


Unrequited Love

by leenalee_witch1



Category: 2Moons The Series, ตกหลุมหัวใจยัยปีศาจ | Bad Romance: The Series (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: F/M, High School, M/M, Pining, University, alternative universe, complicatedrelationships, friendstolovers, lovehurtsometimes, oldcast, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 96,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leenalee_witch1/pseuds/leenalee_witch1
Summary: For as far as he remembers it has always been Beam and Forth, Forth and Beam...They were best friends but lately, their friendship seemed to have changed in something else...It will be a slow burn story.My brain couldn't leave me be.I don't own 2Moons and his characters, they belong to Chiffon_Cake.
Relationships: ForthBeam-relationships, MingKit-relationships, Original character couples, PhanaWayo-relationships, TinCan-relationships, multifandoms - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. What's this?

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, the first chapter.
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> Let's see how our boys are going to go from here.
> 
> See you soon, don't hesitate to leave comments and to vote.
> 
> 💓😊

**General's Pov.**

"Then you have to add an e after é because it is the feminine." A teenage boy explains to the girl sitting next to him. A French booklet accompanied by an exercise textbook lay open on the desk.

"Oh! P'Beam is so clever..." The girl says while correcting the previous mistake. She loves the French culture, but let's be honest it is so complicated.

Thankfully, P'Beam is so clever!

He shrugs while putting his own books in his school bag then he stands up.

"Not really, N'Yim I just love foreign languages."

"Still you are a lifesaver. Phi, can I treat you to any restaurant?" She asks, standing after fixing her desk.

The young man is already opening the door of her room when he is ambushed by a taller teenage boy. Due to the unexpected weight, Beam almost falls down, but he only ends up stumbling before he steadies himself.

"P'Forth! Stop bothering P'Beam! He is going to go out with me!" Yim yells at the tall man.

Forth rights himself, but his arm is still around Beam's neck. The smaller boy is plastered to the large expanse of his chest.

Beam blames his genetic for this unfairness, he has had more than enough to feel like a midget next to that giant!

"Stop nagging me Yim! You keep stealing Beam from me every time he comes to play at home, so he can do your French homework."

"You!" She screeches in anger.

"Okay that's enough you two! I can't even hear myself think!" Beam says while glaring at them.

"Can't you guys stop fighting, you are brother and sister!" He keeps on scolding them, but even to his ears he sounds weak.

He is completely ignored by the duo.

"I rather have P'Beam as my older brother than this idiot!"

"Watch it!" Answers the aforementioned idiot in a growl.

Beam is tired.

He could never catch a break from Forth, his brothers and his sister. Each time it's the same thing. They end up fighting over Beam, while he sits on the sidelines watching the disaster unfold until one of Forth's parents has had enough.

He shakes his head in exasperation and heads downstairs, after all it's time to go home.

"Oh Beam! Are you leaving already?"

He turns towards Forth's mother who is watching her favorite soap opera. The same one his mother used to watch he notes with a nostalgic feeling.

He misses his mother so much.

"Yes Khun Namneung. Thanks again for the invitation, but I have to go."

"Nonsense! What invitation son? You are part of the family. No need to be so formal...why don't you stay for dinner?" She proposes kindly.

"My father is waiting for me..."

Namneung frowns in worry. Sure, the neighborhood is safe, but she doesn't feel at ease letting Beam walk home by himself.

"Wait here, Beam! I am going to ask Forth to give you a ride home."

"Wait?! Khun Namneung..."

"Forth, come drive Beam to his house. I don't want anything to happen to him!" She shouts.

Forth's answer doesn't take long to make itself known.

"Yes Mae!"

Seconds later, Forth is already downstairs with a spare motorcycle helmet. N'Yim, pouts while following her older brother downstairs.

Instantly his mother frowns in disapproval when she sees the helmet.

"What! It would be faster! ...and I can't use the car, I still don't have my driver's license." Forth says in his defense.

"Just be careful! Beam is with you." She states meaningfully.

"Mae! Why can't P'Beam stay for dinner, so I can cook his favorite dish." The girl complains while sending pleading looks to her mother, but the latter only shakes her head.

"Sorry N'Yim, but I must go home, maybe next time."

Hearing the promise, Yim smiles brightly at Beam who returns her smile. Forth glares at the exchange with disapproval.

_'Heck no! Beam is my best friend, no way is my little sister going to steal him from me. He is already spending way too much time with her as it is.'_

Forth moves Beam behind him and looks down at his little sister who is glaring at him. The taller boy smirks in contempt before saying to her:

"Beam? Eating your cooking? Do you want to poison him? You don't even know how to heat up water! Ouch! Mae, stop!" Namneung pulls on her son's ear, even though Forth is starting to tower over her.

He is still her son after all!

"Don't make fun of your little sister like that...disrespectful child! Now take Beam safely to his home!" She warns him before releasing the abused ear.

Beam chuckles at his best friend's misfortune, Forth's ear is bright red. The latter glares lightly at him before whining to his mother:

"Ah, Mae! You always side with Beam. Who is your son again?"

"Just go already, Beam must be tired because of you and your sister's endless bickering."

"Bye P'Beam, see you tomorrow," Yim says while waving at him.

"Bye Khun Namneung, bye N'Yim and see you..."

Beam can't finish his sentence because Forth grabs him by his wrist, and drags him to the front door without a word.

Beam's house isn't so far away from Forth's house, but the Jamornhums are...a tad overprotective of Beam.

The teenage boy has often wondered why, but the only explanation he can come up with is that Beam and Forth have known each other since birth.

Being born on the same day, first Forth then Beam, their mothers bonded over this fact. They were delighted to know that they were almost neighbors. The rest of the family followed suit, and they became a second big loving family for Beam, even if it was too much sometimes.

He can't complain, they helped him and his father when his mother passed away.

Forth stops in front of Beam's house, Beam got down, but he can't help feeling weary. Forth hasn't said a word since they left his house. Beam takes off the helmet and tries to arrange his hair before giving it back to his best friend.

"Forth?"

The latter is resolutely looking in front of him.

Beam heaves a sigh.

_'Not again!_ ' He thinks tiredly, he just wants to go home, take a warm bath and go to sleep...but tonight Forth decides to give him the cold shoulder.

"Listen, I am sorry you got scolded by your mother, okay?"

Forth looks at him and levels him with an unreadable gaze, then he takes the helmet from Beam's outstretched hands.

"Forth?"

.,,still no answer.

Beam is starting to worry. He is used to Forth's silent treatments, but this one is just bad news.

"Oy, I am talking to you thick head! At least, answer me..." Beam trails off.

Forth heaves a heavy sigh.

"See you tomorrow Beam." He finally answers before driving away living a dumbfounded Beam behind.

The next morning, Beam wakes up with bleary eyes. He just fell asleep at 3 am.

"Beam? Are you awake?" His father asks behind the closed door.

"Yes, Pa! I just need to shower."

"Do you want me to drop you off to school, or Forth is going to do it?"

Beam checks his phone to see if his best friend texted him last night, but it is still blank. He sends him a quick message to ask him if he is still planning to pick him up.

"No, it is fine Pa. I am going with him."

"Okay, hurry up! I made your breakfast."

Finally ready he climbs downstairs to eat. His dad is putting his shoes on. As the school principal, he has to leave earlier than his son, so after bidding him a good day he leaves.

Beam checks his phone again, but still no answer. He knows that Forth isn't on his phone often, but he has always been vigilant because he knows Beam expects a fast reply.

_'That's it! He wants to keep sulking, then I won't be late because of him._ ' Beam thinks angrily.

He grabs his school bag and leaves for the high school.

More than thirty minutes later, Beam walks through the school gates.

He looks for the telltale bike and it is here, parked near other students' cycles and motorcycles. Beam wants nothing more than to walk towards it and kick it, but the responsible party would still be left unpunished.

Beam climbs up the stairs, and is breathless when he reaches the top of them. He takes a moment to breathe, then marches towards his classroom. He is about to enter the classroom when he is stopped by the P.E. teacher.

"Ah! Beam, I was looking for you."

"Sawadee krub, Khrū Suparppong. What can I help you with?"

"Here are the forms, you and your friends need to fill out. It is for the last school trip. The forms should be returned by next Friday."

The teacher put the pile of papers in Beam's arms. The latter tries to grasp the pile the best he can without letting one fall.

"...but Khrū Suparppong, I am not the class representative. Isn't it..."

"I don't have time to enter your classroom Beam. I have a class to teach. See you later Beam."

Beam sighs before entering his classroom. Instinctively, he looks for his absent best friend. Talking with the P.E. teacher has helped him cool down. He goes to see the class representative.

"Ai'Pha, sorry to disturb you, but is it possible for you to give those application forms to everyone in the classroom?"

Phana is as tall as Forth.

They are the tallest boys in the class. They aren't friends, but they have some kind of mutual respect for each other.

They are two faces of the same coin.

Phana is a model student. He is responsible and takes care of his comrades, going as far as to acquiring everyone's phone numbers and email addresses in the classroom. Phana is smarter than most of the other students, and way more mature than most seniors.

Forth doesn't fit the image of a model student, especially with that tattoo he got last year, but Forth is a protector. He's attentive to other students, he knows everyone in high school and he is friendly with them. Even the teachers were surprised to witness the end of bullying. Forth and his gang make sure to have their ears everywhere in the high school.

Forth is the king and Phana is the king's counselor.

...and everyone is happy about it.

Phana, who was busy tutoring his best friend, turns towards Beam and asks politely:

"Which ones and for what?"

"For the trip at the end of the year."

Phana frowns in confusion, even his best friend raises his head:

"What are you talking about Ai'Beam? Pha e-mailed them to us. By the way, Ai'Pha can't you just give it to me the day before, I was with you all day!" He whines.

"I know you Ai'Kitty, you always lose the application form, and in the end, I have to go to the school office so they can print one for you. I am not taking any chances this year. I am going on this school trip, and so are you! How do plan on becoming a serious doctor if you can't focus on important matters?"

"Oy! I never said I wanted to study medicine! You made that decision on your own!"

"Shut up!"

The two best friends are bickering, forgetting about Beam's presence.

"Wait you two! So what am I to do with these forms?"

"Give them to me Ai'Beam, I will deal with it."

He nods before handing the pile to Pha.

"By the way Ai'Pha, do you know where Forth is?"

Phana shrugs.

"I don't know. I just saw him leaving the class with some girl."

"Okay, thank you."

Beam is about to step outside of the classroom when a hand grabs his elbow.

"...and where are you going Ai'Beam?" Phana asks with authority.

"Looking for Forth?" He tries innocently, Pha glares at him.

"Nope, the class is going to start, and there is no way you are going to skip it like that delinquent. Get your ass in class right now!"

Beam is about to protest, but the school bell rang just to prove him wrong.

Dejectedly, he takes his seat.

The seat next to him stays empty.

During the lunch break, Beam goes looking for his childhood friend. Forth's gang is as clueless as he is about their leader's real location.

At the end of the day, Beam is livid with anger.

_'Forth, I swear on everything that is holy, when I find you, you are dead!'_ Beam goes to Forth's house, luckily one of Forth's older brothers is there to open the door for him.

"Sawadee krub P'Max."

"Aw, if it isn't my favorite baby brother. How are you N'Beam?" Max asks him while ruffling the younger boy's hair.

"I am good Phi. I am looking for Forth, he is home already?"

"Oh why him nong? I am away for most of the semester, don't you miss me?" Max asks while embracing Beam in a bear hug.

"Phi, answer me please, it is important!"

"Are you deaf or what you perverted old man?!"

"Old? How could you Ai'Brat! Come here so I can kick your ass Forth!" Max threatens, his arm still around Beam's shoulders.

Forth, who is at the top of the stairs glares down at them. Beam glares back at him in a silent challenge.

Max keeps on smirking and watches their staring contest.

"Wow! What happened while I was away? Did you two have a fight?"

"Shut up!" Is the simultaneous answer.

Max raises his hands in appeasement.

"Okay, okay...no need to shout, and here I am missing the both of you, but it looks like neither of you care about me." Max stops talking but, the two teenagers are too busy glaring angrily at each other. He raises up his hands in frustration and returns to the kitchen to grab some snacks.

Beam breaks their stupid staring contest to open his school bag. He puts a couple of school stuff with Forth's name written on it at the bottom of the stairs.

"Here's your homework, Ai'Asshole! Maybe next time you should attend the class yourself instead of meeting with some random girl." Beam rants, at the same time he is fumbling with the metallic closure of his school bag.

"Beam..." Forth calls out with an uncharacteristic soft voice.

"Don't bother to pick me up tomorrow, I will go with my dad!"

"Beam..." Forth says a bit louder, coming down the stairs.

"...or I will take the bus."

"Are you crazy? You can't take the bus!" Forth speaks louder this time, and shakes him by his shoulders.

"Why can't I? I am not a defenseless child!" Beam shoots back at the same time trying to shake off Forth's grip on his shoulders.

"Buses are full of perverts, Ai'Stupid! I won't feel at ease if I know you are taking it!"

"Ew, what the heck are you talking about? I am a boy not a girl!"

"So what? Men can have a sexual relationship. In which century are you living Beam?"

"None of your business! Let go of me Ai'Lunatic!" Beam tries to bite his hand.

"Did you just try to bite me?" Forth asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do?" Beam challenges with a pout on his cute face.

"Tickle you to death!" Forth threatens.

Beam loses his challenging demeanor and he raises his hands in surrender.

"Wait, Forth! Mercy, I am sorry."

"Here I come!"

"Nooo...gyaaa!"

"I am sorry, but I can't hear you properly Beam. Did you ask for more?"

"...no...m..mercyaaaaa..."

Forth continues the tickle punishment until Beam becomes a crying mess. P'Max chooses this moment to appear.

"Do you kids want some snacks...what the hell...Forth!"

Max's face is contorted in anger, he pulls his little brother off his best friend.

"What the hell is wrong with you Forth? You could have hurt Beam!"

"We were just playing P'Max!"

When Max glances at him with his sharp eyes, so similar to Forth, Beam nods in earnest. Max glances between them, still frowning, his lips forming a thin line.

"Okay...But I am watching you Forth!" Max warns still worried about Beam's well being. Max goes back to the kitchen to fetch his drink.

Forth glares in anger at his older brother's retreating back. Beam, who watches his best friend closely, stands up and gathers his stuff. He feels a headache coming. He has had to deal with Forth's mood since this morning...being ignored for no reason.

"Where are you going?"

"Home...we have school tomorrow, in case you forgot. I don't want my father to worry."

"Why would he worry? You spend all your time here..."

"Yeah and every morning you are the one who comes to pick me up, but I guess not everything is everlasting, since you stood me up this morning!" Beam half shouts to a stunned Forth.

"You did **WHAT** to Beam?" Max, who is coming back from the kitchen, yells outraged.

"Shut up Phi!" Forth answers.

The latter grabs Beam by his elbow when he shows signs of leaving. Forth drags his best friend upstairs to his room under the warning and scandalized eyes of his older brother...but he ignores him.

He steps into his room after shutting the door violently.

Forth then lets go of Beam. The latter glares at him, not enjoying being manhandled like that.

"What is your problem since yesterday?" Beam growls.

Forth has the decency to appear sorry. He scratches the back of his head feeling silly for his behavior.

"Sorry about this morning...it is just that I was frustrated about a couple of things. Sorry Beam, I promise I will pick you up tomorrow morning, but can we go to your house from now on?"

For some reason, Beam felt hurt. Forth had never felt the need to prevent him from coming to his house. Forth's house has always been a kind of sanctuary for him.

It is home.

Beam's house has only him and his father. It is too empty and cold. Beam can tolerate the place when his father is there, but apart from that, he doesn't like it.

He thought Forth knew.

_'He must know right?'_

Beam frowns in discomfort, but it goes unnoticed by Forth.

"Will you drop me at my place after school?" He asks quietly.

"Yeah, of course, like usual...say Beam."

The latter hums not trusting his voice. He feels like crying somehow.

"Did anyone confess their feelings to you yet?"

"Like a love letter or something?"

Forth nods softly. Beam feels his heart beating faster.

_'What's wrong with my heart?'_

"I got a love confession from Pring who is from St Clare Convent High School yesterday."

Silence falls between them. Beam feels like time is slowing down, and yet, his heart is beating faster. He feels dizzy and clammy.

_'Why is it so hot in here?'_ He sits down heavily on his best friend's bed.

Within seconds, he asks with dread...Forth: "And what did you answer?"

The latter shrugs off the question as if it's nothing. Instantly, Beam feels like his heart is stuck in his throat.

"I don't know to be honest. She is hot and everything, but I am not sure about what I feel. That's why I was a bit moody with you yesterday. Sorry, I should have told you sooner."

Beam gives him a pointed glare.

"...and I am sorry for being mad at you because it wasn't your fault." Forth apologizes.

Beam breathes in and out deeply. He rearranges himself on Forth's bed. His heart is still hammering in his chest, he feels like he is about to faint.

The smaller boy watches his best friend closely. Forth is blushing slightly, probably thinking about the love confession.

Forth sits on the bed next to Beam.

"How should I answer her?"

"Shouldn't you know the answer yourself? I am not you Forth."

"...but if it was you?"

"...but it isn't me..."

"Beam please." Forth pleads.

"Fine...go with her...if you are in love, but if you're not don't do it. It would be stupid to make you both suffer uselessly." Beam answers shrugging.

Forth ponders Beam's words for a few seconds before he nods slowly, as if he is really thinking it through.

For a reason unbeknownst to him, Beam feels bothered at the thought of his best friend's contemplation of dating that girl. He doesn't know her personally, she is described by the boys in his class as a real beauty. All he knows for certain is she is Phana's twin sister.

Irritated, Beam stands up startling Forth who looks at him with surprise.

"I am going home. See you tomorrow Forth."

"Wait! I am dropping you off. My parents would kill me if you took public transportation."

_'Here we go again, treating me like a girl.'_

"I am fine! I can walk home by myself. I am going to apply for driving lessons anyway."

"You! A little thing like you! Don't make me laugh Beam." Forth mocks his smaller friend who glares at him.

"Listen Beam! It is safer if I am your chauffeur from now on, so stop complaining. Let's go, I'll drop you."

Forth grabs Beam by his elbow, the taller boy's hand easily enveloping his elbow in a firm hold. Beam grits his teeth in annoyance, and tries to free his arm from Forth's hold, but the latter wouldn't relinquish his hold.

To aggravate the situation, Forth holds his other arm in an equally tight hold.

"Let go Forth!"

"No! I know you! You will run to my brother and ask him to drop you home."

"I will certainly do it if you don't let go!" Beam threatens with more force in his attempt to free himself.

Unfortunately, his strength isn't a match for Forth's who is stronger thanks to his different sports activities.

_'Why does he have to be so damn strong?'_ Beam thinks bitterly.

Their little _push-and-pull_ lasts for a while until Beam bites Forth on his hand...hard. Under the pain and the surprise, Forth pushes Beam roughly on the bed.

The smaller boy is disoriented because of the force of being thrown on the bed. Beam closes his eyes when he feels light-headed, his breathing is fast and short.

As he felt the bed dip under an added weight, he blinks in disbelief, and his mouth falls ajar.

Forth is on all fours over him and he is glaring at him.

This close, Beam can see his dark eyes narrowed in anger. A snarl is coming from his mouth.

"What the heck is wrong with you? You freaking bite me! That hurts Ai'Stupid!"

Beam's heart skips a beat.

_'What's this?'_

...then his heart goes crazy.

_'I can't be in love with Forth?'_ Beam thinks with fright.


	2. Fleeting Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings of ownership or...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I didn't update this story for a long time. The story is written up to 20 chapters but it is true that I am writing other stories so don't be afraid to ask me to update a bit faster.
> 
> At the same time, I am trying to correct the grammatical mistakes I have done.  
> Let's get on with the story.

** General Pov. **

Beam was looking at Forth with round eyes under the realization.

The smaller boy panicked when he felt his face heating up. 

He attempted to push Forth off him.

But it was as if he was trying to move a truck with his bare hands.

"Let go!" Beam growled to hide his uneasiness.

Forth trapped his best friend's hands above his head, to prevent Beam to punch him.

"You. Bite. Me! Apologize!"

"You. Didn't. Want. To. Let. Me. Go!" The smaller boy answered through gritted teeth.

Forgotten were those strange sensations, Beam was angry at Forth for being a forceful bull like usual.   
Not thinking straight, he headbutted the taller man who let go of him with a grown.

"Damn....that's hurt!" They complained at the same time.

In silence, they stared at each other before they exploded into laughter.

"You should see your head!" They said simultaneously before their laughter doubled in intensity.  
They were sitting next to each other, relaxed and content to be in each other company.

_'Maybe it was nothing. I am just over thinking it. As long as Forth is happy, I am fine.'_

"Say, Beam, why you didn't want me to drop you to your house?" Beam didn't need to look at his friend to know he was pouting.

Sometimes, it was hard because his best friend was acting like his older brothers, all mature and protective and other times, Forth was acting like a petulant child.

This was too confusing!

Beam shrugged, even if he told him, his best friend will still insist to send him home.

The truth was Beam loves to be at the Jarmonhum's house. It was a lively place, true sometimes Forth and his siblings were fighting over small matters and it was ridiculous how many times they could fight in a day but it was better than being alone at home, waiting for his father to come back from work.

Generally, his father would be tired and he will always try to make some quality time with Beam but it wasn't easy for a single and working father to take care of your teenage son.

"Really, Forth? How will you feel if you were treated like a girl by your best friend?" Beam teased but to his surprise, Forth didn't seem bothered by the idea, if the big smile on his face was any indication.

"Seriously?"He stared at the taller boy in disbelief.

"What? That's not so bad to be cuddled up and in all honesty that will never happen to me!"

"Oh! And pray to tell me why _tough guy_?"

Forth rolled his eyes when he heard the visible sarcasm in his best friend's voice.

"Simple. It is a scientific rule, small beans are cute so they should be treated with care. Besides, I am too manly." He stated with a Cheshire grin.

As if to add insult to the injury, when Beam slapped him on the shoulder with noticeable noise, Forth didn't even flinch.

"Shut up!" He blushed but Forth wasn't done.

"Aw, my little bean is mad! Let me hug the anger out of you!" In a flash, Beam found himself encased in the powerful embrace of his best friend. He didn't attempt to free himself knowing how strong Forth was and he enjoyed to be in his best friend's arms.

"Not fighting me?" The latter noticed and surprised his friend let himself embraced so easily. 

Normally, Beam fought tooth and nail and he would curse his descendant to the thirteenth generation.

But he was docile, letting Forth petting his hair repeatedly without growling.

_'It would be nice if Beam was a cat. I would be able to cuddle him every day.'_

But like a cat, Beam decided that cuddle time last a bit too long for his taste and he started to fidget against Forth's body.

"Oy! Stop moving or I will get a hard-on!" Forth warned playfully.

Beam tensed up before he managed by some miracles to free himself from his best friend's embrace.

"Shiya, Forth! I am not your wanking material and I thought you only love girls!"

Beam was blushing madly. He understood that growing up with two older brothers didn't make you a gentleman but Forth was too much. The only thing close to sexuality, Beam had experienced, was watching American Pie and he didn't get most of the sexual innuendos. When P'Max and P'Earth tried to explain to him what that all flute thingy was about, the young boy had been scandalized while his best friend was wheezing next to him.

It had been the last time, Beam went to watch a movie with the Jarmonhums brothers.

"Again Beam, in which century are you living? You can have sex with men, too."

"How?" Beam asked with an intrigued face, clearly lost.

Forth smiled softly at him and he shook his head in derision.

"Forget it, baby Bean! Let's go."

"But why don't you want to tell me how men do it?" Bram asked with a pout.

"Because you don't need to know...you are not even gay, Beam!" Forth tried to reason his friend but Beam was stubborn when he has his mind sets on something, he never gives up.

"You are not gay either and you seem to know." Beam accused with a pointy finger, Forth blushed under the accusation.

But instead of denying it, he stood up quickly from the bed.

"Forget it! Let's go, Ai'Baby Bean!" Forth pushed him gently towards the door of his bedroom.

"Shut up and stop calling me that! I am not a baby!" Beam shouted in the empty corridor.

"Aw, my baby is throwing a tantrum!" Forth teased, forgetting their surroundings.

"Shut up! I am not your baby!" Beam shouted louder.

"Are you both done flirting in broad daylight?" A deep voice stopped them in their banter.

They turned to see a tall young man with his arms crossed over his chest. Even if he wasn't smiling, he was looking at the teenage boys with amusement.

"P'Earth! I didn't know, you came back from the army." Forth greeted followed closely by Beam who waiied respectfully at the man.

"I...was sleeping," Earth answered with a yawn.

"Sorry, Phi." The boys answered at the same time before they snickered at the visible tiredness coming from the older man.

"Tone it down you two if you want me to treat you to some food."

"Really, Phi?" The boys asked.

Earth nodded slowly, he would have promised them anything just so he can go back to sleep. 

"But don't invite, P'Max and N'Yim. They are annoying." Forth ordered his older brother who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you fight with them again?" Earth wondered mildly interested in the answer but the deep frown on his little brother's face was nothing but good news.

_'Don't tell me...'_ Earth thought with dread.

"They are always all over Beam...trying to steal my best friend. If we weren't related, I will beat them up."

"Did you fight with Max and Yim over Beam again? Come on, Forth, Beam is part of the family, I don't see the problem."

_'Maybe I should have to go to Mark's_ _place...So_ _tired.'_

"Come on, Phi! Be on my side for once!" Forth whined.

But Earth ignored his little brother to turn towards Beam who was watching their exchange silently with a pout on his face.

_'N'Beam is still cute. Good!'_ He noted satisfied. 

"How have you been, Beam? Last time I was there, it finally looked like you were catching up with Forth's height..."

"Oy, Phi! Stop it, will you? I don't understand how come you are all tall in this family. Even, N'Yim is starting to catch up on me." Beam frowned when he remembered how delighted he had been to see Forth and him were finally going to have the same height.

Which would have meant, Beam would have been able to sit next to his best friend but Forth's growth kicked in and Beam was still sitting next to Kit in the front row. While his best friend was among the telephone poles of the classroom like Phana.

_'This is so unfair! I was this close to succeeding!'_ He thought bitterly.

At the same time, Forth grew up in height, he began to attend the gym more often and girls started to stop to take a good look at him...

Beam felt like puberty forgot completely about him.

But the Jarmonhum family was a weird bunch.

Overprotective and caring towards Beam thus treating him like a baby.

Earth chuckled softly at Beam's outburst. He ruffled his hair affectionately making the smaller boy blushed under his attention.

This didn't go unnoticed by Forth who frowned at the obvious display of affection.

_'Why does everyone feel the need to touch, Beam? **He** is **my** best friend! Mine!'_

"Come on, Beam. I am dropping you home. We can do our homework at your house." Forth said looking straight into his older's brother eyes. The latter stared in disbelief at his little brother half-amused and half-annoyed by his supposed display of dominance.

_'Seriously? What does he think he is doing? Am I supposed to be scared of him? Chibi alpha.'_

"Go so I can rest."

"Okay, see you another day, P'Earth."

Earth waved them off, already going to his bedroom for a well-deserved sleep, preferring to let the _kids_ deal with whatever was between them.

"Wait for me downstairs, Beam. I am going to take my stuff."

Beam nodded but Forth frowned at his lack of response. He grabbed his best friend by his elbow.

"What again?" Beam asked annoyed, he was fed up with Forth's grabbing habits.

_'He should be the goal in the soccer team.'_

"Answer me! Are you waiting for me downstairs?"

"Or what?" The smaller one challenged.

"Really? Do you want me to tie you up so you stay put?"

Beam blinked then blushed in mortification at his best friend's words.

"Fine, fine, I will wait! Why do you have to be so perverted!"

"Who is the pervert, now? I meant nothing sexual by that, Baby Bean. At last, you are finally growing up! " Forth mimicked he was drying an imaginary tear.

"I will be downstairs. Hurry up!" Beam growled under his best friend's laugh.

When the boys arrived at Beam's house, they did their homework as best as they could because Forth kept gushing over the remake of Resident Evil 2 and how unfair his mother was for forbidding him from playing the game.  
Once they were done, Forth decided to stay with his best friend since Beam's father wasn't home yet and the housekeeper had to go home.

They were watching TV when Beam's phone started ringing.

"That's my dad. Allo, dad." Forth nodded then he lowered the volume.

**"Beam. I am sorry but I** **won't** **be able to come home early. If you are hungry, order some food and** **don't** **go to bed too late."**

"Okay...Do you want me to keep some for you?"

**"No. I will order some food to be delivered** **. If you** **don't** **want to be alone at home. I can call the** **Jarmonhums** **so you will stay with them for the night instead."**

Forth, who was sitting close to his best friend on the couch, glanced at him to witness Beam biting his lips in worry with a bothered expression on his face. Whatever was the news, it was upsetting Beam.

"It is fine, dad...I..I can stay alone for a night..." Beam uttered in a small voice.

Forth sighed in frustration before he took the phone off his best friend's hands.

"Hi Khun Dad, this is Forth. I will stay with Beam tonight, don't worry." Forth said while staring dead in Beam's incredulous eyes.

**"Forth? How are you doing? I didn't know you were there. It's good. I feel less worried to leave Beam alone at home. Please take care of him. Thank you."**

"I am fine, Khun Dad. You don't need to thank me. I always like to spend time with Beam." 

After some more words exchanged between his friend's father and hin, Forth hung up and gave him his phone.

"You could have told me you will be alone at home." Forth reprimanded gently.

"So what? I just found out and it is not as if it concerns you anyway!" Beam mumbled under his breath.

_'You don't even want me to go your house anymore!'_

"Oy, Beam! Listen carefully because I will say it only once. Everything about you is my business, got it?" Forth angled his body so he was facing his best friend.

For some reason unknown to him, Beam's heart started beating faster and he could feel his face heating up. He lowered his face in the hope his best friend won't see his glowing face before he nodded. Satisfied, Forth sat back facing the tv unaware of Beam's inner turmoil.

"Hum...I..I will order some food...what do you want to eat?"

"Whatever you are taking I will eat it, you know me so well!" Forth answered evasively with his eyes still glued to the television's screen.

"Okay."

After their order was placed on, Beam went to change in a blue short and a white t-shirt. He brought some change of clothes for Forth who went to change upstairs. Beam was completely immersed by the tv program when he felt the sofa dipped under the added weight of his best friend.

"Beam..."

But the latter was absorbed by the action so Forth's call fell on deaf ears.

"Oy! Ai'Beam!"

"What?" Beam growled with his eyes glued to the screen. Forth couldn't have picked the worst timing to ask him for his attention.

_'Did she really kill Ares?'_

Before he could have an answer, his face was grabbed by his best friend's hand. 

Beam's eyes widen and he blushed deeply.

Forth was shirtless, his well-developed pecs and abs grabbed Beam's attention right away, Wonder Woman was long forgotten.

"Now, do I have your attention?"

Beam looked up quickly to see his best friend was glaring at him slightly. Feeling embarrassed because he was checking up him, Beam nodded quickly.

"Sorry...I got distracted...by the movie."

"Yeah, I noticed. But that's not the problem. None of your t-shirts fit me."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I feel like I am wearing a crop top." Forth snickered when his friend glared at him.

"Shut up! Why do you have to be so..." 

"I am so what, Baby Bean? Jealous of my sexy body?" Forth teased wriggling his eyebrows at his best friend who punched him.

"Shut up! I will borrow one from my father." Beam growled before he stood up.

He was upstairs when he heard the doorbell rang.

_'Damn! And Forth is half naked downstairs!'_ Beam thought in panic.

He gathered a white t-shirt then he ran downstairs to see his best friend already receiving their orders. The delivery boy smiled brightly when he saw Beam approaching.  
Beam threw the shirt at Forth's head before he waiied at the delivery boy who waiied back.

"Thanks, P'Tul."

"Don't mention it, nong. You are how favorite customer after all."

A non-subtle throat clearing cut Beam when he was about to add something. Exasperated he turned towards his best friend who was still **shirtless** and he was staring coldly at Tul.

"I better go. See you another time, N'Beam." Tul said uncomfortably under the other kid's obvious hostility.

"Likewise Phi..." He wasn't done speaking when the front door was closed, cutting him mid-sentence.

Angry he glared at his best friend who was glaring back at him.

"What the hell was that!" They yelled simultaneously.

"You almost closed the door to my face, Forth!" Beam growled.

He took the cooked food from his best friend's hands before he stomped his way to the kitchen. Forth followed close by with his arms crossed over his chest.  
Beam noted his muscles were bulging, a fact that made him angrier.

"Who is he?"

"Just P'Tul. And it is none of your business!" Beam snapped. 

He put the delivered food on different plates and he went to the living room to watch the rest of the movie. He was joined by Forth who was glaring at his profile. But since Beam was too busy to acknowledge his foul mood, Forth frowned in distaste at his dish.

"What now?" Beam asked without looking in his direction, completely taken by the self-sacrifice of Steve Trevor.

"I don't like the taste."

Beam finally glanced at his best friend, to see him glaring at the innocent food. The smaller teenage boy heaved an exasperated sigh then pause the movie.

"What don't you like about it? This is the same restaurant from which we always order! Come on, don't be a kid and eat."

"What? Would you prefer to eat with P'Tul, perhaps?"

"What is the relation between the food and eating with him? You are acting out, Forth! Eat before I'll make you!" Beam threatened.

"Then do it! Feed me!" Forth challenged, his sharp eyes fixed on his best friend's rapidly reddening face.

Beam knew without checking he was blushing. To hide his embarrassment, he punched his best friend or he would have succeeded if Forth didn't block his fist with his hand.

"Go on! Feed me!"

Beam looked at his best friend blushing but also speechless at how immature he was acting.

"Oy! I am not feeding you by hand! I am not your mother or your...girlfriend! Are you crazy? Let go of my hand!"

"Why? So you can run to your precious P'Tul?"

"What? He is not even here, Ai'Stupid! And how feeding you is related to P'Tul?"

Forth opened his mouth to answer the question but he couldn't come up with a satisfying answer. He blushed when he realized how childish he acted.

"Forget it!" He growled before he took an angry bite of his food under Beam's incredulous gaze.

"Oy! You really need to have your head checked. You have more moods swings than a pregnant woman, this is getting scary and bothersome."

Forth ignored his best friend's remarked trying to understand why he was bothered by the closeness between his best friend and **_that P'Tul_**.

_'I am certain, he is a pervert who is after Beam! That's the only reason why I am so worried about him but of course, Beam is too blind to realize it.'_

They finished the rest of the movie and their dinner in silence, Beam enjoying the nice warm food and the movie and Forth trying to find a way to protect his best friend. When they were done, they put their plates in the dishwasher before they went to bed.

When Beam came back from the bathroom, Forth was already lying on his bed facing the ceiling. 

"Forth! Move against the wall so I can go into the bed."

But instead of doing what Beam asked him, the taller boy got down the bed. Beam frowned by his weird behavior before he jumped into his bed. He wasn't done settling in when he felt the mattress dipped behind him and a furnace like body was pressed against his back.

"What the hell! Why do you have to be so close? This is a two places bed!"

"A two places bed? More like a one place bed for me, your bed is so small!"

"Of course it is! Because it is made for regular people! Not freaking giants like you!"

"Shut up and go to sleep! We have school tomorrow."

"Whatever you say, I am sleepy!"

Silence met Beam's words but the light was still on, worried Beam turned to see his best friend staring straight at him with an unreadable expression.

"What again?"

"You are my best friend, right?"

"Yeah...?"

"Why are you answering with another question? Are we or not?"

Beam sighed loudly.

"Yes we are but if you keep me from sleeping I might kick you out of the bed" Beam threatened playfully. "Who is the big baby, now?"

"So there is nothing between you and that Tul person?"

It was with a confused expression on his face Beam gazed at his best friend.

"Listen Forth, you are and you will always be my only one best friend."

" Really? " Forth asked hopefully and feeling warm by his friend's words of comfort.

Beam nodded before he hugged him.

"But we won't be spending that much time because you will have a girlfriend soon. Otherwise, that would be awkward." Beam grimaced comically in order to hide the sadness he felt to know he won't see his friend as much as he wanted.

"I don't know about it. She is hot and all but that's all. Plus I am sure Phana will kill me if I get too close to his precious little sister. That guy can be scary!"

For a reason unknown to him, Beam smiled softly but the troubled expression on his best friend's face put a damper on his fledgeling enthusiasm.

"Good night, Forth." He whispered. His heart, which was beating faster at his friend's feelings concerning Pring, felt like it turned to stone and it was threatening to drown him in the dark turmoil of this unknown feeling.

"Good night, Beam." The tanned boy whispered before he turned off the light, missing Beam frowning face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done!
> 
> Forth is just possessive of his friend, nothing deep here, move along people.
> 
> I took my time with this chapter because I want things to move slowly between those two knuckleheads.  
> In this fic and his brothers will be gays. Max will be a bit different than the Max in The Moon and his lover. So I am still looking for someone to pair with Earth.
> 
> Thank you for your patience and see you soon.


	3. Back to Normal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi beautiful people, I will update this story.

** General Pov. **

The next morning, Beam and Forth were woken up by the ringing of Forth's phone. Groggily, the taller of the two grabbed his phone with an audible pained groan.

_'Five missed calls...and ten missed messages from dad!'_ Forth noted with an inner wince.

"Shiya! I forgot to send a text to my dad, he is going to kill me!"

"What do you mean _you forgot_?" Beam growled while rubbing his eyes with his balled fist.

"I forgot! Get over it!" Forth answered in annoyance, the phone was still going off in his hand. With a frustrated sigh, he went out of the room to take the call knowing he was going to get an earful from his father.

Beam shook his head in disbelief at his best friend's foul mood.

_'Seriously, he is spending most of his time being in a bad mood. Being a teenager is hard, putting with Forth's mood is harder.'_

Beam checked the time before he went to take a shower when he went out, he could hear his best friend's voice.

_'Still, on the phone...he should hurry or he will be late.'_ The paler man went to knock at his father's bedroom door knowing full well how exhausted he could be after he pulled an all-nighter.

"Dad? Are you awake?"

Beam could hear shuffled noises coming from the master bedroom. His father stuck his head with his messed-up hair outside, holding the door just slightly ajar.

"Yes, I am awake. Can you cook breakfast for Forth, you and me? I won't be able to. I...overslept, I went home very late last night." Beam nodded while listening to his father as the time the latter was rubbing his eyes. But his father seemed bothered by something.

' _Strange...maybe he is not fully awake...after all the hallway light is quite blinding or he didn't sleep long enough.'_

Nodding, Beam went downstairs to prepare three breakfasts. He was joined a few minutes later by his father who looked totally like a different person. Freshly clean shaven, hair combed back perfectly.

"Didn't hear your alarm clock?" Beam teased while frying the eggs.

"Worst. I didn't set it because I thought it was finally the weekend." Beam chuckled lightly at his father silliness.

"Forth is ready?"

Beam shrugged, he didn't feel like answering for his best friend.

"Fighting again?" His father teased, fixing himself a cup of coffee, he could see his son was pouting even though he was trying to not show it.

"He is annoying. He got angry for the smallest reason, now!" Beam ranted, getting angrier the more he was talking about his best friend's weird behaviour.

"It only means one thing, son. Your best friend is in love."

"With who?" He asked dumbly while plating the dishes, his father poured the orange juice and he was setting the table.

"How should I know? Forth is your best friend not mine. If you want to know, you should ask him face to face with no intermediary. Who knows? Maybe I am wrong and you might be the one who will fall in love first." His father advised with a thoughtful expression on his face.

' _Those kids are certainly growing up fast.'_

"Beam? Do you have anything planned this weekend?" His father asked after a pause.

His son shook his head, he was eating his eggs with some toasts. Forth's plate was waiting in the oven so it will stay warm.  
Distantly the noise of the running water could be heard signalling, Forth was finally taking his shower.

' _He better hurries or I am taking the bus!'_ Beam threatened mentally.

"That's good, I would like for us to eat out in the evening."

"Awesome, dad! Can we go to that new ramen restaurant?" He wanted to go for a while.

"Maybe another time, I have already made the reservation for another one so it will be this Saturday. And don't forget to dress up, they are high on the dress code."

Beam nodded, puzzled about the reason but he couldn't dwell on it for too long, Forth was coming running down the stairs with his dishevelled school uniform.  
Amused, Beam's father shook his head when he noticed the tanned teen's shirt buttons were in the wrong holes.

"Really? Don't you know how to dress yourself?" Beam scolded when he noticed how badly dressed his best friend was.

"Hi, dad!" Forth greeted with a bright smile, ignoring voluntary his friend but he still buttoned himself properly.

"Morning, Forth. Your father called me last night. Your parents were worried because you didn't come back. Forget to call them, do yo?" The headmaster teased, remembering how Namneung and Dylan were worried on the phone. The parents were worried sick but Forth's siblings didn't seem to have a care, judging by Yim's comments _If P'Forth is dead, can I have his room daddy?_

Forth nodded sheepishly.

"I don't understand why he was so mad! I was with Beam when I left home yesterday. We even talked to P'Max and P'Earth! None of them traitors tried to defend me in front of my dad! Brothers...more like traitors!" Forth kept on ranting while devouring his breakfast under the amused gaze of the school headmaster. The latter didn't want to add more chaos between the siblings, after all, he heard Max telling Dylan _his little brother going missing was good riddance_.

"All right! I will be going, see you both at school and don't be late." The headmaster said with a serious tone when all he wanted was to laugh out loud.

The teenagers grunted an answer with their mouth filled with food, the adult deemed it a good enough answer before he stood up to gather his suitcase. 

"See you later, Beam and don't forget we have a dinner planned tomorrow."

"Okay, dad." Beam's father would have heard if his son has swallowed his mouthful before answering. So instead, he heard a vague mumble.

_'Ah! Children!'_

After the headmaster was gone, the boys finished their breakfast. Forth volunteered to wash the dishes while Beam went upstairs to brush his teeth. 

After it was Forth's turn to brush his teeth, the boys went on their way to the high school. Forth's gang was waiting next to the cycles and bikes parking lot waiting for their leader. 

"Wow, you certainly took your time, Forth!" Lam and Park mocked him when they saw him parking his bike _really_ carefully.

Beam waiied at them before he went into the school building, Lam followed the pale boy with his eyes until he disappeared from his sight.

"It is still a mystery to me why you are friend with this guy?" Lam wondered out loud in front of his friends.

"Nothing mysterious here. We grew up together, Beam is practically like my little brother...except he is not blood-related and more enjoyable to hang out with than my annoying brothers and little sister! Why are you suddenly asking?"

"Yesterday, he was looking for you and, we kind of lie to him about not knowing about your whereabouts..." Park explained awkwardly when Forth's growled at Lam and him.

Park raised up his hands in defence, trying to placate his friend but the latter punched him strongly in his arm. He winced under the attack and he massaged the sore spot on his arm.

"Why are you only beating me? Lam was there too!" Park accused by showing his unharmed friend.

Lam sent him a dark glare, feeling betrayed and Forth was shaking his head in disbelief, yet he was amused by their behaviour. 

"It's fine actually I didn't want him to know I was meeting with Pring."He said after a while.

"Are you going to accept her confession?" Park asked eagerly, the pain completely forgotten.

"No, I don't want to have Phana on my back." Forth said with a disgruntled expression on his face.

_'Pring is hot but she is not worthy the trouble dating her will bring me if I accept.'_

Park and Lam nodded quickly backing their friend's decision.

"Actually I have someone else in mind." Forth confessed with a smirk.

"Who?" Lam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It is a secret but if you want any indications, that person has pale skin, red lips, soft dark hair and..." Forth started describing his crush.

"Basically, you are in love with Snow White." Lam cut him with a teasing smile.

"Shut up!" Forth said with a smile and a rapidly blushing face.

At the same time, the school bell rang in and the three boys ran in a hurry to the direction of the school's auditorium for the assembly.

* * * * * *

At lunchtime, Beam sat at a table with his food and a book. A second later, he felt a presence next to him.

Ignoring purposedly said presence knowing who it could be, the pale boy kept on reading.

"What are you reading?" Came the question nonetheless.

" _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ by William Shakespeare. Why? Interested?" Beam knew he sounded rude but he disliked being bothered when he was reading.

"No, unrequited love sucks big deal! I prefer _The Taming of The Shrew_ so I can deal with my crazy sister, Kit and my mother."

"Hey! I am not some weird woman!" Kit yelled at the top of his lungs, drawing the attention of the nearby students.

"By the way, Beam...Khrū Kuvitra wants to see you before the beginning of the class." Pha went on, unbothered by his best friend's outburst.

"About what, Pha?"

Pha shrugged before he went back to eat his lunch. Kit waved at Beam who waved back with a frown on his face.  
Not knowing what to expect from the teacher, Beam thanked the class representative before he stood up and went in the direction of the teachers' room.

Curious and nervous about the reason, he has been summoned, Beam knocked softly at the door before he let himself in after hearing a quiet _enter_.

"I am looking for Khru Kuvitra..."

"I am right here." Beam only saw a hand waving behind stakes of copies.

The young boy came closer to the teacher's desk.

"You wanted to see me, Ma'am?"

The teacher nodded while adjusting her glasses on the bridge of her nose. Her short black hair was stopping just over the nape of her long neck. She was dressed in a white long sleeve shirt completed with a red bowtie, her pencil skirt was the same colour as her bowtie and her medium heel shoes were black.

Beam admired his English teacher, even as harbouring a crush on her during his first year which later evolved into full-blown admiration.

He was puzzled about why she summoned him.

"Yes! Sorry, I am correcting some copies and I am eating at the same time. Have you already eaten?" She asked while munching on a riceball.

Beam could only nod after all he knew how busy being a teacher could be. His father was the headmaster but it didn't mean his job was easier.

"Oh sorry I forgot my manners...come on, sit down on this chair." She proposed while taking the empty chair near her desk.

"I have an important matter I wanted to discuss with you. Have you already decide which university you want to go next year?"

"I would like to go to Kantaphat University in order to study English and French."

"Kantaphat is a good university and most of our students want to apply for entrance. You are talented in foreign languages but you will need a third one." The teacher took a very detailed flyer with the name of the university written in bold letters. "Kantaphat is offering a free scholarship to students who want to apply for foreign languages course at the condition, they took three languages. You have the choice between Japanese, Korean, Mandarin, Cantonese or Tagalog."

"Mandarin seems like a reasonable choice since I can speak it fluently but..."

"Not enough challenging? Why not Japanese? Khru Jintara keeps telling me you are the best student in her class. In addition to the scholarship, the university is offering to send you abroad to the University of your choice for one year in order to complete your studies."

Beam blushed under the praise, fully aware his face was reddening then he nodded eagerly. Feeling galvanised by her student's willingness, Kuvitra went on:

"What do you want to be? A teacher? Please, come teach here!" She begged playfully with her hands joined in front of her and her head bowed.

Beam giggled awkwardly because of her uncharacteristic childishness and the glances the other teachers were giving them.

"Actually, I wanted to become an interpreter or a translator..."

"Aw, too bad! At least you are not going to become an engineer like the larger part of the student in your class! Phana, Kit and you are one of the few who are not interested in becoming engineers. Jaturapoom and all his _gang_ applied for engineering. Such a waste of potentials...they reminded me of Tul somehow." She sighed.

"Oh! I saw him yesterday!" Beam exclaimed.

"Really? How is he doing? Poor kid...too bad, he had to stop his studies to help his family." She said feeling sad for her promising former student. "If only Kantaphat had created a scholarship of some kind, things would have been different."

"I always thought he wanted to become an engineer..."

"He wanted but I still think it would have been a waste, Tul was really good in foreign languages...he was so good in English and French, a true genius like you. I am sure he could have applied for medicine. Anyway, we are not here to talk about him. Here, take the flyer with you and make up your mind before next Friday so I can push for your application."

"Okay, thank you Khru Kuvitra." Beam waiied at the teacher respectfully.

"Oh and Beam?" She called out before he left the office.

"Yes?"

"Send in Panitchayasawad, he hasn't given me his application form for engineering."

Beam nodded before he left the teachers' office. 

With a sigh, the teacher let herself goes against the backrest of her chair. She glanced at her unfinished _lunch_ with great disinterest.

The headmaster sat on the now empty chair, he stretched his long legs in front of him before he crossed them. Kuvitra looked quickly around her to realize that the teacher's office was empty.

"You haven't told him for us." She stated softly.

"No, I still don't know how to break the news to Beam. I am afraid he would be mad at me."

"You are his father, children don't stay for too long mad at their parents despite what thai lakhorns like to show us." She joked half-heartedly, knowing how difficult it can be.

"And you? Did you tell them?"

"You know my children. My daughter was happy to have finally _a real brother_ and my son shrugged and went into his room. I don't even think Phana told Beam about us."

"Beam is a sweet kid but sometimes I wonder what is on his mind."

"It will be fine. He is one kind kid for someone his age, maybe a bit sensitive to major changes around him but I have never seen or heard him being rude at anyone. At least, he is not behaving like a mini adult like Phana."

"I will try to tell him before we arrive at the restaurant tomorrow."

"You better do it, Declan! I remember how mad I was at my mother when she introduced her future husband to me."

* * * * *

Beam approached Forth's group which were sitting at the back of the classroom. Instantly, he felt out of place surrounded by those taller boys who looked more like they belonged in a gangster group than a high school. But they were friendly and helpful when Beam needed help to grab something in the top shelf of the classroom or the library when they happened to be around.

' _They are just big softies even though they are quite intimidating_. _'_ The young boy noticed right way his missing best friend.

"Lam? Khru Kuvitra wants to see you with your application form, she needs it." Beam interrupted the taller boy who was busy playing with Forth's guitar.

"Oh, crap! I forgot to give it to my parents so they can sign it." Lam said.

"How can you forget about it?" Park asked incredulously.

"I have to pick up my little brother from his piano lesson and it completely slipped my mind. Thank you, Beam, I will tell her." Lam put the guitar down and ran out of the classroom.

"By the way where is Forth?"Beam asked Park who was scrolling down his phone when Beam glanced at the screen, he saw it was Instagram.

"Some freshmen wanted to do tries out and Pha wasn't available."

"Basketball?"

"Yup!" The taller boy confirmed, his attention focused on some random girl pictures.

"Okay, see you later."

When Beam arrived on the basketball court, the freshmen were playing dodge ball instead of basketball and Forth was standing on the sideline laughing at the youngsters' foolishness. 

Beam was about to call his name when someone beat him to it. Baffled, he saw a girl running towards his best friend, wearing a school uniform from the St Clare convent, and she offered him a bottle of water. Thing that Forth accepted with a smile before he started drinking with big gulp the water.

Still, Beam came closer to the pair feeling like he was somehow intruding into something private.

"Forth, I was looking for you." He said when his best friend still hasn't spotted him.

"Oh! Beam, I didn't see you coming. Is there a problem?" Forth asked startled by the other one's presence.

"Huh...no, I was just looking for you...that's all..." He answered lamely, not knowing what to say to Forth.

_'Why is he surprised to see me here. The one out of place is the girl, after all, it is an all-boys school.'_

The girl smiled politely at him but Beam couldn't help but feel like he was the odd one. Forth was avoiding his gaze and the girl kept glancing at the tanned boy in something that wanted to be called discreet. 

The sun was strong and Beam was sweating gallons of water while those two looked at fresh as cucumbers. The school bell saved him from the awkwardness and the girl left waiing at the both of them before she sauntered back to her school.

"This wasn't Pring." Beam tried to make it seemed like he was telling a funny joke but it sounded even more stupid to his own ears.

"Wow, I am amazed by your power of deduction." Forth answered airily.

Too airily for Beam's taste, he glanced at his best friend but the latter was tying his shoes.

Or he was pretending to do so since the laces weren't even undone to start with.

"Is there a problem?" Beam asked carefully, almost too weary to ask.

"Nothing. Let's go before we get late." Forth answered with a clipped tone after he let out a long frustrated sigh.

Beam didn't answer, he followed slowly behind his best friend, feeling strangely down.

_'Am I annoying?'_ He wondered secretly.

They climbed up the stairs in silence, Beam feeling aware of some distance building up between them.

Slowly but surely and it was the first time, he realized how different they have come to be.

Not even once, Forth turned back to look at him or tried to brush the subject of why Beam was looking for him.

And just that managed to spoil the good news, Beam wanted to share with Forth.

He spent the rest of the day, lost in his thoughts finding comfort only on his father's words from this morning.

_'Maybe Forth is in love with that girl and not Pring...'_

But it was a lost battle.

At the end of the day, the young boy was still confused about all this. He was at the cycles and bikes parking lot, Forth's bike was still there but the owner was nowhere in sight.

_'Where is he at again?'_

Beam dialled his best friend's number but after the fourth attempts, he was about to give up when he saw Forth jogging towards him.

The latter stopped in front of him, out of breath.

"Where have you been? I couldn't get a hold of you on the phone." Beam accused with his hands on his hips.

"Sorry...I was with Lam, we went to Khrū Kuvitra's office. I forgot to give her my application form for the school trip. Let's go, I am dropping you at your house."

Beam nodded slowly, he had forgotten about going straight to his house after school instead Forth's.

Dejectedly, he climbed behind his best friend's back and he put his helmet on his head, hoping he will get back his calm demeanour before they reached his house.

Even if, he felt like he was about to choke because of the lump forming at the base of his throat.

* * * * * * *

"Well...see you tomorrow..." the sentence sounded unsure even to his own ears.

Startled and a bit disappointed, Forth stared at him before he nodded.

"Oh...okay...I was planning to stay with you...but if you are tired...see you tomorrow." The tanned boy said while putting back the helmet, he had started to remove.

"It is fine, you can stay. I am not really tired." Beam proposed gaining a little bit of his confidence back after his best friend's words.

"That's great! I stay with you until your dad comes home."

_'I am just over thinking things. It won't change anything if Forth is dating someone.'_

They went inside and decided to start with their homework since there was nothing satisfying to watch on tv at this time of the day.

"By the way, I saw Khrū Kuvitra today. I might have a free scholarship from Kantaphat University."

"That's great! Too bad, they don't give any for engineering." Forth pouted.

"I heard they have too much engineering students this year and they are trying to promote their architecture department instead."

Forth shrugged clearly not interesting by architecture.

"I thought Pha will have applied for architecture, he is good at drawing and maths." Beam declared.

"That guy is weird sometimes. I don't know if I feel comfortable to go to the same university as him."Forth revealed with a frown.

"How come? Pha is a cool guy, a bit too serious for his age but it will be nice if more people in our class were as mature as him. When I was on my way to buy my lunch, I saw one of your friends jumping down the tallest branch of the oak tree."

Forth sent his best friend an incredulously stare not believing his ears but not for the jumping part.

"Pha is smart, quite handsome but it doesn't go into his head. I find him humble about his many talents. Khrū Kuvitra is lucky to have him at her son." Beam went on and on with his praise oblivious to the incredulous expression on his best friend's face.

"Beam?"

The smaller boy hummed in answer lost in his thoughts about how amazing their class representative was.

"Are you gay?"

Beam blinked a couple of times, trying to process if he heard the question correctly.  
Witnessing the different emotions flashing on his friend's eyes, going from incomprehension, disbelief and anger, Forth felt at ease but he was still restless about the fanboying part over Pha.

_'I always knew he was a big fan of Phana but he is too much!'_

"No, I am not! Why are you always talking about being gay? Are you?" Beam accused with a pointy finger.

"I don't think I am....but sometimes I wonder about you."

"Well, I am not. I am not dating anyone because I don't feel the need to mingle, that's all!"

_'Plus, no one is confessing to me unlike you!'_

Forth gazed at his friend's angry face, reading how annoyed the latter was with him.

"Fine, I stop asking but I just want you to know that they are some rumours about Phana being gay."

"What? Pha?"

Forth nodded to a surprised Beam.

"But it is more a rumour, a girl from St Clare Convent goes mad at him because he turned her down. So she started it."

"Woah! So annoying! More reason for not dating anyone!" Beam ranted, feeling angry after this girl who dared to send dirt on his idol.

"Yeah...Sally told me the story today." Forth chuckled at the memory but he stopped when he noticed how silence Beam was.

The latter was staring at his friend with a bemused expression on his face. His smile was more akin to a grimace than the real thing.

"Oh yeah...you don't know her...she is a friend." Forth explained but it felt like an important part was left off. His best friend was waiting for more explanation but nothing came, so he only nodded trying to satisfied his curiosity with so little.

"It was the first time I saw you with her today." He tried to act disinterest in the subject.

"She comes from time to time...why are you interested in her?"

"No, I was just curious that's all."

Beam noticed that his best friend seemed to relax greatly at his answer. The smaller boy bit his lower lip in worry, wanting to ask more to appease his nerves but Forth's cold attitude from this noon was still fresh in his mind.

The boys were just enjoying watching a tv show after finishing their homework when Beam's father came back from work.

"Forth? Are you staying for dinner or are your parents waiting for you?"

"Yes, I am. Just let me call my parents first."

While his best friend was on the phone, Beam took it as his cue to change in his pyjamas and he put some spare for Forth, borrowing a t-shirt from his father. A few minutes later, Beam came downstairs where he saw his father looking at the content of the fridge while scratching his nose.

"Looks like we will need to order some food. I forgot to do some grocery shopping."

"Let's call P'Tul's restaurant!" Beam chimed in, quite happy to see his Phi and his favourite food.

"All right, call them. Don't forget to order enough for the weekend because I am not sure I will have the time to go grocery shopping."

"I can go buy them..."

"Don't worry about that, I want you to concentrate on your studies. I will ask the housekeeper to buy them for us."

Beam nodded in understanding while his father went upstairs to change. He ordered the usual from the restaurant and he went to watch whatever was on tv.  
He was joined by Forth a couple of minutes later.

"What are we eating?"

"Take away."

They were watching Jim Gordon consoling a young Bruce Wayne when the front doorbell rang. Quickly, Beam stood up and went to open the door before his best friend could react.

"Oh, Noah...I thought it would have been P'Tul."

Noah chuckled when he heard the disappointment in Beam's voice.

"My older brother couldn't come, he has to help my dad in the kitchen. There is a lot of order tonight because of the soccer match." Noah explained at the same time, he was giving the order to Beam.

"Oh! That's fine."

"Hey, Noah." Forth greeted when he came to help his best friend.

"Hey, Forth. How have you been since last month basketball championship?" Noah greeted.

"Good, too bad you couldn't make it because of your injury..."

"It's fine, plus our team sucked big deal but maybe at the end of the year we will have more chance...at losing."

The two boys laughed knowing how bad Noah's team was.

"That's too bad because you are a good player. It is just your captain and some teammates who sucked."

Noah heaved a tired sigh then he nodded, he was about to add something when he got cut out.

"Forth? Bring the rest of the food!" Beam yelled from the kitchen. Noah raised a surprised eyebrow.

"Beam is quite bossy despite how he looks." Forth explained while he rolled his eyes in frustration.

"I don't know Forth, he looks like an easy-going guy. My older brother likes him."

"Really?" Forth asked suspiciously but it went unnoticed by Noah.

"Yup."

"Forth!"

"All right, I am coming. Stop yelling at me!" Forth yelled back even louder.

Forth left with his hands full, leaving two bags for his best friend to avenge himself.   
Noah saw a fuming Beam coming to the front door and he chuckled when he saw the pale boy with an angry pout on his face.

_'P'Tul is right, Beam is kind of cute.'_

"If I didn't know Forth was dating Sally, I would have thought he was in couple with you."

Beam, who was holding the bags, dropped them and gaped at a concerned Noah.

"What did you just say?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da.  
> Yim is my favourite character so far, she has no chills! She is a savage! You, go, girl!
> 
> But Max is not too far away from his little sister.
> 
> I hope you have a good time, the drama is officially starting in the next chapter.
> 
> Before anyone of you gets mad at Forth, at this age, kids are searching themselves and they are trying to find their limits even if they are hurting people on their way to happiness.


	4. ...or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy the story so far.
> 
> I decided to give some break to our Beamie...a little...
> 
> Like I already said the drama is starting in this chapter officially but it is coming in small doses before the real one.

** General Pov: **

_'She is Forth's girlfriend. Why? Didn't you know?'_  
The question kept replaying into Beam's mind all night long and it was the first thing in his mind when he woke this morning.

Beam wasn't sure what was bothering him the most. The fact he was learning the news from Noah instead of his best friend. Or that his best friend didn't want to tell him he was dating.

As much as he tried to reason himself to wait for Forth's confirmation, Beam didn't feel the strength in him to ask his best friend for the truth...and just that was eating him alive.

_'I am such a coward, I_ _should_ _have asked him if it was true when I came back to the kitchen.'_

Instead, Beam kept it to himself rolling the question into his mind. He was certain the words will be tattooed inside his brain if anyone was curious enough to check.

"Beam? Are you listening to me?"

He looked at his father confusedly. The latter frowned when his suspicions were confirmed, his son didn't hear a word of what he just said.

Declan took a deep breath and started over.

"Beam...I am currently romantically involved with someone..." He started again cautiously.

"You are dating _someone_?"

"Yes. We are going to meet her for dinner...tonight."

"Well, I am glad you decided to inform me of it _toda_ y!" Beam said in a growl.

"I am sorry, Beam. I foolishly thought that you will be mad at me..."

"Because you are dating someone? For real? I am seventeen, dad. I can totally understand that you want to date! What were you scared of? I can't believe you give me some advice about how I should _just_ be honest and ask Forth whatever is going on and you..." Beam ranted to his obvious apologetic father.

Silence fell between them, both of them unsure about what to say to the other one.

"Who is she?" Beam mumbled when he deemed himself calmer.

"Gale...I mean Khun Kuvitra is the one I am romantically involved."  
Beam cringed at his father's words.

"Dad! Dating, not seeing! No one speaks like this anymore! And I can't believe such a cool person like _her_ is dating someone like _you_!" Beam said with a side eye.

"Excuse me! Your father is a very eligible bachelor even if I have a son! If you knew how many times, I get hit on by both men and women when I am attending an important school meeting!" Declan ranted this time, ignoring the quick horrified look on his son's eyes. "I was quite a well-known Casanova when I was in the university! From who do you think you inherited your good looks? Just your Mae? Think again, son!"

"Okay enough! I was just messing with your head, dad! Too much information! I didn't need to know all this!" Beam cut him before his father has any chances to add more embarrassing _facts_ about his life. "I am happy you are dating again and even more if it is Khrū Kuvitra, she is a good person. But next time, I don't want to be the last one to know when something major happened in our life."

Declan was relieved and he couldn't help but be proud of his son's maturity.

"I am really grateful for your approval, Beam. And since you mention it, I promised to never hide anything from you from now on. But I expect you to do the same with me."

Beam hesitated before answering but his positive answer was sufficient for his blissful father.

"The main reason of tonight's dinner is because I am going to propose to Gale." His father explained with a faint blush on his cheek.

Beam chuckled when he witnessed how shy his father was getting.

"So, she is going to be my step-mother and her children my step-siblings?" Beam wondered not displeased by the idea.

_'I just hope Pha and Pring are welcoming the idea of having a step-sibling.'_

"There is one important matter I want to talk to you first. Gale and her husband have divorced and she is living with her children in the house her husband left her. Our house is where your Mae used to live when she was younger so legally it belongs to you." Declan explained to his astonished son.

"Really? I thought it was a house you bought together!"

"No, it was a gift from her grandmother. Gale and I can look for a new house for the fifth of us to live and this house will be yours when you will be older." Declan reassured his son.

"Did Mae love the house?"

"She was grateful for it but she wanted something modern but when she met Namneung she changed her mind. She didn't want to be too far away from her friend."

"Then I think it is better to sell it and to keep the money for my studies or whatever."

Declan was surprised at his decision.

"Are you sure about this, Beam?"

Beam nodded.  
 _'Forth is dating Sally so he_ _won't_ _come as much as before. So_ _what_ _is the point of keeping it?'_

Sensing something was wrong but he didn't want to press the matter, the headmaster kissed his son's brow affectionately while hugging him. Beam let himself basked in the moment enjoying his remaining time alone with his father.

* * * * * *

Saturday night came fast. Father and son were waiting in front of the restaurant for Gale and her children. Beam was joking about something with his father when he was engulfed in a bear hug.

"Hello, my future baby brother!" A feminine voice chimed playfully in his ears.

"Get off him, land whale or you are going to crush him like a pea."

"Shut up, Pha!" The girl yelled at her twin brother. She would have made a rude gesture in direction of her brother but her arms were around Beam's neck...and her mother was standing next to them. So, Pring settled for enjoying watching her mother scolding her brother.

"Pha! I already told you to stop calling your sister a land whale!"

"Then why did she have to eat my extra large Doritos bag? It was for next weekend outing on the mountain with my friends!"

Still, between Pring's arm, Beam was watching the argument and he felt a bit nostalgic. It was way too similar to the Jarmonhums siblings.

"Enough you two!" Their mother scolded them. She turned towards the father and son pair to waii at them with a smile."Sawasdee Kha Beam and Declan."

"Sawadee krub Khrū...huh..." Beam stopped himself short not knowing how to call his English teacher anymore.

Gale and Declan glanced at each other with a small chuckle, understanding how confused Beam was.

"Aw, you are so cute Beam!" She cooed at her student. "Just call me Gale when we are not at school."

Beam nodded blushing brightly. He was aware of the weirdly comfortable weight of the girl's weight on his back. Beam sent a small smile at Phana who was gazing at Beam with an unreadable air on his face. Pha returned the smile with one of his own, distant and yet welcoming.

"Sawadee krub Gale. You look beautiful." Declan said with an appreciative gaze, his eyes were going up and down the woman's elegant form.

"And _you_ are dashing as usual." She answered with a flirty smile.

Beam, Pha and Pring were staring at their parents with disgust.

"Mae! We are standing just right here!" Pring reminded her with a sneer of disgust on her beautiful face.

Pha nodded in approval while Beam was blushing at the weird sight in front of him. He wanted nothing more than be far away from the scene.

"Sorry," Gale said with a blush on her face.

_'It's so difficult to be a single mother!'_

"Maybe we should go inside before we lost our table." Pha proposed with a calm tone.

"I am sitting next to my cute little brother!" Pring announced with her arms interlinked with Beam. She shot her twin brother a challenging glare but the latter ignored her.

Not caring about the four others, Pha was already at the door to the restaurant holding the door for the others.  
Throw off by the taller boy's aloof attitude, the parents went in first with Dylan nodding a _thank you_ to Pha. Then it was Pring and Beam. Still unsure about the nice treatment, the girl was giving him, Beam decided to go with the flow to see if Pring was as nice as she appeared to be.

They sat on a round table. Beam was between sitting Pring and Pha. His father was situated opposite him.

_'Sitting next to those two won't help my inferiority complex.'_ Beam thought while reading the menu.

His father chose a Chinese restaurant since Gale and him were both Chinese descents. It might also do with the fact the restaurant was known for the perfect setting for a successful marriage proposal...according to the reviews on Yelp.

Declan and Gale were mostly making the conversation. Pha was looking like he wished he was anywhere but here. Beam was feeling weird to be sitting next to those beautiful people and Pha being his idol wasn't helping. Pring was actually participating in the conversation to Beam's surprise.

_'I thought she was just some beautiful girl...looks like I judged her a bit too fast.'_

As if reading his thoughts, Pring angled her body towards him with a knowing smile on her face. Beam felt like he was a deer caught in headlights.

Ready for the worst, Beam drank some water to give himself some countenance.

"So tell me, Beam, how is my brother at school? Is he as bland as he looks?"

Beam choked on the water in his mouth and he ended up sputtering. He felt someone dabbing the corner of his mouth with a handkerchief. When he looked up he saw it was Pha.

Awkwardly, Beam thanked his classmate.

"Don't mention it. Just be careful next time." Pha advised gently before he levelled his sister with a death glare but she was smirking in satisfaction. "And be careful of Pring or she will eat your soul. Don't be fooled by her exterior appearance, she is a dementor!" Pha concluded with a sweet smile in the direction of his sister.

Not affected one bit by her brother's words, Pring focused her full attention to a now terrified Beam.

_'Dad! Come save me!'_ Beam screamed mentally, hoping the father and son bond was still working.

But Declan was giggling while Gale was scolding her children.

_'Betrayed by my own father!'_

"Could you both stop fighting and behave? You are not small children anymore but I can still ground you!" Gale threatened.

At the same time, a waiter came to take their order, then left them to resume their conversation. For the umpteenth times of the evening, Gale smiled at something Declan said.

_'They do look like they are in love...I hope Khrū Kuvitra will accept dad's proposal.'_

"Are you free next weekend, Beam? If not, do you want to come with some of the boys in our class to the outing?" Pha said after some time.

Beam pondered for a second before he nodded.

_'Forth will like it.'_

"Can I invite, Forth?"

"Why not! The more the merrier." Pha answered with a smile...for the first time since the beginning of the evening, the taller boy showed an emotion that wasn't an utter annoyance.

"Then can I join the fun?" Pring asked, which result in Pha's smile falling out of his mouth.

"No." He answered flatly.

Pring glared at him.

"And why?"

"Because I don't want you there!"

"Are you the one in charge of the outing?'

"No."

"So it is Kit! Then, I will ask _him._ " Pring proclaimed proudly to finally winning over her twin brother.

A couple of minutes later, their dishes were given to them.   
The rest of the evening went smoothly. Dylan proposed to Gale who accepted happily under the applause of their children and the patrons of the restaurant.

_'Maybe I should just ask Forth if it is true he is dating Sally, instead of mulling over it.'_ Beam reasoned on his bed before the sleepiness claimed him.

The next morning, Beam was standing in front of his best friend's house, trying to gather his slippering courage to ring the bell.

He was about to do it when the door opened to reveal Yim. The girl blinked before she jumped in joy and put her arms around his neck.

"Yay, P'Beam! You are finally coming to see me!"

"Hi, N'Yim. How are you?" He asked after she stepped back to let him breathe.

"Where have you been, Phi? I feel like it has been ages since last time!" She ended her ranting with a pout on her cute face.

_'Oh, God! I better do something before she got mad.'_

"Hum...I was...busy with...homework. But now I am free to play with you." Beam knew it was lame but it seemed to please Yim.

"Great! Then you have to stay for lunch, I am the one who is cooking!" She announced proudly.

"Your Mae is helping you?"

"Why would she? I am fourteen, Phi. Don't believe P'Forth's words. I am a really good cook."

Still having some doubts about her skills, Beam nodded.

_'Maybe I shouldn't have skipped breakfast.'_

"I can help you if you want. I feel bad letting you do all the work." He said following her inside the house to the spotless kitchen.

"Well, you can help with cutting the vegetables." She conceded glad that Beam was going to spend the time with her alone.

Beam must have noticed how quiet it was in the house because he asked after a while where were the others.

"Mae went to visit our grandma who is feeling under the weather and all the others went to play football." She answered with a disgusted sneer.

Beam chuckled feeling at ease thanks to Yim's lightheartedly remarks while they were preparing the food for lunch.

The rest of the Jarmonhum family members came back two hours later. They were agreeably surprised to see Beam setting the table with Yim.

"My favourite nong!" Max shouted, he was about to hug Beam but Earth restrained him.

"You are sweating, you pig! Go shower before you hug, N'Beam." His older brother chastised him lightly.

"How are you, Beam? It has been a while since I saw you." Dylan greeted while looking at the blushing boy.

"Hum...I was a bit busy." Beam answered uncertainly of what to say.

_'It is not my intention not to come here.'_ He thought bitterly sending Forth a meaningful glance.

Dylan looked at him then at Forth who was looking everywhere but at Beam. 

_'I wondered what happened between them.'_

"Daddy! P'Beam helped me with cooking. Isn't he amazing?" The girl said glancing at the aforementioned boy with pride.

If it was possible, Beam blushed even more. Forth, who has remained silent was, glaring at his little sister.

"Thank you, Beam. We better take a shower before the food got colder." Dylan said ruffling the boy's hair slightly.

They went upstairs leaving Forth behind.

"Hey..." The tanned boy whispered softly.

"Forth! P'Beam came to see me so...go away." Yim scolded her older brother while holding Beam's arm tightly as if she was afraid Forth will snatch Beam from her grasp.

Forth didn't answer instead he was scowling at his little sister who sent him a smug smile. Beam was about to say something to stop the incoming quarrel between the siblings when he was interrupted by someone he never thought he will see.

"Forth? Are you already inside?" Sally asked as she was entering into the living-room.

Forth and Beam turned towards the newcomer in surprise, while Yim sent Sally a side-eye with a grimace of distaste.

Sally blinked when she noticed Beam and Yim.

"I am going to take a shower, Sally..."

"That's good, I am going to help N'Yim and..." She trailed off unsure of Beam's identity.

"Beam, come with me upstairs. I need your help with some homework, thank Sal." Forth cut Sally off, without waiting for an answer from his best friend.

He grabbed Beam by his arm and dragged him upstairs into his room, leaving the two girls behind. One of them was dumbfounded and the other one greatly annoyed.  
  
  


When Forth closed the door of his bedroom, he looked at his best friend with a frown on his face.

"What was that?" Beam asked with some apprehension. After all, he hasn't seen his friend since Friday and he was feeling slightly awkward about Sally's presence in the house. Her presence was the answer to his question and Beam didn't feel like staying there anymore.

_'You are a freaking coward Beam Barame Vongviphan! Just die already!'_

"Are you staying for lunch?" Forth asked but he was still staring at Beam looking for something on his face although the latter was staring intently at his toes.

Beam nodded slowly even though he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Beam?"

"Yes, I am staying! Why are you so forceful?"

"I am not forceful! I was worried because you didn't speak to me so I thought you were mad at me..."

"Why would I be mad at you? Did you do anything bad?"

Forth was starting to get annoyed at how evasive his best friend was behaving with him.

"You are clearly mad at me!" Forth said a bit louder.

"I am not! A lot happened lately and you weren't really available..." Beam stopped himself before he said more than he was willing to say.

Forth raised a curious eyebrow feeling bothered by what was left unsaid.

"What happened? If it is about Friday, I am sorry but I was feeling embarrassed because of the weird misunderstanding between Pring, Sally and me."

Beam raised his head at the mention of Sally, his ears were opened widely to not miss a bit of information.

"I thought it was Pring who wanted to date me but it was Sally who wrote the love letter."

"How could you misunderstand such a thing?"

"Pring is jealous of Sally and she spends her time to make her life a living hell. I never thought Pha's sister could be a bully." Forth said with anger but he was still puzzled about it.

"It doesn't make sense, Forth. Why would Pring try to steal you from Sally?"

"Because we are dating, Beam. She is a jealous witch!"

Strangely the news didn't hit him hard as much as he thought it would be, because Beam was too livid about the accusation towards Pring to care. 

"That's not true! Pring is not _a jealous witch_ , she is nice in fact!" Beam shouted startling Forth. "I can't believe you are believing... _that witch_!"

"Hey! Don't say that about my girlfriend!" Forth yelled.

"Then don't insult my sister!" Beam yelled back leaving his best friend stunned.

"What?" Forth shouted after a while, trying to make sure he heard his friend correctly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà.
> 
> A little cliffhanger for you guys because I care about you all.
> 
> Declan is a bit like the original Beam but with a gentleman flair.
> 
> Next chapter I will introduce Tul and his difficult life (poor kid, I feel bad for him).


	5. Spicy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, beautiful people.
> 
> Warning, swearing ahead proceed with caution 😂.
> 
> Good reading!

**General Pov.**

Declan drank his coffee observing his son silently. The latter was scribbling something furiously before he tore off the page out of frustration of his notepad...for the umpteenth time.

"Beam, maybe you should take a break. Your mind doesn't seem to be on the...right place..."

Beam raised his head to glare at his father but the latter was unfazed by his attitude.  
He has been like this since he came back from his best friend's house...two hours ago.

"What happened? Did you fight with Forth?" Declan inquired knowing he had hit the bullseye when his son's shoulders tensed up.

"Forth has become a jerk! He insulted Pring saying she was some kind of _jealous witch_ when he doesn't even know her!" Beam finished his rant with his hands messing up his already messy hair.

 _'I should book an appointment to the hairdresser, his hair has gotten longer...'_ Declan noted absently.

"Dad? Did you hear what I said?" Beam asked when he noticed his father wasn't listening to him.

_'What is he dreaming about? His honeymoon?'_

"I heard your ranting," Declan stated calmly while drank the rest of coffee in one go before he stood up to put the cup in the sink.

"And? Any helpful advice?"

"To be honest with you...no," Declan answered flatly.

Beam blinked in disbelief when his father left him _alone_ in the living room.   
Ten minutes later, his cell phone chimed and Beam didn't know if it was possible to be angrier than he was but this time because of his father's message.

**"I can understand that you are mad at Forth but I** **don't** **tolerate cursing! Now if you want some well-earned advice from me. Go buy me my favourite chow mein!"**

**"Fine, I'll go!"** Beam typed and sent angrily.

* * * * * *

Thirty minutes later, the pale boy walked into the Chantalghorn restaurant.

"Hey, Beam! I am coming soon after I am done with this table!" Noah told him as he was carrying a tray full of dishes.

Beam nodded and he went to stand patiently next to the counter waiting for his turn to order.

The restaurant was old but the customers didn't seem to care as they kept ordering dishes after dishes and drinks.

"N'Beam?"

The latter turned to see Chef Chantalghorn's head sticking out of the small kitchen's window.

"Sawadee Krup, Uncle Luke." Beam waiied at the chef who was making his way out of the kitchen while wiping his hands on his apron. "How are you?"

"Fine, I was saying the other day it has been years since I saw you. You have changed much since the last time I saw! How is your father doing?" The chef wondered genuinely at the younger boy.

Beam nodded smiling shyly but inwardly he was closed to cry.

_'Come on, Uncle Luke! Last time you saw me it was one year ago, I grew taller in the meantime.'_

"I thought your father and you have already ordered for a week." Luke chuckled softly when he noticed Beam was blushing brightly.

"Yeah but dad wants chicken chow mein."

"Want me to make it a double portion?"

"Yes a double portion, thank you, Uncle Luke."

It was only when the chef went back into the kitchen, Beam noticed he was slightly limping by leaning on his right good leg. The paled teen turned right on time to see Noah coming back with empty plates.

"Sorry, I was busy. What can I do for you?"

"It's fine, your father took my command."

"Oh! That's good."

"Do you need some help?"

"Nah! Don't worry, most people are leaving. We are about to close down." Noah said with a shrugged as he was giving the change back to a customer. "How have you been since last time? You didn't seem fine..."

"Oh...I had a bad day at school so it got to me but I am fine now!" Beam answered unconvincingly.

Noah's raised right eyebrow showed Beam just how much the other boy was believing.

"Sure if you say so. I had bad days but it never has anything to do with news of my best friend dating some random girls."

"Hey!"

"I am just being honest, Beam. Hiding your head in the sand won't help! Plus, I don't get why you are trying to hide it. Even if I don't get why Forth didn't tell you first. You are his best friend after all."

"Of course I am," Beam assured him but a small part of him wasn't so sure as of late and this part was growing days after days.

And Noah seemed to notice how he felt.

"Are you free next weekend?" Beam asked wishing that Noah won't see how uncomfortable he was with the conversation.

"Yes, I am. What do you have in mind?"

"Some friends from school are organising a hick in the mountain..."

"I don't know..." Noah started while Beam was hanging on his words. "Is Forth coming or is it a strategy to avoid him furthermore?"

"No, it is not! I invited him!"

Noah's raised an eyebrow clearly not believing him and Beam wanted to punch him in retaliation.

"Yes, I did! Who do you think I am? A coward?"

 _'Then why were you unable to ask him if he was dating that witch!'_ His mind supplied.

"Noah! Stop bothering, N'Beam." Someone said before Noah's ear was pinched.

"Oy, Phi! That's hurt!"

Tul released his little brother not before sending him back in the kitchen to help to clean the dishes. Noah went, not before he promised Beam he will join him for the mountain hick.

"Was he bothering you?"

"No, Phi. We were just making fun of each other, that's all."

"Good but don't be fooled by that little brother of mine, he is a manipulative one." Beam nodded all along knowing how true the statement was. Tul gave the paled boy his order. " Where are you guys going?"

"In the mountain, I think we are staying for the night considering the huge list Pha gave me." Beam explained after a hesitation, he added. "Do you want to join us, Phi?"

Tul looked at him surprised by the sudden invitation.

"No, I am fine but thank you for the offer, nong. Plus, I have a lot of work to do."

"In the restaurant?" Beam wondered shyly, remembering the conversation with Khrū Kuvitra about his former high school senior.

"Not only, but I am also working part-time at the seven eleven near the station."

They spoke for a good one hour before Beam had to go back home. When the latter arrived, he saw the more than familiar bike parked in front of his house.  
Heaving a sigh, Beam went inside to have his suspicion confirmed. Forth was sitting on the couch in the living room, talking and laughing with his father.

Beam cleared his throat noisily to signalize his presence startling Forth in the process. Declan turned to smile smugly at his son before he stood up and took the ordered food from his son's hands.

Said son decided to ignore him and he sat down on the farthest part of the couch all along, glaring at his best friend.

"Come on! Stop glaring at me, I am coming in friends..."

"And?"

"And what? You are the one who called me an asshole!" Forth said with a frown.

"....I am sorry...but you shouldn't have called Pring a witch!"

"Fine! I am sorry!"

"You should apologize to her instead!"

"And you should apologize to my girlfriend. Sally is sad, she wanted to meet you but you gave her the cold shoulder during lunch..."

"Maybe I should and I will but I don't like her to be honest with you. She is calling people names."

"Hey! She is nice and both of you will certainly be good friends. Sally and you counted a lot for me, Beam, and I don't want to choose between our friendship and her." Forth explained truthfully.

Beam frowned in distaste but he had to nod when he couldn't find anything to counter Forth's words.

"Alright, then she can come with us to the mountain hick."

"What mountain hick? And when?"

"Hum...next weekend...why are you busy?"

"No that would be fine. Sally loves nature walks and camping."

Beam sent him a dubious look but it was completely missed by Forth who was busy telling him how amazing Sally was.

_'I think I might have done a big mistake.'_

"By the way, can you start from the beginning about how your dad is going to be remarried?"

Beam took a deep inspiration before he started talking, already knowing it will be tedious.

* * * * * *

"Dad, I am going."

"Tul...you don't have to do extra work, you are already working hard in the restaurant every day." 

Tul didn't answer, instead, he put his shoes on and he grabbed a light jacket before he went out. Luke heaved a tired sigh before he sat down with some difficulty on a chair in the kitchen.

"You know P'Tul is not mad at you, right?"

"I know Noah."

"Then stop worrying, it is not your fault if Mae is a home wrecker."

"Noah!" Luke scolded but his son shrugged, not caring if he was insulting his mother.

"You know I am right...anyway, Phi is not mad at you so stop worrying about nothing."

"Fine! Let's talk about next year, then. To which university do you plan to apply for?"

"I have been offered a scholarship at Kanthaphat University in sport or engineering. I think I will go for engineering in major and sport in minor..."

"Tul can apply for one of them..."

Noah sent his father's pointed glare knowing the latter wasn't paying attention to him.

"Dad! If you want to talk about Tul then do so with him, not me. Now since you are busy daydreaming about Tul's future, I am going back to my homeworks!" Noah stated deceitfully calm before he climbed up the stairs, ignoring his father's calls for him to come back.

When Tul arrived at his part-time job, he constated with no surprise how drunk his boss was. He changed quickly into his work clothes before he joined one of his colleagues.

"Sawadee Kha, P'Tul."

"Sawadee Krup, N'Nate." He greeted back the shy girl.

The girl blushed brightly before she went back to make the inventory. Tul came closer to see her writing down neatly what was needing to be reordered.

"Do you need some help?" Tul proposed coming closer to her.

Nate jumped because she didn't hear him coming closer. She shook her head, a shy small smile adorning her face. Tul nodded even if he felt like the girl was going to break under the constant charge of the work.

He didn't know her personally despite they were working together since last year. Nate was painfully shy and she reminded Tul of a delicate china doll. Not because she was cute but because he felt like she was about to break in thousands of pieces at any given moment. In some ways, Nate reminded him of his father.

Even if his father tried not to show it to them, their mother and his injury broke him and Tul could barely stand it lately.

_'I hate her so much for what she has done to him.'_

Tul could help his father but he couldn't do much for Nate.

Her father was Tul's boss and Tul needed the money if he could one day go back to study.

"Tul! There you are, I thought you were still trying to get into Nate's pants!" Someone shouted crudely before he laughed crassly at his own words.

Tul didn't try to repress how disgusted he was by the comment. He glanced worriedly at Nate, who seemed paler than usual, she was trembling slightly. Tul glared at the newcomer when he saw him coming out of the changing room with the same work clothes.

"Sawadee N'Nate. Are you still playing hard to get?"

"Come here you! We have work to do." Tul didn't let his colleague bother the young girl further and he pushed him towards the door leading to the grocery shop.

"Let go of me! I am your Phi so don't give orders!"

"Then let's get to work, P'Cot."

Cot glared at an unflinching Tul before he went behind his station at the cash register, cursing Tul all along.

After making sure Nate wasn't affected by the other one, Tul went to open to restock the shelves that were growing progressively empty.

"What do you mean we are not dating?" A girl screeched loudly in the mostly silence grocery shopping.

Tul shrugged and he continued restocking, after all, it wasn't the first time broke-up happened in the grocery shop.

"I don't date, I just fuck. Know the difference, Edna." Came the not so quiet answer, uncaring that other people might hear him.

Tul glanced at his notepad and he froze when he realized with dread he has to go to the other aisle.

The aisle where the _couple_ was making a scene...

_'Come on, you can do it! Just pretend you didn't hear them...put your earphones on and carry on.'_

Tul put his earphones and play the first music on his phone. He cringed when he recognized it was _SOLO_ from Jennie.

 _'It's the last time I am letting you my phone Yihwa!'_ He thought bitterly when he remembered how delighted she looked when she gave him his phone back. _'I should have known.'_

Gathering his courage, Tul went to the next aisle. Avoiding to look at the couple, the young man grabbed the crisps bags and put them their rightful place. All along keeping his gaze on the shelves.

"What...but..."

"I never told you we were dating. I am not interested in long term relationship...it's boring. And I find someone else."

"Who is she?"

"It is not a _she_. I swing both ways. I like to vary so after I eat a girl, I want to eat a boy."

The couple turned when they heard a bag of crisp falling on the ground interrupting in their argument. The responsible picked up the fallen bag, making a point to not look in their direction.

Edna blinked her tears then looked down at her grocery shopping cart. It was filled with ingredients, she had planned to cook something delicious for him expecting foolishly he would return her feelings.

_'It's true what Mae said you can't change a man like him.'_

But she couldn't accept it, not yet, it was too soon and she was still hoping for something, a miracle to happen. As if sensing her resolve, the man sighed in frustration.

"I didn't want to make things harder for you but if you keep making things complicated, I won't hold back. So take this as my final warning."

Tul didn't know how but one second he was restocking and the next, he was kissed ravenously by the guy under the shocked eyes of the girl. Tul attempted to push the other man away but his strength proved to be no match against the other one. The other man pushed him against the aisle, nullifying Tul's hard work because a large part of it ended up on the floor.

Under the shock of being kissed, Tul opened his mouth to curse the other man who took it as his cue to invade his mouth. The other man's left hand was holding the back of his head, guiding Tul's head in the angle to deepen the kiss. The other hand was snaking under Tul's shirt, caressing the upper side of his well-defined hipbone.

Unwillingly, Tul shuddered violently, not familiar with the raw sensation. The other man stopped kissing him but he didn't relinquish his hold on Tul's hip. Hesitantly, Tul opened his eyes and he froze when he realized who it was.

Maxxin Jarmonhum stared at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Tul's former schoolmate and first crush since their first year in high school. A classmate, he always watched from afar knowing they don't have much in common.

"You taste spicy," Max said after a while, licking his own lips. "What's your name, gorgeous?"

Tul blinked a couple of times before his brain confirmed he heard the other one correctly. Too dumbfounded to react normally he whispered:

"I am Thanasri..."

"I am Max."

_'I know.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da.
> 
> Told you it won't be better, the drama is just starting.
> 
> Nate won't be alone for too long, don't worry guys.
> 
> Poor Tul but the title of the story is unrequited love and no one is safe (except the grown-ups?).
> 
> Next chapter is the long-awaited confrontation between Sally and some character.
> 
> I have to google Tul's real name because I wasn't sure of the real orthography.
> 
> As a faithful Star Wars fangirl, I named Tul's dad Luke because the man is a freaking saint.
> 
> What did you think about this chapter?
> 
> See you soon.


	6. Trainwreck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi beautiful people, have a good time reading.

**General Pov.**

Pring was in the kitchen.

Pring was standing in his kitchen...cooking breakfast...

Beam wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't hallucinating but no, the girl was putting down plates on the table.

"Morning Beam." Pring beamed at him before she was putting some vegetables on the table.

Beam answered with a high pitch voice before he dashed upstairs to his room.   
He closed the door, trying to understand what his eyes saw.

 _'Wow! I never thought I would panic to see a girl in my house...'_ He realized mildly amused and embarrassed at his own reaction.

Then the situation dawned on him. Pring was in his house.

"Did she try to poison you with her cooking?"

Beam jumped when he heard a quiet voice coming from the mattress on the floor.

_'How come I didn't notice this earlier?'_

Pha sat up, messing up his hair more than usual and Beam felt like his eyes were bulging out of their sockets.

"You have a tattoo!" He shouted with his slightly high pitch voice. Beam cleared his voice in embarrassment.

"Yeah...I lost a bet against Pring and Kit...did you taste her cooking?"

"No, is it that bad?"

"It is worst than bad. It makes you wish you weren't alive." Pha answered with his usual blank expression.

"I don't know...it smells nice..."

"Does it? Then someone must have helped her."

"My dad is a good cook."

"Really? Then it must be him. Both my Mae and my sister sucked at cooking." Pha stretched before he stood up.

 _'It is so unfair, he is fit like Forth!'_ Beam felt like a toad in comparison to the class representative.

"Let's eat breakfast before we missed the train for the mountain hick. Do you have everything ready?"

Beam nodded towards his back bag.

"Nice, glad to see my soon to be brother knows how to travel lightly." Pha congratulated with a small smirk.

"Forth and Sally are joining us at the station. Noah is leaving with us, I just need to send him a message before we go."

"Sally? "

"Forth's girlfriend," Beam answered curtly.

"Oh...Okay. The more the merrier people said."

_'Too bad it has to be her! I wouldn't have minded if Pring was Forth's girlfriend instead.'_

They went downstairs where Pring was busy pouring water into each glasses. Declan was taking off the apron when the girl made a beeline for Beam and sat him down on a chair, ignoring her twin brother royally.

"Thank you for cooking the delicious breakfast Uncle Declan," Pha said with a knowing smirk when his sister turned to glare at him.

"Oh! No worry, I love to cook. Dig in before the food gets cold."

They were still eating when the doorbell rang. Declan stopped his son with a raised hand and he encouraged him to continue eating. 

The headmaster opened the door to see Noah and Tul with a couple of lunch boxes.

"Wow! Isn't it a bit too much? You are just going for a weekend, not a full week, Noah."

"I know, Khun Vongviphan. Tell it to Tul and my dad! They are persuaded, we are going to starve in the mountain."

"Stop complaining already!" Tul scolded his younger brother while they went inside the house. "Sawadee Krup, Khun Vongviphan."

"I am glad to see you, Tul. Are you joining the kids for their weekend?"

Tul could hear distantly a collective exasperated groan coming from a part of the house. It didn't seem to alarm the headmaster who kept on smiling. With a closer look, Tul noticed it was turning into a satisfied smirk.

Tul decided to take the safest road and to dodge a bullet. After all, what happened yesterday was still fresh in his mind.

"Thank you for the help Khun Vongviphan but I have to go. See you on Sunday, Noah."

"Bye, Phi."

After Tul left, Noah put his back bag near the front door and he helped Declan to carry the lunch boxes in the kitchen. 

"Sawadee Krup Noah." Beam greeted joyfully.

Noah waiied back while glancing at Pring curiously seeing her for the first time. Pha waiied at him.

"Sit next to Pha, Noah so you can eat your breakfast," Declan ordered more than proposed.

The young student's protest died before he could refuse so he settled for nibbling a toast.

Pring stared at the newcomer silently. Trying to assess who he was. Noah smiled at her before he drank the freshly made coffee.  
Pring quirked up an eyebrow at the smile sent her way.

 _'Interesting.'_  
  
After they finished their breakfast, they cleaned the dishes and they went on their way declining Declan's offer to drop them at the train station. It was still early morning, the sun was still two hours before raising up.

The small group were conversing softly, in front of the station, until they were joined by Pring's best friend.

"By the way Pha, I know it is a bit late to warn you but I invite my best friend. Would it be a problem?" Noah inquired while Karin was making Beam's acquaintance.

"No, it is fine, don't worry about that. We just have to hope we have enough food for all of us. Kit's older cousin has invited a co-worker of his."

"Don't worry, I think we are well-stocked for the food! My father and my Phi cooked food as if we were about to be away for a month!" Noah chuckled.

"So your back bag is mostly food." Pha joked.

Noah laughed before he nodded. The rest, that couldn't go into his bag was either in Pha's bag and Beam's bag was carried into two thermos bags. 

"My mother baked us some pastries for dessert and some bento boxes for the trip. I think she overdid it but if there are more people coming it won't be a problem." Karin said joining the conversation. The boys could see she was carrying one bag while Beam was carrying the other one.

 _'I think we should do this more often. It is a good test to see how much our parents are going to miss us.'_ Pha thought inwardly with amusement.

"That's great! I don't think anyone thought to bring anything to eat apart junk food during the train travel." Beam said thanking Karin making her blush.

"Well, you have to thank my mother and I was dying to make your acquaintance. Pring kept saying how cute and nice her new brother is. It makes me jealous! My little brother is just an annoying little brat!"

"How old is he?"

"Twelve."

While Beam and Karin were speaking quietly, a newcomer called out Noah from the other side of the road. Noah squinted at the unknown individual before he smiled and waved at him.

"Who is he?" Pring asked quietly Beam.

The new teenage boy was the same height as Pha and Noah. He waiied at Pha first before he fisted bump Noah and they laughed at their own antics.

"I am not sure but I think he is in the same basketball team that Noah is." Recalling the only basketball match where he went to watch his high school team won way too easily.

"Actually, I was asking about Noah, Beam."

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't present him. This is Noah, he played in another school basketball team." Beam explained quietly to Pring who has been unabashedly staring at Noah since he joined them this morning. 

"Oh! Okay..."

"Sawadee Krup, I am Suthee." The newcomer greeted with a big smile the rest of the group after he was done with Pha and Noah.

"This is my best friend! We are both on the basketball team!" Noah introduced Suthee who was nodded along his words approving whole-heatedly. "He never parts from his basket ball!"

"True but I put it in my bag so I can help anyone to carry things." He said while taking the thermos bags from Karin's hands.

"Thank you for the help but you don't have to." Karin started to protest.

"None sense! My mother will kill me if she knows I let her nice girl carried that heavy bag." Suthee said with a wink.

Pha shook his head with a small smile when he heard Suthee's words.

"Oy! Stop it! Don't be fooled, Karin. That guy is a known casanova. He is every parents' nightmare!" Noah said with a teasing tone while his best friend attempted to hit him.

For _his protection_ , Noah went to hide behind Beam who was closer to him. Suthee stopped his _vengeance_ , not before he sent a playful glare at his best friend. He glanced down at an amused Beam.

"Hey I saw you once at a basketball match...it's Beam, right?"

Dumbfounded, Beam nodded not sure how Suthee could remember him.

"Well, it's nice to see you after all this time." 

"Huh...same, I guess..." Beam answered hesitantly after all the other boy was mostly new to him.

They kept doing small talking while the sun showing itself shyly. It was only then they saw Forth coming with Lam, Park, and Sally. Beam frowned in displeasure when he saw her but he promised Forth he will try to be amicable with her.

"Hi guys, sorry we are late because someone forgot to set his alarm clock." Forth apologised sending a meaningful glare to Park who was blushing under his friend.

"It's fine, we didn't buy the tickets yet," Pha answered with an unreadable tone.

"What about Kit?" Lam wondered looking around for Pha's best friend.

"Kit is already at his cousin's mountain cabin, he is waiting for us," Pring said with a grin that didn't reach her eyes.

"Sawadee Kha, Pring and Karin." Sally greeted them sweetly.

Karin returned her salutation awkwardly, glancing worriedly at her best friend's closed face.

Noah glanced at Beam with a question but the latter was busy talking with his best friend. So he settled to do what he was doing best: observing people.

 _'How weird...since Forth and the others arrived, the nice vibe went colder.'_ He thought while gazing at each one of the people of the group.

"As an apology, let me buy you something to eat during the train travel." Park proposed while they were buying the tickets.

"No need to buy! We have all the food we need thanks to Noah and Karin." Pha said lightly.

"I am still going to buy something to eat. I have to skip breakfast." Park said before he ran to the first food dispenser.

Lam shook his head watching his friend making his choice. He turned to see Forth still talking with Beam.

Sally was standing not far from them with a smile. Said smile grew brighter when she noticed he was staring at her. Lam waved awkwardly for her to come next to him.

"You better be patient, when Forth and Beam start talking, they go for hours."

"Oh! It's fine, I understand they are best friends and they need to spend time together."

Pring, who was making her duty to inspect every well-manicured nails, rolled her eyes when she heard Sally.

'Wow! If I didn't know her true colours I would petition for her to ascend holiness! What a fake bitch!'

"I can carry it!"

"So am I, Forth! Hands off! If you want to carry something so much, go carry your girlfriend's bags."

"Park and Lam are helping. Come on, baby Bean!"

"I said no!"

Suthee was watching the interaction between the best friends then he turned towards his one.

"Are they seriously fighting over who is going to carry the bags?" He wondered quietly.

"Don't try to understand. Beam and Forth are always like this."

"Baby Bean?" Suthee inquired with a smile.

Noah shrugged, choosing to ignore Suthee.

"That's cute...actually," Suthee whispered.

 _'Here we go again!'_ Noah thought with annoyance, knowing there was nothing stopping his best friend's growing interest. _'I'll try my best to protect you from that lecherous best friend of mine, Beam. As much as you can stop a trainwreck.'_

* * * * * * 

Tul wanted nothing but go to his boss and faked he was suddenly ill. 

_'If I faint right now, will he go away?'_ But one look at the other proved it was a lost cause.

"What do you want? I am working if you haven't noticed." Tul growled at Max.

"Well, I am buying some groceries..."

"Good, then it will be 15 baht for the bottle of water!" Tul cut him.

"...and I came to see my boyfriend." Max continued unperturbed by the interruption.

"Who is your boyfriend? As far as I remember I never agree so pissed off I am busy!"

Max turned to take a good look at the empty grocery shop. Cot was nowhere to be seen and Nate was restocking an aisle.

"Doing nothing? Come on, I am asking out of necessity."

Tul felt his heart was going to go up to his throat following Max's words.

"Then you should have considered being nicer to that poor girl," Tul answered cooler.

"Maybe but I tried to be nice to her a week ago and she didn't get it. Now, I am interested in someone else but if she keeps turning around me like a fly, there is no way I will get him."

_'There is actually someone else.'_

"And how is it my problem? As far as I remember my life went downhill because of you. My asshole of a co-worker recorded it and he is threatening me to send it online!" 

_'As if my life wasn't shitty enough as it is!'_ Tul thought bitterly. 

"Listen, Max. You are another trainwreck I don't need in my life. So, no I won't be your trophy boyfriend. Find someone else!"

Max stared at him intensely and for a moment, Tul wondered if the former classmate finally recognized him.

_'Stop dreaming, Tul! It won't happen in this lifetime!'_

Then, Max broke on a smile making Tul weary instantly of the young man's real intentions.

"What if I find a way to take the recording from that Cot guy?"

"Yeah and..."

"Then in return, you will be my fake boyfriend."

Tul heaved a tired sigh, he felt like Max was the name of his incoming headache.

"Max! You are the reason I am in the trouble I am right now! So tell me, how does it help?"

"Because when I got him, we will break up and we will go our different way."

Tul rolled his eyes, ignoring his painful cry.

"Do we have a deal?" Max asked hopefully.

Tul smiles sweetly at him.

"No deal, Ai'Stupid!"

Tul went to join Nate in restocking leaving behind a shell-shocked Max behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da!
> 
> I have introduced most of the characters. There are still three that need to be introduced but I am going to tease them, now, by showing the cast.
> 
> Choosing the right actors for the portrayal is far difficult than writing.
> 
> I hope you had a good time reading.


	7. Mountain Disaster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Warning: lots of ranting from everyone.

**General Pov.**

Despite the palpable animosity between Pring and Sally, the train trip went well.  
The boys were bonding pretty well and before the small group realized it they arrived at their destination.

The train station was a small one and it was empty considering how remote the place was.

"We have to climb up this side so we can reach the hilltop. Even if it is midday, we better hurry because the night will fall quickly." Pha explained.

"But what about Kit?" Sally asked winning a few nods.

 _'Didn't Pha already said that Kit will be there before us?'_ Beam wondered, sending Sally a side eye.

"Kit is already up here," Pha answered with a flat tone. "You might want to change your shoes because it will be difficult to walk in the forest with simple slippers."

The tall boy stared at her bright pink slippers with a pursed mouth, showing how much he was thinking about her poor choice of clothing.   
Sally was wearing a white tank top completed with a light orange mini-short.   
Which was a big contrast with Pring and Karin, who were wearing a sleeveless t-shirt and comfortable pants. All this completed with mountain shoes and a light jacket.  
Even Forth was a bit taken aback by her choice, after all, she assured him she loves nature walk _multiple times_.

"Of course, I will change but..."

Pring, who was finishing to retie her shoelaces, stood up and sent her a withering glare.

"Just change already, Sally! Didn't you hear what my brother told you? And, he also told us that Kit will be there." She snapped at her.

Karin held her best friend in fear she will latch out at the other girl physically. A thought that Forth seemed to share because he stepped in front of his girlfriend protectively.

"Oy! Stop bullying her, okay! Sally said she will change!" Forth scowled but Pring wasn't backing down.

"Cut it out, you two! If everyone is ready let's go!" Pha admonished them uncaring of the glares he was receiving from his sister and his classmate.

 _'Why did I agree to this trip, again?'_ Pha thought tiredly.

It took them one hour and a half to climb the hill and...Beam, Pring, Lam and Phana were seething. The cause of their annoyance was riding Forth's back. Beam and Pring were unabashedly glaring at Sally who was all smile under Forth's constant attention. At some point during the climb, Sally realized her top was getting see-through because she was sweating. Forth had to lend her his jacket to save her modesty. 

"What now?" Park asked looking at the two distinct groups. As soon as, Lam found some shade he went to lie down ignoring Forth's call. He put his earphones on and he closed his eyes to calm himself.

Pha rolled his eyes before he strode off to the office to buy the tickets for the ferry shuttle that was supposed to take them to the top.

"How is your ankle?" Forth asked worriedly after he helped Sally to sit down on the only available bench.

"It is still painful...I think I might have twisted it." She said miserably while touching her ankle carefully.

"Maybe you shouldn't have taken trainers instead of mountain shoes and learn to travel light, you nature expert!" Pring snapped before she dropped Sally's back bags near the injured girl good foot.

Pring turned her back on the couple, missing Forth's death glare by the occasion, and she went to sit next to Beam.

The latter was glancing at his occupied best friend. Like most everyone in the group, he was exhausted and angry at Sally.

_'According to Pha, we could have reached our destination in forty-five minutes. But no, it is only at midway, Sally realized she left her handbag at the station. Then she twisted her ankle. She is a mountain disaster!'_

"Easy with the glaring, some people might think you are trying to kill someone." Someone joked.

Beam turned his head on his left side to see Suthee, who was smiling at him showing his straight white teeth.

"Me? Trying to kill someone? I am not a criminal, Suthee." Beam was a bit puzzled by the other guy's statement.

"Good! I don't want you to end up in jail. You are my new friend after all!"

Beam nodded, not knowing what to say to the taller boy. Suthee smiled before he fished his phone out of his pocket, he unlocked it and he put it in Beam's hands.

"Give me your number so I can keep in touch with you."

"Okay." He answered after a minute, overwhelmed by the other guy's bright behaviour.

Noah shook his head in disapproval while he watched the exchange. He was sitting next to his best friend. Noah glanced a bit above Beam to see Pring was drawing things in the soil, bored to the core.

"Here, it is for you."

Noah glanced up at the bento set that was presented in front of him. He followed the hand to see the smiling face of Karin.

"Oh thank you! You didn't need to..."

"Nonsense! We are all tired and hungry. Plus my mother made quite a lot."

"Thanks a lot, Karin." Noah took the bento box that was on top of the other similar boxes.

Karin moved in front of Suthee and Beam who were deep in conversation.

"Here you go, you two." Karin gave them the bento boxes to the grateful boys.

"You still have a lot left," Suthee noted eying the five remaining bento.

"There are two for Pring and I. The rest is for Pha, Forth and Sally."

Pring raised her head when she heard her friend's answer. She stood up and she dusted herself before she took two bento boxes from Karin's hands.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Karin asked her when Pring took a bento set from her hands.

"I am going to give _**her**_ so we can eat and be on our way. We lost enough time because of _**her**_!" Not waiting for an answer, Pring marched in direction of Sally who was alone.

"I better go before, things went south." Karin put the three bento boxes next to Beam before she ran after her tall best friend.

Beam looked around but neither Forth nor Pha were around to stop the incoming confrontation. 

"Wait for a second, Suthee. I am going with the girls." Beam interrupted him before he ran after Pring and Karin.

Suthee balanced his bento on Noah's knee before he followed Beam.

"Oy! Suthee!" Noah hollowed in frustration. He grabbed his best friend's lunch before it crashed on the dirt in the nick of time.

"Guard my food for me!" Suthee yelled.

"Why are you all yelling? Is someone dying?" Lam asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes obviously waking up from his nap.

"Maybe," Noah answered with a shrug.

_'What is going on between those girls?'_

Pring stood in front of Sally, pinching her lips in displeasure. She sighed before she put the bento box next to the girl. At the same moment, Karin reached Pring, worried writing all over her face.

"Hum are you doing okay, Sally?" Karin asked genuinely when the aforementioned girl didn't show any reaction.

Sally blinked before she smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for the food, Karin. I wanted to apologize to you, Pring. I didn't mean to make things go bad like this for the mountain hick."

"Oh! Don't worry about that, Sally! I just hope your injury is not serious." Karin answered sincerely.

"Is everything all right?" Beam asked when he reached the girls.

"Yes, thank you Beam. It is just my ankle which is not in a good shape." Sally said wincing for good measure when she tried to stand up.

"Ah...that's good..." 

Sally smiled at him at his _solicitude_.

_'Why is she always smiling? I wasn't asking if she was fine! She is getting more and more annoying! Seriously, Forth! Why didn't you ask Pring or Karin out instead of Sally? There are thousands of more interesting girls in the world than this one!'_

"Let's go eat, Karin. I am afraid I will lose my appetite if I stayed longer under the harsh sun." Pring spoke for the first time, not sparing Sally another glance.

"See you later, Sally," Karin said with a small wave before she followed her best friend's strong strides.

"Let's go back to eat, Beam. I am starving! And don't overdo yourself, Sally, it would be bad if you hurt yourself more than necessary." Suthee advised already walking back to his best friend's side.

"Do you want some water?" Beam asked not knowing what to say to Sally when he realised he was left alone with the girl.

"Aw you are so nice but I have enough right here." She showed her water bottle which was half full. "Now, I know why you are Forth's best friend. You are both gentlemen."

"...thanks for the compliment..."

_'I guess. Where is that supposedly best friend of mine when you need him?'_

"...well, bon appétit." Beam wished before he went to his seat between Suthee and Pring.

Also, he was taken aback by what he heard that when he reached his seat, he was still unsure of what he heard. But he was sure of it because it was the first time he heard someone talked with such venom in her voice.

"I am sure I will need the extra encouragement with that cheap and disgusting food! If you can even call it food to start with!" Sally had whispered but Beam heard her loud and clear.

Baffled, Beam turned towards Pring who was finishing her food. Said girl's bento was cleaned, no crumbs of food were left to be seen.

Feeling her neighbour's gaze, she glanced up at him then she sent him a playful wink.

"Are you going to finish your bento, my cute little brother? If not, I can help you." She proposed while leering at his half started meal, unconsciously Beam scooted closer to Suthee. 

"No! I am fine! It's just that..." Beam breathed deeply to calm his roaring anger that was brewing in his belly but it wasn't working. So he decided to let it out. "I don't get it! Why couldn't _**he**_ date _**you**_? It was supposed to be you! Not that...that...that fake witch! She is awful! She said Karin mother's food was disgusting...argh! I am so mad..." Before he could keep ranting, Pring put her hand over his mouth.

Pring looked behind her and she heaved a relieved sigh when she saw Karin wasn't there. Instead, her friend was standing at the other side of their temporary camp and she was laughing at a joke told by Park.

"Keep it down, will you? It would be disastrous if Karin heard it." Beam nodded, prompting her to remove her hand from his mouth. "Welcome to my world, Beam! And what you have heard is just a sample of the real deal."

"Wow, so it is true what they said about girls being meaner than boys." 

Pring and Beam glanced up at Noah who was towering over them, he was holding a plastic bag full of the empty bento boxes.

"And?" Pring asked testily, the telltale signs of her anger showing.

"Just stating a fact." Noah shrugged unbothered by the girl rising temper. "I wasn't sure at first but she used to date a senior of mine but she dumped him because she fell in love with another guy. But the guy turned her down because he is gay or something..."

"Thanks for your intel, Noah but I think you are a bit busy," Pring said nicely, even if she was throwing daggers at him. "Come, Beam. Let's find somewhere more private."

Pring grabbed Beam's hand, leaving behind an amused Noah.

They found a secluded scene away from the group.

"It's Pha?" Beam asked.

Stunned and unsure, Pring nodded slowly gauging his reaction but she saw no judgement in his eyes.

"Pha came out on us after our parents divorced. It was kind of funny to see him so unsure and scared of himself but mom reassured him she loves him no matter what. Pha told Kit but it is still not widely known."

Beam nodded understandably.

"I don't know why the rumours started in the first place but I know that Sally is involved somehow. I am not going to describe myself as a perfect little angel...but that girl is one of the worst human beings I have ever met. The only thing, she is good at, is pretending."

"But why does she say you were...I mean why does she lie to Forth? Did you even want to date him?"

"No. Forth is a hot guy and I think it has a lot to do with him acting like some bad boy. But he is not really my style and the feeling was fuelled by his choice of girlfriend. My other best friend had a major crush on him and she wanted to date him but she made the mistake to trust that snake. I wanted her to join us but she decided not to come."

"Why did you come? If I know she was like this I wouldn't have come!"

"Aw, my baby brother is so cute when he gots angry. Too bad, we are going to be a family otherwise, I would have dated you in a heartbeat." Beam flushed and it deepened when she hugged him tightly. "To answer your question, I didn't know she would come but I glad she did. Because I am going to put my plan to expose her real nature. And you know what, Beam? I won't even have to break a sweat because she will do for me, and that is the best vengeance ever!"

The smirk plastered on her face was enough to make Beam stepped a bit far from Pring.

"Where is Beam?" Suthee asked looking for the paler boy.

"He went with Pring. Why are you asking, Suthee?" Noah asked suspiciously.

His best friend shrugged nonchalantly but his smile was belying his actions.

"Don't even try? Beam is not gay, he is straight."

_'I don't even think he knows himself.'_

"So are spaghetti until they got wet!" Came the cheeky answer.

Noah didn't bother to dignify his best friend with an answer, he punched him hard before he strode off in direction of Sally.

"Hey! Ai'Noah! That freaking hurt! You jerk!"

"Why are you always shouting at him?" Karin wondered as she was folding her jean jacket in her bag.

"Karin! Did you see what he did to me? He punched me! His best friend!"

Karin chuckled as she was listening to Suthee who was complaining about how abusive Noah was and since he was sad, she should kiss his _injury_ better to console him.

"Not a chance! Try your chance with someone else, Suthee." She answered with a wink.

 _'If only, baby Bean was there.'_ Suthee lamented in his heart.  
  


"Are you done fuming? Okay, Sally is basically a dead weight but Forth won't like it if you are being a jerk to his girlfriend." Park said trying to placate his friend but the latter didn't seem to care about his warning.

"I am not fuming. I have just decided that I will ignore the mere thought of her insignificant existence."

"All right, then. But don't you think there is something weird about it?"

"No."

"I thought Forth wanted to date Pring, he kept talking about how hot she is. And even if, Sally is pretty, Pring is way hotter than her." Park continued, not acknowledging Lam's answer.

Lam shrugged, not interested in Park's theory.

"Come on! Pring is really hot. I still can't believe she is related to Phana! Maybe, Pha has been adopted..."

"What are you talking about? Objectively, Phana is a handsome dude and you can see the family resemblance with Khru Kuvitra."

_'Why am I even getting involved in that idiot's theory?'_

"You are right! His mother and his sister are hot, they have some good genes. If I have dared, I would have asked Pring out but I am sure she would have rejected me."

"Well, I am glad you didn't dare!" A voice said behind them, a noticeable threat could be heard in the owner's voice.

Park turned, slightly scared, to see Pha glaring at him heatedly while Forth was shaking his head in amusement.

"Where is Beam?" Forth asked Lam when he realized his best friend was nowhere to be seen.

"Hum...he went for a walk with Pring...what took you guys so long by the way?"

"Formalities. Let's go, look for Beam, Lam."

Lam looked at Park who was begging him with his eyes to not leave him with Pha but he just shrugged and left with Forth.

Pha was silently staring hard at Park as if he was trying to burn a hole into his very soul.

"I am sorry, Phana. I didn't mean anything degrading about your mother and your sister's beauty. If I were you, I would be so proud of them! In fact, you are a lucky dude to have such beautiful women in your family. My mother is the nicest woman I know but she is not a beauty queen..."

Pha was getting more and more weird out by Park, the longer he was rambling about his mother and his sister's _legendary beauty_.

_'What is wrong with that guy? Is he brain damaged?'_

"Okay, stop talking about my sister and my mother! I feel like puking! Go find the others, we are going. Kit is coming down with his older brother and a friend of his. And hurry, the sky is darkening!"

"Got it, class rep!" Park gave him a military salute before he departed to look for the members of their group.

 _'What's wrong with that goofball!'_ Pha scratched the back of his head, wishing he was anywhere but here. He decided to find the other.  
  


Thirty minutes later, they were finally at destination. A nice and spacious mountain cabin was standing not far from the office. 

"Seriously what took you all so long? Night is starting to fall." Kit yelled coming towards the group with determined steps.

Pha rolled his eyes, clearly not impressed by his friend's anger. Kit was almost at their level when he blinked when he recognized some of them and one in particular.

"Suthee? What are you doing here?"

"Oy! That's how you talk to your cousin? I am wounded _Mongkol_."

"Shut up, you dumbass!"

"Wait! You are _related_ to _that_ guy!" Forth asked stressing the words heavily. It won him a dirty glare from Suthee.

"Can we go inside, Kit? _Some of us_ are exhausted." Pring asked too sweetly, clearly targetting someone in particular.

Kit nodded slowly, not understanding why Pha's twin was behaving the way she did. Until he finally noticed Sally who was helped by Forth and Noah.

_'What the heck is she doing here? Is Pha crazy? I don't want her here!'_

"Kit! Don't make your friends stand outside!" Someone shouted from the slightly opened front door.

"P'Mark is here?" Pha asked surprised, the small group was standing under the porch.

Not waiting for an answer, Suthee pushed the door opened and he let himself inside.

"Suthee!" Kit scolded but the latter ignored him to busy he was, greeting his older cousin and the man who was standing next to him with a smirk.

Under the unexpected surprise, Beam was speechless. He could only stare, mouth opened, at the tall man he considered like his older brother.

"P'Earth?" Forth shouted, a bit uncertain of the other man's presence here.

"I didn't know, you would be there, P'Mark," Suthee said.

"Oh really! As far as I know, you are still minors and there is no way Earth and I will leave you all unsupervised!" Mark explained sending a meaningful glare at his little brother who had the decency to blush.

"Wait! P'Earth, you could have told me last night!" Forth accused.

Beam rolled his eyes before he elbowed his best friend.

"Ouch! What was that?"

"That's for not being aware of your surroundings and the people who are around you! Idiot! How come you never connect the dots!"

"All right! Go put your stuff in your chosen room...by the way the couples among you are not sleeping together. No mixing." Mark warned, staring at the group.

Forth's shoulders slumped down to Beam's utter disgust.

"I have food...can I put it in your fridge, Phi?" Noah asked politely.

"Follow me, nong. I will show you." Noah went with Marc while Earth was leading the others upstairs.  
  


* * * * *   
  


"No."

The girl managed to still look intimidating despite the fact that Tul was taller than her. Her face showed no indication she was going to accept his answer.

"You need it as much as I need it. Plus, my boyfriend is out of town and I need a knight to accompany me there."

"Still no, Yihwa. This is my day off, there is no way I am going to lose my time at one of your parties."

 _'Each time, I go with you there is always a weirdo who tried to jump me! I made it out barely last time with that rich pervert guy!'_ Tul shuddered when he remembered how the other man had trapped him in a secluded place, and how he had tried to convince Tul to become his sugar baby. 

"It is a birthday party, only close friends are invited. Come on, Tul! We barely see each other lately."

"I know...but things are still a bit tight economically. Noah will go to college next year so my dad needs my help."

Yihwa stared at her best friend, knowing he was right but the latter was fading away and she found the situation unfair.

"All right! Just this night." Tul was about to protest."Let me finish! Just this time and I help you and your father tomorrow day long. You can pay me with food!"

"Are you serious, right now?" Tul asked incredulously, starting to consider if his best friend was crazy.

Yihwa nodded deadly serious.

"Just for a birthday party?"

Yihwa nodded quickly, feeling Tul's resistance weakening.

"And after this one, you won't bother me anymore?"

"Yes! Are you done asking questions? Can we go, now?"

"Okay, let's go." Tul, who was sitting on his bed, stood up but the young woman stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "What, now? I already promised you I am coming with you."

"Oh! I know! But you planned to change before going out?"

Seeing Tul's clueless expression, Yihwa heaved a sigh before she fished out her phone from her purse.

"What?" Yihwa looked at his clothes with an unimpressed and critical gaze. Tul glanced at his white shirt and his faded blue jeans, wondering what was wrong with them.

"I am not letting you out till you look like a decent human being, Tul. Go take a shower while I make some important call."

Grumbling, Tul headed for the bathroom.  
  
  
  


Tul had difficulty to believe he was the man staring back him in the mirror.

"Much better, I know my stylist and her friends are wizards. Not that you were not attractive to start with...let's go, we are already fashionably late."

Tul nodded, still not believing it was him. He was dressed in a dark blue jacket, the breast pocket was outlined by a white line. Under, he was wearing a beige light shirt that showed his clavicles. The jeans were black and the shoes were the same colour as his shirt.

 _'Amazing what a total make-over can do to you. It is like night and day!'_ Tul noted, awed by the major change.  
  


Thirty minutes later, they were greeting the birthday queen who was working with Yihwa. The two women were deep in conversation. Tul, who didn't get most of the terms they were talking about, decided to explore around inside the massive mansion.

After some times, he sat down at the bar and he ordered a drink. It was a nice party and people weren't as annoying at the other parties he went but Tul was feeling like a fish out of water. Before he realized it, Tul was getting tipsy.

_'When they are going to gather to blow the candles, I will escape and invent an excuse for Yihwa.'_

As if some cosmic entity have heard his plan, the party organizer called the guests to come in the living room.

"That's my cue," Tul whispered to himself.

What the young man forgot, was the living room has a wall made out of glass and that wall was right in front of the front door.

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Tul decided to try his chance with the wall surrounding the swimming pool.

_'It is not that tall, I can jump from there and go home.'_

Encouraging himself, Tul walked towards the kitchen so he can go to the garden through it. He was about to open the bay window door when a girl came crashing into him, spilling the content of her drink on his shirt.

Tul cringed when he felt the liquid siped through his shirt that was clinging to his body.

"Oh, no! I am sorry. It was...I am going to take some tissue." She said before she put her drink and her purse on the kitchen counter.

Before he could say anything, Tul saw her left to find some tissue. Tul was reeking of alcohol and he hoped the beverage wasn't going to leave any mark on the shirt.

_'I have to give those clothes to Yihwa's friends, she will kill me if they are damaged.'_

The young man sat down on one of the stools waiting for the girl's return. After ten minutes, Tul was bored out of his mind.

_'I should have just left.'_

Tired and exasperated, he stood up but he stumbled a bit. To catch himself, he tried to hold on the counter but Tul grabbed the back and he ended up falling anyway with the purse's content all over him.

_'Is it going to be a recurring thing?'_

"What are you doing on the kitchen floor?" Someone asked clearly curious.

Tul blinked when he heard an all familiar voice, he tried to forget. Still, on the floor, he spun around and he sat down, facing the newcomer.

"Max?"

"The one and only. So what are you doing on the floor, Tul?"

"I...fell...I think. I might have drunk a bit too much."

Max hummed in agreement then he helped him to stand up but Tul's balance wasn't at the rendezvous. Instead of letting him kissed the floor a second time, Max sat him on a stool.

"Is that yours?" Max asked Tul showing him a small transparent yellow tinted cylinder.

"Do I look like I need I need sleeping pills?" Tul grabbed Max's hand that was holding the medication and brought it closer to his face, he squinted to try to read the name written on the side. "Those are not jokes! My dad took them after his surgery, there are sleeping pills that can knock you out of your feet."

"Really? Knock you out of your feet?" Max repeated slowly. He took in the purse and the content that spilt on the kitchen floor. He felt a cold shiver going up his back.

"Yeah! Out of them! Puf!" Tul emphasized his words by opening his arms exaggeratedly wide. Max had to step back a bit otherwise he would have been slapped. But Tul was still holding onto him.

_'How much did he drink? And why does he smell so strongly of alcohol?'_

"My dad stopped taking them because when he woke up he didn't know recognize his surroundings for a moment. And my little brother made things worse when he told him that some people used those pills to rape people." Tul nodded to himself as if he had a private conversation with himself. "Ai'Noah! Why are you talking about weird things! Study hard instead!"

Max stared at the pills really hard then at Tul.

"Do you want to stay?" He asked the other one.

Tul shook his head so hard, he almost fell off the stool but Max caught him before he ended up again on the floor.

"Then let's go."  
  


The next morning, Tul woke up with the worst hangover he had in ages. He groaned in pain, his brain was punishing him so hard for his misbehaviour.

"Drink this, it will be better."

Still muddled-headed, Tul accepted blindly the glass of water and the hangover pill but he couldn't grab them. 

"It will be better if you opened your eyes."

"It hurts to open them." He whined.

The other man heaved a sigh before he grabbed his reluctant patient. He put the pill against Tul's mouth. The latter opened it in reflex slowly then he drank the water that was pressed against his lower lip.

"Thanks," Tul whispered before he lied down on the bed waiting for the effects of the pill to kick in.

"You are welcome, Tul."

Tul turned his head towards the source of the voice then he opened his eyes timidly. He gasped audibly when he saw Max sitting next to him on the bed wearing nothing but a boxer that left nothing to the imagination.

Tul gazed around the unknown room before the realisation of him being naked dawn on him. He glanced back to Max with horror.

"What the hell?" Tul yelled.

"What are you yelling about, gorgeous? It is only normal for newlyweds to spend their honeymoon at a hotel."

_'I am dead! What kind of mess I put myself in?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da.
> 
> Still enjoying yourself with the story?
> 
> I am going on holidays for three weeks with my parents!!!!!! And I will take the opportunity to read the stories from other amazing authors.
> 
> My favourite character in this chapter is Pring, she is a queen! Karin is a cinnamon roll.


	8. Mountain Disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, beautiful people!
> 
> Beam...how far can you be in disillusion...
> 
> Warning: mention of rape attempt and cursing.
> 
> Beware: new unlikely ships will emerge and they might anger some of you!
> 
> Park doesn't get it at all....let's send our prayers to Lam's sanity and mostly everyone else...like Pha.
> 
> Happy reading.

** General Pov. **

Tul was left gapping at the other man's words.

_'What did he just say?'_

Max stood up and he stretched the sore muscles of his back. Unbeknown to him, Tul let his eyes moved hungrily over the wide expanse of Max's back. He gulped when he saw the muscle flexed under the skin. A small tattoo of howling wolf on the right upper part of Max's back caught Tul's attention.

_'That's new...it wasn't there last time...'_

For Tul, the skin appeared firm yet soft to the touch. Tul gripped the soft material of the bedding in his hands when he let his eyes gazed down until he stopped at the waistband of the other man's black boxer.

 _'At least, he is dressed this time...'_ He realized mildly relieved.

Tul was relieved to see that the hangover was the only pain his body was experimenting, he couldn't help but send a silent prayer to the holy deity above in thanks.

"What happened last night?"

"We got married, gorgeous!" Max answered before he turned towards the other young man with a smug smile.

Tul crossed his arms over his chest and he glared at Max unamused.

"We can't get married to the same sex in Thailand! You, idiot!"

Max shrugged, unbothered by the insult, he was putting his jeans on. He took his phone from the bedpost and he went through his phone before he pocketed it in his back pocket.

A few minutes later, Tul's phone chimed him. Curious, the latter unlocked it and he almost dropped his phone under the chock.

"Are you crazy?"

"Nope!"

Tul glared at the innocent screen of his phone that was displaying a photo. Max and Tul were in each other's arms, Tul was sound asleep even if he was clutching Max's front shirt in a tight grip. His face was buried in the other man's neck but it wasn't difficult to guess who he was.

What made Tul angrier was Max. The latter was grinning at the camera. One hand was holding the phone out on a selfie fashion. And the other one was wounded around Tul's slender waist.

Tul glanced lower and he groaned when he saw the comments on the Instagram account. 

**"Wow! So cute!"**

**"I thought you were in couple with Edna?"**

**"Someone had a good time last night 😏"**

**"No one is safe from** **Maxxin** **Jarmonhum!"**

**"He looks needy...did you do him hard and good?"**

**"Boyfriend? Since when do you date?"**

Tul glared at Max who looked satisfied with himself. Out of anger, Tul threw a pillow to his face.

"Chill, Tul! I am just kidding..."

"Kidding? Look! Look! Those people are saying we are dating...we are boyfriends! You even wrote it on your Instagram post!" Tul was seething if he could he would kill that handsome idiot.

Said idiot frowned in displeasure before he sat down on the bed, Tul put some distance between them. 

"Listen when I said I knew your help I wasn't joking. I don't want to involve you in it but you are my only hope."

"Did you just quote Star Wars to me?"

Max proceeded unbothered by Tul's intervention. 

"If it wasn't for your _help_ last night, I think I would have been dragged in front of the altar or to pay Edna some child support." 

"What?!"

"Last night, she was planning to rape me so she can be pregnant! That bitch!"

Tul was stunned, his anger was momentarily forgotten. 

"So I decided to give her a taste of her own medicine but with style. I just need your help for the time..."

"How long are you thinking?" Tul whispered.

"I don't want to lie to you but she is crazy about me."

Tul raised a dubious eyebrow, not really buying it. The other young man noticed his expression, he took his phone and showed him the seemingly unending lines of messages from Edna were on the screen. Tul noticed some of the messages were either threatening or just plain desperate. But the scariest one was the last one, the young woman sent him in the early morning.

**"If I can't make you mine then I have to do anything so no one can have you!"**

  
"You need to go to the police," Tul shouted as soon as he finished to read the message.

"Don't worry I plan to do it! But I need your help to testify since you were the one who stopped her last night."

"And you are going to delete your post?" Tul asked hopefully.

"No," Max answered with a deadpanned voice.

Tul frowned clearly confused by the blunt answer.

"I need you, I told you! I need your help to convince that crazy bitch that I am head over heels for you. Don't worry, I am willing to compensate you."

Tul threw the last remaining pillow to Max's face, feeling insulted.

"What was that for?" Max asked frustrated by the violent behaviour of the other man.

"I am trying to put some senses into your brain, you idiot!"

"Come on! There must be something that you want more than anything?"

Tul was about to retort nothing but he stopped himself before he gave him an answer. 

_'It could be a good start to go back to study but at the same time, I don't want to be more involved with Max than I am already!'_

"Weren't you supposed to be chasing someone else pants?"

"About that...it's going to be more difficult. My new prey heard about the Edna's fiasco and he fled away."

_'No wonder, he ran away. Smart guy!'_

"Tul, I really need your help on this," Max begged by joining his hands together.

Tul glanced quickly at his black eyes before he averted his eyes aside. His heart started beating faster when he saw how pleading Max was. Tul bit his lips thinking hard about why he should accept Max's offer.

"Can you borrow some books for me from Kantaphat University?"

Max raised an eyebrow, intrigued by the request, he had been prepared for almost everything except borrowing books.

"You...want...books?"

Tul nodded eagerly.

"What kind of books?" Max wondered confusedly.

"I am not sure but I can send you a list as soon as I went home," Tul reassured.

"Just books, that's all that you want?"

"Yes. Why is it a weird request?"

"That's the first time someone has the chance to be in a couple with me and that person chose books over me. Somehow, it is refreshing and slightly insulting..."

"I am not interested in any relationship."

"Good! Don't take it personally but I prefer to avoid someone else falling in love with me. So it is a good thing if you don't plan to fall in love with me."

Feeling suddenly cold, Tul pulled the cover up to his chin to warm his shivering body.

"Don't worry, I don't intend to," Tul whispered softly.

_'As long as I ignored my heart, I will be safe.'_

"So, do we have a deal?" Max asked hopefully.

Not trusting his voice, Tul nodded slowly.

* * * * * *

When Beam woke up the next morning, he realised he was the first one awake. He blinked to chase the sleep away from his eyes before he lied down on the make-shift bed.

All the boys were sleeping in the living room which had been converted into a temporary dormitory.

The girls were luckier since they were sleeping in Kit's bedroom since it couldn't house the boys.

Beam turned on his left to end up face to face with a still sleeping Forth. The latter was deep in slumber, his mouth slightly opened and a frown was creasing his face.

Beam huffed an exasperated sigh when Forth threw his body weight on his slender body. The smaller boy grunted under the added weight, glaring lightly at his best friend but his breath got caught in his throat.

He blinked quickly when he became aware of how close Forth's face was to his own. Beam let his eyes moved over the sleeping and relaxed face of his best friend. Not knowing the reason why he wasn't pulling away from Forth's loosed embrace.

Instead, Beam was trying to figure out why his heart was acting out, the longer he was staring at the other one.

Beam was so engrossed observing his friend that he was startled when he glanced back at Forth's eyes to see his best friend staring back to him. 

Scared out of his mind, Beam tried to pull back but Forth tightened his hold around him and brought him closer to his body. He tucked the smaller one to his side, putting his chin over Beam's head.

"Wha...what are you doing?" Beam ushered under his breath. He tried to move around to see if anyone else was awake in the _bedroom_ but his best friend's hold became close to bruising. 

"Hush! I want to sleep a little bit more..." Forth whispered and Beam was feeling his breath playing in his hair.

"Then go back to sleep and let go of me!"

"But I want to sleep with you in my arms. I feel like it has been ages we haven't done any sleepover..."

 _'You shouldn't have gotten yourself a girlfriend!'_ Beam thought.

"I am not your body pillow! Let go or I am going to kick you where it hurts!" Beam threatened his best friend, if he could he would have glared at him but he ended up doing it at his tanned throat.

Forth snorted before he pulled him flushed against his body as if he was trying to force a fusion between their bodies. Content with the course of the action, Forth closed his eyes and he let himself be carried back to sleep.

A sharp painful sensation brought him back to awareness. Glancing down in anger, Forth could see Beam had his mouth opened in the crook of his neck. The pale man's teeth were still poised over Forth's throat, the pain was getting dulled but it appeared to the tanned boy those teeth were still biting him viciously.

Forth moved his eyes up to look into Beam's guilty yet astonished eyes. The smaller boy could only stare at the taller one. The latter's expression was dumbfounded, despite the anger was lingering in his eyes.

Feeling Forth's hold over him lessening, Beam put some distance between them. All along staring at his best friend's face wearily. 

"Morning, Baby Bean!" A sleepy voice greeted behind the aforementioned boy cheerfully.

Beam scrambled to sit up, startled and scared by the presence of the other young guy behind him. Beam turned slightly on his left to see just in time Suthee rubbing his eyes.

"Morning...Suthee..."

_'Did he see anything?'_

"Did you sleep well?" Beam asked testily, dreading the answer but Suthee yawned while he nodded at the same time.

Forth supported himself by leaning on his right elbow. Silent, he was watching the exchange between both boys with a blank expression. 

When it was his turn to be greeted by Suthee, the tanned boy answered with a quiet voice all along staring at his best friend who was doing his best to avoid his gaze.

_'I can't believe he bit me again!'_

Around them, the other boys were showing signs of awakedness.

Sighing because Beam was still ignoring him purposely, Forth stood up and went in the bathroom. Missing Beam's apologetic glance in his direction.

Noah greeted Suthee and Beam with an audible yawn and a wave of his hand before he lied down. He pulled the thin cover over his head and went back to sleep promptly.

Lam, who was on the bed beside Forth, greeted Pha and Kit who were speaking quietly among themselves. Park rubbed his eyes, next to him, look around searching for something or someone missing.

"Where is Forth?" He asked Lam but the latter shrugged.

"In the bath..." Beam squeaked. He cleared his voice, flushing lightly. "In the bathroom."

"Why? Does he have a morning wood?" Park wondered out loud.

Pha and Kit stopped their interesting conversation, to stare at the loudmouth idiot in disbelief.

 _'What is wrong with that guy?'_ Pha thought watching Lam slapped Park over his head.

Kit turned his head towards his best friend, a question etched over his face but Pha could only know.

Noah, who was trying to get more sleep, took the cover off his upper body to stare at Park who was complaining about Lam's violent behaviour. He glanced at his best friend but the latter wasn't scandalized by Park's weird antics.

Suthee was smiling but for another reason. He was gazing at Beam who was trying to smother himself with his own pillow after hearing Park's question.

_'Not again....'_

"Suthee? Come with me so we can start preparing breakfast." Noah said with a tone that gives no room for rebuttal.

Beam took the pillow off his face, peeking at Noah when he heard the word breakfast.

"I want to help!"

Noah nodded, knowing if Beam was involved Suthee will want to join in.  
To solidify his theory, Suthee stood up and he offered a helping hand to Beam.

_'That idiot lovesick fool! As if I am going to let you have Beam.'_

* * * * * * *

To everyone's surprise, Sally was cooking breakfast. Earth and Mark were helping to set the table.

"It smells divine!" Forth complimented his girlfriend.

But as he was about to kiss her, a loud throat clearing stopped him in his track.

Forth glared at his older brother, who had a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook," Lam stated.

The others were saved from saying anything when they heard a joyful exclamation.

"Beers!" Phana shouted when he saw a pack perched innocently on the kitchen counter.

"Excuse me?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow.

Park glanced at him and he noticed Earth was also staring at him. The two grown-ups' serious expression froze him on his track.

"...I mean. Wow! Beer garden!" He corrected lamely.

"Let's eat before he got cold," Earth said with a disappointed frown on his face, aimed at Forth.

 _'Great! Now, he is never going to leave me alone as soon as we arrive at home!'_ The latter thought gloomily.

"Well, there is a saying which said that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach," Sally said with a teasing smile aimed for Forth as she was feeding him who grinned.

Pha, Pring, Kit and Beam cringed before they went back to eat.

Earth and Mark were watching the exchange in front of them. Mark chuckled when he witnessed the different types of reaction among the youngsters.

_'This is going to be interesting to see how is it going to go up in flames. I just hope they will be alive when we came back.'_

"What have you all planned for the rest of the day?" Earth asked as he was putting his plate to the sink.

"We are going to go for a two hours hick in the forest and then we will do a fondue!" Kit announced, visibly drooling at the idea of tonight's fondue. Then, he glared at his older brother. "You are not participating, P'Mark otherwise they will be none for us!"

"All right! Earth and I will be away tonight. We are meeting with our friends, but it doesn't mean you can do whatever you want! As soon as one of the neighbours are calling me because you are making too much noise, the party will be over!" Mark warned sternly, earning himself eager nods from the youngsters.

* * * * *

After breakfast, the small group minus Sally and Forth went to the nearby park instead of the forest. A last-minute decision was taken by Kit, Pha and Pring. Not that the others were complaining but the obvious reason was clear like crystal.

The park consisted of a lake and a couple of sports installations put there for the people to use to their heart content. 

"Can we go swim in the lake?" Karin wondered, admiring how clear the water was.

"Yes, but it is only possible during the summer season when there is a lifeguard on the site. There is also the possibility to do some canoeing." Kit answered pointing towards a wooden cabin not far from them.

"Oh...that's too bad..."

"Don't worry, Karin. I can invite you this summer if you want..." Kit proposed shyly, a faint blush was starting to bloom over his cheeks. Self-conscious the boy scratched the back of his head.

"I would love to but I am going to visit my cousins in Tokyo this summer," Karin said clearly annoyed she would be missing out such a golden opportunity. "Maybe next time?"

In response to her hopeful tone of voice, Kit nodded eagerly earning himself a genuine smile from the sweet girl. 

"And what about me? Am I invited, Kit?" Park inquired.

Kit's facial expression changed drastically. He scowled at the taller boy, shaking his head fast.

"Nope."

"Why?" Park asked with a scandalized expression.

"Because you are too weird for my taste!"

"What if I come with Lam?" Park persued undeterred.

Kit bit his lower lips while gazing at Lam who found a shaded spot under a tree. The latter seceded from the group to take a call from his little brother...one hour ago. Lam was still deep in conversation with his little brother and he didn't show any signs he was going to hang up.

 _'He must really love his little brother to ditch us with that overgrown idiot!'_ Kit dissed him and Park.

"Still nope!"

"But Kitty..."

"Don't call me that...idiot!" Kit screeched.

Not far from them Pha and Suthee have engaged in a one against one basketball match. Beam, Pring and Noah were watching them from the sidelines.

"I thought you were playing basketball," Pring uttered after a while to Noah.

"Oh, I do play basketball."

"Then why are you not joining them?"

Noah, who was busy watching Pha taking the ball from Suthee, turned his head towards the girl. The latter was staring at him with an inquisitive gaze. 

_'Not that good at hiding her emotions...'_ Noah smirked at his finding.

Pring raised an eyebrow at the smirk sent her way. 

"Why do you ask?" Noah asked nonchalantly, stretching his arms. "Am I bothering you in your evil plans?"

"What evil plans?" Beam interjected finally joining the conversation. Suthee managed to steal the ball from Pha.

"Me? Making evil plans?" Pring said pointing her index at her face where she was showing an ' _innocent_ ' face.

Unphased, Noah nodded with his smirk still in place.

"Pring is making an evil plan?" Beam asked but he was ignored by the girl and Noah.

"All right, keep your secrets if it helps you to save appearances. But I am not fooled by you." Noah pursued, ignoring Beam's intervention. Pring snorted before she sent him a smile that promised nothing but pain.

"I am not playing because I have an injury. It is healing but the doctor ordered me to be careful." Noah said, going back to see Pha scoring another basket.

"And you still made that climb yesterday? Are you out of your mind?" Pring scolded.

Noah looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face. 

He was just gazing at her.

Pring has lost her self-satisfying smile and she was looking at his legs with a worried frown on her face.

"There it is!"

She looked up when Noah spoke but the latter wasn't showing where he was injured. Instead, he was pointed to her face. Pring blinked, her gaze went from his finger to his eyes. Eyes which were watching her closely.

"What?" Pring asked a bit too aggressive for her own taste, not liking how the other boy was staring at her. She crossed her arms over his chest, glaring heatedly at Noah.

"You look more human. I finally saw an expression that isn't pure contempt and arrogance. It is nice to see you can show others emotions." 

Beam glanced worriedly at Pring who was staring blankly at Noah and he was scared for the other boy. Even if he had learned to appreciate the girl, there were still moments where Beam felt like she was keeping to herself. Pring was caring, she loved to tease him but Beam couldn't help but feel like she was restraining herself to reveal her true self. It wasn't that different from Pha but the latter didn't try to hide it.

Without a word, Pring stood up not before sending a scattering glare to Noah and she went to join Karin and Kit.

"Maybe I pushed her buttons too hard?" Noah wondered gaining Beam's attention.

"Why are you asking? It is quite obvious!" Beam answered with a worried frown on his face.

"Why are you worried?"

"She is my friend and you are my friend. I want you both to be friends but you are not helping!"

"I can't help it, I can't stand fake people whatever are their reasons," Noah said with a shrug.

"I didn't see you acting this way with Sally." Beam accused, sending him a side glance.

"Because I don't want to be friends with her. After all, she is not the one who is dating my best friend."

Beam glared at him but it was he knew it was ineffective against Noah. The boy had the soul of an immortal being.

_'Too smart for his own good!'_

"How are you going to get rid of her?" Noah inquired after a few minutes.

"I don't know if I want to...I mean Forth is obviously in love with her. It is the first time I saw him acting this way with anyone..."

"That isn't you?" Noah cut.

"I was going to say with anyone before today!" Beam snapped at him.

Noah didn't add anything but he didn't even try to hide how unconvinced he was by the pale boy.

"We are friends, Noah! What are you imagining?"

Noah stared at him for a long time, looking for answers Beam wasn't willing to give him but he didn't seem to find what he was looking for.

"All right, I was just joking Beam." Noah chuckled but Beam wasn't convinced if his troubled gaze was any indication.

Eventually, they have to go back to the cabin. Forth and Sally were lying in front of the tv. The tanned boy was reclining against the pillows while his girlfriend was sitting astride his legs. Both of them were watching a movie.

"How was your quality time?" Park wondered with wriggling eyebrows to his friend who glared at him playfully.

"Shut up! Nosy idiot!" Lam chastised him before he hit him over his head.

But Park was unbothered by the abuse, he was grinning at his friends.

"What did I hit a nerve?"

Beam stared at Sally who was watching the exchange with a pleased smile. 

_'She couldn't find anything shorter! Why bother with clothes, just go naked!'_ He thought critically looking at the black shortie that showed her long legs and her tank top that stopped midriff. _'I didn't think Forth was attracted to those kinds of girls. Karin and Pring are more ladylike than Sally!'_

"I think I am speaking for everyone when I said we are starving so let's start the fondue!" Pring announced putting an end to Beam's thoughts process. 

As if to prove the girl's point, a few stomach growls could be heard. Beam and Karin glanced at each other hearing the noise coming from their own stomachs. They grinned sheepishly, embarrassed by their uncontrolled organisms.

"Let's take a shower and start preparing the meal for tonight," Pha told them.

"I can prepare the food while you cleaned up." Sally proposed, starting to stand up.

"No need. You already cooked breakfast this morning, you should rest your ankle." Pha replied with a blank expression and a cold voice. He picked up his towel and climbed up the stairs leaving behind the awkward feeling in the living room.

After everyone was showered and dressed in comfortable clothes, they started cooking and setting the table under the spacious veranda. 

The troublesome atmosphere had lessened during the meal and it seemed the rest of the evening was going to follow the same course but like a natural disaster. The previous awkward atmosphere came announced to put the good one in jeopardy.

"Why don't we play truth or dare for fun?" Sally proposed to them.

"What? We are not kids!" Park protested loudly, not seeing the fun in it. "I wanted to play Resident Evil II the remake!"

"But it is way funnier because we can all play the game. Won't it be a good thing to know each other better?" Sally wondered.

 _'No!'_ Beam shouted in his mind.

"I would like to play." Suthee ventured, earning himself a couple of death glares.

 _'Suthee! For God's sake, tried to read the mood! Fucking idiot!'_ Noah cursed his best friend in his mind.

"Why not but it better not lasts too long. I promised to call my little brother later." Lam said with a shrug.

Sally nodded satisfied but they weren't enough people for the game. Forth was frowning, clearly not liking the idea and the others weren't showing any signs of joining.

Except for Pring who was smiling as if she was waiting for this moment.

"I think we should all play. And we should put a challenging dare so no one will shy from revealing the truth." Pring announced. " And whoever refused to answer the question, should make out with a designated person as a punishment."

"What?" Beam, Karin and Kit shouted in surprise.

Pha rolled his eyes, annoyed by his sister's unnecessary challenge.

"Kit...let's join this stupid game so we can go to sleep," Pha ordered his best friend who was protesting. Pha's annoyed expression changed into a teasing one setting his Kit into defence. "Maybe you will finally lose your first kiss."

"Shut up! You, overgrown idiot! I hate you and your sister! I am not playing!"

"Because you are scared?" Pring joined the teasing.

"No!"

"Then you are playing!" Pring decided for him. She looked at Beam and Karin who nodded in fear, she will trick them like Kit.

"Are you joining?" Pha asked Noah and Forth who were the only one left.

"No need of them, Pha. I am sure they have better things to do." Pring answered, glaring at Noah.

"I am playing since Beam and Sally are playing." Forth answered, ignoring her intervention.

"Good then," Pring said with a pleased tone.

 _'Did she just trick me?'_ Forth wondered with a frown.

"Actually, I am joining. It looks like so much fun just from the identities of the participants." Noah announced with a smirk aimed at Pring. To add insult to the injury, he winked at her rendering her livid.

They put some cushions on the living room floor and some snacks and drinks.

"The rules are if you don't answer a truth question, you have to kiss the person chosen by the one who asked the question. If you don't do the dare you have to drink one shot of alcohol." Sally explained.

"No for the alcohol. We are underage and where did you take it from?" Kit inquired, displeased by the turn of event.

"Oh come on it will be funnier." Park tried to convince the smaller boy.

"If you guys want to still play, you better listen to Kit! So no alcohol for the dare. Find something else!" Forth growled startling his girlfriend. "Or I am not playing anymore!"

Sally nodded meekly, she interlaced her fingers with his but the tanned boy wasn't responding to her touch.

"How about for the dare...if you don't do it, you have to kiss someone on the mouth." Noah proposed.

"Okay!" Suthee and Kit accepted at the same time.

Pha sent his best friend a sideways glance, then he followed the latter's gaze that was fixed on Karin. The high school genius raised an amused eyebrow.

_'Kit and Karin...they could make a cute couple.'_

"Then let's start!" 

"Wait! We need a bottle to spin," Park said before he stood up to grab an empty one from the kitchen. 

"Can we start already? I warned you I went to call my little brother not too late." Lam complained while Park sat next to him.

"Okay, let's start. Ladies first." Noah announced putting the bottle into Pring's hands.

The latter accepted it with hesitation wondering what kind of game the boy was playing at.

Pring spun the bottle and it stopped in front of her twin brother, she grinned at him.

"I am a virgin," Pha said not waiting for a question, his sister crunched her face in disgust.

"I wasn't going to ask that kind of question, you idiot! I will clean my ears with bleach later. Ah! I feel like puking. Gross!" She complained, cringing visibly.

Pha shrugged no caring about his sister's mental health, he took the bottle and spun it. 

It stopped in front of Karin.

"Karin, do you have a boyfriend?" He asked, winning Kit's undivided attention.

_'He better buys me something as a thank you.'_

"Hum...no," Karin whispered blushing because of the question.

 _'I thought we were supposed to learn to know each other on the friendship level.'_ Beam thought, disturbed by the nature of the question.

Karin spun the bottle and it stopped in front of Lam.

"Why do you really want to call your little brother?" She asked but Lam's frown deepened and she regretted asking such a personal question.

 _'Way to go, Karin!'_ She admonished herself.

"If you don't want to answer...I can change..."

"Our parents divorced four months ago and he has troubled to get used to it. I am living my father while our mother got custody for Yo. To add things up, we are not in the same school so it is complicated." Lam stated looking straight in front of him. 

Park and Forth sent him sympathetic glances but Lam stood up.

"Now that you all know the truth I don't see the point to continue playing. I am going to call my little brother."

An awkward silent settled after Lam went outside.

"Why did you have to ask such a personal question, Karin? Now, look at what you have done. Lam is upset." Sally chastised, earning herself a few angry nods from Park. "I really hope Lam won't misunderstand..."

"Lam is a big boy. He is more upset about missing a call from his little brother than to be asked a personal question." Forth reassured Karin who has gone pale after Sally's comment. "If no one wanted to be hurt, they shouldn't have played to start with. So who's turn is it?"

Suthee took the bottle and he spun it.

Noah was the new designated victim.

"What can I ask you? I know everything about you. Let's see...do you have a crush on someone?"

"Maybe?" Noah answered with a grin.

"Really? Who is she?" Suthee inquired forgetting he has to ask only one question.

"Who says it is a _she_." Noah wriggled his eyebrow at his best friend rendering silent, at the same time he took the bottle.

"Is it me?" Suthee asked worriedly.

"Do I look desperate?"

"All right, don't be mad."

"Then shut up! And the next victim is..."

Beam blinked when he saw the top of the bottle was pointed to him.

"Fine, ask your question." He said resigned with his fate.

"Same question Suthee asked me. Do you have a crush on someone?"

Forth stared at his best friend with a raised eyebrow; waiting for his answer.

"No...well I don't think I have a crush on anyone," Beam answered truthfully.

He preferred to ignore those previous weeks when his heart was beating faster than usual when Forth was around him.

Noah accepted his answer and it was Beam's turn.

He felt like his heart was back at it again and he wondered faintly if he shouldn't ask his father to book an appointment with the cardiologist.

Forth was staring at him with his sharp eyes, waiting for his question. But that was the problem, Beam knew everything about his best friend...well until recently. Because Forth seemed to have become a good secret keeper.

"Come on, Beam..." Park

"Okay...why you didn't tell me sooner you were dating Sally?" Beam

A second awkward silence fell over the small group and all eyes were directed towards him.

"I don't know." Forth replied simply with a shrug. Without saying anything, he spun the bottle and it stopped in front of...Beam.

"What? But I have already answered!" Beam's panic picked up when he saw the familiar determined glint in Forth's eyes.

"Well, that's the game!" Sally said with a bit forceful even her usually deceptive smile wasn't doing the trick anymore.

Instead of latching out to her, Beam ate some salted caramel popcorn and he regretted immediately his decision instantly.

"My question is: why did you bite me?"

Pring slapped his back gently to help him free his respiratory system.

"What?" Beam gasped, trying to make sure he heard the question correctly.

"You bit me this morning! Why?" Forth repeated with a challenging gaze aimed at Beam.

"You bit...Forth..." Suthee mumbled, feeling disturbed by the revelation.

"Because he was using me at his pillow, Suthee! He is always like this since we are kids. So I realised the best effective way to break for is to bite him a while ago." Beam explained to a pale looking Suthee.

"That's a weird habit," Pha commented, looking thoughtful. "Okay, spin the bottle to choose the next victim, Beam."

Glaring at a satisfied Forth who was staring at him with a smirk, Beam spun it and it stopped in front of Sally.

Not feeling no longer amused by the game, Beam asked her a very generic question about her favourite animal.

"I love snakes because they are the most sensual animal." She replied, sending a seductive blink to her boyfriend who smiled at her. "And it is also Forth's favourite animal!"

 _'And they are toxic like your personality.'_ Beam wanted to add. _'Everyone knows the most sensual and classy animal are felines! Forth is bad at finding girlfriends and animals!'_

The bottle stopped in front of Pha.

"Pha, are you gay?" She asked sweetly, too sweetly for Beam since he was aware Sally already knew the answer.

"That witch!" Kit whispered next to his best friend, glaring heatedly at the girl.

Beam was scandalized by the question, not believing his ears. Forth's smile was wiped from his face and he glanced at his girlfriend with a troubled expression on his face.

Noah looked from Pha and Pring's face to have the answer to the question.

"Yes, I am," Pha replied with some nonchalance, his body language was nonaggressive but it didn't alleviate the fact that Sally felt like she fell into a trap. 

Pha's head was craned back slightly so he could stare straight into Sally's eyes. Like a mongoose staring into the eyes of his prey.

A few pins later and it was Noah's turn to ask a question to Pring. 

"Tell me about your worst memory."

Pring blinked, not expecting this kind of question and then she smiled.

 _'Why is she smiling?'_ Beam wondered uneasily. _'Bad memories don't put a smile on your face normally.'_

"Well, thanks for asking, Noah. I remember the time where Karin, Aim, and I almost put an end to our friendship because of some misunderstanding." Pring replied.

Sally flinched on her seat on the floor, she scooted closer to Forth as if the latter could protect her from Pring's words. But she paused and glared at the other tall girl.

"I don't see how this is a question," Sally directed at Noah but the latter only shrugged.

"Now, it is my turn," Pring exclaimed, ignoring purposedly Sally's remark.

To mostly anyone surprise, the mouth of the bottle stopped right in front of a paler than usual Sally. Judging the satisfied glint in Pring's eyes and how slow and measured she spun the bottle, she was more than pleased with the result.

"Why did you lie to Aim?" Pring asked, tilting her head slightly on the left staring dead in the eyes of Sally. "And also Forth."

 _'What?'_ Beam thought while glancing instinctively worriedly at his best friend.

"Wha? What are you talking about?" Forth echoed Beam's previous thoughts. But Sally avoided his gaze so he directed his perturbed gaze to Pring.

"I think it is better to stop playing this game and to be honest with one another. I love mind games but I usually do it with people I like." Pring explained while playing with the empty bottle.

"All right, then start speaking and stop being so cryptic!" Forth growled, irritated by all this.

"The so-called love letter was written by Aim. A friend of ours, she was supposed to come with us but she changed a mind because she couldn't bear to see that lying bitch using her love letter to go out with the boy she wanted to date." Pring told him with an infuriated tone. "What is more disgusting is Sally actually pretending she had Aim's best interest at hands! Even going as far as to say _I_ wanted to date _you_. I almost lost a friend because of this lying two-faced bitch!"

Forth was speechless but he didn't seem completely convinced.

"I didn't do anything to Aim, Pring. It is not my fault if Forth didn't choose her." Sally shot back.

"But you are not denying Aim was the real author of the letter, right?" Park interjected, reminding everyone of his presence. Once again, all eyes were directed towards her.

Sally turned to Forth for some support but the taller was looking at her as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"Maybe you didn't do anything to Aim but it has something to do with Pha." Beam accused her, reminding yesterday conversation with Pring. "Somehow you knew before tonight that Pha was gay but you still ask him."

"I didn't know..."

"Then why did you tell me before we even started dating?" Forth counterattacked.

An exaggerated louder than necessary sigh cut her off. Pha was staring at her with an annoyed expression on his face but it was also showing anger.

"Look here, you miserable joke of a human being. I didn't turn you down because I am gay...I did it because I could tell back then that you were and still are, the worst human being I have ever met so far." Pha said with a deceitful soft voice, staring hard at Sally.

"Ouch...burn." Kit added with a smug grin.

Park mimicked a plane who was crashing down and the explosion that followed soon after with his hands.

Having enough Forth stood up and he went outside not sparing another glance at Sally's pleading gaze. 

Throwing a last glare at the girl, Beam went after him.

"Well, I guess we can officially call this weekend a mountain disaster," Suthee said to no one in particular before he stood up and he went in direction of the kitchen. "God, I am starving for some reason. Let's grab a bite, Noah." His best friend nodded before he followed him.

"Pring! You are..."

"Oh please! Spare me the villain's speech!" Pring dissed her.

"...manipulated witch!" Sally yelled.

"Of course Pring is a witch..." Kit confirmed, nodding alongside his statement.

"Hey! Shut up, Kitty!" Pring yelled but Kit shrugged.

"...but at least she is not a lying bitch." Kit persued unbothered by Pring's deathly glare. "Hey! Pring! I already told you not to call me that!"

"My sister is a dementor. Get your fact straight and she is a manipulative one at that." Pha corrected, dodging just in the nick of time his twin sister's punch in the face.

Sally stood up and she went upstairs where she slammed the door loudly.

"But you are so lucky, Pha! Your sister is not just a pretty face, she is smart and loyal!" Park added with enthusiasm earning himself a blinding smile from the aforementioned girl.

Pha sneered at him.

"You are so sweet, Park!" Pring fawned over the boy who accepted the compliment with a toothy smile.

"But Aim isn't in love with Forth," Karin said as quietly as a whisper, startling them. "She wrote the latter because he was nice to her and her little brother."

"Really?" Kit wondered perplexed. "What kind of letter she could have written that looked like a love letter?"

"Aim can be a bit overdramatic when she is grateful towards people who are helping her genuinely. Even if it is for something as little as retrieving a ball and the event happened five years ago. She is quite the sentimental one in our trio of friends." Pring replied.

"Aim is a cinnamon roll, she only sees the good in people!" Karin added.

 _'So are you!'_ Pha and Pring glanced at each other sharing the same thought.

"She is so lucky to have you as her friend!" Kit complimented her.

Karin blushed under the compliment.

"Did I miss all the drama?" Lam interrupted the moment, sitting next to Park.

"Kind of." The latter answered. "But I can give you an early update of our boss' love life, he is single now."  
  


* * * * * * *

Forth and Beam walked in silence, the latter following behind the other a few steps behind. Forth sat on a bench in front of the closed ferry.

Beam suspected his best friend would have walked to the lake if he could but there were no streetlights leading to this place...if Forth even knew there was a lake to start with.

Silently, he sat next to him and they watched the multiple little lights from the small town below. 

"You can say it, I am an idiot." 

"Being in love doesn't make you an idiot. It is normal if you made a mistake since it was your first time." Beam reassured him. "I am sure I will make the same mistake one day."

"You? I don't think you will, you are too cautious to make mistakes like this." Forth said quietly.

"What are you Nostradamus' descendant?"

"Nope. But I know you since we are babies. I am the one who made mistakes and you are the one who fixed them."

Not knowing what to say, Beam chose to be silent. After there was some truth in Forth's words when he thought about it.

"I am a bit of a disaster in love. The first time, I fell in love I told myself she was out of my league and the second time, I fell for another one who lied to me about her real feelings."

Beam's throat was suddenly to tight for him to swallow.

"Are you going to swear off love like P'Max because you got your heart broken twice?" He managed to squeeze out of his throat.

"No, I will try a third time."

"And after the third time?" Beam couldn't help but ask even though he wanted to be home.

For the first time in many years, he was missing his old house.

"The third time will be the right one." Forth said with a wry smile, his eyes were shinier than usual and it wasn't because of the reflection of the city lights.

"Wow, someone's confident." Beam stated not convinced by Forth's act.

"Maybe I am but I can hope for the best now since I am this deep down."

Not bearing the pain he could hear in his best friend's voice, Beam gave him a full-body hug.

"You can cry if you want." He murmured, ignoring his own tears rolling down his pale cheeks.

"I don't need to. You are crying enough for two." Forth whispered back, sniffling loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da.
> 
> A sad ending but at least they make new friends...
> 
> Being sick and listening to Weather by Novo Amor, help me a lot to write the sad part of the chapter.
> 
> Things are going to go a bit better in the next one.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you enjoy and what you didn't.
> 
> Sally won't come back in the story later on (unless I changed my mind). The inspiration for the character came from Saechi in the manga Peach Girl. I think it was the first manga I read where the main character's rival was so bitchy.
> 
> See you soon, beautiful people.
> 
> ❤💓😘


	9. Moving On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading.

** General Pov. **

It has been a week since the mountain hick and things were going back slowly to their previous state.

Beam and Forth were close as ever and those weird undetermined grey areas felt like a very bad dream.

So it came to them as an unpleasant surprise to see Sally waiting for Forth at their school gate.

Beam glanced at his best friend worriedly but the latter's face could have been made of steel seeing how cold it was.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

Forth nodded.

"Privately." She added when Beam, Park and Lam were still staring at her.

"Don't push it. If you want to talk, do it fast."

"I do love you." She whispered almost inaudible.

"Too bad because I don't love you. I don't even think I ever did. I might have convinced myself I was because it was the first time anyone confessed to me. But what hurts the most is in conclusion, you stole that love letter and confessed to me just so can get back at Pha and Pring."

"Wait, Forth..." She tried to utter but his glare stop her and for this moment, Beam feared for her safety.

In all their common lives, he had never seen his best friend like this.

"We are done. I don't ever want to see your lying face ever again or I won't hesitate to beat you up. I don't care if you are a girl. You don't even deserve to be called a girl." Forth walked to his bike followed by Lam and Park. Only Beam was standing in front of her, watching her cried pitifully.   
And despite all the wrong things she has done and said, Beam couldn't help to take a step towards her to console her.   
A tight grip on his arm stopped him to take a step any closer.

Forth was looking at him, a troubled expression on his face.

"But..."

"Let's go home, Beam." After one last glance towards Sally, he followed his best friend.

* * * * * *

When Dylan went home, he noticed with right away the extra pair of shoes on the shoe rack.

 _'I wonder if Beam is going to stay for dinner, tonight.'_ He thought distractedly, removing his shoes.

"Daddy?"

Dylan turned to see Yim's head sticking out of the kitchen.

"How is Daddy's princess?"

"I want to bake a cake for P'Forth to cheer him but I can't find the whisk." Said, princess explained with a worried expression on her face.

Her father raised an eyebrow when he heard her reason.

"Did you check the dishwasher? Your mother baked yesterday something for her colleagues."

"Ah! I forgot to check there."

Dylan was about to add something but he was stopped in his track when Max entered the kitchen in nothing but his shorts.

"Max didn't your mother and I already tell you to dress correctly even if we are at home?" He admonished his son.

"Dad, I would have loved to but first of all, it is too hot in my room. I think the AC is broken by the way. And secondly, it is laundry day. Will you have preferred I walk around the house butt naked?"

"Ew! My poor eyes!" Yim complained after listening to her older brother's words. "This is so annoying to be the only girl in this family sometimes!"

"Hush little sister! You will be glad to have three older brothers who can terrify your future boyfriend when he will break your heart! Speaking of heartbreaking...I think we should celebrate the first heartbreak of our Forth." Max joked before taking a bite from an apple.

"That's not funny, P'Max!" Yim reprimanded him but the latter only shrugged grinning at his infuriated little sister.

"Speaking of firsts, Max. What was that thing about a stalker you just got?" Dylan inquired.

Max coughed, not expecting the question.

"What?" He gasped.

"That was my line when Khun Suthiluck retold me what his son mentioned to him yesterday. I don't think your best friend did it on purpose since he was drunk." Dylan explained, staring at Max sharply.

Yim sent her older brother a side-eye glance before she focused on the cake recipe displayed on her phone screen.

"Come on Dad! Kong was drunk so he was exaggerating as always. Plus, I am a responsible man now."

"Really?" Dylan asked, not buying it for a moment.

"Yes! I have a boyfriend!" Max exclaimed, scandalized his father was doubting his words. "Look! This is his number!"

Dylan looked at the phone contact on his son's phone, then his son.

"What is his name?"

"It is written just there..."

"I know but I want to make sure, he is actually real and not someone you invented to convince me that the stalker thing is not real."

"His name is Tul."

"Just Tul?" Yim repeated with a raised eyebrow finding the answer a bit too short for her liking.

"Yes, just Tul. He is a quiet guy, he doesn't like to attract attention to him."

"And somehow he is going out with a party animal like you..."

"Shut up, Yim!" Max snapped at her.

"All right, then I hope you will introduce to your family your boyfriend," Dylan said.

"Dad? He is just my boyfriend. It is not as if we are going to get married anytime soon..."

"P'Forth introduced his ex-girlfriend." Yim quipped as she was whisking the cake batter.

Max glared at her but the girl was ignoring him on purpose.

"Max, I don't know how you thought I was making a request about you introducing your boyfriend to us. But I hope you will do it fast enough."

Max stared at the unflexing face of his father before he huffed in annoyance.

"Fine, I will ask him!" He said before he left the kitchen, stomping his way upstairs.

_'What a troublesome kid!'_

"Hum! I am sure he is lying about the all boyfriend things!" Yim muttered before she put the batter in the oven.

"We will see. Is Beam staying with us for dinner?"

"I don't know but I am going to ask him." Yim ran upstairs leaving her father in the kitchen dialling Declan's number.

**"Hey, Dylan. I am a bit..."**

"Busy?"

**"Yes." Declan chuckled, adjusting the phone while he was going through administrative papers.**

"Do you have anything planned tonight with Beam?"

**"No, I would have loved to but this is almost the end of the year. I have to accept or reject the candidacies for next year freshmen. And to supervise the applications for those who are going to university. I would like to finish before the end of the month so I can spend the holidays with Beam since it will be our last together."**

"Don't worry! Beam can sleepover but you will need to organize yourself after you get married."Dylan advised worriedly.

**"I know...but thankfully the school administration is going to appoint a new assistant director starting next year."**

"That's great news! Which day are you going to celebrate the wedding?"

**"Gale and I don't want to organise something big. It will be mostly closed friends so you are all invited of course." Declan joked.**

"Is Beam dating someone?" He hesitated.

**"What? Did he tell you about it?" Declan panicked at the question. "I tried to breach the subject with him but he didn't seem to..."**

"Easy, I was just asking!" He reassured his friend quickly, knowing how much worried he could get about his son.

**"What happened? From what Beam told me when they came back from their weekend, Forth broke up with his girlfriend."**

"Yeah, that's what I understood among other things...you are so lucky your son is not dating anyone," Dylan said tiredly **.**

**"Don't worry too much. I am sure Forth will be fine, he is a strong kid. No one died from heartbreak, he will heal."**

"Yeah...maybe I should try to have a conversation with him. I won't take too much of your time."

**"It was nice talking to you. I will send a text to Beam. See you around."**

"Yeah, see you."

Making a mental note, to plan a moment to talk with Forth, Dylan went upstairs to change in more comfortable clothes.

* * * * * *

After dinner, Beam helped them to clean the dinner table.

Then the boys went back in Forth's bedroom to finish their homeworks.

"Don't study too late or you won't be able to wake up tomorrow morning," Dylan warned them.

"Okay, Dad."

"All right, see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight." They wished him.

"My Dad is right, I should give you changes."

"It's fine I can sleep with my underwear on."

"And how are you going to do tomorrow at school?"

"We have sport first thing in the morning so I will change there." Beam answered still writing on his textbook.

Forth frowned not liking the idea but he didn't find anything to say that would make sense so he kept his mouth shut.

"By the way, can you turn the AC on because I don't want to be bitten by mosquitoes all night long."

"No, I always catch a cold because of that thing!"

"Maybe you wouldn't if you weren't sleeping naked!"

"I am not sleeping naked, Beam! I just don't like to have to wear a shirt when I sleep, that's all."

"You are just an exhibitionist!" Beam accused him, sending him a meaningful glare.

"Wow! My baby Bean knows big words, now!" Forth said, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up, I am more literate than you will ever wish to be!"

"Whatever. But if you want to sleep with me, you better change into new clothes!"

"Fine! Give me those clothes!"

 _'Why does he always like to have the last word...at least he is turning back to his old self.'_ Beam thought while he was heading towards the bathroom. _'I just hope next time won't be like this...or there will be no next time. Forth doesn't really need a girlfriend to be happy.'_

* * * * * *

Tul couldn't stop fidgetting and he had to admonish himself for not running away. So he revolved to glare at _his boyfriend_ who was chatting animatedly on the phone.

"You finally gave him a chance?" Nate whispered next to him.

"It's complicated...do you need help to close the shop tonight?" Tul asked hopefully, but the shy girl shook her head, destroying his hopes.

"Are you sure?" He still wondered knowing the girl was serious.

"Yes, don't worry P'Jane and P'Cot are helping. You should rest, P'Tul you look tired." She told, genuinely worried about him.

_'If only you knew how complicated my life got just because of this guy!'_

"Hum you are right. I should go home and rest, see you tomorrow Nate."

"See you tomorrow, P'Tul."

After changing in his regular clothes and ignoring Cot's crass comments about his non-existent sex life, Tul went to meet Max. The latter was still on the phone.

Which gave Tul enough time to study him.

 _'Looks like some things haven't changed.'_ He noted when two girls were unabashedly appreciating Max's physical appearance. The latter noticed them and sent them a wink making them squeal.  
Tul rolled his eyes exasperated by the other young man's behaviour.

 _'What were you expecting, Tul? It is not real. He doesn't love you, he just needs you to get rid of Edna!_ ' He scolded himself. _'Looks like this trial will be a good way to toughen up.'_

Max was wearing a white shirt that left the muscles of his arms bared. And it was doing a poor job to hide his abs.   
He was wearing torn faded blue jeans and white sneakers.

While he was talking, Max brushed back with his hand his hair giving himself a wilder aura.

 _'It is going to be battle of will.'_ Tul gulped when Max's gesture made the hem of his shirt shown the lower part of his belly and the beginning of his happy trail. _'Yeah... a battle of will...I am so screwed! This is a bad idea from the beginning!'_

"There you are _boyfriend_ , I thought you escape while I was on the phone," Max said in guise of greeting after he hung up.

"Shut your mouth! And stop coming here..."

"But what if I need to do some grocery shopping, Tul? Can you stop me from doing grocery shopping? Is that even legal?"

"Shut up! A rich guy like you has someone to do the grocery shopping for you!"

"How do you know I am rich?"

 _'Good job, Tul! Now, he is going to ask you questions you don't want to answer and he will think you are a stalker! Outstanding job!'_ If it was possible he would have slapped himself.

While Tul was busy chastising himself Max observed him silently.

 _'What a weird guy...he doesn't stand out if you don't look for him in the first place. It is as if he is trying to bland in the crowd...and still, there is that something I can't put my finger on.'_ He mused still staring at him. _'Does he have a thing for the colour grey, he is always wearing grey...well except that night...'_ Tul was wearing a grey shirt with a jean of the same colour. _'His shoes are black though...'_

"All right forget it! I don't want to fight...I have a favour to ask you. Have you already eaten?"

"Not yet."

"Let me treat you. What do you want to eat?"

Tul heaved a sigh, at this point he just wanted Max to tell him what his favour was about so he can go home to rest before he had to help his father in the restaurant. 

"I am not that hungry, let's just take a coffee so you can tell me what you want." 

Max blinked not expecting the other one to accept his offer. He was more familiar with Tul rejecting any attempts he will try.

Smiling because of the unexpected small victory, the playboy nodded eagerly. Tul rolled his eyes at the childish and disturbing endearing behaviour.

 _'Don't fall for it again! You can do it! Don't fall in love with Max!'_ He chanted into his mind on his way to the small cafe which was situated a few meters from the seven eleven.

A few minutes later, they were sitting in front of each other with steaming coffee cups and eggs sandwiches.

"What do you want?"

"Strait to the point?"

Tul only stared at him.

"Okay, my parents want to meet you."

"What? Why?"

"My good for nothing best friend ran his mouth a bit too much and my dad is onto me. He knows that Edna is stalking me, the only way to have peace is for you to have dinner with us. Tell me when you are free."

"It will be difficult but at the same time, it could be a good thing for you. She is staling you so she is certainly keeping tabs on what you are posting on your social media and rumours concerning you."

"She is such a pain!" Max lamented.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been such a player to start with! I kind of feel sorry for her."

"Tul, I warned her I was just in it for the sex. Where do you think I met her for the first time? The library? We met at a night club, I came with a guy, she saw me made out with him and she still hit on me despite this."

"...really?" Tul hesitated clearly taken aback by the revelation.

"And do I have to remind you she tried to rape me!"

"All right! Calm down!"

"I am a player but I know when I am in a night club it is only for a quick fuck and nothing more. You are the only person I have met which wasn't in a night club..."

"Except I am not interested in you and we are not dating for real," Tul added, not liking the direction the conversation was taking. He took a bite of his sandwich, chewing slowly.

"My point is I know I am a player and I need you."

Tul's heart skipped a beat and the latter gulped down his lunch with the help of the coffee. He glanced up hesitantly at Max and he felt like a deer caught in headlights. Max was looking at him pleadingly with his dark brown eyes, not needing to check Tul knew he was starting to blush.

 _'Great! So much for self-control and will!'_ He admonished himself.

Not trusting his voice, he nodded slowly keeping his eyes fixed on an imaginary dot on the clean table.

"Yes, you are coming to dine with my family?" Max had to ask since the other man wasn't particularly vocal. 

Tul drank the rest of his coffee before he stood up, Max stared at him expectantly still waiting for a confirmation.

"Yes, I just need to check with my timetable first and I will call you." He added quickly, wishing he was miles away from this place.

"Awesome..." Max started but he was cut by Tul.

"Thank you for the lunch. I have to go." He said hastily, fishing out some change and he put it next to his empty cup.

Dumbfounded, the student had to turn in his seat to follow the young man leaving the coffee hurriedly. Once Tul disappeared from his sight, Max sat back facing the table. He glanced between his half-eaten lunch and how spotless Tul's plate was. 

_'That's a first...someone who isn't trying to make me do them...interesting.'_

Max grabbed the change, it was a ten bahts coin. He stared at it for a second before he put it in his wallet and left the café.

* * * * * *

"I am home! Karin and Aim are with me, we have a school project!" Pring announced while she was removing her school shoes. Karin and Aim followed suit, putting their tennis rackets next to the umbrella rack.

"Why do you feel the need to shout like a banshee." Pha's voice was coming from the kitchen.

"Shut up, Pha! We all know you are playing for the horde!"

"Who is _we_?"

"The world! You, idiot! What are you cooking?"

"Cakes, we have a school sale and also dinner since I want to be alive before the school trip to which you are not going," Pha explained while putting some chocolate cookies on a plate that was on a tray with three glasses filled with milk. "Here for you three. Now, go away so I can finish."

"Where is Kit?" Pring asked looking around for her twin's best friend.

"Working on his maths. I told him, he can come down only when he will finish the exercise page I gave him." 

Aim and Karin glanced at each other but they averted their gaze away for rick to laugh out loud.

"Seriously, Pha?" Pring asked, floored by her brother's explanation.

"Yes, Pring! That kid is a desperate case. Do you how many times I have to explain to him the functions?" 

Pring could only shake her head, regretting even asking him in the first place about Kit's whereabouts.

_'Such a lunatic!'_

"Okay well, good luck with...your kid and thanks for the snack. Let's go into my room, girls!" She said to Pha who was slicing a red bell pepper.

They went upstairs where they passed in front of Pha's closed door. Then, they went into Pring's bedroom.

"I think that's official! My brother is crazy!"

"You didn't tell him you are going to attend the same university he is applying to go," Aim noted drinking some milk.

"I will only tell him when he will have an answer," Pring said with a cliche bad guy's evil smirk.

"I am so happy we are going to the same university next year!" Karin rejoiced, taking a bite from a chocolate cookie. Her friends nodded visibly happy of the turn of their lives.

"Do you want to change before we start our homeworks?" Pring proposed her friends dunking a cookie into her glass of milk.

"I will change since I have ballet and I will leave right after we are done." Aim accepted. 

"By the way where is Pha's year going for the end of the year?" Karin wondered.

"No idea, I tried to bribe Kit but he didn't crack under the pressure," Pring answered, shrugging at the same time. "It doesn't matter, we are going to Pattaya with its sumptuous beaches and amazing food. And then we will be back for my mother's wedding! It will be perfect!"

* * * * * *

"What?"

"Nothing?"

"So why are you always staring at me?"

"'M not!"

Forth turned just in time to see a pout bloomed on his best friend's lips.

They were doing their homework at Beam's house since Forth forgot his home keys and no one was around to open the door for them.

"Ai'Beam! Don't start pouting or I will tickle you!" Forth threatened playfully even if there was no energy behind it.

"Yeah do whatever you want! Just watch when I will finally finish my puberty, I will be taller and stronger than you and we will see who is going to tickle who!" 

Forth chuckled at the non-threatening threat instead, he went back to his homework. Beam stared at his best friend's profile worriedly. The latter put down his pencil and heaved a frustrated sigh.

"Okay, tell what is bothering you because I am starting to be pissed off!" Forth warned him with a slight glare.

Beam stayed silent trying to find the best way to ask him if he was really fine with all that happened with Sally, but the more time he was taking to decide which was the best way to formulate his question, the less he wanted to ask Forth.

 _'In the other hand, avoiding the subject won't make it disappeared.'_ Steeling his resolve, he stared at his best friend.

"Did you really mean it when you told her you never liked her?" Witnessing how angry-looking Forth was by the end of his question, Beam knew he hit bullseye.

"Oy! Are you serious, right now?"

"You asked, Forth."

"I said **what** is bothering **you**! Not **me**!" Forth scolded him.

"Well, you are! You are moodier than usual. _**I**_ know **you**! You lied to her to save face and that's perfectly normal but you are sad and..."

"All right, I have enough! I don't want to hear more." Forth said as he was stuffing his school bag angrily.

"Where are you going?" Beam asked worriedly.

"To Lam's." He said with a clipped voice before he slammed shut the front door, leaving a paler than usual Beam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da 
> 
> Dad Jarmonhum is smelling trouble from his sons, I wish him good luck.
> 
> Weirdly it was difficult to write this chapter because Beam and Forth's relationship won't be exactly at it used to be.
> 
> But I made it so that's good. It was a short chapter but the next one will be longer.
> 
> I always wanted to ask this question to anyone who knows about Thai culture:
> 
> Why do Thai people (especially boys) wear rings on the forefinger?
> 
> It is the last Sally will be seen.
> 
> Thank you in advance for those who will answer me.


	10. Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> Finally, Yo, Ming and another characters are going to be introduced in this chapter!
> 
> I am watching a lakorn and the bitchy girl's name is Mingkwan 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣now I understand why people were shocked that Ming was a boy.
> 
> Music: I found by Amber Run.
> 
> Warning: indecent touches and sexual harassment.
> 
> Happy reading!

**General Pov.**

Beam didn't know how he stayed awake but the first lights of the day greeted him unexpectedly.

The young boy glanced at the second mobile that was lying next to his.

Forth forgot his phone last night and Beam has to answer when his mother called to ask when he was planning to go home.

_'So annoying! Why do I have to always put up with his moodiness!'_

Not feeling particularly hungry, Beam greeted his father ignoring the comment about him looking like a panda and went to school.

Only to be stopped by road work.

"Sorry kid but this portion of the road is closed. There is a substitution bus that will drop you near your school if you want." The worker informed him after Beam asked for some road direction.

_'Good thing, I left earlier than usual! Forth when I saw you! You are dead!'_

Beam had to walk a short while to reach the substitute bus stop where several people were waiting for the bus.  
Fifteen minutes later, Beam went into the bus. Because it was already packed, he was squashed between a window and the railing.   
He lurched forwards when the bus brake suddenly, sending him almost flying on a small group of students.

"Sorry." He apologised to them.

"Don't worry, Phi! This driver is not that young. I guess his eyesight is bad too. But we might die today!" One of the boys said.

"Ai'Ming! Don't talk like this!" Another smaller boy admonished the aforementioned Ming. "Don't mind my friend, Phi. Ming is weird but he is nice."

"Oh! It's fine, nong." Beam mumbled surprised by the Ming kid.

The third member of their trio was staring at Beam munching on a cookie.

"I am Wayo, this is Mingkwan and the one who is eating is called Daniel!"

By habits, Beam waiied and the odd trio returned it politely.

_'Mingkwan...that a weird name for a boy.'_

"I am Beam."

"You are going to my older brother's high school!" Yo noted.

"Ah! What is his name?" Beam asked not expecting this from those kids.

"Lam Panitchayasawad...."

"You are Yo!" Beam shouted a bit too loud earning some stares from the passengers. He apologised right away.

"You know my brother, P'Beam? Yo exclaimed visibly happy.

_'He looks like a cute puppy....'_

"He is in my classroom, your brother is a nice guy."

"Yeah, he is far better than my older sister who loves to boss me around!" Daniel complained, speaking for the first time since the beginning of their conversation.

They talked a bit more for ten minutes until the bus driver announced the next stop was near his high school.

"Oh...too bad you have to go, Phi," Yo commented saddened to see the senior go.

"It's fine, N'Yo. I am sure we will see each other often since I will take the bus more often."

"You can come to our school festival, it will happen next weekend," Ming added, next to him Yo was giving Beam puppy eyes.

The senior blushed before he nodded. Before he knew what happened, Daniel put some tickets in his hands and the juniors were pushing him gently towards the doors that were going to open.

"Bye, P'Beam! See you tomorrow and don't forget about the festival!" He heard before the doors closed behind him.

He just had the time to turn around to see the kids waving at him enthusiastically. Mechanically, he waved back until the bus was no longer visible.

 _'That was weird and fun...'_ He thought while gazing at the yellow ticket.

A few minutes later, Beam was sitting next to Kit working silently on a maths exercise.   
A punishment the teacher gave them when he noticed the majority of the classroom was missing.

Among them Forth and his gang.

As the teacher was walking in the farthest aisle, Beam leaned towards his neighbour.

"Where are they?" He whispered.

"Don't know." Kit whispered back, tapping something on his calculator. "But when I will find them, I will make them regret the day they were born!"

Wearily, Beam leaned back wondering how Kit will make them regrets anything.

The rest of the day was spent with Beam harassing Pha with questions the taller didn't have the answers.

"Listen, Beam! For the umpteenth times today I don't know why they are skipping school. Why does everyone think I know everything?"

"Because it is the case." Kit quipped, earning himself a glare from his best friend.

"Looks like you have a lot of free time on your hands, Kit. Why don't you start to put our stand in order so we can begin to sell the cakes _I_ cooked last night _alone_ while you were chatting with Karin instead of doing your homework?" Pha asked, glaring menacingly at his short friend who nodded hurriedly. "All I can do for you is to give you Lam's number and address if you are worried about your best friend."

"Thank you."

"But that won't be necessary," Pha said glaring at someone behind Beam.

Following his gaze, the pale boy turned to see Forth and his gang standing awkwardly a few feet from them.

"Who do we have here? A bunch of rascals!" Pha said looking at each of them with great dissatisfaction.

"We were cooking cakes. Are we forgiven?" Park asked a weird looking muffin that wasn't crushed like the others.

Pha pinched the bridge of his nose as he inhaled slowly trying to calm himself knowing it will be a waste of time to lash out at Park.

Ignoring the small disruption around them, Beam and Forth were staring at each other silently.  
Wordlessly, Beam stepped forwards stopping just a few centimetres from his best friend. He took his hand then to put Forth's phone.

"You forgot it last night."

"Beam..."

"I am tired. Let's talk tomorrow."

"I am sending you home."

"Not even in your wildest dreams, Forth! I have been grilled by our head teacher about your whereabouts! You are all coming with me!" Pha ordered, blocking any escaped attempts from the group. He turned towards Beam. "Go home, Beam. It looks like you are about to collapse any time soon."

Forth side stepped Pha and caught up to his best friend.

"Beam..."

"I am not mad anymore if this is what you are worried about. Let's talk tomorrow." Beam said with a mirthless smile then he left.

* * * * * * 

Beam woke up with a start when he felt the bed cover being adjusted over him. He opened blurry eyes to see Forth's worried eyes gazing down at him.

"Forth? Wha...what are you doing here?" Beam glanced around him and he was surprised to see it was already night time. "What time is it?"

"8 PM."

"Really? Wow, I was really needed to sleep." Beam joked remembering he came back home at 4 PM and he straight up went to sleep. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you, we were going to talk tomorrow."

"I know but I don't want to go home if you are not there." Forth muttered childishly.

Beam blinked and he felt his heart skipped a beat at the revelation. He could only stare at his best friend with his mouth slightly opened, not even sure he heard him right.

"P'Max has been making fun of me since he knew I broke up with Sally. I would have expected Yim to join in but she is surprisingly nice." Forth confided.

"Have you already eaten?" Beam asked as he was pushing the covers off his body. He winced mentally when he realised he slept with his school uniform.

_'Great! And I don't even have a spare one since it is laundry day tomorrow.'_

"Yes, don't worry. Pha makes us work like slaves but he gave us food. You are lucky, your future step-brother is a good cook." Even if he knew Forth was meaning well, Beam couldn't help but hear some resentment behind his childhood friend.

"Forth...I don't get it with you anymore. Sometimes I think I know where I stand with you and sometimes, I fear you are turning into a stranger. I was worried last night because you left just because I said..."

"You said something that was true and you hit something that was too close to home. I am angry at myself because despite what I told Sally, I liked her, I still do somehow. But it is not even real! I fell for a part of her personality that is not even here."

"Her personality?" Beam inquired with a raised eyebrow showing how dubious he was believing the statement remembering how awful she had been to Pring, Karin and their friend.

"A part of her personality I said. Do you really think I am that shallow, Beam? That I will fall for someone just because of their look? Then, in this case, I would have fallen for Pring which looks are superior to Sally's. That love letter depicted me as if I was a really nice guy that could do great things, not just scaring some bullies away. And it was the first time anyone confessed to me. Despite how bad Sally turned out to be she was funny and it was nice to spend time with her."

"But I always tell how awesome you are!"

"That's not the same, you are my best friend, of course, you find me awesome. And the same goes for me. You are my best friend, you are like my brother even when you are annoying but that's how it works with siblings. You always know what's wrong with me or when I am lying to myself."

"What are you going to do?" Beam asked, feeling strangely disappointed by Forth's statement.

"Trying to heal from this and to learn my lesson. Next time, I will find someone that loves me for myself and not as some kind of replacement."

"But you are not going to beat Sally up if you see her again?" Beam couldn't help but worry about the matter.

Forth stayed silent toying with the hem of his school t-shirt for a moment before he glanced into the worried face of his best friend.

"Before I went to Lam, I went to Sally's house."

Beam's eyebrows shot up in surprise under the revelation.

"And?"

"We talked about what happened at during the game. She confirmed it was true, all of it."

Beam waited in silence, expected more but Forth stayed silent lost in his thoughts.

"Are you friends?" Beam ventured.

"No. She is moving out of town, she is going to stay at her aunt's place which is in the north of the country, then she will go study in the States."

"I don't know what to say, Forth. I feel sad for you and somewhat sorry for her but..."

"But we kind of deserved it." Forth completed, glancing at anything but Beam.

"What? No! That will be a jerk move from me. I don't like her and I think you are a bit gullible but no one deserves it. It is just a waste it ends like this."

"Yeah. I feel down and angry, I understand why P'Max swears off falling in love...well he used to."

"Really? He is dating again?" Beam asked astonished by the revelation. "Last time, he did it was in High School!"

"Yeah, I know! He will introduce his boyfriend in two weeks or something."

"Why not sooner?"

"His boyfriend is already working and his schedule is tight."

"Working? Who is he?"

"No idea but he must be a trustworthy guy if he convinced P'Max to stop with his crazy sex life."

Beam nodded enthusiastically, glad to hear one of Max was turning his life around for good. But Forth was still looking around his room as if he was looking for something he lost.

"What are you looking for?"

"Not for, at."

"What?"

"I am trying to etch in my mind your room as it is since you are going to move out when your father is going to remarry."

"Oh...that..."

"Yeah that! Beam! You were mad at me for keeping things from you but you did the same." Forth accused righteously.

"Fine! No need to be mad."

"No need to? Phana was the one who told me about you moving out! Freaking Phana Kongthanin! How come he knows about you than me? Is he your new best friend?"

"Shut up, Forth! You are embarrassing only yourself!" Beam shot.

"What? Not liking being under fire?" Forth asked wriggling his eyebrows at him in an exaggerated manner.

"Shut up! Pha is only going to be my step-brother."

"He better only be your step-brother and nothing else." Forth said with a slight edge in his voice, sounding as if the consequences will be dire if Pha became anything else than a step-brother for Beam.

"What are you talking about? Oy! You are crazy, Forth! I am not gay! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"All right, I was kidding. Pha is cool when he doesn't go full dictator on us. The biggest incoming threat is his sister. Don't forget she is a mantis prayer in disguise, she will eat you up in one gulp. You must protect your virginity so you can find a decent wife, Beam. If you fear for your virginity, don't hesitate to sleep at my house for a year." Forth said with a serious face.

Beam stared at him for a moment, feeling touched by Forth's solicitude until he kicked him off his bed.

"What the hell is that for?"

"That? Nothing, I am just trying to rewire your brain by kicking some sense back in it." Beam said with a smirk.

Forth chuckled before he stood up and he patted himself.

"All right, I stop for real this time."

"Good." Beam said giggling. "You can stay if you want."

"Thanks. Beam?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's make a promise that there will be no more secrets between us."

"Okay, no more secrets between us." Beam said with conviction.

"And we will always be best friends." Forth added.

"And...we will always be best friends," Beam repeated slowly, frowning by the end of the sentence but it went unnoticed by Forth like the small hesitation.

Instead, the latter was smiling brightly at Beam who was smiling until his mind finally registered what he just did. He could only stare in a mix of shock and horror as Forth babbled about what they should do next weekend.

_'No...that's not love, I don't love Forth romantically. I am just confused.'_

* * * * * *

Noah was staring with a blank expression on his face at his older brother then the guy standing next to him who had a wide grin on his face.

Luke Chantalghorn was silent since his eldest son introduced _forcefully_ his boyfriend to them. Since it happened a few minutes earlier, Tul was avoiding his gaze looking resolutely at the tiled floor of the kitchen.

"And...you are dating since?" Luke asked after a long moment to no one in particular.

"Three weeks, Khun Pa," Max answered happily, he tried to hold Tul's hand but the latter batted his hand away, still keeping his eyes downcast.

"With P'Tul working two shifts at the same time?" Noah inquired, showing he wasn't buying it in the slightest.

"We hang out when in between," Max answered good naturally.

"And what is your name again?" Noah asked still not believing any words if Tul's body language was any indication.

"Maxxiin Jarmonhum," Max said simply even if he wanted nothing to ignore the ignoring kid.

"Are you related to Forth?"

"I am his older brother. Why you know my little brother?" Max was the one who was puzzled.

_'I hope he is not part of Forth's gang otherwise he will know, we are lying. That kid is too smart for his own good!'_

Noah glanced at the hair of his older brother since it was the only thing he could see.

"Yeah, his basketball team is better than mine. They always win, we suck because most of our players are scared of the fucking ball." He stated nonchalantly.

"Noah!" His father and Tul scolded him at the same time.

"Sorry, I am just stating facts."

Luke shook his head at his son's behaviour. Then he glances at Tul who went back to study the old tiled floor of their kitchen.

_'What is he scared of? Tul, you are always trying to make things more complicated than they are.'_

"Noah?"

"Yes, Dad?"

"You are helping me tonight as a punishment for cursing in front of your older brother's boyfriend," Luke ordered shocking both his sons, then he faced a surprised Max. "I hope you will treat my son correctly."

"Yes, Khun Pa." Max said, smiling blindlying.

Luke smiled at him warmly before he turned to Tul who had his mouth wide opened because of the chock.

"Have a good time with your boyfriend but don't come home late, we have a long night tomorrow night."

Still speechless, Tul nodded not believing it worked.  
Not giving him time to react, Max linked his elbow with Tul and he dragged him outside. All along, waving at Luke who waved back as enthusiastic.

Once they were out of sight. Noah turned towards his father.

"You are not believing that, are you?"

"Why not, there is nothing bad going on."

"You are not even bothered, P'Tul is gay?" Noah asked as a last resort, not knowing what he should use to make his father saw the reason.

"Noah? I am sure I raised you with an opened mind. Tul is still your older brother...."

"I am not talking about that. My idiotic best friend is bi! This is Maxxiin Jarmonhum! The guy P'Tul had a crush on since high school!"

"Oh! Well, it is a good thing." Luke said happy for his eldest son.

"God! You don't understand anything! That's why your wife left!" Noah growled, throwing his hands up in the air when he realised his father wasn't listening to him.

* * * * * *

"Nate, did you see the time?"

"Sorry Auntie, I was doing the inventory of the shop," Nate answered removing her old shoes.

Her aunt rolled her eyes in exasperation before she turned her full attention to the television screen.

Silently, Nate climbed up the stairs and she went into her bedroom to put her things.   
She gathered her pyjamas and three towels before she went to the bathroom that was at the end of the hallway.

Careful to not make any noise, she went quickly and closed the door behind her. She locked the door, then she twisted a towel into a tight swirl them pushed it under the small space between the floor and the bottom part of the door.  
And she put the second towel over the only window that was in the bathroom.

Only then, Nate let the tension that was building up in her body since she arrived home, go.

She turned the water on and took a nice and quick shower knowing she would be safer only in her bedroom.

Once dried and dressed, she removed the extra towels and opened the door to freeze where she was standing.

"Nate? I didn't know you were already back from work."

"Uncle..." She whispered almost inaudible, wondering inwardly if she took too much time in the shower.

"Ah! I already told you to call me Dad. You are my wife's daughter after all." The tall man said with a smile that wanted to be genuine but his eyes were telling another story.

Going pale because of fear, Nate nodded quickly hoping that her aunt wasn't asleep in front of the television like so many other times.  
Her Uncle stepped forwards, making her take a step back until her back came in contact with the opposite wall.

Nate glanced down to make sure her pyjamas was buttoned all the way up to the top button. She put her towels in front of her hoping to shield herself from the man.

She froze when she felt him taking a lock of her hair and smelling it.

"Hum...what a nice smell." His whispered, his gaze fixating on her rapidly raising chest.

"Sita? Are you home?" Her aunt's voice was coming from the bottom of the stairs.

Breaking free from her stupor, Nate ran to her bedroom where she put the three security bolts in place before she fell on her bed, drying her tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Nate. Your disgusting uncle will go to hell.
> 
> Next chapter won't be about our dear boys (unless I changed my mind because of the plot...Yes there is a plot!); it will be about the youngsters and the oldesters (if the word doesn't exist, I am the one who invented it).
> 
> Since there is a school festival.....so more Yo, Ming and Daniel.
> 
> See you soon.  
> ❤


	11. It's Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi beautiful people, 
> 
> I changed my mind because it is time to jump right into the angst (but still in small doses before the real thing).
> 
> Tell me if you want me to put photos of the food I am talking about in the story.
> 
> Happy reading!

** General Pov. **

Earth exhaled the smoke from his mouth before he put the cigarette between his lips, he was standing on his balcony leaning on the railing.

The sun was still low but he could feel the heat rising up.

"Awake already." A sleepy voice uttered behind him.

Earth crushed the cigarette in the cinder before he went back into his flat.

He stared at the neatly clothed man in front of him.

"You can still sleep, it is still early New," Earth said, gazing with a disapproval frown on his face seeing the other man already clothed.

"You didn't need to worry. I didn't sleep much last night. I did a lot of thinking..." New trailed off, lost in his thoughts for a moment. "Thank you for letting me to bother you by the way. Sorry, I am always bringing you into my mess."

"You don't need to apologise I already told you. My door is always opened to you. Whatever the time or day." Earth said with something in his voice, a tiny smile in the corner of his shaped mouth. New couldn't pinpoint what it was but he was grateful.

"I am so lucky to have a friend such as you." New thanked sincerely missing the smile disappearing from his friend's mouth.

"Did you take your decision?" Earth asked a tad bit too cold for his own liking, surprising his friend.

"Oh! I am going to stay at my cousin's place for..."

"I am not kicking you outside if this is what you think, New. Mark and I have a spare room, you can take it."

"I know you are not. I just want to avoid Pon which is difficult since we have the same circle of friends."

"Are you going to break with him?"

"I need time to think things through. I feel like an idiot for always going back to him knowing he is cheating behind my back the first occasion he got."

"You can't be hard on yourself for trying to make things work."

"I just thought after Tay, he would be there for me always... but I guess after his death I..."

Earth kept mouth shut, knowing New didn't need pity from him even if all he wanted at this moment was to take him in his arms to comfort him.

"Anyway, thanks again for welcoming here last night," New added with a vacant gaze.

"Call me when you are settled?" Earth asked, trying but failing to not sound hopeful.

The other one nodded with a faint smile on his smile before he left.

A few minutes later, Earth heard a faint noise coming towards the kitchen. With a frustrated sigh, he opened the fridge to pull out what to make a decent breakfast.

"You do realise they are a fat chance, New is going back to his two-faced boyfriend, right?"

"Morning, Mark."

"I don't get why you didn't confess to him."

"Oh! Morning to you Earth! Sleep well?"

"You had another chance and you let it go just under your nose!" Mark pursued imperturbed by his Earth's interruption.

"I sleep well. Thanks for asking!" Earth answered his own previous question, his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Something his roommate but also best friend didn't seem to mind as he was staring at him with an incredulous face as if Earth has gone crazy.

_'Crazy from the pain of his heart being broken every freaking time by that guy.'_

They were so busy staring into each other eyes until a throat clearing broke their concentration. The two men turned to see a woman watching them with a big grin on her face.

"Done fighting, boys?" She asked with a teasing tone.

Mark heaved a sigh, opening his arms to let her snuggle against his body.

"Morning Yihwa." Earth greeted her.

"Morning Earth. Did you sleep well?" She asked him, even if she was smiling she looked at him worriedly.

"Yeah. I am not so hungry. I am going for a run."He said, his appetite was gone.

Mark threw a glance behind him to see the sky was pinkening but the streetlights were still on. An obvious sign it was still too early to be outside.

"Are you sure about running, **now**?" Mark asked, stressing the last word trying to show to his best friend how stupid he was finding the idea.

"Yes, I am sure **Dad**! See you another time, Yihwa."

"It was nice seeing you, Earth. Take care!" She wished him happily.

"See you at work, Mark." Not giving his best friend the time to speak, Earth put a light jacket on and he picked up his keys before he left the flat.

"Why is he so stupid?"

"Calm down, it will serve nothing to bug him like this. I have the same thing with a friend of mine. They are so similar when I think of it. They are both stubborn about their feelings and if we keep pushing them, they will close themselves like oysters! We have to be patient, that's all."

"Really? You? Patient?"

"Oy! Don't make fun of your girlfriend if you know what is good for you!"

"Are you threatening me?" Mark asked with his voice dropping a little bit lower while raising an eyebrow in a suggesting manner.

"Stop flirting with me, Mark! I am serious..." She chastised despite the blush blooming on her cheeks.

"So am I! Keep threatening, I like it."

With a blushing face, Yihwa slapped his arm earning herself a throaty laugh before she was engulfed in a tight hug.

"Fine! I will try not to meddle too much but if New broke his heart a second time, I will intervene."

"How?" Yihwa asked looking up into his eyes.

"Your friend? Is he still available?" Mark wondered putting a light kiss over her pink lips.

"Do you want to play matchmaking?"

He nodded before tucking her head under his chin.

"Let's wait and see before we decide to meddle in their love life."

"Fine," Mark whispered with a small sigh. "So about that breakfast." He resumed with a flirty voice, letting his hands went under her shirt.

* * * * * *

Beam didn't know how it happened. One minute he was gapping at the identity of Max's mysterious boyfriend and the next thing he knew they were at a school festival.

"I know this school. Didn't our school basketball team had a match against them?" Declan asked while looking around with amazement at buzzing crowd.

"Yes, Dad." Beam answered still trying to process what happened earlier.

"I am surprised we haven't seen Noah yet." Forth stated.

"Who is he?" Yim asked curiously.

"My little brother," Tul explained, still thanking anyone above he was still alive. It wasn't easy to withheld Dylan and Namneug's gazes while Max was introducing him. 

"Really? How old is he, Phi?"

"Same age as Beam and Forth."

"Oh! I am sure he is not as annoying as P'Forth and P'Max with a big brother like you."

"Oy Yim! Don't you dare try to steal my boyfriend!" Max warned her, pulling a sputtering Tul to his side.

"He deserved better than you!"

"Shut up, Yim!"

"Mae! Did you hear what P'Max said to me?" Yim whined turning to her mother who was in deep conversation with Pring.

"This is too bad your mother couldn't come."

"She went to visit some relatives with my twin brother but she will be back soon enough, Khun Namneung," Pring reassured politely, not understanding how she ended up here.

"Declan! You better introduced Khun Gale by inviting us to make her acquaintance before the wedding!" Namneung scolded the headmaster.

"Come on, Nam! When he tried you were away for work!" Dylan attempted to defend his friend.

"So what? Are you trying to pick a fight with me, Dylan?" She asked threateningly.

It would have been effective if her head level didn't arrive at her husband's shoulder.

"What if I am?" Dylan challenged with a flirty flair making her blushed.

"Oh, please! Your children are standing just right here!" Yim, Forth and Max scolded them at the same time.

Pring and Beam looked at each other before they giggled awkwardly. Forth frowned witnessing how close they were standing next to each other.

_'Did he forget what I told him about Pring being a praying mantis the other day?'_

"By the way why are we all standing there?" Forth asked, inserting himself forcefully between Pring and Beam.

Tul raised an eyebrow at the strange action, he glanced at Max who wore a smirk on his face watching the interaction.

_'What is going on here?'_

"Tul and I are going to go around looking for his little brother's classroom," Max announced taking Tul's hand in his hand.

"Okay, have fun." Declan wished them with a pointed stare for his son.

_'Seriously? How can he doubt me?'_

"Same! Beam and _**I**_ are going _**alone**_. One of my friends must be here because of his little brother." Not giving anyone the time to react, Forth put his arm around Beam's shoulders and dragged him away in direction of the food stalls.

"Oy! Forth is too rude!" Namneung ranted watching her son and Beam disappeared in the ever-growing crowd. "Don't mind my son, Pring. He is a bit stupid but he is a nice boy."

"It is fine, I don't mind Khun Namneung," Pring said with a fake smile even if she wanted nothing but to kick Forth where the sun doesn't shine.

_'Just you wait, Forth!'_

_'If only Forth could take a liking on Pring. She is so lovely!'_

"It is fine, Mae. I can spend the day with P'Pring!" Yim chimed in, staring at the beautiful senior with sparkling eyes.

Pring smiled not knowing how to react to the statement.

_'This family is weird. I am glad Mom is not marrying into this one.'_

"Aw! Okay, have a good time girls!"

"What should we do?" Declan asked after their children deserted them.

"Excuse me, Sir. We are looking for two adults to fill the role of referees for our soccer match." A student asked them making a sudden appearance in front of the three of them.

"All right, go! I will entertain myself." Namneung said when she looked at their eager faces.

"Thank you, darling. I own it to you later." Dylan said quickly before he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well, that was worth it!" She said before she walked towards a DIY mask stall.

* * * * * *

"What do you want? Strawberry rolls ice cream and?" Forth asked as Beam was looking at the menu.

"A bottle of water. What are you going to take?"

"The Oreo one with some marshmallows...I will take a matcha tea."

"Okay, I am going to look for a place to sit while you order." Beam said as Forth nodded in agreement.

After five minutes, Beam noted sadly it was a lost cause. The improvised food hall was completely full.

As he was giving up, he heard his name being called. A hand on his shoulder made him jumped in surprise.  
He turned to see Suthee smiling at him.

"Suthee!"

"I was calling you from up here when I saw you looking around like a lost kitten, Baby Bean. So I decided to come downstairs."

Beam was too surprised and happy to see the other boy to be offended of the use of his nickname.

"Why are you dressed like this?" Beam gestured at Suthee's outfit.

"Oh! I am a daimyo. Thankfully I can wear a yukata instead of a kimono otherwise I will die because of the heat."

"Your class is doing a Japan theme?"

"Kenshin the vagabond. Noah is playing Kenshin."

"And who are you?" Beam asked puzzled by the lack of resemblance with any characters of the manga.

"I am Sagara Sanosuke but a proper version."

"Ah, that's cool!"

"Come see our classroom," Suthee said taking his wrist and leading him towards one entrance that certainly led to his classroom. "It is cooler there."

"Wait! Let's wait for Forth first. He is going to buying some food."

"Forth is here, too? That's great! Let's meet him. Noah is going to happy to see him!"

* * * * * *

Pring wasn't sure why she didn't accept her mother's offer to go with her anymore.  
She thought she could spend the weekend _alone_ with Beam...how wrong she had been!

_'But nooo! Forth had to be thrown into the mix! The Jarmonhums are weird. Their parents are okay but the kids...'_

And there was another issue.

Yim Jarmonhum.

Pring didn't know what to think about her.

"P'Pring?"

"Yes?"

"You don't like P'Forth much, right?"

_'That's the understatement of the century.'_

"We...got history..." She answered with some difficulty.

"Did he try to date you?" Yim asked honestly.

Pring made a grimace of disgust at the strange idea, making Yim giggled.

"P'Pring, you are the best! I wished you were my older sister! My older brothers are annoying, except P'Earth but he is not living at home all year." Yim said ending her rant with a sad pout.

"Aw, N'Yim is so cute." Pring gushed when she saw the childish side of the younger girl.

"Thanks, Phi!" The younger girl chirped, basking under the praise. "Too bad P'Earth is also gay because you will make a perfect couple and you will be my sister-in-law."

_'Woah! Is she playing match making?'_ Pring wondered with a feeling mixed with amusement and dread.

"Don't worry, N'Yim. We don't need to be related or in-laws to be sisters."

"Yay! P'Pring is the best!" Yim shouted before she hugged Pring in a tight hug surprising her. "Let's have fun, Phi Pring!"

Amused by the girl's antics, Pring followed her.

After gazing at the different stalls with one that was offering to do some palm reading, they decided to go into the main auditorium where some students were showing some Muay Thai moves.

Pring and Yim were about to sit down as another group of older boxers were going on stage.

"Pring? Is that you?"

Startled, the aforementioned girl turned to see Karin standing next to a younger boy. Pring smiled when she saw her friend.

"What are you doing, here?" Pring asked genuinely surprised to see her there.

"My little brother was doing a representation."

"Ah! Okay. Are you having a good time, Kenshiro?"

"It was great, Phi." The young boy answered, blushing a bit when he glanced at Yim. He turned to his older sister. "Can I go with my friends, now?"

"Okay. Don't forget to turn your phone on."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He answered evasively, already spotting a friend of his.

"Someone is in a hurry," Yim stated.

"My little brother is getting weirder when there are cute girls next to him," Karin said with a teasing tone, making Yim blushed.

"Oh! This is Yim Jarmonhum." Pring said with a flourished gesture towards the young girl who waiied. "And, this is Karin, one of my best friends."

"Jarmonhum? Are you Forth's little sister?" Karin asked surprised to finally meet another Jarmonhum.

"Yes, I am. I am surprised P'Forth talked about me, he is so thickheaded!"

"Actually it was Beam who talked about you." Karin supplied oblivious to the chaos her words were about to provoke.

"Of course, it will be P'Beam and not stupid P'Forth! If only I could choose my family members!" Yim ranted under the amused gazes of the older girls.

"Well maybe if you weren't so annoying maybe they wouldn't be annoyed by you." A quiet voice raised behind the trio, startling them.

With a frown creasing her face, Yim turned to fall face to face with a boy who was wearing a pirate outfit. Next to him was standing a samurai, another pirate and a Muay Thai boxer.

Recognising the samurai, Pring stepped in front of Yim in a protective stance.

"Why am I not surprised to see you hanging out with a disrespectful nong, Ai'Noah?" Pring said, glaring at him.

Noah shrugged the question away as he was drinking some water, making the girl's anger grew hotter.

"Oh! You are hiding behind your Phi after throwing dirt at your family! What a coward!" The pirate pursued as if Pring didn't talk at all.

"What? Who is hiding? You don't even know what I was talking about!" Yim accused him, standing in front of Pring. The latter was still glaring at Noah with her arms crossed over her chest.

_'Did I cross into the twilight zone? What is happening?'_ Karin was glancing between the boys' groups and hers incredulously.

"I can't stand people who are speaking behind people's back!" The pirate boy sneered at Yim who was going livid by the end of his sentence.

As if feeling impending doom, the other pirate boy stepped in front of his friend waiing.

"Sorry! Daniel doesn't really mean it."

"Yes, I do!" Daniel interrupted his friend, remorseless.

"Shut your mouth, Dan!" The Muay Thai boxer chastised him, trying to put his hand in front of his mouth.

"Daniel is a bit brash but he is not that bad." The pirate boy added when Yim's gaze darkened at Daniel's statement.

"It is fine. My friends didn't take it to heart." Karin said, apologising for Yim and Pring who were still in a staring contest with Noah and Daniel. Even though, Noah wasn't even participating as he was putting the empty water bottle in the bin. "And it is a misunderstanding, N'Yim didn't mean anything bad by her words."

Daniel glanced at Karin suspiciously before he glanced down at a pissed off Yim. 

"O..."

"Oh! I mean every word I said! And if you don't like it! Know that I don't care!" Yim growled cutting Daniel before he could say anything.

"Then I feel sorry for your brothers...ungrateful brat!"

With a cry of pure rage, Yim was about to jump on Daniel but she was retrained by Karin who turned her away. Gaining some insistent stares from the passerby.

"Hum okay. I think we are going somewhere else." Karin said, with her hands over Yim's shoulders. "It was nice to meet you Daniel, Noah and..." 

"I am Yo and this is Ming." The pirate boy supplied when the older girl trailed off unsure of their names, showing her the Muay Thai boy.

"It wasn't nice!" Yim added, trying to face Daniel but Karin didn't let go off her grasp on her shoulders.

"Yes, it was! Nice outfits by the way!" She congratulated them sincerely, pushing Yim away.

"Thank you!" Yo thanked with a cute nod in direction of the departing girls.

"You are not going with them?" Noah asked Pring who was still glaring at him.

She narrowed her eyes before she glanced at the young boys. Daniel was still glaring at the empty place where Yim was standing while his friends were smiling hesitantly at her.

"Hey, cute boy!" Pring called Yo who blinked at her at the same time, he was pointing a finger at himself.

"Yes, you."

"Hum, yes?" Yo asked wearily. The tall girl was intimidating as she was beautiful and he wasn't sure if he would survive her anger.

_'Now, I know what people were feeling when they are facing their idols.'_ Yo thought, praying he would still be alive after she was done with him. _'I am too young to die. I still haven't met the man of my dreams.'_

"Don't hang out with that senior of yours too much otherwise your cuteness will evaporate like snow in the sun." 

"What are you talking about, you witch?" Daniel shouted offended that the girl was attacking their Phi.

"Oh! And stop hanging out with this one, he is already a lost cause. See you another time, N'Yo."

After those words, she left the main auditorium joining her friends outside.

"Tell me, guys? Am I invisible?" Ming asked after a while.

Yo shook his head, relieved and a bit light headed by the weird encounter.

"Those two girls are so annoying! If I find the culprit who gave them the tickets, I will skin him alive!" Daniel promised with a dangerous glint in his eyes sending an involuntary shiver up his friends' spines. "By the way P'Noah, how do you know such annoying girls?"

"We have common friends," Noah said simply and calmly.

"Well, I hope I will never see those girls ever again!"

"I don't know, they were kind of hot," Ming said dreamingly, earning himself a sneer of disgust from his friend. "What? They are interesting!"

"Argh! Don't even talk to me, Ai'Ming! I am so disappointed in you right now!"

"Oy! Don't start fighting with Ming, Daniel!" Yo warned worriedly with a pout on his face.

Noah listened to his juniors bickering among themselves remembering a word.

_'Interesting indeed.'_ He thought with a smirk when he remembering how angry Pring was a few moments ago. _'It is so funny to rub her the wrong way by doing nothing.'_

* * * * * *

"Nice classroom." Forth said looking admiratively at the room.

"It took us a full semester to do the decors," Suthee explained, glancing expectantly at Beam who was watching silently. "What do you think, Beam?"

"It's great and it looks like a lot of work. It will be difficult to do better at our school festival."

"When is it?" Suthee asked, not trying to hide how interested he was.

"In two months and we don't even know what we are going to do." Forth answered eating his ice cream.

"I thought your friends and you were going to do some basketball exhibition?" Suthee asked as he was watching closely Beam licking his pink lips of the excess of ice cream.

"Yeah, but we need to do something with the classroom."

"I don't know, I heard Khru Kuvitra and my father talking about making us do a play." Beam informed, finishing his ice cream.

"What? Seriously?" Forth asked with bewildered.

Beam nodded solemnly confirming his fear.

"I think it will be a Shakespearian play. I am not sure what it is going to be."

"Please! Not _Romeo and Juliet_!" Forth begged to the ceiling joining his hands in prayer.

"If it is the case, who will play the girl part?" Suthee asked genuinely curious.

"One of the boys in our classroom. When P'Max was a student, two boys played the role of the girls in _A Midsummer Night_ if I remember correctly. So it is most likely going to be one of us." Forth said with a grimace, mirrored by Beam.

"Tough luck, guys." Suthee wished them feeling sorry for them. "What part did your brother play by the way?"

"He was supposed to play Lysander but he didn't play because it was around that time he got his heart broken by some girl." Forth said thoughtfully.

At his best friend's words, Beam glanced at him worriedly but the latter didn't show any feelings.

_'Still not completely over Sally.'_ He noted sadly.

"Enough speaking about the incoming nightmare, how about we have some fun?" Forth asked, his good mood resurfacing.

"All right, what do you want to try first? We have DIY katana hilt decoration, calligraphy writing and a photo booth where you can take photos dressing up as old fashion samurai." Suthee explained to them, showing them one of the main activities in his classroom.

"Let's do the photo dressing up stuff first," Forth said smiling at Beam who nodded in agreement.

"All right, follow me, fellow samurai."

* * * * * *

Tul was looking at the old pictures that were displayed in the school library.

The place was empty but it was opened to the public. The middle-aged lady librarian has been delighted to see Tul and Max visiting her.

As Max was busy chatting with the nice lady, Tul was browsing through the old school yearbooks. Constating how ancient the school was in fact.

"Find anything interesting?" Max asked, startling him.

"Stop doing that!"

"What? I didn't do it on purpose. I was curious why you were so absorbed by those old photos." Max asked, glancing disinterestedly at them.

"I find it fascinating because some of these people are still alive."

Max shrugged, turning to face the opened window where he could hear the noise coming from the festival. Tul glanced at his profile feeling weirdly nostalgic for some reasons.

_'The first time I saw him it was also at our school festival.'_

Suddenly Max turned his face towards him. He hurriedly looked down at a random page.

"There is something I don't understand about you, Tul."

"What?"

"You could have asked for anything but you asked for books..."

"So? Is that a bad thing to ask? I want to go back to my studies, my father's injury is getting better so he won't need my help around." He said turning a page of the yearbook only to realise it was the last one.

Feeling nervous, Tul closed it and he extended his hand to take another book but his hand was grabbed by Max. As if on cue, his heart started beating faster.

"Huh...what are you doing?" Tul asked glancing nervously at the other man.

The latter tilted his head to look at him with rapt attention, making difficult for Tul to breath.

"My ass of a best friend is telling me I am maybe being played by you."

"What does it mean?" Forgetting his erratic heart, Tul tried to get his hand back but Max was holding it securely.

"That you might have ulterior motives."

"Yeah I have ulterior motives, I am using you so I can go back to the university and you are using me so you can convince your family everything is fine and give yourself a new reputation!" By the end of his sentence, Tul wasn't too far from shouting.

_'The nerves of his best friend! If I find him, he is dead!'_

"Easy there! That's what I told him. Kong is a bit stupid sometimes but he is a good guy. You will get along with him if you meet him." Max reassured him, finally letting go of Tul's hand.

_'Kongpop Suthiluck? Oh God! I am dead! That guy is still around?'_

"Yeah, do tell him! So I can save my saliva!" Tul said with false bravado, trying to find an idea to save him from this disaster. "If you actually have a real girlfriend or boyfriend, none of it would have happened in the first place. What's wrong with dating seriously someone?"

"It is boring to be with the same person."

Even if he was prepared for this answer, Tul couldn't help but feel his heart hurting him.

"Does it mean you don't believe in love?" He asked surprising himself how steady his voice was.

Max snorted before he let out a mirthless laugh.

"I do believe love works. Look how happy my parents are, even Uncle Declan found love a second time...but it is not for me. At best, it is an enjoyable game that I love to play but nothing more. I don't believe in that sort of fairytale."

Tul was sure if he could see his heart, it would be broken in thousands of pieces and honestly, he wasn't sure how he managed to breathe under the sudden unbearable pain.

"Why are you asking? Falling for me already?" Even if it was asked lightly, there was an underlying warning underneath the questions.

"Just curious." He answered curtly, turning his face away feeling his eyes burning him. 

_'Just asking what I already knew since that day.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da!
> 
> Feeling sad? I was listening to the saddest song I found. I don't know the title because it is written in Thai but it is sung by Lipta and Peach The 38 Years Ago.
> 
> Well, more heartbreaks are on the way!😢💔
> 
> You can cure them with a chapter of From the Start which will be released on Sunday.
> 
> Oops, I create another ghost ships. Don't mind me. EarthTul, ForthPring. I am going crazy.
> 
> The fight of the century: who will win between Pring or Noah? Yim or Daniel?
> 
> See you soon.


	12. Momentum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi beautiful people,
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be short but I changed my mind.
> 
> The fight of the century: Pring/Noah? Max/Noah? Yim/Daniel?

** General Pov. **

After spending roughly three hours in the company of Suthee where they were joined by Noah at some point, Forth and Beam left them moved to another classroom.

"Where do you want to go next?" Beam asked as they were climbing down the stairs.

"Let's see what other interesting things are at this floor. Maybe we will see Lam and Park."

Beam nodded as they entered the first classroom to their left. The room was filled with fake spider webs and a piece of out-dated eerie music was playing in the background. A bat toy that was plastered against the chalkboard fell off in the empty classroom.

"What is supposed to be scary here?" Forth muttered, dissatisfied by the lack of entertainment in the room.

"Let's move to the next one. It looks like there is a lot of activity coming from there." Beam proposed.

The next classroom was a melting pot of pirates and horror movies' characters. A mummy and a werewolf were engaging in a sword fight while some younger kids were getting their faces painted as pirates.

Beam was about to tell Forth to watch a mini replica of a naval battle when he heard his name called out by a familiar voice.

"P'Beam! You came! I am so happy to see you!"

Confused the pale boy blinked when he was surrounded by three pirates. The one in the middle looked like Luffy while the two others were dressed as Zoro and Sanji.

"P'Beam, you don't recognise me!" The Luffy impersonator accused him with a pout, crossing his arms.

Beam blinked when his mind registered the identity of the voice.

"N'Yo! Sorry, that's a good disguise you got!" Beam apologised while he was congratulating the smaller boy. Yo had a straw hat, a fake scar on his face and a white shirt with a big X over the chest area. A red sleeveless jacket and a blue jean were completing the rest of the outfit.

"It is fine, P'Beam as long as you are here," Yo reassured him, blushing under the praise.

"Hi, P'Beam," Ming said with a huge grin, brushing the stray strands of his blond wig.

"Hi, Phi," Daniel greeted him with a cheeky smile.

"Oy! You all have good outfits!" Beam said genuinely impressed.

"My sister is a model so she gave us some help," Daniel explained, as he was talking he glanced at the silent tanned tall boy that was standing slightly behind Beam.

"This is Forth, my best friend." Beam gestured to the latter who was watching the exchange with interest.

"Sawadee Krub, P'Forth." The trio waiied respectfully.

"Sawadee Krub, nong..."

"I am Daniel." The one disguised as Zoro supplied.

"I am Mingkwan." The Sanji one said with a grin.

"I am..." Luffy couldn't finish his sentence because he was interrupted by a tall boy calling his name.

"Wayo!"

Yo tilted his head to the side to get a good view of who was calling him but he couldn't distinguish him correctly.

Forth and Beam turned to see Lam looking around the classroom looking for the smaller boy.

"Lam? Did you just arrive?" Forth asked with a grin when he saw his friend.

"No, I was there since this morning. I have to drop my little brother off." Lam said, his eyes finally locating his little brother who was blinking owlishly at him. "Hey, you! Forget anything?"

Yo looked clueless with him frowning in concentration wondering what he might have forgotten. Forth smiled seeing his friend interacting with his little brother for the first time.

"Oy! Lam! How come it is the first time I am meeting your little brother?" Forth asked with an accusation tone in his voice.

Lam shrugged nonchalantly and not giving an answer. He nodded towards Beam as he was standing in front of Yo.  
He took Yo's hand and put glasses on the outstretched palm.

"Oh! Thank you, Phi!"

"You should invest in contact lenses," Ming advised shaking his head at his best friend's forgetfulness.

"I want to but Mae doesn't want me to," Yo said sadly, putting the glasses over the bridge of his nose.

Lam clenched his teeth to keep himself from letting out a cursed. Forth glanced at him worriedly.

_'I knew Lam's parents were divorced but I never suspected how bad it was.'_ Beam mused watching how angry looking the tall boy was reacting.

"Oy! Lam! Here you are? You ditched me as if I was a leper!" Park shouted as he entered the classroom, drawing some attention.

"Your stupidity is contagious!" Lam shot back without even facing him.

"Oy! Fake friend!"

Lam rolled his eyes under the accusation.

"Oy! Lam! I talked to you!" Forth called him out, not liking how his friend was ignoring him.

"What?" Lam asked facing Forth with an annoyed air on his face.

"Whatever." Forth muttered, not understanding why his friend was so moody.

_'I don't get why he is hiding his little brother like this...he is a nice kid! Stupid idiotic Lam!'_

Another pirate looking student called the trio telling them to switch place with other classmates.

"It was nice seeing you again, P'Beam," Yo said as his friends were nodding eagerly behind him.

"Likewise, nongs."

"Since when do you know my little brother?" Lam asked after the boys left them.

"Oh! I met him, Ming and Daniel, during the week. We took the bus together and N'Yo gave me the tickets for his school festival."

Lam stared at Beam's face for a moment trying to look for something then he exhaled a relieved sigh. Forth glanced between them wondering what it was about but Lam didn't feel like sharing his thoughts with anyone of them.

"Did you guys already went to see Noah and Suthee's classroom? They are doing a Kenshin the Vagabond theme." Beam told them.

"Yeah, it is really nice." Forth added for good measure as he was gazing at a straw hat forgotten by some kid.

"Let's go there!" Park shouted excitedly.

"Go with Lam! Beam and I are going to visit another classroom."

"All right, see you later." Not giving Lam the time to answer, Park dragged him out of the room leaving an amused Beam and Forth behind.

"So where should we go next?"

"Don't know...let's walk around to see if there is anything funny if not we can come back to see your new friends." Forth proposed, putting the straw hat on top of Beam's head.

"Oy! Don't do that!"

"Why not?" Forth asked playfully as Beam took the hat off.

"You don't know if it is dirty!"

"God! You are such a neat freak! Come on let's go!" Forth didn't let him answer, he put his arm over Beam's shoulders and they walked away.

Forth and Beam spent the rest of the day until they settled at a spot under a pink weeping cherry tree. They decided to lay underneath it, next to each other. 

"Should we go home?" Beam asked Forth as they were basking into the quietness even though they could still hear the distant noise of the festival.

"No, let's stay here. I feel like it has been ages since we have been at ease. We better enjoy the moment because next year will be crazy."

"Which day to you have to go to pass the test entrance?"

"In three weeks? What about you?" Forth asked turning his head to look at his friend's face.

"Same as you but my test is in the afternoon."

"Oh! This is so unfair! The exam entrance for engineering is in the morning!"

"Tough luck!" Beam snickered at his best friend's angry face.

"Yeah, sure! Laugh at your best friend bad luck." Forth growled before a menacing glint appeared in his eyes.

Beam frowned, confused but he was too late to react. The next thing he knew, he was squashed under the weight of his best friend who was tickling him mercilessly. The smaller boy was delirious and he was trying to break free but it was a lost battle.

"S...stop...I...mercy..." He managed to gasp between his laugh.

"What are you giving me?" Forth asked grinning down at him, showing his white teeth and pink gum.

"Whateveryouwant" Beam said way too fast, scared to be tickled mercilessly by the tanned boy.

"What?" Forth asked a bit confused by the answer.

"Anything!" Beam shouted when he saw Forth's hands coming closer to his body.

Forth smirked satisfied by the answer, still not trusting his best friend. He straddled him making sure the other was aware he was trapped under his body.

"Okay! You have to come with me to the exam entrance."

"What? But yours is in the morning, Forth!" Beam whined, not liking the idea to wake up so early.

Kantaphat University wasn't close to their living area and the traffic in Bangkok was known to be bad especially when people are going to work in the morning.

"Oy! Why did you have to choose to study engineering?" Beam yelled trying to throw his best friend out of him but the latter was too big for him.

"Hush Baby Bean! You already promised anything to me." Forth teased with a winning grin on his face.

Beam pouted crossing his arm over his chest, not liking the turn of event. He glared at his best friend who looked proud of himself.

"Are you going to get off of me? I can't feel my legs anymore! You stupid bodybuilder!" Beam tried to shake Forth but the latter moved down his tights in order to put his tanned legs over his pale ones. 

Before he could do anything, Forth locked his feet at the ankles behind Beam's back, trapping him even more.

They were facing each other with ragged breathing. One was smiling while the other was glaring resentfully at the culprit.

"Forth! You are annoying!" Beam yelled in frustration.

"Shut up! You love me like this! Now, back to your promise, will you come with me?"

Beam heaved a sigh, there was no way the other boy was relented his hold on him. 

"All right, I will come with you!" 

"Good! That's all I wanted to know! See, it wasn't so difficult to say!" Forth told him as he was detangling himself from him. 

Beam noted he was smiling all along. 

Forth stood up and he stretched his body to remove every kink in his body. His back was facing his best friend so he didn't see the sneak attack. Beam jumped on his back, making them stumbled for a moment before the taller boy stabilized their weights.

"What? Seriously, Beam?" Forth didn't know if he should be angry or laugh at the sudden _attack_. 

"Yes! This is my revenge! Carry me, now!"

Forth rolled his eyes at the blatant order but he still complied, making sure he was holding him properly.

"Where to go, Baby Bean?"

"To the sports department."

"Okay, let's go!"

* * * * * *

"Nice costume!" Max complimented, breaking the awkward silence that settled ten minutes ago.

"Thanks, P'Max," Noah replied simply still staring at a visibly pissed off Pring with a smirk.

_'Of all the places to go in this school, I have to end up in_ _**HIS** _ _classroom!'_

"Where is Pha?" Park asked Pring, looking around for his class president.

"Away with my mother."

"Oh! Too bad, I missed him." Park said with a disappointed pout.

"Since when?" Lam asked before he bit into a grilled cuttlefish.

"Because he is fun to have around!" Park answered honestly, winning himself several incredulous gazes.

"It's good to see how you like your class president," Karin commented, sending a pointed glance at her best friend who wasn't sharing the idea at all.

"Yeah, whatever!" The latter said, not interested in how amazing her twin brother is.

"Aren't you supposed to go to work?" Noah asked his older brother who was trying not to fidget with Max's hand who was resting on his waist.

"Later." He answered curtly.

"How come you know this Phi?" Yim asked Tul while she glared at Noah.

"Noah? He is my little brother." Tul was perplexed by the question and why the young girl seemed so infuriating at his little brother.

_'What did he do?'_

"Noah?!" He called out his brother with a frown but the latter shrugged as if he didn't know what it was all about. "Come with me for a minute!" Tul ordered imperiously, dragging Noah outside of the classroom.

"Yim! What did you do to my boyfriend's little brother?"Max inquired irritating.

_'What if she asked Noah questions about the truth about Tul and me?'_

"Nothing! Phi! It is all this Daniel's fault!"

"Who is that?" Now, Max was lost.

"Was he dressed as a pirate?" Lam asked suddenly.

Yim nodded with conviction. Max was even more lost than before.

"Oh! I know him, he is friend with my little brother."

"Wait! Yo? Wayo is your little brother!?" Karin asked with wide eyes. She glanced at her equally stunned friend.

"Seriously? That cute kid is your little brother?" It was Pring's turn to ask, completely floored by the revelation.

Lam nodded slowly, not understanding why the girls were having a hard time to believe him.

"How come? He is so cute and you are...you." Yim said for lack of better words.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lam asked with a frown on his face.

"She means Yo is a cutie pie and you look like you are an old man trapped in a teenage body," Park answered he nodded at the end of his sentence satisfied by his reasoning.

"I have to with a stupid best friend like you!"

"Oy! Why are you mean to me? I answered honestly!" Park whined pitifully. "I should have stayed with Forth and Beam! I am sure they have more fun!"

Suthee perked up at the mention of Beam's name.

"Where are they by the way?"

"No idea." Lam shrugged.

"Oy! Kids! Stop talking at the same time! Who is that Daniel kid who bullied my little sister?" Max asked exasperated by the strange flow of the conversation.

_'Why am I stuck babysitting? Where is Tul? He better not ditch me!'_

"He is a junior of mine. He is on a floor beneath us." Suthee answered.

"He is in Yo's class." Lam supplied.

"All right, I am going to have a chat with him."

"Why, Phi?" Yim wondered a bit worried.

_'I don't want Phi to go on a fight against that Daniel idiot.'_ She thought worriedly.

"To congratulate him for giving you a taste of your own medicine!" Her older brother teased, dodging a punch to his face. "Miss! You need to work on your combat skill!"

"P'Max!" Yim screeched as her brother was leaving the classroom.

Annoyed, she followed behind him almost running into a Jack O Lantern.

"Wow! There is never a dull moment with the Jarmonhums." Karin stated.

Pring nodded, constating how much quiet the classroom went after Yim and Max left.

"Yeah too bad Forth is not here!" Park lamented.

_'Oh please, no!'_ Pring groaned mentally.

"I am going downstairs." Suthee proclaimed suddenly.

"What for?" Karin asked him, it was pleasant in the room. Of course, it was close to the end of the day so the general ambience was going down.

"To watch the drama unfolding! Let's go, it will be fun!" Suthee didn't let them the time to react. He grabbed Karin's hand and they left the others watching them disappeared from the classroom.

"I am going to look for Forth and Beam," Park announced, sending a meaningful glare at Lam who ignored him expertly.

Leaving Pring and Lam alone.

"He is a nice kid."

"Who?"

"Your little brother. He was trying to defend his friend, even if it is a mystery to me why they are friends to start with."

"Daniel is a bit overprotective of people...a bit too much sometimes. He lives with his older sister, his parents died two years ago...so he is a bit harsh in his words."

"You like him."

"Ming and Daniel are like little brothers to me."

Pring nodded not ignoring the underlying message under Lam's monotone voice.

"It must be nice to have an older brother like you." She said honestly.

Lam chuckled at the compliment.

"You have a brother last time I checked."

"Pha? He is annoying and he spent his time in his books or dictating Kit or the house!"

"Certainly, we are that close but for what I heard from Park, he always gets your back."

"...yeah...anyway it is nice to speak to you, Lam."

"Same goes for you, Pring." He said truthfully.

"And don't worry, I don't pick fights with small kids."

"Your feud is more against Noah."

Pring frowned at the statement even if it was true, she didn't like the way it was formulated.

"So what?" She challenged him to answer as she was crossing her arms over her chest and she seized him up.

"Nothing, I am just saying what I am seeing."

"And what should I care?"

"No reason."

Pring stared at him thoughtfully for a long moment before she heaved an annoyed sigh.

"I am going downstairs. See you later."

"Yeah, sure. See you later."

* * * * * *

Daniel was smiling as the angry girl in front of him.

Then he glanced at her older brother who had the same grin on his face.

"Fine! Be friend with that...idi..."

"Language, Yim!" Max admonished playfully.

Yim's red face went a shade darker because of the anger then she ended up pouting. Daniel glanced at her and he smirked when he realised she was still glaring at him.

"As I was about to say before my _**charming**_ little sister butted in, let's be friends!" Max resumed, ignoring the offended gasp coming from the aforementioned little sister.

"...okay, P'Max." Daniel agreed hesitantly while glancing at his friends for answers but Ming and Yo only shrugged powerlessly.

"Don't hesitate to drop by at my house if you are bored. You can bring your two friends over there." Max added noticing how cautious the younger boy was. "Don't worry, I am not a weird person, N'Dan."

His little sister threw him a side eye as she was busying herself scratching some dried paint off a school desk.

"Can I come if I want to run away from my overbearing older sister?" Daniel wondered after a minute or two.

Max was puzzled at the question but he nodded anyway.

_'I was kind of joking just to annoy Yim. What a weird kid!'_

Yim glanced up when she heard the question and she growled at Daniel for even suggesting the idea to her older brother.

Then out of nowhere, a leather purse landed on Daniel's left side of his face with a noticeable smacking noise, startling the few people in the classroom to a stupor.

"Oy! You witch!" Daniel yelled in anger, the left side of his face was getting redder by the minute while the other side was still pale. As Ming and Yo were trying to appear smaller in fear of getting hit by a spare purse.

Surprised Yim and Max turned towards the classroom entrance to see a tall gorgeous woman staring with contempt at an infuriated Daniel.

Max lost his smirk when he recognised her.

"What? Do you want another one so it can match the other side of your face?"She asked with an aloof tone.

Yim glanced between Daniel and the unknown woman until a big smile graced her lips.

"Are you his older sister, Phi?"

"Yes, I am. And you are?"

"N'Yim." She answered, ignoring the warning glances Max was sending her.

"I am Mathilda. I am surprised, I didn't know you have a little sister, Max!" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Max is here?" Another feminine voice came from behind her. "Earth! Max is here, tell your parents he didn't escape as they thought."

Max gritted his teeth when he heard the comment and he recognised the owner of the voice.

"Yihwa!" He yelled when the latter appeared in the classroom followed by Earth and Mark.

"Yes?" She asked innocently with a wide grin.

"Stop yelling, Max!" Earth admonished him.

"P'Earth!" Yim squealed happily as she went to hug him.

"Noo! Don't tell me I missed the drama?" Park bemoaned in anguish still standing at the threshold of the doorway.

"Stop complaining! You got lost on the maid café!" Pring scolded him as she entered the classroom.

"But those boys look legit like cute girls!" Park complained. "It would make sense if Yo was a member of the maid café."

Everyone's sweatdropped at the unashamed confession. Yo's gaze was fixated on the floor, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Where are Suthee and Karin?" Pring asked when she noticed her best friend was missing.

"P'Karin's little brother called her because he wanted to borrow money from her, and P'Suthee went to look for P'Beam and P'Forth," Ming answered her.

"Oh! Okay, well I am going to look for Karin and her brother. See you later."

"Where is your so-called boyfriend, Max?" Earth asked glancing at every kids' faces. "If you even have one to start with."

"Shut up, P'Earth! I am not lying and I have prooves!" Max replied with defiance.

"You! Dating?" Yihwa exclaimed before she dissolved into a pearl of laughter.

"We have more chances to have snow during summer in Bangkok!" Mathilda joined in, not believing the statement for a second.

"Come on, you two! That's not nice to make fun of Max's fantasy." Mark said as he was snickering.

Yim, who was still hugging her eldest brother, glanced up at him surprised before she looked at her other brother to see how infuriated he was getting.

Mathilda, Yihwa, Mark and Earth were still laughing out loud when they were interrupted by a loud throat clearing.

"I am his boyfriend." A voice claimed loud enough to put a stop to anymore teasing.

"Babe! I was worried!" Max said with a wide smile before he crossed the distance before Tul and him.

And he kissed him on the mouth hard enough to leave Tul breathless and a stunned crowd

"P'Earth, meet my boyfriend Tul."

Tul stared wide eye at a beaming Max before he glanced worriedly at Earth who was watching him with an unreadable air on his face. 

Yihwa was blinking not believing her eyes, her best friend was going out with Maxxin Jarmonhum.

_'When did this happen?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da!
> 
> So many questions to answer in the following chapters to come.
> 
> I know I don't write it often but don't hesitate to leave comments, I love to read and answer them.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> See you soon.


	13. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi beautiful people,
> 
> A big surprise in this chapter.

** General Pov. **

After an eventful and a particularly hot weekend, Beam and Forth spent the rest of the weekend at home playing video games and eating way too salty snacks and sodas.

Any alcoholic drinks have been stored safely away by Beam's father. When his son observed the mysterious disappearance of the beers, Declan reminded him of last new year disaster where Beam had spent his time throwing up.

Sheepishly, the pale boy went back upstairs and sat down next to his best friend's side.

It was with mixed feelings they welcomed Monday. Forth and Beam had to take the bus because the tanned boy's bike brakes weren't working properly so they had to take the bus.

At the bus stop, they met Yo, Ming and Daniel who greeted their seniors joyfully.

They bid the trio goodbye when it was their stop.

The rest of the day was consecrated to study in regards of the finals until their homeroom teacher, Khrū Pongsatorn, the drama teacher, Khrū Miagwan, and Khrū Kuvitra waltzed into their classroom with large grins.

Pha ordered the classroom to salute the teachers before they sat down dreading the announcement they knew was coming since Beam and Pha already confirmed some of the rumours.

"I am not playing a girl!" Someone whispered not too quietly.

"I want to play an inanimate object." Several people recognised Park voice amid the reigning chaos.

"Not _Romeo and Juliet_ , please! Anything but that! I am tired of it!"

"Can we use fake blood for the fighting scene? I know how to make it!"

"Can we have extra credit?"

"Can I not wear make-up? I am allergic to anything related to make-up."

"Why do we have to play the girl part? Can't we do the play with the girls of St Clare Covent?" Someone said hopefully.

"Are they trees or walls?" Park asked again.

"Personally I think Shakespeare is overrated." A student started but the dark glare sent by Khrū Kuvitra made his convictions withered. "Just saying."

"Too bad the angel gang is not in our class."

"I think the guys who look like girls should be playing the role."

"What does it mean?" Someone shouted angrily from the other side of the classroom.

The teachers were watching the students going back and forth between each other about who was the best victim to play in the school drama.

"Alright! That's enough!" Pha shouted in order to bring some kind of peace.

"Oy! Are you deaf? Phana just talked, so shut your traps!" Forth ordered forcibly when the noise was still very much present in the room.

Pha glared at his classroom's fellow comrades heatedly before he nodded slightly towards Forth as a sign of gratitude. A nod that Forth returned politely.

_'Are they students or future heads of criminal organisations?'_ Khrū Kuvitra couldn't help asked herself as she witnessed the strange scene between her son and Forth.

"Alright! I am disappointed in some of you. Where did your school's pride go?" Their homeroom teacher wondered, shaking his head in disappointment.

A student raised his hand to ask for permission to talk. The teacher granted him the right to talk.

"I love my school and my comrades, Khrū Pongsatorn but do we have to dress like girls? I mean we are men."

"Really? Men? Then why are you winning like a little girl?" Kit sneered, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"Shut up, Kit! I am asking the teacher! And if I was you I wouldn't act so high and mighty with your girly face and pale skin!"

No one had the time to register what happened but the second he was done talking, Kit jumped on the student to punch him.

Thankfully Kit was stopped by Lam and an irritated Pha. Beam blinked when he realised his school desk partner ran in a time record from the front of the classroom to the back of it to punch some guy.

"That's enough! You are all going to participate in the school play! And, yes, boys will play girls roles! It is time you are starting to grow up, next time you will go to university with girls." The English teacher admonished them. "We won't do _Romeo and Juliet_ as it had been done before but we are still sticking with Shakespeare. This time we are going to do _A Midsummer night's dream_. A tale of true love and unrequited love."

Several people groaned in pain at the announcement already dreading the sappy story.

"And as some of you may already know, women roles when played by men during Shakespeare time. It wasn't acceptable for a respectable lady to perform on stage." The English teacher explained.

"It was the same with Kabuki plays," Beam mumbled to no one in particular.

"Indeed, Beam. Kabuki female roles were played by a special panel of actors called onnagata. True they were known to be effeminate but believe it or not they were the most famous actors back in the days. It was hereditary, taught from generation to the next one." Khrū Miagwan picked up after her colleague.

The deafening silence that followed her statement didn't show any encouraging sign. So she heaved a sigh while she glanced at her colleagues who shrugged before they pulled out some pens and a piece of papers.

"Each one of you is going to write his own name on a paper then we will put your names in a ballot to be chosen."

Protestations were heard but they died when they were threatened with more school work.

Pacified, they wrote their names and put them into a wooden ballot while Khrū Kuvitra wrote on the blackboard the names of the main characters.

_'I love this play but seriously why this one?'_ Beam wondered, feeling uncomfortable.

_A Midsummer night's dream_ was his favourite Shakespearean play since the main couple was smart enough to elope, unlike Romeo and Juliet.

Of course, they encountered a lot of misadventures along the way but it was worth it since their love grew stronger for each other in the end.

"As some of you might wondering, we won't do all the play because it is quite long. The three main couples will be Hermia and Lysander, Helena and Demetrius, and Queen Titania and King Oberon. Theseus and Queen Hippolyta will have a small but important part of the play." The drama teacher explained as she was opening the ballot. A student raised his hand. "Yes?"

"I don't feel well. Can I go to the bathroom?"

Before she could give an answer, other boys joined in.

"Enough!" The headteacher scolded the unreasonable behaviour of his classroom. "If someone else tried to escape, they will be selected de facto for Hermia, Helena or Queen Titania's role."

"So let's start with Lysander." The drama teacher announced putting her hand inside the ballot.

"Now I know what people felt during _the Hunger Games_ ," Beam whispered to his neighbour who approved the comparison as he was writing his name on a piece of paper.

The two teachers leaned closer to their colleague to read the name written on the piece of paper and they smiled while their students were holding their breath.

"Our Lysander will be Phana Kongthanin." The head teacher announced proudly while Khrū Kuvitra wrote her son's name next to Lysander.

A couple of boys glared at Pha who only shrugged unbothered by their death glares.

"Next is Demetrius, Lysander's rival for Hermia's affection."

Park raised his hand to which the homeroom teacher raised a curious eyebrow at the gesture.

"Park, this is unnecessary to raise your hand."

"I know but I changed my mind, I want to play a girl." He said proudly.

Everyone was floored wondering what was going through their weird classmate. Even Forth and Lam were puzzled.

_'He better not played Hermia or I am living the country!'_ Pha threatened in his mind.

"Uh okay...who do you wish to be in the play?" Khrū Miagwan asked hesitantly.

That was a first.

"I want to be the queen."

"Which one?"

"Titania is the one who can do magic, right?"

The three teachers nodded speechlessly.

"Then I will be her. Magic is wicked, I can curse people!"

"But it is Oberon who cursed in the play." Beam corrected him.

"That's what she wants him to think," Park answered proudly.

_'He is stupid!'_

"Just...Just give him the part." Forth advised the teachers who were trying to understand how this student managed to enter into such a prestigious high school.

"O...okay. Park Hongkittikul will be Queen Titania. Let's move to who will be playing Demetrius."

The drama teacher pulled a paper where it was revealed to be written Forth's name.

"Forth will be Phana's rival."

Forth breathed out the air he was keeping in, looking pleased to be chosen as Demetrius.

"Nice but you can't do magic!" Park commented.

"Shut your mouth, Park!" Lam said, rolling his eyes.

"You are just jealous because I can do magic and not you."

_'I really dodged a bullet.'_ Forth thought watching Park bickering with Lam.

"The next role is King Oberon then it will be the turn to chose our Hermia and Helena."

The drama teacher pulled a paper and unfold it slowly, too slowly for the students' taste. Her eyes went wide before she smiled satisfied with the result.

"Our King Oberon will be Lam Panitchayasawad."

Park, who was drinking some water, coughed loudly as he was trying not to die right in front of the classroom.

Taking pity on him, Forth patted his back to ease his respiratory system all along glancing at a frozen Lam.

Beam and Kit glanced at each other before they turned on their seat to see how _King Oberon_ was holding out.

Lam could have been a statue it would have made no difference. He was staring at the blackboard unblinking.

Even the teachers didn't dare to move in fear to tick him off.

Lam was known to be a quiet student, always backing Forth and Park but there was something mysterious about his aloof behaviour.

It wasn't like Pha who was aloof in some way but still caring about others.

Lam Panitchayasawad was an enigma.

Beam glanced back at his favourite teacher who decided to write Lam's name next to King Oberon.

"No! I refuse! Lam can't be the king!" Park protested, finally free to speak and to breathe.

"And why?" The homeroom teacher asked, not understanding why the student was getting agitated.

"Because I want to be the only one to do magic!"

_'What a dumbass!'_ Pha rolled his eyes when he heard the reason.

Kit and Beam snickered forgetting they were sitting on the front row.

"May I know what you are finding so funny Vongviphan and Intochar?" The homeroom scolded them.

Sheepishly, the boys apologised but the teacher wasn't done with them.

"Since you find the situation so entertaining and this ordeal is lasting longer than usual, I will give the roles!"

"Wait, Khrū Pongsatorn, I am sure they didn't mean to make fun of Panitchayasawad. Beam and Kit are not like this." Khrū Kuvitra tried to defend them but the man held out his hand to stop her to add more.

"I am regretting to take that decision but it is time for our students to grow up. Life won't always be like a quiet river! They need to man up! The roles of Hippolyta and King Theseus will be given to two of your comrades turned delinquents that were caught fighting on the football pitch last week as a punishment."

Beam and Kit looked at each other in horror when they realised where their teacher's reasoning meant for their future.

"Wait Khrū Pongsatorn..." Beam started but he was ignored.

After he was done writing the names of the delinquents, the homeroom teacher wrote Beam's name in front of Hermia and Kit's name in front of Helena.

"We still need someone for Hermia's father." The drama teacher pointed out, earning herself a couple of groans.

Khrū Pongsatorn scanned his classroom until his eyes fell on a boy who was staring into space with a boy sitting next to him who looked visibly angry looking student.

"Veeravidhayanant will be Hermia's father." The homeroom teacher announced as he was writing Egeus.

_Egeus_ pointed his finger slowly at himself before he turned slowly to his neighbour who was pouting next to him on his chair. 

Not believing what just happened to him.

"I...am...going...to...be...Egeus?" He asked his desk partner who looked close to tearing his hair off.

"Oy! I don't want to play a woman! Especially with that big jerk!" His neighbour yelled pointing his finger at Pha's desk partner.

The class representative glanced at his designated partner who didn't bother to acknowledge the accusation. Instead, he was writing down what the homeroom teacher was writing on the blackboard.

"Oy! Stop ignoring me, Tin!"

"That's enough, Kirakorn! If I heard your voice a second time, I will give you Hermia's role." Khrū Pongsatorn warned him, succeeding at silencing the student and crushing Beam's hopes.

"So we will email each one of you your part in the play. Of course, those of you who are not given a role will actively help to make the settings for the play." The drama teacher explained. "The final representation will be during the school cultural festival. As you might know, our fine high school has a partnership with the St Clare Convent. Of course, the girls won't participate in the play proactively because they have to do their own play which is going to be _Snow White_. But the girls will help us to make the decors and the costumes, and we will also help them with their play."

Before the students could voice their protests the bell rang marking the end of the period. Noisily, the boys started packing their bags grumbling about the unwanted school play.

Khru Kuvitra glanced worriedly at Beam who had his head between his arms, his textbooks and pencil case were still spilling over the table. She managed to catch her son's gaze and gestured to the boy with her chin before she had to leave the classroom as her next classroom was waiting for her.

Pha heaved a sigh as he was making his way to Beam's desk. He threw a glance at Kit who was busy glaring daggers at the innocent blackboard then he went back to Beam.

"Don't beat yourself up, it is just a play..." Pha started, knowing full well the pale boy wasn't seeing it like this. He put his hand on his shoulder trying to convey his feelings. "Plus you love _A Midsummer night's dream_ , you were reading it at the beginning of the year."

"Noo! You are lying to me!" Someone shouted from the back of the classroom.

Pha didn't need to look up to know who it was. Hearing the outburst, Beam had raised his head to see what was making Park acting so overdramatic again.

"Tell me you are lying, Lam!" Park yelled.

Lam only shrugged, the initial shock seemed to have receded. He was smirking as he was watching his best friend's meltdown.

"Beam, let's pick up lunch!" Forth proposed as he went to stand next to Pha who was trying to stop Kit from beating up a boy who was poking fun at his role in the play.

Beam's eyes went from his best friend to the school representative and he paled. He took his school bag and emptied the content on his desk, startling Forth, Pha and Kit. With shaky hands, he took his copy of _A Midsummer night's dream_ and he went through the pages with an air of urgency.

"What is he doing?" Kit asked Pha and Forth who were as lost as he was.

"I don't remember if Helena is kissing Lysander on the mouth or the cheek!" Beam answered in full panic.

Pha would have at the answer if Beam didn't look close to have a mental breakdown.

Forth rolled his eyes in exasperation, hearing what was making his best friend acting so crazily.

"Enough, Beam!" He scowled, taking the book from his hand and he shoved it in the school bag like the rest of the textbooks and books that were pilling up on the desk. "Let's go eat, I am starving."

"I don't feel like eating," Beam muttered as he was sulking. His lower lip was sticking out and his arms were crossed over his chest.

The image of a child throwing a tantrum came to a crashing halt when his stomach protested loudly. Beam blushed when the three boys started snickering at the loud noise.

"Alright Baby Bean, let's go eat. I will even buy your lunch." Forth promised, pulling him off his chair by his arm.

"I want Pad Kra Pao with rice and sugar-free iced tea," Beam told him as he was fishing his copy of the play from his school bag.

Forth growled in exasperation glaring pointedly at the book in Beam's hands.

"What?" The other one tried to sound innocent.

But Forth was having none of it, he took it from his hands and he put inside his own school bag.

"I will give it back after the day! I don't need another one of my friends to go crazy about a school play."

"Easy for you to say, you are not playing a girl!" Beam retorted a bit too loud earning curious glances from other students in the hallway.

"Yeah, and I am playing the role of a guy who is in love with a girl who loves another!" Forth shot back rendering Beam tied tongue.

_'What an idiot I am! I completely forgot about Sally, I am so stupid!'_

Forth must have noticed how apologetic looking Beam was, he sighed before putting his arm around his neck and locking him in a headlock. Even if he tried to free himself, Beam didn't put his heart into it, accepting the punishment with a light heart when he heard his best friend chuckling.

When Forth released Beam, his hair was completely messed up.

"You should let me do your hair, this style suits you way better." Forth joked when the pale boy was trying to put some order in his hair.

"If you dare do it, I will shave my head it will be safer and I will enter the monastery." Beam joked back.

"Don't ever shave your hair, Beam!" Forth told him suddenly serious, looking him dead in the eyes.

Beam brushed him up chuckling at the strange request but his best friend grabbed his shoulders to force him to look him in the eyes.

"I am not joking, Beam! Promise me!" He asked with intensity.

Beam nodded slowly taken aback by his best friend's odd behaviour.

"Why?" He couldn't help to wonder.

Forth stayed silent for a moment, his eyes moving over his face looking for something.

"Because I like your hair, it is really soft." He finally spoke.

_'It can't be the reason, right?'_ Beam was stunned. _'Is it really soft?'_

"Promise?" Forth repeated.

Beam nodded, not understanding why his voice seemed to desert at the moment he needed it the most. To give himself some footing, he pushed Forth away.

"Why do you have to be so intense just for hair? You are so weird sometimes."

"As if you don't like it, Baby Bean!" He huffed playfully as he was wriggling his eyebrows in an exaggerating fashion.

Beam blinked not knowing how to react to the statement.

They reached the school cafeteria, luckily for them, it was mostly empty so they didn't need to queue.

"...and an iced tea." Forth added to the command.

"Sugar-free iced tea." Beam corrected him right away.

The bento lady gave the tanned boy his change before she left them to prepare their lunches and drinks.

"Sugar-free? I thought you were joking earlier! Are you on diet?"

Beam shrugged, he thanked the lady who came back with their drinks and took a sip from it. He was about to take more when Forth stole his straw and took a sip.

"Oy! Stop it! If you want some, just ask." Beam scolded him.

The bento lady chuckled at their bickering as she was giving them their plates.

The boys thanked her and went to sit at a table.

"It tastes weird if you are afraid to gain some weight just come at the gym with me next time."

"I don't want to be a bodybuilder like you," Beam muttered but Forth heard him.

"Then how are you going to get a girlfriend?"

"I don't need anyone...I have Dad and you that's more than enough."

"Your Dad and I don't count we are family. Can you imagine if we were dating that would be weird, it would be...as if you were dating Yim!" Forth gagged at the idea. "I am glad I am not playing Lysander in the end, it would have been awkward pretending to be in love with you."

The more Forth was talking the less hungry Beam was. He felt like his stomach was being tied into multiples knots.  
Beam felt uncomfortable and restless. He frowned, confused by how bothered he was by Forth's words.

_'He is not wrong. It would be weird to date Yim or any of his brothers...but Forth...that's silly! He is just my best friend!'_ Lost in his thoughts, Beam failed to notice Lam and Park joining them.

Lam sat in front of Beam while Park was facing Forth. The rest of the gang sat on the nearest tables.

"Still mad?" Forth asked Park noticing he was rage eating his food, making a point to ignore Lam who didn't look in his direction.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Park responded.

"And you, Lam?"

"I have to play the estranged husband to this lunatic. What do you think? At least your partner is Kit, you are lucky."

"Well, Beam is lucky because his partner is not a liar! Phana is way better than you!" Park retorted loudly.

Pha, who was close enough to hear Park praising him, made a U-turn with his best friend and they went to sit at the opposite end of the food hall.

_'Smart bastard!'_ Forth had to give him that. _'He knows how to stay away from Park.'_

"Listen, Park! This isn't even Lam's fault! I don't even think he read the book to start with..." Forth tried to make his friend saw reason but it was harder than advanced algebra.

"Of course I have! I asked him before volunteering and he told me she can do magic!"

Forth glanced at Lam who was eating.

"Is that true?"

"When he asked who Queen Titania is, I told him she is the queen of the fairies."

"See!" Park pointed his fork in an accusatory manner. Beam was scared he might poke someone's eye. "He lied, he admitted himself!"

"And Beam even told you she wasn't the one who does the magic in the play, right Beam?" Lam turned his attention to the pale boy who wanted nothing more than to disappear.

"Hum yeah...It is Puck who does most of the magic during the play."

Park stared at Beam for a long moment before he sat down dejectedly. He pushed his plate away and put his head on the table staring tirelessly in the distance.

"Is he brain dead?" _Hippolyta_ asked as he sat next to Beam.

"Shut up, Cantaloupe!" Park shot back at a smaller boy who scowled at him at the full mention of his nickname.

"You, shut up! At least, I didn't volunteer for a role I didn't want!"

Beam turned his head to his noisy neighbour.

"Does it mean you wanted to play Hippolyta from the beginning, Can?" He asked slowly.

"What? No!" Can shook his head so fast Beam feared he will damage his vertebrae. "I am paired with that stupid ice prince! And I almost got expelled because of that jackass!"

"Speaking of being expelled." Forth said, putting his fork down. "Didn't I already tell you not to pick a fight with Tin Medthanan, Can! Because I am sure I told you so repeatedly since the start of the year!"

"It wasn't me who started it! And I tried Park's technic. Full disclosure, Park? Your technic sucks! I counted to one hundred for him to go away but he didn't! So I punched him!" Can finished with a satisfied smile that was wiped away when he saw Forth glaring at him with disapproval. "What? He said I will never be accepted into the sports department! When I told him the contrary, do you know what that jerk said to me? He said they chose me because they needed to fill the quotas for disabled players! I have the utmost respect for disabled people but I don't accept to be insulted as some kind of quotas! Who does he think he is? I hate stupid rich people like him! Lam, you and Beam are awesome but that guy is scum! The worst of the worst! Ah! I wish I can punch him and kicked him with some high kick..."

Beam, Forth, Park and Lam were watching with a strange fascination Can talking without stopping to breathe.

_'Even Park was speechless.'_ Beam noted.

"Pha...is...not...bad." Lam's neighbour said at some point interrupting the uninterrupted flow of Can's words.

"You are right, Good. He was the one who asked Khrū Pongsatorn to not write it in my file!"

"Pha is a nice guy and his sister is cute and funny." Park added.

"Really? Mine is so annoying! Do you know what Ley did this morning?" Then he launched himself in a long line.

Beam leaned closer to Forth.

"In case you were wondering, this is why I don't sit with you for lunchtime. I can't even hear my thoughts." He whispered in his ear.

Forth looked at him with an understanding smile.

* * * * * *

After sending Beam at his house, Forth hurried home under pouring rain.

"Wow! You are soaked!"

"Hi, Mae."

"Go take a shower to keep yourself warm." His mother told him then she glanced around looking for someone. "Where is Beam?"

"He is eating out with his Dad and his future stepfamily." Forth said childishly. "Which reminds me, where is P'Max?"

"Upstairs with his best friend, they are working on their homeworks and there are three little boys with them."

"Three boys?" Forth repeated slowly before recognition appeared in his eyes. "I know them!"  
  
Forgetting he was soaked to the core, Forth climbed up the stairs ignoring his mother's call. He knocked on his older brother's bedroom. He didn't wait for an answer and he entered to have his suspicions...blown away by emptiness.

Except for his older brother and his best friend.

"Hey! Long time no sees, N'Forth."

"Sawadee Krub, P'Kong." Forth tried to hide his disappointment but Max saw right through it.

"You missed them, they have to go but I will invite them again just to annoy Yim!" Max proclaimed with a cruel smirk.

"Whatever, I am going to take a shower!" Forth muttered angrily, shutting the door noisily behind him.

"Aren't you too much?" Kongpop asked his best friend, once the door was closed. "Don't forget that Yihwa and Mathilda are backing your little sister. It wouldn't do if they start suspecting you are not dating that Tul guy for real. By the way, when are you going to show him to me?"

"I don't know he is always working, he has to help his family and he is studying so he can go back to university," Max explained as he was typing away on his computer.

"It is the first time your significant other is not waiting for your money. That guy seems like a catch...maybe a bit too perfect to be true."

"Yeah but I don't care. He is exactly what I need for the moment."

"Okay but you are not getting laid any time soon and it is showing. You are crankier than an old man." Kongpop chuckled.

Max rolled his eyes at his friend's amusement.

"Sex is not everything, Ai'Kong! You should try it someday...and what makes you think I am not getting any?" Max told him with a smirk.

"Alright Khun Maxxin Jarmonhum, sorry to ever doubted you." His best friend said with mocking air.

"Shut up, flatterer!"

* * * * * *

"I am sorry about Beam, he has been moody since he came back from school," Declan said to Gale.

Declan and Beam hosted a small dinner party for Gale, Pring and Phana. During the dinner like her usual self, Pring teased them about their roles in the class play.

Which has been too much for Beam who snapped at her and he stormed out the table to go into his bedroom. While his twin sister was crestfallen has hidden how pleased he was with how sad looking his twin sister was.

Since it was Declan who picked them up, he drove them to their house which was a good one hour from their own.

"Don't be too hard on him, Beam a sweet boy and I think it was unfair how Khru Pongsatorn took the decision."

"He is a good teacher, a bit too strict and I think it will have a cathartic effect on Beam. He never wanted to talk about it..." The headmaster trailed off.

"After Jee passed away?" Gale asked him.

"It is more complex than that actually. You remember when I told you that Jee was certain she was expecting a girl..."

"Yes, but she was happy to have a boy in the end."

"She came around fast enough but she met Namie in the maternity. While Namie asked from the beginning to know about the baby gender, Jee was adamant not to know. They bonded over the fact they were big changes their children will be born the same day. All in all, they started making plans about their babies growing up together, than falling in love and married one another. When I met Dylan for the first, we were stunned that they were gushing about their hypothetical grandchildren and the names they will have."

Gale giggled just imagining how the fathers must have looked like goldfish.

"In the end, it was Beam and we were delighted. We have a healthy cute little baby and tons of baby girl clothes."

Gale, who was laughing, stared at him when she saw his eyes twinkling mischievously. She squinted her eyes before she shook her head in denial.

"No! You are kidding..." She trailed off incredulously.

Declan shook his head as he was giggling.

"Jee decided to dress him like as a girl and for a while Beam even liked it but one day he decided he didn't want to dress like one. The last time he decided to doll up was when Jee had to stay at the hospital. After Jee passed away, Beam burnt them. He only spared these photos because his mother is on them."

Declan showed her three photos of his wife and a little girl who turned out to be Beam.

Gale was speechless for a moment before she laughed out loud and Declan joined in.

"Now it makes sense now," Gale said between laughing.

"I am sure he will go over it."

"But does Forth know?"

"No, Namie never revealed the secret and Forth never met Beam when he was dressed as a girl."

"Don't worry, I am a good secret keeper and I will keep an eye opened if anything goes wrong." She assured him before she kissed him making him breathless.

"I am so blessed to have a second chance thanks to you," Declan whispered against her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da.
> 
> I can't believe I managed to publish this chapter!
> 
> Baby Bean is such a cutie pie even as a girl.
> 
> I hope you had a good time reading this one.  
> See you soon.


	14. Loser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi beautiful people,
> 
> Music: I'm A Mess by Bebe Rexha.
> 
> Enjoy!

** General Pov. **

"I heard a strange rumour today at school." Yim started innocently as she was helping herself with some rice.

Forth glared at her before he shoved his fork in his mouth out of frustration.

Beam developed a deep fascination for his plate.

"What kind of rumours?" Earth asked genuinely curious.

"Tul, don't hesitate to help yourself," Namneung told the young man who nodded even though he wasn't close to doing it.

"Actually it was Ley who told me something funny about her older brother." Yim continued, looking pointedly at Forth and Beam.

"Just spill, Yim! The best stories are the shortest!" Max interrupted her, his voice full of sarcasm.

"Doesn't the sentence apply for jokes?" Tul noted.

Max heaved a frustrated sigh.

"Seriously Tul, which side are you on? Once she starts, she will never stop...ouch! Why did you slap me, P'Earth?"

"Because you are acting like an idiot...and I want to know what is happening in our old high school and I am sure your boyfriend would be eager to know more about how you were back in days, right N'Tul?" Earth finished talking by sending a glance to the aforementioned junior who developed the same fascination Beam had.

"Let your sister speak, Max!" Their father said, sending his cadet a meaningful glance.

"Thank you, Daddy!" The youngest chimed, she purposely ignored Forth's exasperated groan. "Ley's older brother is going to play Queen Hippolyta in his classroom's play."

Then she giggled merrily under the amused gazes of her parents and Earth.

The other four boys were processing the new differently.

Tul decided to finally help himself under the approving gaze of Namneung by taking some chicken broth.

While Beam had mastered the complex art to study the faïence of his plate.

Max was acting nonchalantly even if he was throwing glances at his little brother.

Said little brother was glaring daggers at his little sister who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I know what you are trying to do and you are wasting your time. I am playing Demetrius."

"Really?" She sounded doubtful.

"Yes! I am! Why would I lie?"

"To not have Yim to make fun of you?" Max supplied. "Who is the unlucky guy who is playing Hermia or Helena?"

"Park volunteered for Queen Titania." Forth answered instead.

His two older brothers exchanged a glance with a raised eyebrow before they smirked with something that didn't bold well for their little brother.

"And who are playing the women?" Max asked Yim.

"I don't know, P'Can didn't want to tell it to Ley." The young girl confided visibly disappointed. "I didn't even know that P'Forth was playing Demetrius, I thought for sure he would have been chosen for Helena."

"Helena? Why not Hermia?" Tul wondered why.

"Are you kidding Phi? Hermia is a gorgeous and elegant lady. I am not saying Helena is not but there is no mistake. And P'Forth is the perfect reverse of Hermia! He is the Bizarro Hermia!"

"Whatever Yim! I still want to know who is playing the girls. And if you are going to use masks like us." Max turned his full attention to Forth and Beam who were squirming on their chair.

"Who wants some dessert?" Forth asked as he was standing to bring his plate to the kitchen under the amused gaze of his parents.

Knowing Max will turn his attention to him, Beam followed his best friend example.

"I am going home, thank you for the dinner."

"Aw, you are already leaving P'Beam!" Yim pouted. "Are you coming back tomorrow?"

"No, he isn't! We are starting the rehearsals and we have club activities." Forth told her with a smirk.

"So Beam is also playing in the play," Earth noted wat too innocently.

Beam, who came back from the kitchen, glared at Forth who shrugged. Each one them had a chocolate ice cream.

"I am only helping with some stuff here and there." Beam explained poorly.

"You know P'Beam, I can always ask Ley to bribe her older brother for more informations." Yim said innocently.

_'Great! Since when did you become like your brothers, N'Yim?'_

"Fine I will tell you but before that, I want to know who P'Max was playing in High School?"

"Oh! I was playing Theseus, the future king of Thebes for a while." Max answered with a smirk.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but since Kongpop had to have his appendicitis removed, I got Lysander for the second representation."

"And who was playing Hermia?" Earth asked not hiding how interested he was with the subject.

"Some guy. Don't change the subject, P'Earth there is a more important matter at hand! Who is playing Hermia then?"

"I am Hermia." 

A silence followed Beam's words before everyone except Tul, Forth and Beam exploded in laughter.

"I am serious, I am the one who is playing Hermia." Beam reiterated.

_'Frankly, I don't know what is more vexing. Not being believed or having to cross-dress again as a girl!'_ He thought he cringed when unpleasant memories surfaced.

They quieted down instantly, staring at an ill at ease Beam who was fighting to not go upstairs.

"It's fine, Beam...and it is not that bad." Tul tried to cheer him up but the latter didn't show any sign of being happy with the role.

"Because you have already played the role of a woman?" Max asked Tul visibly surprised by the revelation.

_'Damn, I forgot that Max wasn't as stupid as he wants to make it!'_ If it was possible Tul would have slapped himself. Plastering a smile on his face, he turned to answer him all along avoiding Earth's sharp stare.

"A friend of mine did so I can relate to it...kind of."

_'Well played, Tul!'_ If he could, he would offer himself a gold medal.

"That's interesting because the same happened to Max's year a while back." Earth commented airily, Tul decided to admire the great quality of his plate.

"Really? I don't remember!" Yim whined.

"You were younger then, darling. Although we went to watch it you fell asleep in the middle of it and Forth had the chickenpox so he missed it." Her mother explained.

"And how did he go for the boys who were playing the girl part?" Earth asked Max.

"Good I guess. The project was divided between two classes so I didn't follow and the kissing scenes are not like Romeo and Juliet. I mean there are but it is not a make-out session and we only put a peck...what a shame! But at least, whoever he was, had the chance to have my lips on their lips."

"Max! We are still at the table and your younger siblings are present." His mother chastised while shaking her head. "Sometimes, I wonder what we did wrong with him, Dylan. Earth and Forth are not like this!"

"It has nothing to do with genetic, Mae! I am just too hot to be handled." Max chuckled at his own joke.

"More like you are too much of a chicken to let your heart be tamed." His older brother retorted, earning himself a glare.

"Shut up, Phi! It was before I met Tul. Now I am a changed man, thanks to him. His love makes me a better man."

Tul, who was sitting next to him, gulped down his food with some difficulty. To pretend what Max said was true was harder than he initially thought. Nonetheless, he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

_'Come on Tul just a little bit and it will be over.'_ To give himself strength, he finished his drink avoiding to glance at Earth's stony face. _'And P'Earth is not helping in this situation.'_

"Talking about the cultural festival, what are you going to do with your classmates, Yim?" Her mother asked as she was clearing the table at the same time her husband was putting the dessert in the centre of the table.

"What the hell, Dad! You let Beam and I take some lame dessert while you have a black forest in the fridge!"

"Language, young man!" His father warned him sternly. "If you had opened it, you would have noticed it right away. Now if you want a portion, help yourself and stop whining!"

Pouting, the tanned boy took a large slice of cake.

"Forth! Really?!" Namneung scolded him. "Can you leave some for others? I bake this cake to welcome Tul in our family, I raised you with better manners."

"Don't be mad, Mae. I am sharing it with Beam." Not giving his best friend the time to grasp what was going on. Forth scooped a bit chunk of cake with a spoon and shoved it inside Beam's slightly opened mouth.

Beam opened his eyes wide and he put his hand in front of his mouth in order to not throw up in front of everyone. The smaller boy was coughing around the mouthful. Taking pity on him, Forth hit his back lightly to help him breathe.

_'I am going to kill him!'_ Beam vowed once his breathing was calmer.

"Forth, seriously...here some water, N'Beam." Earth poured some water into his glass.

_'What is wrong with him?'_

"Forth..." His parents started but they stopped by Beam who threw the content of his glass on his best friend's face.

Everyone was speechless and they were glancing between Forth's shocked face and Beam's red angered one.

"Oy! No need to be so angry...I am sorry. Don't be mad at me, Baby Bean, na?" Forth tried his best imitation of a kicked puppy.

"I am not your baby, Ai'Forth!" Beam scolded before he attempted to punch him but his fist was caught between the tanned boy's hands in a prayer gesture. "Oy! Let go, you creep!"

"No, otherwise you will leave me, Baby Bean." Forth said with a wide grin making Beam flushed for another reason.

"I told you to stop calling me that....stupid Poo!" Beam added the last part with a smirk.

Forth lost his smile for a moment before he also smirked before he proceeded to pull Beam flushed against his body and he tickled him.

"Didn't I already tell you to not call me that anymore?" Forth scolded him lightly.

Tul, who was sitting next to Beam, blinked multiple times making sure he wasn't hallucinating what was happening. He glanced at the other people but they were smiling pleasantly.

_'Okay...this is weird. I didn't think Beam and Forth were that closed...they make a nice couple.'_ Tul smiled at his thought when he saw Beam feeding Forth some cake as a way to make up.

He glanced at his almost finished slice of cake then at Max's plate.

Max felt the weight of a gaze on his slice. He glared at his older brother but the latter was busy watching Beam and Forth goofing around. Then he glanced to his left to see Tul practically drooling over it.

Amused, he shook his head at the hunger visible in these brown eyes.

_'He is kind of cute.'_

"Here you go. No need to drool over my slice, there is plenty of cake for you to eat." Max's voice cut Tul from whatever fantasy he was because the next thing he was blushing brightly before he thanked him and put some cake in his mouth.

_'What an idiot!'_

"Easy, N'Tul. Max is right, there is plenty of _cake_ for you to eat." Earth reassured him with a Cheshire cat's grin.

"Oy! Phi! Don't try to steal my boyfriend! Find your own!" Max admonished, hugging Tul tightly against him and trying to hide him from his older brother's _lecherous_ gaze.

It was a loud noise that made everyone turned in Yim's direction. The young girl was frowning with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oy! I have enough of people being in love! I am going to bed, I have completely lost my appetite, now!" She didn't give them time to react and she was already climbing the stairs when she turned to level them with a thoughtful gaze before she uttered a silent. "Good night."

"What just happened?" Forth asked after a while.

"You annoyed your little sister, that's what happened!" Beam scolded him, still eating his cake.

"Didn't you say you were dieting or something?"

"Shut up, Forth or I am making you!" Beam warned.

"Alright don't be angry. Feed me some." Forth asked before he opened his mouth wide.

* * * * * *

"This is so unfair, Mae! P'Earth is dropping Beam and I can't come with them!" Forth lamented as he was watching his best friend gathering his school bag.

"For the last time, Forth the answer is still no! You both have school tomorrow and your bike is still not fixed!"

"I am dropping Beam and Tul on my way to my flat, Forth...and you will see him tomorrow."

_'That kid is growing out of control! I can't wait for him to meet next year hazer team.'_

"See you, tomorrow babe!" Max wished before taking Tul's lips in a slow and demanding kiss leaving the other one breathless and sputtering.

"Huh...y..yeah thanks, same to you."

_'Really? Same to you? Thanks? Just die, Tul!'_

Beam blushed in embarrassment seeing his seniors in such a passionate kiss.

"Let's go, I am waking up early tomorrow." Earth broke the strange atmosphere between the couple.

"See you tomorrow, Forth let's meet at the bus stop. Bye P'Max!" Beam said as he was waiing at Namneung and Dylan. "Thank you for the nice dinner."

"Don't mention it, Beam, and say "hi" from us to your father," Dylan said while his wife gave him a doggie bag. She also gave one to Tul who knew better than to refuse.

_'I know from which side the stubbornness is coming from now.'_

A few seconds later, Beam and Tul were sitting inside Earth's spacious car.  
While Beam and Earth were catching up on their respective lives, Tul felt like his heart was going to break under the tension.

Despite how light the atmosphere was in the enclosed space of the car, he could taste it on the tip of his tongue.

The car slowed in front of Beam's house gate. The pale boy wished them goodnight before he disappeared behind the ironed gate too fast for Tul's taste.

The tension seemed to double the moment Beam's presence disappeared. A knife could carve into the tension like butter.

For the first time, Tul regretted he accepted the offer to be driven back home.

Too slowly for him, they reached his house and Tul was closed to cry in relief. The car engine was killed making Tul tensed.

"Hum...thank you, Phi." He said respectfully but the following words froze him right in the spot.

"You don't need to pretend you don't know me anymore, no one else is here."

Slowly Tul faced Earth who was staring at him unflinching.

"What are you doing with my brother, Tul?"

The tone of the voice was calm but Tul wasn't a fool, the taller man could crush him with his words anytime soon.

Nervously, he licked his dried lips avoiding the sharp gaze.

"I..it is complicated..."

"Really? You are a smart guy and I have the patience of a saint, give it a try." Earth said with mocked sincerity making the other man paled.

Tul bit his lips feeling like a mouse which was about to be gobbled up by a cat.

"We are just dating nothing more."

"For real?"

Not trusting his voice, Tul nodded quickly wishing Earth will let it go.

"Then why did he ask you if you already have experienced in cross-dressing?"

"I am not a cross-dresser! It was for the play..." Tul stopped short when he realised he had been tricked after the words were out of his mouth.

Earth chuckled softly then a less tense silence fell over them.

"Max really doesn't recognize you?"

Tul nodded slowly, admitting the truth hurts more than anything. Until today, he tried to delude himself by forgetting about this important detail.

"Then how did you meet him?"

"At my workplace, he was breaking up with Edna."

"Who?"

"A girl he was dating..."

"Dating? Max doesn't date, he sees, fucks and dumbs people but he never dates not since...anyway you should put a stop to it. The only person who is going to be hurt is you so save yourself before it is too late."

"I will but not now, I promise him."

_'And I need him.'_

"Do you still love him after all these years?"

"No, I don't."

"I have troubled to believe you."

"Well, you should! What kind of loser will still be in love with someone who can't remember his face and name when they were in the same classroom for two years! I have my pride, Phi! Don't think I am that kind of person that will still love someone who never notices me, who will only see because he needs help to get rid of his girlfriend..." Tul's gaze was blurry but he didn't move to wipe his eyes.

All he knew that through his tears, Earth was looking at him with pity and he hated it.

_'The same look like this fateful morning.'_

"I am going, I have to work tomorrow." He whispered with a strangled voice.

"Tul!" His name was called softly.

With his hand on the door latch, Tul faced him.

"Yes?"

"If you have enough...come find me."

"Thank you, Phi but I will be okay." With those words, Tul got out of the car and he went inside his house. Ignoring his little brother's jokes about him being late and he closed his bedroom's door slowly.

_'You are such a loser, Tul.'_ He scolded himself tasting the salt of his tears on his lips.

Earth didn't move from his spot in front of Tul's house his last words an echo of words he heard two years ago.

_'I will be fine, Phi...that's what he told me then and yet he is back to square one.'_

* * * * * *  
  
"I am afraid that Khru Miagwan will be unable to supervise the unfolding of our dear classroom's play." The head teacher announced the boys the following day.

Beam and Kit glanced at each other before a smile bloomed on their faces.

"But don't worry, the next year deputy director Khru Rojnapat, has volunteered himself to help us generously while he will familiarise himself with our dear school grounds."

Both boys' smiles disappeared like snow in the sun. They followed the hand that was directed to a young man who was standing between Khru Kuvitra and Khru Pongsatorn. The deputy director took the spot in front of the desk, glancing at each student.

"Thank you, Khru Pongsatorn. Hello class, as your headteacher has so nicely explained I will be the school deputy director starting from next year. Which means my time with you will be short but I am sure we will...yes?" The young man stopped in his speech by a raised hand.

"Since you are the one in charge can I play Puck since no one has been chosen to play the role!" The student sent a glare to his desk partner who was making a point to ignore him.

The new teacher glanced at his colleagues who shook their heads.

"Who are you, Khun?"

"I am Park Hongkittikul!"

"Right...and who are you playing in the play?"

"Queen Titania."

"And you want to change because..."

_'I am sure it is because she is a woman. Why do teachers have the weirdest ideas?'_

"No! Because she can't do magic!" Park was outraged by the question and the deputy director almost took a step back at the outburst.

Pha rolled his eyes as he turned a page of his favourite medical book, contagious diseases.

"I failed to see where the problem is Khun Hongkittikul."

"The queen doesn't do magic, Puck does. I want to be the one who does the magic!"

The young deputy director pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He turned to his colleagues.

"No one has been chosen for Puck?" He asked, praying the role was taken so the loud mouth student could shut it and he could move on to more important matters.

"Yes, it has been given to a student this morning right before class. So I am afraid changing is not possible." The English teacher directed the last part at Park who looked like someone shot him.

He sat down dejectedly, glaring at his desk while Forth and Lam were mentally cheering for whoever took the role.

"Where is this student?" Khru Rojnapat asked.

"He is from another class but, don't worry he will join us in one hour." Khru Pongsatorn answered.

"Alright...I have been informed by your drama teacher the girls will only be able to join us tomorrow since they have a field trip today. Does anyone has questions before we start reading the play?"

A hand shot up from the middle left of the class.

"Yes, Khun..."

"Kirakorn, Khru Rojnapat can we not make the play opened to the public? And also forbid people to use cellphones to record it?"

The deputy director's mouth was half opened wondering if it wasn't some kind of hazing rite of passage for new teachers but the boy looked genuinely serious.

"Why?" 

"Have you met my little sister? She is cute and all like every little sister but she is a pain in the ass! This play is good blackmail material! She is evil and she will not miss the occasion to make my life a living hell! Do you have siblings? If you have you will understand what I am trying to say here, Khru Rojnapat! Plus, I checked the school's guidelines, the students have to wear proper school uniform otherwise we will be kicked out of school! And I don't want it to happen or my mother is going to kill me. I love myself very much alive so I can go to university and live on campus so I won't have to share a shower with Ley! I love sharing but she always takes ages in there something to do with about being a girl or something! But Ley is hardly a lady, she is annoying and loud and she hit me! Me! Her older brother can you believe it? But it is fine because I don't hit girls. I only punch stuck up jerks like Ai'Tin over there!" The small boy pointed his finger so fast, the newly appointed teacher was scared he will poke the eye of his apathetic neighbour. 

Khru Rojanapat took a deep breath taking in it the speech.

"Alright, first of all, call me Arthit since I am only volunteering. Second of all, I don't have relatives but I have two younger cousins so I know the feeling. Thirdly, you should talk about your problem to your parents or a professional psychiatrist. And last but not least, swearing his forbidden and the dress code doesn't apply to a play." Arthit answered matter of factly when he saw Can raised his hand he added quickly. "And no, I am not going to take mobile phones from everyone that will be there, Kirakorn! It is a school cultural festival, not a private concert, I am sure you will cherish those memories when you will be older."

"If Tin is on the recording I doubted that!" Can retorted petulantly, pouting.

"Who is Tin?" Arthit asked regretting asking already.

A tall boy stood up staring down at the future deputy director as if he was below the dirt of his shoes.

_'Great! You had to ask, Arthit!'_

"I am Tin Medthanan and I don't know what this...person is talking about." The pause showed how much Tin was thinking of Can's mere existence.

_'Great! I am glad they are all leaving next year!'_

"And you are playing Theseus who is to wed Queen Hippolyta played by who?" Arthit wondered even if he remembered the names of the students but the snobby kid needed to learn some humility.

"Kirakorn." Tin said simply through clenched teeth, not liking to admit it out loud.

"Alright, sit down. Now, all of you listen. I am not going to change the roles but I will help you from the best of my abilities which means I need you all to be all in it so we can all have a great time on this project, understood?"

The students agreed halfheartedly.

"Good, then let's start with reading through the play then we will see the work we have to do."

An hour and a half later, the teachers took pity on them when Kit snapped at Forth who told him he missed a line.

"That midget is so annoying sometimes...why can't you be Helena instead?" Forth asked Beam who was reading the play. 

"Are you asking me why I didn't choose to play a woman?"

"Oy! I didn't mean it like this! This play is driving me crazy, I can't stand it anymore I need some fresh air. Let's go outside so we can walk, Beam?"

"Alright, we have thirty minutes before we have to go back." As he was talking, Beam put his book inside his schoolbag and he followed his best friend outside.

Beam and Forth found some shade under a tree not too far from the basketball pitch. From there they could see Pha and another boy going against Park and Can. Good was the referee but he had troubled to keep track of who was doing what, something Can was taking advantage of, thankfully for him, Kit was there to keep a watchful gaze over the nice flow of the friendly match.

After the third attempt of cheating, Kit threatened Can but the boys were too far to hear what it was about but it seemed to work because Can seemed more subdued after that.

"Is Can going to go to engineering?" Beam wondered after Pha scored three points.

"No, the university fees are too much for his family so he will go to the sports faculty which is good because he wants to become a personal coach and to open his own sports center one day."

"Maybe that's a good thing if he goes there instead of engineering, otherwise the Hazers will go crazy because of him." Beam observed, reminding how Arthit almost yelled at Can before the young teacher called for a needed pause."Do you really want to do engineering? Why not architecture? You are really good at recreating reduced models."

"I just do it for fun, but my dream is to be an engineer...which speciality...I still don't know. But it doesn't matter because you are coming with me for the exam entrance so I am sure to go in."

_'What am I to you, Forth? A human size lucky charm?'_ Beam was a bit bothered by the thought but he decided to put it aside in order to analyze it when he will have more time.

"Enough speaking about me! I feel like each time we are talking I am the main subject of the conversation." Forth rubbed the back of his head feeling self-conscious.

"I like to talk about you."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Beam regretted them.

_'Why did you even say that, Beam? Now, Forth is going to think you are weird. Congratulations!'_ Beam kept his eyes resolutely on the boys playing on the basket pitch but he could feel his best friend's body heat on the left side of his body.

"Am I that interesting?" Forth asked softly after a while breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Are you seriously asking me? You have an interesting life, people like you effortlessly and you are a great good friend."

"I don't know sometimes I feel like I would like to be more like you. Your life seems calmer, you don't have to yell over any siblings to have your parents attention or people are not looking up to you as some kind of leader..."

"What? Being the alpha of the pack is too tired for you now?" Beam joked lightly. "My life is quiet because there are not as many people inside it like you."

_'It is a bit lonely and cold sometimes.'_ Beam didn't add this part but these feelings were ever so present in his daily life.

"Alphas have lonely lives you know! They are the breadwinner of the pack sort of. You are going to have two siblings soon so you won't be as lonely as before."

Beam glanced quickly at him as the use of the word lonely before he glanced down at his lap.

"But don't forget about me, okay?" Forth added with a small voice too small for comfort.

"I asked my father if I can live on the campus next year...if you want we can be roommates." 

"That will be great! And when we will start working, we will also share a flat." The tanned boy joked lightly, trying to push back the emotions that were choking him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> I don't know why but it was easier to write this chapter instead of Secret...go figures.
> 
> Max is stupid.
> 
> Forth is a sweetheart.
> 
> Beam needs to open up and to figure it out his true feelings.
> 
> See you soon.
> 
> 💖🌹💕💓😄


	15. A Question of Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi beautiful people,
> 
> How are you all?
> 
> Music: Older by Sasha Sloan.
> 
> Enjoy!

**General Pov.**

If anyone wanted to know about Pring's mood, all they have to do is to take one glance at her smirk.

And the reason for her happiness was her twin brother who was scowling at her.

"Sorry to bother you Khrū Pongsatorn and Khun Arthit but Khrū Kuvitra wants to see Beam, Kit, Park and Can. for the measures of their costumes."

"Alright go with your comrade," Arthit said but when he saw Can and Park raising their hands, he added. "If the question you are both about to ask his about changing roles and forbidding people from watching the representation, you will be grounded until you are both eighteen."

"How did you know my birthday is after tomorrow?" Park asked mesmerized by the deputy director.

"Get out now." Arthit articulated slowly, feeling his patience slipping away.

"You are the best Khun Arthit." Park congratulated as he passed in front of the young teacher's desk before he went to join the other four in the hallway.

"Did you guys hear that? He knows my birth date! No wonder he is the deputy director if I could I will repeat a class so I can stay next year with him!" Was heard in distance.

The remaining boys starting to snicker but a glare from Arthit was enough to silence them.

For the little time, they were spending with him, they learned that the young teacher was a science teacher and he was gifted so it was only natural that the headmaster offered him the position.   
Arthit was a passionate teacher but he was strict and he didn't hesitate to scold the students if they were unruly or too much to handle like Can and Park.

"Now where were we?"

* * * * * *

"So he is the new school deputy director?" Pring asked Beam who nodded.

The situation was still uncomfortable between them. After Beam snapped at her, they didn't talk and the boy was sad since he enjoyed her company.

"He is nice."

"Except he doesn't want me to do magic!" Park commented earning himself a punch from Kit. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Get over it! You have two days to get over it! Do you hear Beam, Can or me complaining about playing girls? No, we sucked it up so do the same!"

'You were complaining this morning during the gathering, Kit.'

"I still don't want to play a woman!" Can protested loudly.

Puzzled, Pring stared at the small boy who was scowling.

"Who are you by the way?"

"I am Can Kirakorn."

"Oh! Are you related to a Lemon Kirakorn by any chance?"

"Yes, sadly I am! Did she scream I am playing a woman on the rooftop of the high school! She is capable of doing so. How can she do this to me? I can't believe it, she used to be so cute when she was younger. Always following me around. P'Can this, P'Can that. Then she turned into a she-demon when she hit puberty! And she is taller than me..."

"Is he always like this?" Pring asked Beam.

"Yes, Can loves to speak and he hardly holds still."

"Hyperactivity...I see."

_'I forgot that her father is a surgeon.'_

They entered the drama club classroom which was filled by girls and lots of tissues.

"They are here, Mae," Pring announced to her mother who was talking with two girls who were holding sketchbooks.

The English teacher raised her head with a welcoming smile on her lips.

"Thank you, Pring." She put a comforting hand around her daughter's shoulder, then she faced the four boys. "To make all this more enjoyable for everyone the headmaster and the deputy director decided it would be a great opportunity for you to work on the costumes. This way you can choose the colours that you would like to wear...a bit like cosplaying."

The boys stared at her with blank eyes.

"Alright...each one of you will be working with a girl so it will be easier. Beam will work with Pring." Beam sent her a shy smile that the taller girl returned with a megawatt smile.

"Kit will be paired with Karin. Aim with Park and Nate will be working with Can." Gale showed them a girl that was standing a bit behind Pring's best friends.

Not waiting for more encouragement, Kit went to stand next to Karin both of them blushing.

_'What? Are they dating?'_ Beam wondered when he saw how glowing his desk partner was.

"Let's sit over here, Kit so we can talk about your choices." Karin proposed taking her sketchbook and some colouring pens.

"Can you draw something magical-ish or close enough?" Park asked his partner who glanced at the teacher who only nodded.

"...well...I can try to but you need to be more precise." Aim said hesitantly, the boys in front of her was taller than her.

_'And he doesn't seem to know the concept of personal space.'_ She noted when Park put his arm around her shoulders making her tensed up a bit.

"Don't worry, Aim. Let's sit over there so I can tell you, what I want." Not waiting for an answer, he dragged her to the same table Kit and Karin were already working on.

Ignoring or not noticing the death glares Kit was sending him, Park started to explain what he wanted making the Karin and Aim exchanging incredulous glances.

"Okay, let's go sit Beam."

The small boy nodded, still wondering about the strange interactions between his friends.

"I hope it will go well for both of you?" The English teacher asked eying Can and Nate.

"Yes, Khrū Kuvitra but..."

"Kirakorn, you know better than to ask me that question again. Now go work with Nate."

She watched them sitting not far from her daughter and Beam.

"Quite a strange pairing."

Khrū Kuvitra turned to see the girl's headteacher. She was an elderly woman with which she got along quite well.

"Can is a good kid, he just doesn't know when he should stop talking."

"And Nate is as silent as a little mouse."

"Really? Then putting her with Can might help her came out of her shell. Which university is she going to study next year?"

"She isn't going to continue higher education." The old lady said sadly.

"How come? Her parents have difficulties to pay her tuitions?"

"No, I don't know what it is about. Our headmistress tried to get more answers but her aunt has been formal. She won't send her niece to university."

"Aunt?"

"Her parents died when she was five so she is living with her aunt and her uncle...I don't think they are treating her like their daughter."

Gale glanced in direction of Nate. The girl was listening to Can religiously, not interrupting him even once. But she was tensed and wearing a cardigan.

Because the drama club didn't have an A.C. most girls removed their light cardigans and untied their tie.

_'Some girls even removed their shoes and socks...and her cardigan looks hardly light.'_

"It is quite a shame because she is quite smart. Especially with languages."

"Really? Kantaphat University is offering free tuitions to the students who want to take the course."

"I know about this program and I tried to convince her family but they were unshakable."

"How old is she?"

"She will be eighteen next December. We tried, Gale but there is nothing we can do. It is as if her family have a good relationship with higher up. And it is infuriating to see such a brilliant girl going to waste because of her family."

"Well, they are not the only ones to have good relationships. My ex-husband father in law can pull strings." She said with a smirk. A plan already forming in her mind.  
  


"Sorry for last time, I was just mad about how unfair it was. I didn't even want to be chosen!" Beam said.

"It is fine, Beam. I know that I can go a bit too far when I tease someone. Let's forget about it! And I am sure you will make a terrific Hermia. Which brings me to this." She showed him a sketch of a traditional woman in Greek clothing. "What do you think? I want you to make the audience speechless with how stunning you will be."

The sketch was showing an old Greek outfit. The left shoulder was left bare and there was a thin belt marking the waist. The dress was ankle length. The model was wearing a simple gold necklace and a leather arm bracelet that was on the upper part of the model's the bare arm.

"That's...not as girly as I thought it would be." Beam observed, clearly impressed by the result.

"What did you think it would be?" Pring asked curiously.

"Elizabethan style..."

"I don't like this style and it wouldn't suit you."

Beam nodded relieved Pring and him were on the same page.

"Now all we need to discuss is the colours."

"A chiton will be the best and I make it so it will stop just above your ankles," Karin explained to a visibly besotted Kit who only nodded at the girl's suggestions. "Kit?"

"Huh? I mean yeah that will be great as long as you are the one that will do it." Kit said with a light pink dusted upon his cheeks.

"Thank you but I won't be the only one to make your costume and I will also make Forth's one."

Kit's enthusiasm deflated slightly but he smiled when Karin put a strand of strayed hair behind her ear.

He was still staring at her when the girl caught him in the act.

"What's going on? Is there something on my face?" Karin asked confused by the boy.

To make sure she didn't have bits of her packed lunch on her face she touched her face looking for any.

"Hum...yeah but it is on your hair." Kit said unconvincing, when he saw the girl making a move to remove whatever imaginary thing was in her hair, he moved quickly and he grabbed her hand in his.

"Kit?" She asked confused.

"It is gone now because you move."

"Ah, thank you, Kit!" She beamed at him.

'Wow, she is so cute.'

"You are welcome, Karin."

Not far from them, Pring rolled her eyes when she saw how smitten Kit was with her best friend.

_'They would make a cute couple but...they just don't click together and Karin doesn't like him more than a friend.'_

"You can really do that?"

Already knowing the owner of the voice, she cranes her head to see Park staring at Aim with something close to adoration.

"Park! You don't need to yell for Aim to hear you." Khrū Kuvitra warned him.

"Sorry." He waiied at the teacher then he faced his partner. "So you can really do that? Put the magic on my costumes?"

"Well, I can make it stands out more after all you are playing the fairy queen," Aim assured him.

"Yeah, but she is kind of lame. She can't do magic or have a magic lasso to make you talk the truth."

"But you are breathing life to a character who doesn't exist. There is some kind of magic in it. I believe there are different kind of magic in the world so chances are you are actually doing magic at the moment." Aim explained as she was drawing as Greek gown that was just one piece of fabric with embroidered Greek symbols.

Park watched him great interest at the design then at the girl who was deeply concentrated on her work. Her long black hair was cascading over her left shoulder.

"You are magical too," Park uttered a bit too quiet that Aim missed his words.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"I said you are magical. You are like a fairy because you can make your very own kind of magic."

"Like Tinker Bell?" Aim asked a bit lost.

"Who is that?"

"The fairy in Peter Pan..."

"No, you are not like her! She is small!" Park frowned clearly not liking the comparison with the glowing midget. "And you are far prettier than her. You look like a fairy goddess."

Aim chewed her lower lip in an attempt to hide the smile that was threatening to bloom over her face but her red face was a dead giveaway.

"And you are my very own personal fairy godmother!" Park added with a grin.

"Alright, enough with the compliments or I will never finish it. What do you want to add to the costume?"

"A cool and badass cape!"

"Do you want it another colour than the dress?"

"Black and the embroidery can be golden like the one on the dress." He told her with excitement.

Can was silent as he was studying critically the design then he glanced at the girl who was sketching another design.

"It's nice." He started chewing his lower lip. "But...do I have to wear a dress?"

Nate frowned and Can regretted voicing his opinion. The girl was the perfect opposite of his little sister.

Where Lemon was loud and violent, Nate was subdued and ladylike.

And it was strange for Can, anxiously he bit his lower lip.

Hearing silence from the small boy, Nate raised her head to see him staring at her sketchbook in worried.

"...most people wear this style of clothing...it may look like a dress but everyone will be dressed in the same fashion..."

"Really?" Can asked hopefully. "Even Ai'Tin?"

Nate nodded wondering who Tin might be but judging by the satisfied grin following her words, Can wasn't Tin number one fan.

"Do you know who your character is?"

Can shrugged not interested in the subject. He was tapping his foot relentlessly against the table foot.

"Queen Hippolyta was an Amazon Queen. Amazons were known to be fierce female warriors that will rather die in battle than to be made prisoners."

"You mean they used swords and stuff?" Can wondered his attention fully directed to the girl.

The latter nodded slowly, unsure of what to do with Can's attention.

"So she is awesome even better than Theseus and Titania?"

Park, who was sitting not too far, turned quickly on his seat to glare at Can.

"What did you just say, Can? You are just jealous because I am better than you and I can do magic!" Park yelled then a grin graced his lips. "Or is it because my partner is Lam?"

"Shut up, Park!" Can shouted his face reddening because of the embarrassment.

"Kirakorn and Hongkittikul, I can promise you if you don't stop your antics right away you will be serving detention with Khrū Pongsatorn." Khrū Kuvitra warned them with a pointed glare.

They mumbled an apology glaring at each other one last time.

Aim managed to catch Park's attention by showing him a magic trick that had him excited.

"Wow! You really are a fairy goddess! Teach me how to do it, please Aim?" He begged her with puppy eyes.

Blushing, Aim accepted mentally congratulating herself for winning Park's attention.

Another awkward silence fell between Can and Nate.

"Will you want to have a bow and an arrow to show that Hippolyta is a warrior?"

"Yeah! I even know how to shoot an arrow. I went to this summer camp when I was seven with Ley. We have to do some activities and one of them was shooting arrows. I was really good because I hit bullseye each time and I even shot an apple off the head of a boy. It was funny, you should have seen his face he was scared to death! The same year I almost drowned because I went into the water right after eating. Did you already drown?" Can inquired.

"No, I took swimming lessons when I was younger."

"Wow! So lucky, I tried to apply to one day but I was sick so missed it. Aren't you hungry? I am starving!"

"Didn't you eat this morning?" She joked while glancing at her watch to see it was almost midday. At the same time, her stomach growled loudly.

"Looks like I am not the only one!" Can chuckled. "Didn't you eat this morning?"

"No...I didn't have time..." Nate went back to her sketchbook.

_'Not with him there.'_ Her smile withered remembering how her uncle succeeded after two weeks to corner her in a hidden spot in the kitchen.

Can was puzzled, Nate was finally opening to him...she even made a joke but now she was closing on herself.

Lost in her dark thoughts, Nate jumped when a bag of crips was put in front of her. Puzzled, she glanced at Can.

"It is not good to miss breakfast even if you are dieting. There is still one hour before lunch break. It is a beef taste."

Nate stayed silent before she took the smallest crisp she could find.

"You are doing it wrong!" Can chastised her lightly. He took a handful and put it in her hands. "There you go! Khrū Kuvitra is cool, she won't get mad. She is not like Khrū Pongsatorn! I would have liked to be a teacher but it is kind of expensive and I am alert so I need to have my energy canalised in something that required a lot of my attention like sport. Do you practise a sport? You look fit."

"Not really but I have to move boxes on my workplace."

"Heavy lifting? Nice! I am more of a soccer person but it is kind of sad because no matter how I work out and I don't seem to gain much..."

"If you didn't eat so much fast food you might gain something but I guess this is too much to ask a peasant like you."

Nate and Can raised their heads from their 'elevensies' to see a tall boy looking at them with contempt.

"Ai'Tin! You jerk! Do you want me to rearrange your face that much?" Can threatened pushing his chair in order to stand up to his archenemy.

_'Damn it! He is still taller!'_

Tin was about to take a step but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.   
Pha inserted himself between both of them.

"Stop it, Tin." He warned with when the latter was trying to sidestep him.

After one last scattering glare in Can's direction, he decided to ignore the smaller boy's existence as if he didn't instigate the fight.

Can pinched his lips in anger, glaring hatefully at Tin's back. Nate was about to inquire about his well-being but they were cut off by Khrū Kuvitra.

"Okay, I want everyone's attention. For the one of you who have already finished to decide their costumes, you will go see the girls so they can take your measurements." She indicated the large group of girls who were busy ogling at the boys. "Pring, Nate, Aim and Karin will work with the other boys for their costumes. And since there are more male roles, I would like to recruit two more girls."

Her last words were hardly out of her mouth that a couple of hands shot up.

'Seriously?' Beam thought when he noticed two girls giggling while they were glancing at Forth through their eyelashes shyly.

They weren't the only one, some were staring abashedly at Pha who was pretending he didn't see them.

Gale turned to the girls' headteacher helplessly.

"I know two girls who will be perfect for the job." The headteacher purposedly ignored the raised hands and she turned to face two girls who were busy chatting. "ChaAim and Yuri?" She inquired, startling both girls.

Two girls stood up and stepped forward, ignoring the glares they were setting from their comrades.

_'At least, they weren't fawning about how hot Forth and Pha are.'_ Beam noted with satisfaction.

"ChaAim will work with Pond on his Puck's costume and Karin will be paired with Good." Khrū Kuvitra announced.

"Hey, beautiful! I am in _your good hands_." Pond said with a tone that leaves nothing to the imagination, going as far as to wriggle his eyebrows in an exaggerated fashion.

ChaAim rolled her eyes before she muttering a quiet whatever.

Yuri waved at Good who only blinked at her before he raised his hand slowly but he didn't return the gesture. The girl glanced at the boys with a silent question but they only shrugged powerlessly.

_'Great I am in charge of an idiot and Yuri is stuck with a snail, couldn't be better!'_

"Pha will be paired with Pring for the costumes. Karin will work with Forth. Tin with Aim and Lam with Nate."

"I wanted to know something, Khrū Kuvitra." Forth asked.

"Yes?"

"Are we going to wear masks too?"

The English teacher raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Now, I remember we did it when a few years back...I think it was when your brother Max was in his last year. But to answer your question, no they will be no masks."

From the corner of her eyes, she could see Beam's smile deflated at her answer. She glanced back at Forth who seemed disappointed by her answer.

_'Children.'_ She thought with amusement.

"Back to work, then it will be time for lunch so let's start."

Before he went to join his twin sister, Pha shot Tin a warning look who ignored and he went to sit next to Aim.

"So what do you have for me?" Pha asked her.

Without speaking, she pushed a sketch in from of him.

Pha was speechless before he glanced up at her.

"Seriously?" Incredulity was evident in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I am not going to wear that, Pring! There is hardly anything!"

"You are not naked, you are just shirtless with the bottom part of the toga which is stopping over your calves. This is not naked, Phana!"

Pha pursed his mouth unconvinced by her arguments.

"Fine! I will change it! Mr I-don't-want-to-show-my-precious-skin!" She muttered angrily. "What about this?"

It was a sleeveless tunic with a round collar. The hem of the tunic was reaching under the knees.

Pha nodded approvingly even if he wanted to add the hem of the tunic was a bit too short for his taste but his twin sister's angry face dissuaded him from voicing his concern.

"Way better than the other one." He still added.

"Shut up!"She snapped and scowled when she noticed a smirk gracing her twin brother's mouth. "Now the colours. Beam chose a lighter shade of blue. What about you?"

"Why not a darker shade of blue since Lysander and Hermia are a couple."

Pring nodded writing down the choice, she added a few accessories.

"Well, looks like we are done. I am going to keep company to Beam." Pha told her, eyeing the smaller boy who was being surrounded by a growing crowd of girls.

_'Weird...I would have thought Forth would have ditched Karin and Kit to go near to Beam.'_

Pring followed his gaze and she frowned.

"Would you think that most of them have boyfriends?" She spoke with disdain with a girl practically shoving her chest into Beam's face.

"Really?"

"Yeah but none of them are wealthy like Beam. Go before one of them raped him on the spot!"

Pha didn't wait for more encouragements, ignoring the adoring gazes, he fixed his gaze to a fidgetting Beam.

"Hands off my partner, ladies." He addressed them with a bland smile before he grabbed Beam's hands in his. "Come with me, my love. We have to work on our roles."

The girls squealed collectively sprouting nonsense about true love. With a mouth opened due to the surprise, Beam followed the class representative thankful for his intervention but still feeling odd.

_'Never underestimate fangirls.'_ Pha thought with a point of irritation.

He wasn't the only one to be irritated but for another reason altogether.

"Oy! Are you still with us, Forth?" Kit scolded him whereas the taller boy was glaring daggers at the still squealing group of girls.

"Put whatever you want for the colours, I don't care." He didn't wait to make sure his words will be carried out.

_'Kit will be bitching but I know he is happy to be left alone with Karin.'_

Then he went in search of Pha and Beam.

Beam and Pha were walking outside in direction of the school food hall with an awkward silence. The smaller boy kept stealing glances at the taller one wondering what he should say but as he was about to give up Pha came to a halt.

"I don't like you, Beam."

The pale looking boy stopped mid-step by the statement and for a moment he wondered if he heard him correctly.

"What?"

"I say I don't like you."

"Ah...okay..."

_'What am I supposed to say? If he doesn't like me. What can I do? I mean I am a bit sad and it is going to be awkward since we will live together...'_

A snicker rose from Pha's throat before it turned into a full laugh. Beam blinked wondering if the boy in front of him was really Phana Kongthanin.

He took a small step back.

"You really are an opened book, you know?"

Beam chose wisely to stay silent because this situation was way too strange for his liking.

"I only like you in a brotherly love but not romantically." 

"Ah! I am fine with that." Beam exhaled a relieved breath. "I always admire you because you are a nice and cool person."

Pha flushed lightly under the praise.

"And I also like you." Beam grinned.

"Wow, looks like I am intruding into a love confession." A voice spoke dripping with sarcasm.

Beam flinched at the tone of voice and when he recognised instantly the owner. Wearily, he turned to face an angry looking Forth. The latter was taking in the view of both boys standing a tad too close to each other.

"But please, don't stop on my behalf." Forth turned around and he walked in the opposite direction ignoring purposedly Beam's calls.

Fulmining with anger, Forth was about to climb up the stairs that led to the first floor but he was stopped by a hand on his elbow.

"Wait, Forth!"

"Let go of me, Beam! I don't want to talk to you. Go back to your **_precious boyfriend_**!"

Beam flinched at the scattering tone but he didn't relent his hold. He ran a few steps ahead to block his best friend's path.

"Let's talk! You are misunderstanding everything."

Forth stopped two steps before him and he glared at him heatedly but Beam congratulated himself for not backing down.

"If you want to talk, be my guest but I can't promise I will participate."

_'But you didn't say you won't listen.'_ Beam added mentally, conscious he made a small victory.

"I was just saying I like Pha as a friend." Forth's glares won in intensity which made Beam added precipitately. "I like him more like a brother..."

"A brother?" Forth repeated angrily.

"What? I can't like someone, now?" Beam retorted as his anger was building up.

"That's not what..."

"You said? It is funny Forth! You can fall in love, date but I am supposed to wait for someone to fall in love with me and even if it happens, you will give me a hard time?!" Beam's voice grew louder by the end of his sentence.

"That's not what I said, Beam." Forth tried but he was cut off harshly by Beam.

"Then stop acting like this! You are always doubting my words when I am talking about other people."

_'I never doubted you! Not even when you dated Sally and you didn't even tell me!'_

Beam was pissed off and he was feeling dishearted. He clamped his lips tightly in fear he will speak his mind and do something that will put an end to their friendship. 

They were staring in each other eyes trying to guess their inner thoughts but it was a lost cause.

_'Since when I stopped to be able to read Forth?'_ The thought saddened and like this, his anger was extinguished.

"I am going to eat," Beam uttered quietly, avoiding to look into his best friend's eyes and he climbed down the stairs. Knowing if he did look into his best friend's eyes, his tears will flow.

At the bottom of the stairs, he turned to see Forth climbing up the rest of the stairs and disappeared.

Knowing he was finally alone, he didn't try to hold his tears. Angry at himself and the unfairness of the situation, he rubbed his face energetically. He winced when he scratched superficially the corner of his left eye.

Instead of going to the food hall as he said, his stomach was too knotted for accepting any kind of food. Beam went to the school library where he stayed until he heard the school bell ringing. He waited another fifteen minutes before he climbed up the stairs and he went inside his empty classroom except for a sleeping Lam.

As quietly as possible, Beam gathered his schoolbag and he left the high school not caring he was skipping the afternoon classes.

He wasn't aware how long he walked aimlessly but his feet led him in front of his favourite restaurant. Luckily it was still opened and Beam was welcomed by a surprised Tul.

Tul didn't ask him why he wasn't in school instead he served him some prawn dumplings.

"I thought you were allergic to prawn, P'Tul." Beam wondered as he was chewing slowly.

"I am but it doesn't stop me from cooking them. That way I can take some kind of satisfaction by cooking them!" Tul joked but the young boy didn't smile.

"So, are you familiarize with your role as Hermia, yet?" He ventured but Beam only shrugged helplessly.

When the young boy was done, Tul put the plate in the sink and he sat down studying Beam's face carefully. Even if it was faint, he could see tears steaks on his pale cheeks.

"Did you fight with Forth?" Seeing how tensed up, Beam got. Tul knew he hit the bullseye. "It is no big deal to fight with your best friend. Actually, it is a sign of a healthy relationship."

"And what about trust?"

"Trust? I am afraid I don't understand, N'Beam. Did something else happen between N'Forth and you?"

_'I thought they were only friends...'_ Tul was puzzled.

"Best friends should trust each other, right? You trust yours."

"Trusting Yihwa is a big word I would use with caution. She brings me more bad than good sometimes."

"But she won't keep secrets from you!" Beam counterattacked.

"Because she doesn't need to. You know sometimes it is not a question of trust. It is more about how insecure someone feels and it generally has something to do with being hurt emotionally. Forth trusts you entirely but I think he feels insecure to lose you. I am not saying he is one hundred per cent right but his actions are only dictated by his feelings." Tul explained. "And even if it is hard, friendship asks to make a leap of faith."

"Leap of faith?" Beam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Which means you have to make the first step, hoping for the best. You trust N'Forth, right?"

Beam nodded eagerly, feeling a bit better thanks to Tul advised.

"Good! But of course, it doesn't mean you have to alienate yourself in order to make sure your best friend feels better. If you don't like something, just tell him and then you will see if he will take your feelings into consideration."

"Thank you, P'Tul! I am feeling better so I am leaving."

"Okay, take care, nong."

They waiied at each other and parted ways with a promise from Beam to come back to the restaurant.

_'I am really great at giving advises...too bad I can't do what I am preaching.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da!
> 
> Done!
> 
> So happy!
> 
> Kit...it won't happen. Karin is for someone else and we all know you are made for Ming.
> 
> Mommy Pring is so caring towards her son Beam...I mean little brother.
> 
> Pha loves to mess with people's heart and head...let's hope it won't bite him in the arse later.
> 
> Next chapter the cultural festival and more drama because let's be overdramatic.
> 
> See you soon.


	16. Vodka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, beautiful people.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to the PhaBeam shippers. Then I think it will be the last time since Yo will be more around. (PhanaYo shippers prepare yourself)
> 
> Thank you all for your votes and those who are just reading. Even if you are not commentating, I am glad to see you like this story and it makes me want to keep going. So be proud of yourself and thanks again! 😘
> 
> A small warning for you: 🔥LEMON🔥 (and I am not talking about Can's little sister).
> 
> Corrections haven't been done so I am sure there are plenty of grammatical mistakes that I will correct later.
> 
> Enjoy!

** General Pov. **

As if nothing happened, Beam and Forth were back at being the best of friends.

Forgotten was their grief.

The rehearsals went better than Arthit had feared since he decided to pretend three students didn't exist in the first place.

_'I must have been a horrible person in my previous life. Because Can is manageable to some extent, Park I just have to conform to his belief that he can actually do magic but that Pond kid.'_

It was break time and each student was busying himself. Pond was following his fellow comrades' example except he was watching some videos.

Porn videos.

_'And don't remember being like this at his age.'_

Arthit had tried to talk with Pond instead of jumping right up to the occasion to ground him, so he asked what he was doing.

To which Pond answered naturally that he was educating himself since he missed the sex education course.

After this, Arthit decided to pretend he didn't hear anything. He was just there as a volunteer.

It was the last rehearsals before the cultural festival.

The boys have already given representation for their schoolmates. Despite, their first fear the representation has been well welcomed.

All in all, Arthit was satisfied with the result and he couldn't wait for the seniors to graduate.

_'Especially this one.'_ He noted, sending an exuberant Park a meaningful glance

* * * * * * *

Beam was eating when a group of juniors sat next to him staring at him adoringly.

Self-conscious and a bit curious, he put his fork down then Beam closed his book not forgetting to mark his page.

"...what can I do for you, nong?" He asked his direct neighbour.

"Can you sign up my book, P'Beam?" The young boy asked with a blush.

"From me?" Beam was dumbfounded, he pointed a finger at his face.

"Yes, Phi! You are our idol!" Another one proclaimed with an overjoyed expression, he was all carrying a copy.

"Ah...okay."

Diligently, Beam signed their copies of A Midsummer night's dream and he took a photo with them.

_'Wow! This is how it feels to be a celebrity?'_

"You are making such a good couple with P'Pha." One of them commented.

"Oh! Pha and I are just friends, nong."

"Really? Then you are both good actors. I could feel the sincerity and the love behind his words." The other boys nodded. "I hope I will find a girlfriend caring like this one day."

Beam raised a dubious eyebrow but he didn't add anything.

"Too bad we couldn't feel the same feeling with P'Can and P'Tin. I really thought P'Can was trying to kill him near the end."

"Ah! Well, Queen Hippolyta is an Amazon warrior so Can was a bit too much into character. He forgot that his character fell in love with Theseus."

_'And Tin wasn't helping when he pulled off this improvisation part.'_ Beam recalled how Tin had changed one of his lines by saying, now that Can was married to him, he should accept him as his Lord and master. Which didn't go well with the smaller boy who attempted to _kill_ Tin with his bow.

After the representation, Can went to apologise to Nate for destroying her good work but the quiet girl only put another brand new bow.

When Beam asked her how come she had another one made so quickly. The girl revealed to him that it wasn't the first one Can has broken so to be sure nothing will happen she made more spares.

_'Better be ready than sorry.'_ She concluded with a shy smile.

"Can and Tin are like fire and ice so there is nothing to be done."

"Aw! Too bad! We are leaving you to eat, Phi. And if you have anti-fans count on us to defend you! We are P'Beam's private guard and fan club!" The boys announced loudly gaining the attention of other students.

"No need...it is just a play."

_'And even if I have a good time, I would like if people would forget I was in it.'_ Beam thought with discomfort.

Playing Hermia hadn't been as difficult as Beam had feared since he knew his role.

Dolling up as a girl, even if the costume was well-made thanks to Pring and her exigencies, had brought back memories he would have preferred to keep bury.

_'I even did some modelling for Aunt Deeny.'_

The juniors wished him a good meal and they left him to resume his book until he was interrupted by a boy he recalled seeing from afar.

"Hum...yes? What can I do for you?"

"Wow! My friends are right, you are seriously pretty for a boy." The boy smirked at him in something that wants to be seen as seductive.

Beam stared at him, wondering if he heard him correctly. But before he could react, the boy grabbed his hands and brought to his mouth where he put a kiss in the sensitive part of Beam's wrist.

Or he would have but his watch was in the way.

Annoyed, Beam freed his hand and he resisted the urge to wipe his watch.

Unfazed, the boy was still smiling at him.

"You still haven't answered me," Beam spoke with a steady voice.

"Oh! My bad! Can I have your number and can you be my boy..."

"He is not interested! Move out the way!" A recognisable voice barked.

Beam didn't need to check that Forth was glaring at the other boy. The latter glared at Forth before he diverted his gaze to Beam who went back to eat.

"I am waiting."

"Keep waiting then and go bother someone else!" Forth ordered as he was sitting next to his best friend.

"You..."

"Go bother someone else, Tie. Beam is clearly not interested in you." Lam said quietly as he was sitting down.

"Fine! Keep him for yourself! They are other boys like him, here." Tie scoffed but he didn't have time to see a punch landing on his face.

"Other boys like him? What is that supposed to mean? You think you are some kind of Don Juan! Let me beat some senses into your brain! Retarded idiot!"

Before anyone tried to stop him, Kit sent another powerful punch at the taller boy.

Then another.

And another.

Until Pha stopped him, using the fact that Karin won't like to date him if Kit got detention.

"You are lucky otherwise I will do worse!" Kit threatened as a scared Tin backed away slowly bumping into someone.

"Watch where you are going, peasant." Tin even went as far as to dust himself from whatever _disease_ Tie could have infected him with.

_'Are they gangsters?'_ Beam sweatdropped.

"What did he want with you anyway?" Park asked him, wolfing down his lunch box.

Beam did a double take.

_'Since when did Park has a lunch box?'_

"Nothing really important Park. I didn't know you could cook."

"This? That's not me who made it! It is the fairy goddess." He announced proudly.

"Aim? Cooked for you?" Forth repeated.

"Yep, this is so good! Pha, you are so lucky!"

"How so?" The was already regretted to ask.

"You have beautiful and great girls who can cook at your acquaintances! First, Pring, your mom. Then Karin and Aim! My mom sucked at cooking and..."

"She is not as pretty as my mother." Pha finished.

"Wow! How did you know what I was going to say? Do you have superpowers?" Park wondered admiratively.

Beam gave up on his reading knowing when Park was starting no one could stop him.

And to make matters worst, Can, Good and three other boys were coming.

The pale looking boy glanced to his left to see that Tin was sitting on their table and the only available spaces were close to Tin.

With some morbid fascination, Beam witnessed the moment Can noticed Tin's presents.

First, it was surprised then curiosity and to finish, it was mischievousness.

_'Here we go again.'_

Beam glanced at Forth who ket out a tired sigh then their gazes crossed and they giggled. Knowing they were attuned once again.

"Ai'Tin! What are you doing here? Eating with mere mortals, now?" Can hollowered.

Beam and Forth's smiles grew broader.

All was well.

* * * * * *

Noah was close to killing his best friend.

He was sleeping soundly when Suthee made a noisy entrance into his bedroom by banging his door opened against the wall.  
Then he proceeded to speak loudly, to yank the curtains opened to let the harsh lights of the sun in and he did the unforgivable act in Noah's eyes.

He ripped the covers off Noah's body.

And all this in less than ten minutes.

"So are we going?"

"Where? To hell? Just go alone and let me sleep!" Noah growled at him, his head buried under his pillow.

"Come one! You are my best friend! You know what I am talking about!"

"No! Leave me alone or I kill you, Suthee!"

"But your older brother told me to wake you up! And I want to see Baby Bean! It has been ages since I saw him!" Suthee whined, missing the death glare his friend sent him. "So are we going?"

"I don't have tickets...dumbass!"

"Right back at you! The entrance is free. You only need to pay for the play representation. I can't wait to see Baby Bean dressed as the princess of my dream." Suthee gushed, obviously lost in his fantasy.

"All right! I don't want to know more about your dreams, weirdo!" Annoyed, Noah left his bed with great difficulties. "I am going to take a shower."

"Be quick! I want to see my Baby Bean!"

Thirty minutes later, Noah and Suthee were ready to go.

They stopped by Tul who was also leaving for his part-time job.

"Going somewhere?"

"We are going to watch the play," Noah informed him.

"With Beam and Forth?"

The younger boys nodded while Tul was rummaging through his bag until he found his wallet from which two tickets were visible.

"Here, take them. I don't think I will have the time to go, I have a double shift and I am meeting with Yihwa." He put the tickets in his little brother's hand.

"How come you have tickets, Phi?" Suthee inquired excitedly.

"Beam gave them to me last time he was here. Okay, I have to go, see you later."

* * * * * *  
Gale was busy grading her English copies while she was dialling a phone number that her daughter gave her.

**"Allo?" Came a quiet question.**

Gale smiled, recognising Nate's voice.

**"Sawadee Kha, Nate! This is Khru Kuvitra!"**

**"Oh, did you need me for something, Khru Kuvitra?"**

**"Just a small talk between you and I. Nothing big, don't worry...well, in fact, it is big but in a good way."**

**"But Khru Kuvitra..." Nate started but she was cut by a noise coming behind her. Fearful she turned around to see Tul entering the office.**

**"Don't worry, it will be fast. Kantaphat University is proposing to give a scholarship for the students who want to study foreign languages. Your headteacher had already told how good you are. You are practically fluent in three languages which are already one of the requirements. The other requirement is to study abroad for one year but I am sure you can handle it and you have time to think where you want to study."**

After that, all Gale heard was silence, she even feared Nate had disconnected the call but a small sniffle reassured her that the girl was still there.

"I managed to call the Dean and he is willing to meet you right after you finished to take the exam entrance and..."

"Thank you for everything Khrū Kuvitra but I...I just can't. I would like if you stop to call me about this matter. H..have a good day and thanks again." Nate hung up before the teacher attempted to convince her.

She rubbed her teary eyes, wallowing in her misfortune.

_'All I can do is to save the money I am making here and leave as far as possible this place.'_

"You should have accepted."

She jumped from her seat on the moving stool. With a hand pressed over her fast beating heart, she faced Tul who hadn't left the office as she thought.

"How?"

"Khrū Kuvitra was my teacher and she wasn't known to take no for an answer especially if she can help it."

"And what about you?"

"My case is different than yours. I have to support my father and my younger brother who will hopefully make it to university. You have no one holding you back so you should take the opportunity to take this chance to leave this place. I don't know how it is going home but it is weird. Your uncle has many businesses and he can't pay for your higher education? He is a jerk!"

"Tul!" But she chuckled softly at his outburst.

"Alright I stopped, I need this job! But are you going to reconsider her offer?"

"I already know about this program. The problem is the exam entrance is the day I am working and they will notice I am gone."

"I can cover for you as you did for me. I am sure P'Jane will cover for you and don't worry for P'Cot, I will take care of him if he opens his mouth." Tul reassured her.

"So should I call Khrū Kuvitra, now?" Nate asked hesitantly but the excitement was visible in her eyes.

"Yes! Don't wait any longer."

"Okay, thank you, P'Tul."

As he was closing the office's door, he could hear Nate speaking excitedly to Khrū Kuvitra. He felt nostalgic for some reason.

* * * * * *

Forth was speechless and his best friend was fidgetting under his intense stare.

"What?" The paleness of his neck was covered in red due to his embarrassment.

The tanned boy gulped letting his eyes going down the body length of the other boy. The dress was well-made, it wasn't too austere. It was quite modern and the folds of the dress for the lack of cleavage was tastefully made.

A thin belt was circling Beam's waist, showing how slender he was. There was a slit on the right side of the dress that was stopping just under the knees from which Forth could see Beam's legs.

"Stop staring!" Beam shouted with a flaming blush on his face.

"Sorry." Forth said sheepishly.

"Baby Bean! You look so beautiful like a princess coming from a dream!"

All the boys in the classroom turned towards the door to see two boys wearing casual clothes.

"Oy! Suthee! Stop calling me that!" Beam yelled even if he was blushing brightly. He crossed his arms on his chest, pouting when Suthee only grinned at him, flashing his shiny white teeth.

_'Woah! So scary...does he want to eat me or what?'_ Beam shuddered at the thought.

"Nice dress, Beam," Noah told him, earning himself a death glare. "Who made it?"

"Pring designed it and some other girls made it."

"Pring? Really? That's surprising..."

"Admiring how amazing and dazzling I am? Don't bother, your brain won't be able to keep up!" Pring cut his sentence as she walked into the classroom like a queen strolling through her garden...queen like.

"What are you still doing here, Pring?" Pha asked her, fixing his toga.

"I am here to help you to dress. Karin is helping Kit and Park is monopolizing Aim's full attention. And I forgot that ChaAim is trying to not kill Pond. The only one who is happy being here is Yuri!"

"Where is Nate?" Beam asked her, searching with his gaze the quiet and attentive girl.

"Mae wanted to talk to her about things and she had to work," Pring answered with a shrug as she was fastening the leather bracelets around his wrists. Pha attempted to do it himself but a growl and a heated glare from his twin sister made him rethink his decision.

"Now it is perfect! The girls and I really outdone ourselves." Pring said contemplating the boys dressed in their costumes.

"Whatever, now go away!" Her twin brother pushed her gently but firmly.

So he didn't see the young boy who was hidden by his sister. Percussing into someone else, Pring lost her footing only to be caught by Pha. She glared at him ready to give him a piece of her mind but she was interrupted by Noah's concerned voice.

"Are you okay, N'Yo?" 

Hearing the name, Beam was standing not too far, turned to see a red face Yo apologising to Pring.

"Yo? I didn't think you will come!" He greeted the younger boy. Forth was trailing behind him, smiling down at the junior.

"I didn't want to miss the opportunity to see you, P'Beam!" Yo answered beaming at his favourite senior. "Ming and Daniel are also here."

"Really? Where are they?" Beam was trying to catch a glimpse of the two boys but only Ming was visible. "Sawadee Krup, Ming!"

Ming, who was busy munching at his KitKat bar, glanced in the direction of his name was called then he came closer to them.

"Sawadee Krup, P'Beam! You look nice!" He complimented honestly.

"Hum...thanks. Where is Daniel?"

"Speaking with his cousin over there." Ming showed them his friend talking with a more than familiar looking grown-up.

"What? P'Arthit is this annoying kid?" Pring couldn't believe her eyes. "This is a joke! They look nothing alike and P'Arthit is so well-mannered! How come?"

"How come babies are made?" Pha asked her ironically.

"Shut up, Pha! That's not what I asked!"

"Don't worry, I am also asking myself the question. How come me, The Great Phana Kongthanin could be related to you who are so ill-mannered? I guess I will never have the answer despite how amazing I am."

"And vain," Pring added.

"Something we share."

Yo was watching the exchange with wide-eyed. The bickering siblings were fascinated to watch, especially the boy.

"Are you twins?" Yo asked but he wasn't prepared to have two pairs of eyes of the same colours staring at him intently. "Hum..."

"Cute nong! What did I tell you about hanging weird senior?" Pring asked him, scrutinizing the young boy's face.

Yo tilted his face in question not understanding what she was trying to convey to him.

"Ah! Forget it! You are just so cute! I wish you were also my little brother like Beam." She gushed going as far as pinching his cheeks playfully.

Beam went to stand closer to Forth, fearing for his own safety.

_'Sorry, N'Yo but at least you won't see Pring that often in the future.'_

"Stop it! Your vileness will smear his cuteness!" Pha removed her hands from Yo's cheeks. By doing so, the tips of his fingers brushed quickly against Yo.

_'His cheeks are really smooth. He doesn't have acne? Wow!'_ He observed, marvelling at how soft his skin was under his touch.

While he was lost in his contemplation, Pha was unaware of the silence that followed his last sentence. Yo was blushing madly, biting his lower lips, looking at Pha trough his eyelashes.

The others were looking at Pha then Yo wondering if either of the two will add something but they were lost in their own world.

Pring rolled her eyes when her twin brother was staring at his fingers as if he was seeing them for the first time.

_'Seriously? Him? Smart? He can't even realise he is falling for the cute nong! And he is a genius!'_  
  
"By the way, Pha where is Kit?" She asked him.

"With Karin."

"Again! I am going to look for them." She turned to the other still purposely ignoring Noah who was busy playing on his phone. "Good luck all, see you soon."

"Baby Bean, show me around your school before you have to go on stage," Suthee asked him, grabbing his hands in his.

Beam was about to refuse but Forth pushed him gently.

"Go Beam it will calm yourself before the representation."

"Okay, let's go but we can't go too far."

* * * * * *

The play went without big mishaps. The students knew their lines.

It went like a well-oiled machine until it was the wedding ceremony between Theseus and Queen Hippolyta.

Can was actually behaving but Tin was particularly snarky.

"Fetch me my drink, _woman_!" Tin ordered Can with a smirk.

Seeing red, Can grabbed for his bow but it was standing next to Good's side. So he went for the closest _weapon_ , Tin's sword which was resting between their thrones.

Foreseeing what the smaller boy was about to do, Tin pushed him a bit too roughly. The latter, realising how much strength he put in the palm of his hand, tried to catch him but it was too late.

Can was falling down faster than the city of Troy. He flailed his arms trying to reach for something to steady himself but he couldn't.

He closed his eyes, already anticipating the incoming pain.

Thankfully for him, his fall was cushioned by a soft surface. A collective gasp was heard.

_'No need to worry, people! I am good!'_ The boy thought with joy.

Can heaved a relieved sigh and he opened his eyes to see the shocked faces of his classmates and the audience.

A few people were pointed their finger in his direction. Confused, the hyperactive kid pointed his finger at his face feeling touched by the audience's concern but before he could realise what it was really about, Can was hauled up to his feet by a pissed off Forth.

It was only then that Can saw what it was all about and even if he was seeing it, he couldn't believe what his eyes were showing him.

And Forth's behaviour was making sense.

Pha and Beam were kissing each other.

That's how it appeared at first because the moment Can's weight was lifted from his back, Pha sat up precipitately and he was wiping his lips.

With wide eyes and a flaming face, Beam was doing the same.

The audience and the actors had gone silent until it was broken by a giggle then several whispers which were growing loudly by the minute.

The teachers tried to bring silence back with some difficulties.

Gale and Declan were looking at each other with a bemused expression on their faces while Pring was giggling silently with glee, happy she recorded the all thing.

Earth, Mark, Yihwa and Mathilda, who were bored until now, were finally paying attention.

"This is so much better." Yihwa murmured to an amused Mathilda because even if the story was interesting, Shakespearian actions could never beat Thai comedic drama.

Daniel rolled his eyes at his older sister's friend's statement, not enjoying forced to be here in the first place.

_'And I could have finished Sekiro by now! But no! P'Thilda and P'Arthit had to act as despots!'_

His cousin was busy facepalming and praying for the ground to open itself and to swallow him.

_'This is a disaster! All because of this little haughty rich kid!'_ He raised his face from his hiding space to glare at a half-apologetic, half-aloof Tin who had the decency to avoid his gaze. _'I am going to kill him!'_

Beam and Pha were staring at each other before they fixed their gaze anywhere else in fear of catching a glance of each other.

Ming glanced at Yo, who had a blank expression on his face, but he looked paler and he was staring fixedly at Pha.

"Yo?" He whispered softly.

"Huh...I am good...just surprised..." The smaller boy uttered too quietly and Ming had to lean closer to catch his words.

Ming could finally notice the too shinier for comfort eyes of his friend.

Then a small tear ran down the pale cheek.

"Yo..."

"I am fine...I am just moved by the play..." He tried weakly but Ming didn't buy it. "Sorry, I need to go to the bathroom."

Precipitively, Yo stood up and headed for the nearest exit. Exchanging a glance between them, Ming and Daniel ran after him, disturbing their neighbours.

Noah glanced at his best friend. Suthee was paled and he was staring intently at a flustered Beam.

"Suthee..." He started.

"Let's go home, Noah. I want to eat extra spicy noodles."

Noah nodded, aware that his friend only needed his support.

"Well...the end..." Pond said, glancing hopefully at Arthit who nodded eagerly.

Then the curtains fell hiding the students from the astonished eyes of the audience.

"Well at least, it is not so different from the play since the small play inside the play was also a disaster," Yim said.

"I don't call this a disaster, Yim! This is way better than anything! They kissed!" Lemon squealed next to her.

"You do know that there is nothing between P'Beam and P'Phana, right? They are even going to be step-brothers."

"Even better? Star crossed lovers who are to keep their love under secret in order to not hurt their parents...no! I have better! Their love can destroy their family so they have to express their love in the shadow of the night...Oh! This is awesome! I have to write a story about them!"

_'One day a fujoshi, forever a fujoshi you shall stay, I guess.'_ Yim thought as she was looking at her way too excited best friend.

Beam was listening to Can's apologies in auto-pilot.

_'I lost my first kiss to Pha...I kissed Pha...I kissed a boy and I didn't feel anything! Thus, I am not gay! So what I am feeling for Forth lately is just bromance! This is awesome, I feel so light!'_

A slow smile graced his lips and he left the stage ignoring anyone who was on his path. Beam was floating and nothing was going to bring him down.

Unless Forth, who was standing in front of him with a scowl on his face.

"This is not my fault!" Beam defended himself before his best friend could even speak.

For a moment confusion was filling Forth's eyes before he exhaled slowly in an attempt to appear calmer but anger was still apparent.

"I am not mad at you!" Forth reassured him, then he pointed behind Beam. "I am talking about this stuck up idiot! Why did you have to push his buttons?"

Following his gesture, Beam turned to see Tin glaring back at Forth with the same heat.

"Yes, Tin! I also want to know why? There were just 10 more lines and we will be done with this play! But no! You had to needle that other idiot over there and now our class is going down in history as the weirdest class this high school has ever seen!" Pha scolded him, standing next to him.

"Don't forget the added trauma." Kit added, earning himself a scattering glare by Tin but he only shrugged unbothered by the taller boy.

Before Tin could say anything, a punch landed on his face followed by a sickening noise.

"That would teach you to call me a woman!" Can yelled.

_'Not again!'_ The present classmates thought collectively.

But before it went out of hands, Khru Pongsatorn and the other teachers stepped in.

"Let's go change." Beam proposed to his best friend, having enough to be near a raging Can and a contempt looking Tin.

* * * * *

Daniel and Ming were dragging behind them a reluctant looking Yo.

They have managed to dry his tears but the smaller boy wanted to be as far as possible to anything that could recall him of the dreaded kiss.

His two friends were having none of it.

And now they were standing in front of their favourite seniors.

"You were awesome, P'Kitkat!"

Said senior frowned at the strange nickname wondering if that weird junior was playing a trick on him.

"Thanks...I guess but don't call me that." He said slowly, glancing up at the taller boy.

'Why is he taller than me? I am the older one!'

"Got it, P'Kitkat!"

"Oy! Didn't I just tell you to stop it?" Kit inquired with a threatening air.

"But it suits so well!" Ming whined.

"Shut up!" The other boy barked.

While Kit and Ming were busy bickering, Daniel and Yo were congratulating Beam and Lam.

"You were really good on stage, P'Beam," Yo said sincerely but his eyes were downcast hiding his less redden eyes.

The young boy was avoiding to look up in fear to catch a glimpse of Pha staring lovingly at Beam.

_'Well, I don't know if P'Beam is returning P'Pha's feelings...'_ He pondered.

"Thank you, N'Yo!" Beam replied but he glanced at Lam wondering what was going on.

"Are you okay, nong?" Forth asked worriedly.

The usually bubbly boy was quite subdued, even sad.

_'I wonder what happened for him to be like this.'_

Pha was staring at Yo since he put a foot in the classroom, glad to see him again. But the latter and his friends made a beeline for Beam.

And Yo didn't even look in his direction, not even once.

And for some reason, Pha was feeling dejected to be ignored.

_'Maybe he does love Beam, after all.'_

Pha walked to the small group, he glanced one last time at Yo but the junior didn't acknowledge his presence.

Pha heaved an exasperated sigh.

"See you all on Monday and good luck on your exam entrance." He waved at them then he grabbed Kit, leaving an amused Ming behind.

"Bye, P'Kitkat!" Ming yelled way too excitedly, earning himself a couple of dark glares from the other students.

"Go to hell!" Kit yelled back before he disappeared around the corner.

"By the way, where are Suthee and Noah?" Beam asked noticing them disappearance for the first time.

"Don't know," Daniel answered simply, shooting a concern glance at Yo. "By the way, I didn't know there was a kissing scene in this play. I always thought it was only on Romeo and Juliet since girls are so into that play."

Yo sent him a dirty glare but it bounced off the other boy since he chose to not acknowledge him.

"Wha.." Beam's voice made a weird squeaky noise before he cleared his throat. "What? No...I mean yes but it is all because of Can and Tin. And I feel so grossed out!"

"Really, Phi?" Yo asked hopefully, finally raising his head.

Daniel and Ming were trying very hard not to roll their eyes at their friend's statement.

"What, really? I wasn't sure before but now I know for sure I like girls and I can't wait to have a girlfriend!" Beam announced happily with a huge grin.

"Hum...okay, Phi," Yo said with a smile on his cute face. "I hope you will find a cute girlfriend then."

"Thank you, nong."

Lam watched his little brother closely before he called it a day and he proposed to drop Yo and his friends. But Daniel had to decline since he came with his older sister and cousin.

"See you guys!" Lam and the kids said before they also left the mostly empty classroom.

"I am going too!" Park announced with his cape still tied over his school uniform.

"Where are you going?" Forth asked him fearing the worst from his friend's odd antics.

"I am going to thank my fairy goddess! I promised her I will treat her to some food as a big thank you. Bye, bye!"

And he was gone.

Beam and Forth glanced at each other with a raised eyebrow.

"Aim and Park?"

"Together?"

_'What a crazy world we are living in.'_

"Let's go baby Bean! I have to treat you to some food since you finally hit puberty!" Forth teased him, dodging in the nick of time a punch aimed at his face. "The next step is to teach you to fight...or if you can't fight, employ me as your personal bodyguard!"

"Shut up! I don't want you to be near my future girlfriend or you will steal her from me!"

Beam ended up pouting under his best friend's teasing.

"Alright, alright, calm down let's grab some food from the stands which are still opened. Are you sleeping at my place tonight?"

"Yes, I will tell my Dad."

Once changed in their school uniforms, the boys mingled with the crowd. Since it was the end of the festival, the food was sparse and most people were just walking leisurely.

After finding his family, Beam and Forth went to a local steakhouse. Then they went back to Forth's house and watched _Stranger Things_ on Forth's bedroom television, not before sneaking a couple of beers from the fridge. Earth was away with his friends for the night. Max was hanging out with Tul and the rest of the family eating out so they can finally be introduced to Gale.

Beam didn't know when he fell asleep but he wasn't sure why he woke up.

In his dream, he was being cuddled and licked by a very excited tall puppy but the dream seemed too real.

Still sleepy, he opened his eyes slowly wondering for a moment where he was.

Beam was aware he was sleeping on Forth's bed and the television was still on casting a faint light over the bedroom but he was still puzzled why he wasn't sleeping.

Then he felt it. 

Hot against his backside.

Forth's length.

And as if it wasn't enough, his best friend was hugging him tightly by the waist, breathing hard against the nape of his neck. A shiver ran through his body and Beam had to bite his lips otherwise he will let out an embarrassing sound.

He tried to turn around to see if Forth was really awake but a hand plastered him even closer to his best friend. With horror, Forth's erection was sliding further between his buttcheeks.

"F...Forth?" 

But a bite on his neck made him put his hand over his mouth to keep himself from moaning out loud.

_'He can't be sleeping, right?'_

Beam could feel Forth's warm hand on his torso caressing him before they found his left nipple that was soon turned into a hard rock ruby. 

His own length was hard and leaking. With hesitation and trembling hands, Beam touched himself gingerly moaning at the sensation. After a few tentative movements, he went faster timing his movements with Forth's movements behind him. 

It didn't take long before he reached in climax with his heart beating erratically in his ribcage. He was breathless and feeling like putty. He rested his head against Forth's shoulders with his eyes closed, afraid to see the judgement in his best friend's eyes.

But the even breathing against his reddened cheeks gave the courage to glance quickly enough to realise with surprised that Forth was deeply asleep, still hugging Beam tightly in his arms.

Relieved and uncomfortable because of his cum spoiled mini short, the smaller boy freed himself slowly to clean himself, still not understanding if all of this really happened.

It was only when he came back in the bathroom, the enormity of what happened between them hit him.

_'We practically have sex! Thank God, that horny dumbass is still sleeping! What was that? Did he have a wet dream? Forth is such a pervert!'_ Ranting and cursing his best friend in his mind while blushing madly, Beam installed a barricade between their bodies then he fell asleep.

Wondering why as he was closing his eyes why Forth's hands on his body was making him so aroused.

* * * * * *

"What do you mean you are not I interested in Tul? He is great and it will be good for you to move on!" Yihwa yelled at Earth who had rejected her umpteenth time to set him up with her best friend! "Mark, say something to Earth! He is not listening to me!"

But before Mark could say anything Yihwa turned to Earth pestering him to go after Tul.

"I have a question. Why am I here?" Someone yelled over the loud music.

Four people turned their faces to stare at an exasperated Arthit.

"Why are you complaining, dear cousin?" Matilda wondered even if she was more than aware she was the main responsible person for Arthit's presence in the noisy nightclub.

"Stop pretending Matilda! I told you I wanted to go home but instead you trick me!" He glared at her but she wasn't affected by his death glare. "In fact, you all trick me! Even you, Earth!"

"Chill, Arthit! You have been promoted and we still haven't celebrated your nomination!" Earth answered.

"Whatever, I don't like noisy places! I am not staying any longer here!" Arthit shouted.

"Come on, Arthit. It will be the only and last time." Yihwa joined her hands together followed by Matilda. "Please, pretty please with a cherry on top!"

"Fine but I am only drinking water!" Arthit shouted.

The girls nodded eagerly, having already won this battle. Now all was left was to convince Earth to date Tul and to forget about New who went back to his cheater of a boyfriend.

While the others were having fun on the dance floor, Arthit went to the bar to order himself a glass of water and some vodka shots.  
He noticed to his left a man flirting shamelessly with a girl while a golden ring was shining at his ring finger.

_'Just great!'_

He turned his back on them to see a young couple making out not caring people could see them.  
The young man's hand was under the young woman's crop top. The young woman was sitting on the man's lap and she kept rubbing her body against his body.

_'That's why I hate this kind of place!'_ Arthit thanked the bartender and he tried to reach his table without dropping the drinks on the floor.

When he reached their table, he sat down. Arthit was sweating so he drank the first thing that was at hand reach and drank it bottoms up.

It didn't take more than two minutes for him to realise his mistake.

_'It is vodka!'_ He coughed loudly, his throat was burning him and he wasn't used to drinking a drink such strong alcohol in it.

Redden eyes, Arthit went back to the bar to ask for his missing glass of water.

"Who drinks water at a nightclub?" Someone chuckled next to him.

It was the young woman from earlier who was undressing him blatantly with her eyes.

"You are dressed weirdly." She noted.

"If by this, you mean I own more clothes than you in my wardrobe, yes I am weird." Arthit snided at her.

The young woman glared at him but he didn't care. As she was about to answer him, her partner came back.

"Let's go sit over there."

"Yeah! From the moment I don't have to look at this sore eye anymore!"

Arthit rolled his eyes at her _insult_.

_'How elementary school!'_

Finally getting his glass of water, Arthit went back to his seat only to scowl when he saw the shameless couple sitting next to his table.

Said couple was back to kissing and groping each other through their flimsy clothes.

Ten minutes later, Arthit was bored.

He has been playing on his phone for a while and the battery was running low. His glass of water was empty so he tried the vodka shots.

The burning was lessened when he drank it slowly.

One gulp at a time.

His friends came back but he was too absorb on his game to talk to them. All he caught was they seemed to know the young man from the shameless couple.

Arthit heaved a sigh. It was getting hotter in the nightclub and the alcohol wasn't helping his case.

As he was removing his light red jacket, he caught sight of the couple. And he stopped dead on his track.

Judging by the way the girl was moving her hips, she was giving the man a lap dance while sucking his neck like a leech.

_'Is she a vampire?'_

At the thought, Arthit started to giggle at the strange idea.

_'A bloodsucking vampire with bad clothing taste nonetheless.'_ He laughed out loud at his own joke.

It was loud enough for the man to glance in his direction, catching Arthit's amused gaze with his intense eyes.

He winked at him before he crashed his shaped lips against his partner, still maintaining eyes contact with Arthit.

Arthit, who was still laughing hysterically, stopped short. The man was grinding his hips upwards against the delicate form of his partner.

And yet, his gaze was fixated on the deputy teacher as if he was the one he was humping against. The longer Arthit was looking the more voracious and aggressive the man was attacking his partner.

He didn't hear it but the face the man made when he reached his climax was etched in his mind forever. The man was still staring at him with those dark famished eyes. Embarrassed, Arthit realised he was hard as a rock just for playing the unwilling peeping Tom for this couple.

Flushing at the revelation, Arthit grabbed his bag and coat hurriedly avoiding to chance a glance at them.

While he was making his way to the entrance he was wobbling, running into random people thanks to the alcohol and his embarrassing erection.

"Oy! I am going to beat you up! Did you know how much those shoes cost me?" A guy threatened him.

Before he could react an arm was rounded around his shoulders And he was pulled flush against a broad torso.

"Sorry, guys. My boyfriend here is a lightweight but we are going home."

Arthit glanced up to see it was the same man who was getting a lap dance earlier.

_'Oh! Please! Someone just kills me now!'_ He prayed, the situation was making him nauseous.

"Kong darling! It has been a while! Where have you been? Finally dumbed that two-year bitch? This boyfriend of yours seemed way cuter than that bitch!"

In no time, that he could count. Arthit and his mysterious saviour were surrounded by five feminine men who seemed to know this Kong well.

Couldn't take all the stress of the day and the alcohol in his system anymore, Arthit threw up on Kong and his friends' shoes.

Then he passed out without any further ceremony.   
  


When he woke up, he was feeling a bit better and he wasn't in his bedroom.

"What the fuck! Where am I?" Arthit yelled, starting to feel panicked. He sat up on the large and comfy bed noting the huge window showing the bustling city of Bangkok.

It was still night time.

"Easy there."

He turned his head so fast, he was dizzy.

"You! The shameless guy from that place!" He shouted, pointing a finger at the now shirtless man.

Kong raised an eyebrow at the accusation

"Pervert? Me? You seemed to enjoy it since you popped a hard one."

"Shut up! I..I was drunk! It happened to everyone!"

Kongpop smiled at the man as if he was indulging as a kid who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"And why are you naked?"

"You forgot?" Kong was shocked. He had to drag this man all the way to the nearest hotel with the smell of vomit hanging strongly over him. And as if it wasn't enough, this man threw up on his shirt when they reached the room. "Dude! You threw up all over me! Thankfully it didn't seep through my trousers!"

As the man was talking, Arthit let his gaze roamed through the man's body. His body structure was composed. Not too many muscles like those gym freaks but he still have a good six packs.

_'He looks more like a runner...'_

Unknown to him, his eyes fell on the snug fit black boxer.

_'He...looks big...where the hell am I looking at!'_ Arthit wanted to jump from the window and ended his meaningless existence.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Wha...No!"

"You should be honest. Or is it because of the alcohol this time?" Kong sat on the bed, Arthit scooted away. "You really seem to enjoy watching earlier...do you have some voyeurism fetish or what?"

"Voy...What?" Arthit stuttered flushing brightly. "I am not a pervert!"

"Hum...if you say so."

"What does that mean?"

"Just stating the facts. Don't worry, we are all a bit pervy sometimes."

"I don't want to have this kind of conversation with...what's your name?"

"Kongpop and you?"

"No one."

"Seriously? I gave you my name, you can return the courtesy."

"Fine! I am Arthit! Happy?"

"Almost. There is something else I want to know."

"What?" Arthit asked wearily.

"Are you a virgin?"

"That's none of your business!" Arthit snapped at him.

"Easy I was kidding." Kong arched his back to work out the kinks in his back.

"What with all those bandaids?"

"I love kinky sex."

Arthit only stared at him.

"Kidding again! What? Are you a teacher?"

The other man froze but he went unnoticed by Kong.

"I am an engineering student and sometimes I went into fights but it is fine. My best friend and I always win." He bragged lightly.

Arthit came closer to look at the healed wounds decorating Kongpop's back.

"Wow, there are quite a lot!" He observed Arthit was kneeling next to the other man not noticing he was also wearing only a boxer. "And to think I almost went into engineering but I have a small heart condition so I won't have been able to participate in the hazing...."

Kongpop muted his speech in his mind. He could only feel the breath of the strange man against his shoulder and neck.  
He was shivering but not because of he was undressed.

Kongpop stared at the large expanse of naked flesh in front of him. The other man's skin tone was clearer than his and his nipples were dark pink.

He licked his lips already imagining the moans the other man will be producing.

Arthit must have noticed Kongpop was strangely silent. He glanced up to see him staring at his lips as he was thirsty.

Kongpop looked up into his eyes then at his lips then back up clearly sending Arthit a message. 

Less than a second, Kongpop's lips were claiming his full ones in a hungry kiss. He groaned when the paler man's teeth grazed then bit his lower lip.

"Shiya! How do you what I like?" He whispered against Arthit's lips.

"What..?" But the rest of the question was drowned under the relentless assault of the other man's lips.

Arthit was panting in the kiss, clutching the man's shoulders. His blunt nails were marking small crescents over the skin. It only seemed to spur the other who let go of his lips to suck his collarbone.

Somewhere in his slumbering conscious, Arthit was aware he was the one who was moaning and begging for more.

"First time?" Kongpop asked him.

"Nnn...no."

"Really? Do you still need to be prepared?"

Arthit hesitated before he nodded slowly fearing the other man will change his mind.

Kongpop nodded then he tore open a condom and he put it on his length.

"Relax, this is where the fun part beginning." He whispered next to his ear sending shivers running down Arthit's spine.

Arthit nodded but the other must have seen the fear on his face because he went back to kiss him senseless.

He could feel the tip of his erection brushing against the other man's one and he moaned at the heady sensation.

The tip of a finger was circling his entrance and he shied away from it by reflex but an arm wounded around his waist secured him from moving.

Kongpop pushed his finger slowly inside feeling how hot it was inside the other man. He glanced up at the man who was biting his lower lip in discomfort. Still keeping his eyes on his face, he licked his right nipple.

The reaction was instant.

Arthit arched as if he was being electrocuted. His eyes and mouth were wide opened under the surprise.

"Sensitive here?" Not waiting for an answer, Kongpop sucked the nipple until it turned into a small pebble but he wasn't done abusing the small protruding flesh.

He covered it with his mouth then he sucked hard.

Arthit was lost in sensations. 

Kongpop had managed to make him forget about his anxiety. While his mouth and left hand were busy abusing the upper part of his part, Kongpop was working his entrance expertly like a skilled violinist playing his instrument with perfection. 

While he was preparing him, Kongpop was sitting behind him and Arthit could feel his length acutely between his butt.

Arthit kept begging for more but each time Kongpop was denying his release. Stopping short and grasping tightly the base of his length.

And each time, Arthit will feel like his world was crashing down.

But Kongpop, Arthit discovered, was a bully in bed. The man was taking great pleasure brushing over his prostate then pushing against as if it was a button.

Arthit's head was resting over his bully's shoulder. His eyes were closed and moans were spilling from his opened mouth.

"P...please...ngh...I...I..."Drool was running from the corner of his mouth as he was trying to beg for his release.

Kongpop licked the saliva running down the corner of Arthit's mouth.

"I was planning to eat you out but there is always next time." Kongpop removed his fingers then he put his hands around Arthit's waist and he raised him in the air.

"Wai..." Arthit was panicking this position would be too deep, he could already feel the blunt head of the length kissing his entrance.

"Too late! I want to mould my cock into your ass."

"What?" Arthit didn't have time to ask more question. He was penetrated with a swift movement.

There was no pain but Arthit was left breathless. He could feel Kongpop deep inside of him. With shaky hands, he touched the part where the tip was inside him. 

Kongpop pushed them on their right side and he ravished him, putting more marks on his neck. Arthit was grabbing the edge of the bed but Kongpop caught his hands with his. Gripping his wrists, then interlacing their fingers.

Arthit was shaking his head under the repeated attack against his prostate, trying to clear his head but it was a lost battle. Kongpop didn't want him to escape and the fact that the man didn't bother to stop fucking him after Arthit already came twice spoke volumes.

Arthit passed out right after Kongpop reached his climax. After throwing the used condom, Kongpop cleaned him then he snuggled next to the sleeping man.

_'I am definitely not letting you escape me, little red.'_ He thought, ignoring the telltale signs of arousal. He buried his face into Arthit's hair then he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da
> 
> I never watched Sotus except for some crack videos so don't be surprised if my Kongpop and my Arthit will be different from the originals.
> 
> No more PhaBeam! I just can't do it anymore.
> 
> Poor Beamie, this is only the beginning of your hardship my sweet baby!
> 
> How were the lemon and the lime?
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading!
> 
> See you soon.
> 
> 🌹💖🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥


	17. What do you want from me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, beautiful people. No real excuses for my long absence so here is a chapter that will answer some questions some of you are asking themselves.
> 
> Warning: When life gives you lemons, made some sweet and tasty lemonade! I have to stop a couple of times because I was feeling like crying while writing (damn you very sad k-drama ost!!!!).
> 
> Song: After me by Dane Hildreth and Crazy for you by Hyorin.
> 
> Enjoy!

** Tul's Pov. **

"It is fun to go on dates. I never thought it was until today."

I only nod as I devoured my burger. After skipping a few meals here and there, and the added stress of my current situation, I am not looking as athletic as usual.

I am famished and in a hurry to put the most food in my mouth...

...and I am also doing this in order to not babble something that will betray me in their eyes.

I'm still trying to understand whether or not someone is conspiring against me to give me such lousy luck.

"I told you to try from time to time, but you only want to fuck every living being on the planet." Kongpop chastises Max who was polishing off his second hamburger slider.

Max shrugs physically, not giving his best friend's words more thought.

I empty my drink, bottoms up, in order to distract myself from the dulled pain his words are provoking.

_'Just use him for the university books and nothing else!'_ My mind keeps shouting at me.

"Are you fucking him or is he just a decoy to calm your father?" Kong asks, making me choke on the bitter liquid in my mouth.

As I cough noisily, Max glares at him and he firmly pats my back.

"I've already told you, it doesn't work like that Dumbass!" Max throws his lettuce at Kongpop's head.

The latter doesn't seem affected by the gesture. He only puts the lettuce leaf back on his best friend's plate as if nothing happened.

_'Still the same as ever.'_ I couldn't help but smile when Max launches himself in some explanation of his engineering homework.

It reminds me that I am supposed to keep a low profile, I glance up at Kongpop, but the latter giggles at a joke Max just told him.

_'Yeah...Nothing has changed.'_ I note with some nostalgia. _'I've missed those days...'_

** A few years ago. **

It was a basketball, which bumped none to gently against my bag, that made me raise my head from my book. The bitter tang of annoyance was already on the tip of my tongue, and I had to bite it so I wouldn't lash out at the disturber.

"Sorry, my idiot of a best friend threw it a bit too hard...are you okay?"

Even if I squinted my eyes, I couldn't see the boy's face because of the sun shining right behind him.

"...I am not hurt."

"Great..."The boy was hesitant, but his name was being called from the basketball pitch. "See you around."

"Max! Stop flirting and bring the damn ball!" A shirtless boy yelled.

"Shut your trap Kong, or I will wipe the floor with what's left of your dignity!" Max threatened playfully, already jogging in direction of his friend.

It was only at that moment I realised that it had been Max... an equally shirtless Max.

"So much for school rules...not that I mind since they are both eye candies."

"Seriously Neder?"

"Don't be so stuck up Tul! You should be happy Maxxin Jarmonhum talked to you!" Neder answered, hungrily undressing Max. "This is a crime to look so hot! Do you think he has a boyfriend?"

"Why a boyfriend? He could be straight for all you know!" I frowned not liking how interested Neder was with him.

"It doesn't matter if he is straight or not, as long as I manage to make him mine, that's all that matters to me," Neder explained seeing the disgust on my face. "What?"

"Do you hear yourself talking sometimes?"

"At least, I am not acting like a prude! You should have seen your face when Max talked to you earlier. It was as if you were a boring, virginal time period girl in some boring historical novel." Neder mocked me mimicking a fan with his hand, and batting his long eyelashes outrageously.

Unfazed by the familiar attack, I stood up and I dusted myself looking straight ahead. Then I faced the other one, studying him carefully as if I was seeing him for the first time, like the first time I met him.

Neder was smaller than me and slender. His skin tone was lighter than mine and his eye colour was slightly darker than mine, I noted with a pout. Neder had a delicate figure, a cute face with a small nose, big expressive eyes and a plump mouth.

...but at that moment, none of that mattered. The plump mouth was stretched over white teeth, as if they were ready to sink themselves into, and tear apart, flesh. The big eyes leered at Max's strong body with unhidden desire. The small nose looked ridiculously small now.

_'His personality is even sullying his outer appearance.'_

I closed my book before standing, not forgetting to send a glare to Neder, then I departed for my classroom. It was only when I was sure Neder wouldn't catch me, I stopped to stare unabashedly appreciating Max.

Maxxin Jarmonhum.

My first love.

I fell for him unexpectedly and nothing could save me from this feeling.

I wasn't even sure if I wanted to be saved.

I was just glad to see him from afar and to share the same high school as Max.

I never wished for more, that was enough.

...but I learned too late that fate has a cruel sense of humour.

...and the cruel joke came with the school festival play.

"What? Do we have to play the girls' part? What about the girls from the Covent?" One of my classmates asked Khrū Kuvitra.

"They won't be able to participate, since the headmistress already accepted an invitation to help another high school." The English teacher explained patiently.

My classmates were groaning at the unwelcomed announcement.

"And since I know how trying it is for most of you to feel motivated, I want to give you a choice. Either you volunteer or the school deputy will choose."

I glanced at the old school deputy who was watching us with an apathetic expression on his face.

He was close to retirement, and he was more like a gentle grandfather than a school deputy, but that didn't mean the old man didn't know how to ensure discipline if needed.

Otherwise, he wouldn't be there with a thin wooden stick.

_'I never saw him use it...maybe it was just some dissuasive tactics to keep us in line.'_ I pondered.

"Who is playing the male lead?" The question caught my full attention when I recognised Neder's voice.

Khrū Kuvitra glanced at him, noting with a small frown on her small face that my comrade didn't ask permission to speak, but she answered him anyway.

"Lysander will be played by Kongpop Suthiluck."

"Him? But what about Max?" Neder asked not expecting the name of Kongpop to come out.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation, even if I too was astonished by the choice.

Max and Kongpop were a mystery to the whole school.

They started off as enemies in their first year. Kongpop was an odd mix between a model student and a skirt chaser. While Max was the sports jock, as well as a good student.

Why they started to speak to each other was still a secret to the school, but those two were inseparable since then.

The lone difference was that Max wasn't famous for having a plethora of girlfriends like his best friend.

_'Even boyfriends if the rumours are true.'_

"Max will interpret Theseus." Khrū Kuvitra answered with slight annoyance. "Now let's move to the real topic."

"No wonder, Max will play the role of a demi-god," Neder whispered to me.

I couldn't help but agree with him mentally.

In the end, Neder was chosen to play Helena, and some other unlucky guys were to interpret Hermia and Hippolyta. I helped with the decoration for the play.

I participated to the best of my abilities, and I could see Max on a daily basis.

Even if he barely noticed me, I was happy.

It was the only piece of heaven I could find. The situation at home wasn't perfect, my parents' relationship took a bad turn. I had to shield Noah from their constant arguing.

Here I could be a carefree teenager.

Then the news I didn't expect to hear brought me back to earth with the efficiency of an ice-cold bucket of water.

"Max and I are dating."

I stared at the smaller guy in front of me who was harbouring a winning smirk.

I was infuriated and profoundly affected by the unwanted news.

Neder and I always had this 'on and off' friendship between us, but I foolishly thought respect for each other was still there...somewhere.

Mechanically, I stood up and left to spend the rest of the day in the library.

The preparation and the play went fast, and I didn't keep many memories. Between trying to avoid looking at Max and Neder make out, and my parents fighting at home every day, my life was gloomy.

My solace was reading and spending time outside with my little brother and his best friend.

...but that didn't last.

Max and Neder broke up for whatever reason, and the latter was nowhere to be seen for the last representation, which left our English teacher on the verge of hysterics.

I was still unsure what idea crossed her mind when she saw me passing by with the costume trolley, but after giving the best impression of a puppy stare, I accepted her request to I replace Neder as Hermia.

What I didn't count on was Kongpop breaking his leg trying to show off how high he can jump to his new conquest.

After much begging from the headmaster and Khrū Kuvitra, Max accepted the role of Lysander.

To my relief, we wore masks to hide our faces, since we were adapting the play to a Kabuki set.

The top half of our faces were hidden, while the bottom part was opened so our speech wouldn't be dampened by a layer.

All was fine and wearing a yukata wasn't a hassle...

...until we came to the kissing part to seal the wedding ceremony between Lysander and Hermia!

Feeling the heat of my comrades' stares, and those of practically the rest of the school on me, I took a step back, while shaking my head fast, to show I wasn't on board to be kissed in front of everyone.

Max, on the other hand, didn't seem to share my reticence because he grabbed me and he put a quick kiss on my lips.

_'There goes my first kiss.'_ I thought later with a bit of nostalgia after the representation was done. _'At least, it was with someone I have a crush on.'_

Later, our class went to celebrate in a bar, and before we realised what was happening, some of us were pretty drunk.

Among those people were Max, who dancing on the dance floor while drinking a beer bottoms up. I might have dozed off at some point because I was roused awakened by our class representative who looked frantic.

"Sorry to ask you this Tul, but I've already got my hands full with those idiots over there." He showed me a group of four guys who were giggling stupidly at some lights blinking in and out of a wall. "Can you drop him to his house? I can give you his address..."

I turned my head to my right to see who the class representative was talking about, and it was none other than Max who was lying on his bed with his head propped up on some make-shift pillow.

"Wait what?" I panicked. "You want me to do what?"

"Please Tul. We are underaged students, and I heard that the police are coming to check if there are any minors drinking alcohol. Take him home for me, and I always buy takeaways at your family restaurant!" He begged me, joining his hands together in prayer.

I nodded eagerly at his request.

Money is always good for business...and it could be worse.

I glanced at the unmoving body of Max and decided to rouse him.

Time was against us.

I stood up on wobbly legs, then I walked to his location and I was agreeably surprised to see he wasn't sleeping.

Max was gazing at the ceiling, if the lights were bothering him he didn't show any discomfort.

"Max?" I said, but the loud music was covering my voice. So, I shouted his name louder to win his attention.

In response, he glanced at me quickly, then he went back to his observation of the ceiling. I heaved an exasperated sigh.

I grabbed his left arm, and managed to pull him up slightly, only to be trapped between his arm and his chest.

I was floored to feel embarrassed by the situation. I faced him, but Max was still deeply contemplating the useless ceiling!

"Up! Now!" I huffed with indignation before I put his arm around my shoulder in order to pull him up.

"Don't wanna!" Max finally said petulantly, despite that fact, I succeeded to make him sit.

"Don't care! You are not going to jail, so last warning!" I threatened him.

His gaze finally left the ceiling to look at me, then Max did the only thing I never thought he would do.

He pouted.

"Do I have to?" He whined.

Speechless, I nodded not expecting to witness Max acting cute.

"Okay...carry me?"

I was about to nod, but then I glared at him.

"No! You are walking! Now let's go!"

"Nooo! Don't wanna!"

_'Why did I ever think he was cute?'_

I don't remember how I managed to carry Max's drunken body to his house because I'm not sure how I managed his fit.

What saved me from any indiscretions and embarrassment was the fact that the house was empty of his relatives.

"Where is your bedroom?"

"Huh....up..." He mumbled before he started giggling uncontrollably.

Not used to carry drunk people around, I glanced at Max to see him pointing his finger in the direction of the stairs.

I was tempted to roll my eyes.

_'Great! Don't tell me I have to open every door to check which room is his!'_ I pondered. _'Me and my stupid big heart! Can't you learn to say no, Tul?'_

"But...how can I find mah room?" Max asked me, laying heavily against me.

It was only then I realised I spoke my mind out loud.

"Fine, then start walking properly, otherwise, I am leaving you on the couch so I can go home!" I threatened.

Instead, Max only shrugged powerlessly, not believing me.

_'He is not wrong, I will never let him be in trouble.'_ I was half-chagrined and strangely warmed by this thought.

"What I wouldn't do for love!" I grumbled under my breath.

"Love! Forget it! It will only break your heart!" Max scowled at me with his finger, I had to move my face away in order to avoid my eye being poked.

"Yeah, yeah, sure...whatever you say."

"You don't believe me?" Max straightened, taking a step closer to the railing. To my own surprise, we were at the top of the stairs. "If you don't swear off love, I am jumping from here!"

I glanced down to see the only thing to prevent him from breaking his neck was a beautiful glass table.

_'Better stop him.'_

"Alright, I swear off love." I tried to sound convincing, but I wanted to laugh at his dissatisfied grimace.

"No, no, no! You are not taking this seriously! Do the Vulcan sign and swear! If you lie, Vulcan will explode!"

I raised an eyebrow at his request, but I still complied.

_'I never took Max for a Star Trek fan...'_

"Good, let's go to sleep!" He ordered with authority which surprised me.

_'Is he still drunk?'_

Max wobbled in direction of his bedroom which answered my suspicions.

We passed the master bedroom, then one decorated with lots of girly drawings and another one where the name "Forth and Beam's headquarters" was written on the door.

We climbed up another flight of stairs where three other doors greeted us.

Max went into the room that was facing the top of the stairs. I closed the door right behind me.

Not paying any attention to me, Max removed his shoes and he fell over the covers of his bed, eyes closed.

I was mesmerized by his bedroom, it was nothing like I thought it would be.

His desk was close to the bedroom door. A medium-sized library was next to it, filled with books. As I got closer, I could see it was a good mix of different genres. Science fiction with a complete collection of _Star Wars_ expanded universe novels, _Lord of the Rings_ novels in English, _Harry Potter_ and classical literature books. Some were Thai, and others I had only heard of were foreign like _The Count of Montecristo_.

On the bedroom walls were posters of movies, some soccer teams and famous basketball players.

I was so lost in my discoveries that I jumped when Max, who left his bed, hugged me from behind.

"M...Max?" I stuttered feeling my heart beat faster in my chest. "I should go back, you are..."

A small strangled sob, and the wetness against my neck, stopped me short. I tried to turn in his arm but he tightened his embrace around my waist.

"Ma...Max? Are you okay?" I whispered softly, not knowing what to add.

It was so much easier to dry Noah's tears than this guy who cried as if his heart had been torn into pieces.

"Max? Do you..?" I stopped myself before asking him a stupid question about Neder. I took a deep breath before I asked quietly. "What do you want from me?"

"Stay, please." Max whispered almost too quietly for me to hear.

I could feel his breathing against the nape of my neck, and I had to steel myself to not shiver.

"Okay, I will stay with you." I murmured as quietly as him.

"Thank you...do you need to use the bathroom?" Max asked me, still hugging me tightly.

"Yes if it's okay."

"Use mine, it is behind this door." Max designated the door I mistook for a walk-in closet or something just as extravagant.

_'...and to think we only have one bathroom for the whole house!'_

I detangled myself gently from his embrace, but Max grabbed my hand. Surprised, I faced him, but he was staring at a picture I didn't notice on his desk.

I felt like someone punched me in the gut when I recognised Neder in it.

...and Max.

Neder was smiling at the camera, while the Max in the picture was gazing at him lovingly.

I blinked away the burning sensation that was in my eyes.

"Ma..." I was about to speak to him about my wish to go home, but I never managed to convey my feelings.

A pair of lips grabbed mine in an angry and demanding kiss. My eyes were wide open under the shock.

I pushed him away slightly, a curse on my lips, but his hands grabbed my head.

His tongue was exploring every nook and cranny of my mouth.

I was being eaten alive.

It was only when the air was starting to become rare that Max let go of my lips. We were both panting harshly, forehead against forehead and eyes closed.

Max's hands were around my neck, and running circles against my palpitating veins with the pads of his thumbs, which were creating shivers.

I had to close my eyes and bite my lip under the intensity of just that kiss.

"I want you," was ushered against my lips with a voice deeper than usual.

I opened my eyes and frowned at the words, not completely understanding what Max meant.

"You asked me what I want from you earlier right?"

Not trusting my voice, I gulped and nodded slowly.

"My answer is you. I want you." He repeated with more convictions.

Max stepped back, letting go of me in the process, but I was riveted to my spot.

He took off his black shirt, revealing his well-sculpted torso, then he removed his pants.

I chose to stare at the opposite wall when Max removed his underwear.

I was shell-shocked by the turn of events. I wasn't even supposed to be here, I was supposed to be home...dead asleep.

...but no.

I was in the same bedroom as my crush, who was standing naked a few feet from me.

...and he wanted to have sex with me.

Max wanted me.

I knew that if there was less alcohol in my body, I wouldn't have gazed at his naked form.

I wouldn't have taken in his eyes filled with sadness and desire.

I wouldn't have taken a step, then another, in his direction until I was standing in front of Max also burning with desire.

_'People make mistakes every day, why can't I make one just once?'_

Having had enough of me standing motionless in front of him, Max kissed me with the same intensity as before, while his hands took care of removing my clothes with urgency.

Chills covering my skin were the only things to make me realise I was standing completely naked in front of Max.

Not missing a beat, he grabbed my hand and he pushed me gently on the bed where I joined close to Max.

I took my numbed lips into another searing kiss, my hands were immersed into the short hair at the back of his head. When I felt his fingers brush one of my nipples I moaned out loud. I could feel the sound echoing inside our mouths making Max groaned.

Max let go of my lips, then he glanced around his bedroom. For a moment, I was worried he had changed his mind, but the proof of his arousal was present against my own.

"Wha...what are you looking for?" I almost didn't recognise my own voice because of how low it was.

"Condom."

I nodded, sending a prayer up there for making at least one of us responsible. I stood up on shaky legs, deciding to make my way to the bathroom as I planned to before Max kissed me breathless.

I avoided glancing at the bathroom mirror, knowing full well I would chicken out and run home.

The warm and comforting streams of the shower hit my body a few seconds later, helping me relax. I couldn't hear any noises coming from the bedroom, and the water helped me to clear my mind a bit.

Going home was the best thing to do at the moment.

Max was heartbroken and drunk.

I was also drunk and my crush on him shouldn't influence my actions this way.

_'I am almost a grown-up for god's sake! Think with your brain, Tul!'_

After encouraging myself mentally, I then realised I didn't have any towels to dry myself. Even if it was hot outside, I preferred to be dry.

_I also left my clothes...in the bedroom...just drown in the shower, Tul!'_

I took a towel from the hamper and I closed my eyes when I caught a whiff of Max's distinctive perfume. Letting my hormones guided me, I took a deep inhalation letting the smell fill my lungs.

A small knock on the door woke me up from my daydream, and I guiltily covered myself with the towel when the door was opened.

Max stared at me with a raised eyebrow, he wore black boxers that left nothing to the imagination, and I did a double-take when I saw how big he was.

I glanced up at him, then his length, gulping in fear.

"Still coming? I found a condom."

"Huh? Hum, I think...huh...no..." I stammered completely lost in my contradicting thoughts and my fast heating body.

"No?" Max repeated, tilting his head seductively, gauging my hesitation with the same attention a predator does his prey.

"...yes but..." I bit my lip lowering my gaze to my feet, then I mumbled very slowly. "You are too..."

"Yes or no?" Max asked me with insistence this time.

I glanced up at him quickly before I went back to study my toes.

"You are..."

"I am what? If you don't speak louder, then I can't understand you."

"You are too big! This!" I showed him his boxer vaguely, avoiding to look at that part of him. "Won't fit inside me! I don't want to die!" I shouted the last part loudly, not caring if the neighbours heard us.

Max rolled his eyes in frustration before grabbing my hand. He sat on the right side of the bed and he made me straddle him. The proof of my arousal was stuck between our two bodies.

"Even if I am deeply flattered that you find I am quite endowed..." I snorted at him, but he kept on speaking. "I am not that big down there and yours looks nice too." Max punctuated his sentence by putting a fleeting caress over my half-hard length, which made me bite my lower lip, and I closed my eyes.

Feeling bold, he put his hand over it and he decided to stroke it painfully slow. I let out airy moans until a strong suck on my nipple made me groan half in pain and pleasure. My arms were around Max's shoulders, pulling him even closer if that was humanly possible. One of his hands was around my neck, a thumb was sucked up by my mouth. His other arm was around my waist, holding me tight so I wouldn't fall off his lap.

I was drowning in pleasure and my good resolutions were out of the picture.

All I wanted was Max.

Max prepared me attentively, then he entered me slowly minding my discomfort. His hands were interlaced with mine, and he didn't stop kissing my swollen lips until I had to beg him to stop abusing them.

Then he settled for my neck until we reached our climax, he kept on devouring me.

I remembered falling asleep with a smile on my face when I noticed Max and Neder's photo wasn't in sight.

...but reality hit me hard the next morning.

A faint noise woke me up, and I was startled when I saw the disapproving face of P'Earth, while I was lying in bed with Max's head resting over my beating heart.

He motioned for me to meet him outside after I got dressed, which I did with light's speed when he closed the bedroom's door.

We climbed down the stairs in silence, then Max's older brother confronted me.

"May I know what kind of twisted game you are playing with my little brother?" He finished with a scorching glare.

"I am not playing any game with Max, Phi..." I tried to think properly, but fear and my hangover weren't helping my reasoning.

"Don't take me for an idiot! Do you have any idea how miserable he was when he saw you making out with that other guy..."

"Wait, Phi! I think you are mistaking me with Neder..." Then I proceeded to add precipitately. "I am Tul, I am in the same year as Max and I love him!"

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, we stared at each other with round eyes, but for different reasons. I suppose P'Earth wasn't believing or he was too surprised by the love confession I just made, and I couldn't believe I confessed to my crush's older brother that I love his little brother.

_'What if this Phi doesn't his little brother's sexuality?'_ The thought kept running through my mind.

"Tul, it is?"

I nodded too speechless by my stupidity.

"...and you say you love my little brother?"

I kept nodding, wishing my sleep wasn't so light.

Silence fell between us, all along I felt like I was being judged for the crimes of another. I fished my student id from my jeans' pocket and showed him that I wasn't lying.

P'Earth scratched his head glancing between me and my student card as if to make sure I wasn't lying. He heaved a relieved sigh before he gave it back to me, then he stared at me cautiously.

"Sorry...when I saw his text this morning, I freaked out. Dating that Neder kid was a bad idea from the beginning. Where is that best friend of his when you need him?" P'Earth growled the last part.

I was feeling a bit better now than the misunderstanding had been cleared, but I was intrigued by what he just said.

"Max sent you a text last night?" I was dumbfounded, reminded how I had to threaten him so we can leave the bar last night.

"Yeah..." P'Earth hesitated for a second before he changed the subject. "Sit down, I will bring you some painkillers. Once again, sorry for yelling at you."

"That's fine, I also have a little brother." Although I was still intrigued by what was left unsaid and at the same time, I was dreading it.

P'Earth came back with some painkillers and a glass of water.

"One is enough, Phi." I said thanking him for his kindness.

"One is enough for a hangover, but you both did more than just drinking. Did you use protection?" Earth asked unbothered by my flaming face.

"Y...yes, we did..." I mumbled before swallowing the pills.

"Well, at least he is good for something that idiot!"

I put the empty glass on the coffee table.

"Did Max tell you he was with Neder last night, Phi?" I asked him.

P'Earth glanced at me, then he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment before he nodded slowly looking straight in front of him.

It was enough to confirm my growing fear.

Max wasn't over Neder.

"N'Tul..." He started, but I stood up cutting him short.

"Hum...I better go home Phi. My family must be wondering where I am since last night."

"You didn't call them?" P'Earth frowned at the revelation.

"I couldn't find my phone this morning, maybe I lost it at the bar, or on our way back," I answered, wanting to go home at that very moment.

"Use my cellphone and I am dropping you home." He said.

I dialled my home number, I didn't have to wait too long for the phone to be picked up by Noah who was crying and yelling at me at the same time.

All I could understand, while I was away my parents have another big fight and my mother left with her things. My father tried to look for her the whole night, but when he came back he was limping very badly then he collapsed.

All this while I was away.

P'Earth didn't ask me for details, he just drove me home.

One of the neighbours was waiting with Noah, who glared at me before he went upstairs and slammed the door of his bedroom.

My father had been transported to the hospital and he was still there.

P'Earth drove Noah and I there, despite my protest.

While Noah went to wait in the lobby of the hospital, I thanked P'Earth.

"Tul, that's not your fault."

"Maybe but I should have been there...thank you for everything, Phi." I waiied respectfully at him.

"Don't mention it, don't hesitate to ask me for anything?"

"Thank you, P'Earth, but I will be fine." I repeated looking into his eyes, knowing I was close to crying.

Then, P'Earth and Max disappeared from my life. I didn't go to my high school graduation, and despite Khru Kuvitra's help to make me finish my year, I decided to stay to support my father while he was recuperating from his stroke.

I stopped thinking about Max and life went slowly back to the way it was.

Grey and dulled.

**End of flashback.**

Remembering the past cut my appetite like it always does. Max and Kong are joking about something that happens at Kantaphat University.

I heave a tired sigh, not liking how closed-up my throat feels.

"Is the food not that good? They have good reviews on Yelp." Max asks me full of solicitude.

"No, it's fine...I wasn't as hungry as I thought I was. Plus, I have to go home, it will be time to open the restaurant."

"...but you told me your little brother was helping?" Max frowns.

"Not tonight Max. Tomorrow, he is going to Kantaphat for the entrance exam." I glare slightly at him.

"Wow! Look at both of you bickering like an old couple!" Kong jokes. "Makes me jealous."

"Shut up, Kongpop! If you didn't screw up your chances with that guy it wouldn't have happened!" Max scolds him.

I glanced at them, then the other groups of teenagers having fun with their friends. Feeling like I am close to my breaking point, I stand up, startling Max and Kong. I put my part on the table, then I leave ignoring Max's calls.

For once the universe is on my side because the moment I reach the bus stop, the bus was just arriving. I hop in fearing Max will come after me.

It is only when I am seated, I let out a shaky sigh, ignoring the burning sensation behind my eyes.

When I reached home, I am surprised to see Beam, Forth, some tall kid named Phana who is Pring's twin brother, another kid named Kit, Suthee, a few other unknown kids and Noah in the living room working.

"Oy, Phi! You are already home? How was your date?" Noah asks, glancing around to catch a glimpse of Max.

"We had to end it...how are you all doing?"

"Good P'Tul!" Suthee says happily.

I am glad to see he is back to his old self, he is sitting between Beam and Forth. I frown when I see the strange seating arrangements.

Forth is trying to steal glances at Beam, and the latter is making a point to answer him by avoiding his gaze. Beam is also including Suthee in all their conversations.

'Weird...another thing that is not going to stop Suthee from wooing Beam.'

"Okay, be nice."

"Wait Phi!" One of the kids calls me. He is an odd kid, he is wearing dark shorts and a white shirt. The outfit is complete with a nicely made cape.

'A cape? What the hell? Who wear a cape?'

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Lam? He went to buy snacks!"

Lost, I glance at the other kids who shake their heads in unison. Then I glanced down at the kid and I shake my head.

"Aw! Too bad! How am I going to function without fat and sugar? Argh, my brain!" The caped kid bemoans, then he turns to another kid and he slaps him. "Ai'Can! This is your fault! You and your stupid stomach!"

"Shut up, Ai'Park! I am going into sports next year! I need to pack up all the food I can! My mother has decided to put me on a diet! She left for work, and the only one at home who can cook is Ley, but she can only make fried rice noodles! I feel like I lost half of my weight in one day...how am I supposed to survive? I don't have a cute girlfriend to cook me delicious bento, like you Park! Can't you have pity on me you, big idiot! You only think of yourself! No one cares about me! I could die of starvation and the whole world wouldn't care about me! Everyone is so selfish..."

I stare at the small kid then at Noah who was facepalming.

I snorted before I laugh out loud, startling the kids.

"P'Tul?" Beam wonders worriedly.

"Hum...I am fine, see you later and good luck tomorrow." I wish them before I go upstairs to change.

**General Pov.**

Lam isn't sure why he volunteered to buy snacks, not that it is too much for his wallet because his father is a wealthy man.

The truth is Lam never buys anything, since he has domestics to do it, but his little brother asked him to buy him his favourite seaweed crisps.

...and Lam can never say no to his little brother.

The problem is there are so many brands and flavours.

Lam is lost, he has already taken the snacks his friends like...and Yo is at his piano lessons...no one is around to advise him.

_'...and Park keeps on calling me...'_

"May I help you?" Someone utters quietly behind him.

Lam turns around and he comes face to face with a familiar face. He raises an eyebrow in question.

"You are looking for something?" The girl repeats, glancing between him and his full baskets.

"Do I know you?" Lam asks her, feeling like he has already seen her somewhere.

"Hum...the school festival. I helped to make your costume."

"Oh! Sorry I tried so much to forget about it."

Nate frowns in displeasure hearing the words coming out of Lam's mouth.

"It doesn't matter. What are you looking for?" She asks him, a tad irritated.

Lam raises an eyebrow, hearing perfectly well the irritation in her voice. He gauges her from head to toe. The girl is wearing the seven eleven uniform with sneakers, which have seen better days. In her arms, she is holding packs of instant noodles, and under her arms are two bottles of water. Her hair is tied in a neat bun, but a few strands of hair are falling out of place.

"Seaweed crisps, sour cream flavour."

"It is on aisle..." Nate starts, but instead she starts walking in the direction of the right aisle, she glances behind her to see if Lam is following her with his two full baskets.

_'Why so many?'_

"There is it!"

"Why is it not with the instant noodles aisle?" Lam asks.

"...because instant noodles are not crisps...do you even shop?"

"No."

_'University life is going to be so difficult for you.'_ Nate ponders. Feeling her arms growing heavy, she leaves him to retrieve an empty basket. _'I hope he makes up his mind quickly, so I can go home early.'_

Nate finishes restocking the aisle, then she goes to the cash register, expecting to see Lam standing there, but the line is empty.

With a troubled expression on her face, she ventures to the crisps aisle to see Lam standing where she left him earlier. She blinks not believing her eyes.

"What are you doing? Just pick one already!" She scolds him.

_'There is no way I am missing tomorrow's university entrance exam because of him!'_

Lam glances at her disgruntled face, then at the large selection of seaweed crisps.

"I don't know which brand to choose from." He confesses quietly.

"Wha...what...but there must be one you like, right?" Nate stares at him incredulously.

"I don't eat...it is for my little brother."

Nate blinks hearing the revelation, then she giggles. Lam glances then stares at her trying to find where her hilarity is coming from, but it only serves to make the girl laughs louder.

Trying to catch her breath, she grabs the Tao Kae Noi crisps, and she deposits them in Lam's already full basket.

"There, I am sure your little brother will like it. It is a famous brand and they are making special offers." Nate raises her head, still smiling at the boy's unexpectedly cute and caring personality.

Lam is about to add something, when a noisy throat-clearing interrupts him.

Lam sees the smile wither from those pink lips, and the girl who seemed so lively a second ago disappears in front of his very eyes. Frowning, the tall boy faces whoever interrupts him to see a man wearing a white short-sleeve shirt and black trousers. The man is staring intently at the girl, not minding Lam.

The teenage boy glances between them, then he steps in front of Nate showing the man his full baskets.

"Would you kindly take care of these?" Lam says with his best imitation of Tin's snobbish voice.

"Oh! Really? Who is this boy, Nate? Your aunt and I didn't raise you to flirt with the customers!" The man says, then he glances at Lam with a sneer on his face. "Let me guess, your dad is rich, so you think I should fear you? We have laws in Thailand, you can't scare me."

"It is true we have laws in Thailand like, making a minor take care of a business on her own is forbidden. I wasn't going to bring my father into the conversation, but since you started it. I am Lam Panitchayasawad, and my father is your superior. I just have to make a call..."

"Sorry, sorry, young master Panitchayasawad! Don't be angry! It is just that some kids steal, and they always bother my Nate." The owner adds precipitately.

Nate makes a grimace of disgust at the note of ownership coming from her uncle's mouth.

"I will take care of those baskets right away young master."

Lam is about to follow, but he stops on his track, then faces Nate who is still avoiding his gaze.

"I remember you now, you were the only girl who wasn't smiling. A shame really because you have a beautiful smile."

Finally, Lam disappears around the corner of the aisle, leaving behind a speechless Nate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da!
> 
> I can't believe I finished this chapter!
> 
> 32 pages!
> 
> My poor eyes and feelings.
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> The next chapter will be the university exams and Beam and Forth will be the stars of this chapter.
> 
> For those who are wondering for the music, I made a playlist on Spotify under this pseudo-DanicaRedfern and the name of the playlist is UL for Unrequited Love.
> 
> See you soon.
> 
> ❤💕💖🌹😘


	18. A World of Probability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, beautiful people.
> 
> It has been a while.
> 
> Music: Sunrise by Nora Jones.
> 
> Warning: Mouthwatering picture and parents flirting with each other shamelessly.
> 
> Enjoy!

** General Pov. **

** The morning after the last school play. **

Yim stares at her older brother who is acting weird since he came back home early in the morning after hurriedly running behind his best friend who left at the crack of dawn.

_'No, actually it is way beyond that...Since his birth he has been weird...why am I, along with Mae, Dad and P'Earth the only sane ones in this family?'_ She rants while eating her breakfast thoughtfully.

Forth is playing with his food instead of eating or annoying her like most mornings since she could remember.

To make matters worse, Beam left before eating breakfast to everyone's surprise.

Namneug tries to question Forth to figure out if they fought the day prior, but for once the latter is as clueless as they are.

"Stop staring Yim." He growls at her.

"What? I am not!" She protests, still staring at her older brother.

"Yes you are, and I can feel it so stop it!" Forth snaps angrily as he grips his spoon.

"Forth, no need to yell at your sister." Their mother chastises her son.

"Apologise to your sister," Dylan adds before he drinks his coffee.

"Sorry...Yim." Is said with not an ounce of contrition.

"You are not!" The young girl whines with a small pout.

"Yim leave your older brother alone, and aren't you supposed to meet up with Lemon?" Her father reminds her.

"Oh shi...shoot! I have to go!" She shouts as she stands up. "Daddy! Can you drop me off at the shopping mall?" The young girl begs him with her customized version of puppy eyes.

Namneug chuckles when she sees her husband physically melt as he nods absentmindedly. He puts down his newspaper while his daughter kisses him loudly, then Yim stands up and runs upstairs to get dressed.

"What is she so excited about?" He pauses for a moment, his face grows grim the longer he thinks about the reasons for his daughter's joy. "Is...our...little girl...dating?"

Namneug laughs out loud, at the same time Forth is rolling his eyes at his father's foolishness.

"She is just meeting her friend darling." Unfortunately the answer isn't to her husband's liking.

"Yeah I know, but it doesn't mean pesky boys won't pounce on my precious little baby like vultures!"

Namneug and Forth stare at him with different ranges of expression. One looks amused while the other is mildly annoyed by his father's silliness.

"Yim is a responsible girl, she knows how to fend off _pesky boys_ as you say. To be honest, I think she will be the only one of our kids who will have a less complicated love life." She muses making Forth frown at her words.

"Mae!"

"What? Mae is just worried about you and your brothers. Earth is still head over hill for some boy, Max is...I am not even sure actually, but maybe Tul will be a good influence, and you my baby boy are still heartbroken."

"Mae!" Forth whines with a bright blush. "Dad, say something!"

"Forth is right Nam. He is faring far better than Max, despite his trouble moving on from his heartbreak. Don't worry son, I went through what you're going through with my first girlfriend, but it was worth it in the end. I met your mother the year later." While speaking he interlocks his fingers with his wife's, and he brought her hand to his mouth, putting a kiss on the palm of her hand.

"Aw, you are such a charmer." His wife swoons while their son imitates throwing up.

"Stop it! I am still here, wait for me to leave the house for university!" The latter begs them making his parents roll their eyes in annoyance at his behaviour.

"Just telling you Forth, your first love will not be your last. Who knows you might meet someone who is better..."

"I already did." Forth cuts in then continues with hesitation. "He...is a cool guy..."

"Oh! Are you sure you love him? Is he someone we know?" His mother asks cautiously.

"Yes, you do." He answers with a red face.

_'Who is he?'_ His mother wants to ask, but her son looks close to fainting, so Namneung decides to give him a breather.

"Are you going to introduce him to us soon?" His father wonders.

"Hum...I still haven't confessed to him...and I am not sure if he feels the same so..."

"Aw, my sweet baby boy! Of course, he will accept, why wouldn't he? Unless he is blind and has poor taste. I mean you look like the younger version of your father, except you are cuter thanks to me! Anyone with common sense will accept!" Namneug rants while her husband is chuckling awkwardly next to her.

_'Someone is fired up!'_ Dylan thinks, then he glances at his son to gauge his reaction.

A wide grin is painted on Forth's lips as he nods to any words coming out of his mother's mouth.

_'Ah! I forgot how similar they can be sometimes.'_

"You are right Mae! I am going to see Beam right away!" Forth announces as he stands up, kissing his parents, then runs upstairs nearly colliding into his little sister who is skipping down the stairs.

Yim stares at his fast retreating back, surprised by his impromptu good mood.

"Where is he going, and why is he smiling like a lunatic?"

"Leave him alone Yim...your older brother is in love." Her father explains with a smile. "So, are you ready?" He asks her looking to see if she is dressed properly which she is.

Yim is wearing white shorts with sparkly stars near the hem of it, a black shirt, and a light small bag back is hanging off her shoulder. Her hair is tied in a top knot. A little bit of gloss is on her lips, and she is wearing white trainers.

"Yep!" The latter chirps with an enthusiastic nod.

"Do you have your pepper spray?" Dylan inquires.

"Yep."

"Do you remember how to disable your opponent?"

"Yes Daddy!"

"Do you remember our phone numbers by heart?"

"Yes Dad." By now, Yim is no longer smiling, but staring at her father with a bothersome expression.

"Do you..."

"Mae! Stop him...he is being irrational!"

"Dylan, stop or she will never leave the house...and I want us to spend the day...alone." She says with a coy smile making her husband stares at her heatedly.

"Ew! I am still standing here! Ew, ew, ew!" Yim complains with her hands covering her ears.

"Fine let's go."

* * * *

Yim kisses her father goodbye before she leaves the car, and runs in the direction of the Starbucks where Lemon is waiting for her, according to her text messages. After ordering and paying, the young girl goes to sit next to her best friend who is busy watching a video about two actors that she loves.

"Ley!" She shouts making her friend jumped.

"Yim! Why did...fine whatever! Took you long enough!"

"Sorry I was trying to figure out the _P'Forth enigma_."

"Oh! Still weird?"

Yim nods sipping her iced strawberry tea.

"As long as he is not acting like P'Can, you are safe. Do you know what this idiot tried to do after the play?"

"What? Is he still not over playing Queen Titania?"

"No, I don't think he will ever get over it...such a drama queen! So he tried to convince the school cameraman to delete the video, but that's not what's funny. I don't understand how he managed to come this far in furthering his education because this idiot wasn't even aware that the cameraman was blatantly trying to get Can to eat out with him. He would have succeeded, knowing how Can loves food. Stupid walking stomach!"

"What? Your older brother is gay now?"

"No, he is not, but he is too dumb to realise that when a guy is offering you a meal in an upscale hotel, and he keeps touching your shoulders, it means food is not what he has in mind. Anyway, I stepped in because this guy looked older than Buddha, and as much as P'Can is annoying I don't want him to be abducted by some weirdo." (Editor's note: Hilarious 😂) Lemon grimaces when she remembers how the cameraman had looked at her older brother. "I can't believe that _I_ , his amazing little sister, had to protect his butt!"

"Wow did you tell the headmaster?" Her friend asked worriedly.

"Yes, I did and he called the cops! I will never forget the day I helped to stop a child predator in the making!" Lemon says, glowing with pride.

"In the making?" Yim screeches when the words registered in her mind.

"Yes, he has never been charged before...well according to his words! Yes, that idiot made a ruckus about it, even threatening Headmaster Vongviphan with suing him for defamation and stuff." Lemon huffs. "The audacity! By the way, the headmaster is scary when he gets angry."

"Uncle Declan? I don't know, I never saw him getting angry at anyone, but it is more than understandable. Okay, let's talk about something else because this is giving me the hibby-jibbies." Yim shivers thinking about what could have happened to Can.

"Yes, let's speak about something else! What's new with you? Aren't all of your brothers gay?"

"No, well until now Forth was straight, but now he is not anymore. I think he was exploring...too bad it was with Sally or maybe he is bi."

"Yeah, too bad it was her. I feel bad for him that his first girlfriend was a snake."

"Same, I can't believe she went after one of my brothers...but that's beside the point. Forth is in love and he is going to confess."

"Who is the guy?" Lemon asks excitedly.

"I am not sure in fact because he went to see P'Beam when my dad dropped me off."

"What? P'Forth is in love with P'Beam? ... but I thought P'Beam and P'Pha were a thing! I even started writing fanfictions! How come?"

"Ley! They are going to be step-brothers." Yim says with a dead-panned tone.

"...but why with P'Beam, not that I mind I think they look great together. P'Forth will make a good top and P'Beam such a cute bottom." She becomes dreamy the more she speaks.

"Stop it! Don't you dare imagine them with your brain, okay! ...but you are right, they will complement each other, by that I mean, P'Beam will make my older brother smarter. Even if I think P'Beam is better off with someone else."

"Like that Suthee guy?"

"No, Tul's younger brother, P'Noah, is perfect for P'Beam...even though he is too friendly with that stupid, annoying, idiotic guy Daniel! Gosh! I can't stand that guy!"

Lemon chuckles at her friend's outburst.

"He is not that bad...from what I've seen, he and his friends are...Yim! Look over there!" She cuts off, motioning to a young boy walking into the Starbucks followed by a scowling girl.

"He is one of Daniel's friends!" Yim pouts.

"His name is Mingkwan, I didn't know he has a girlfriend..."

"I don't really care...wait? How do you know his name? You hardly know him."

"Just for story material, don't sweat it Yim." Lemon starts to explain, but both girls are startled by a shrill voice.

"How could you say that?" Is heard from the line.

Yim and Lemon turn to see the girl who is following Mingkwan yell in frustration. The young boy shrugs, the very picture of aloofness.

"I am just being honest. You are seeing a guy behind my back, so let's break up. From the moment you decided to cheat on me, our relationship was through."

"But...Ming..." She begs by taking his elbow.

"I gave you the opportunity to accept it graciously, but since you decided to be a pain about it..." Ming trails off as he frees himself from her grasp.

The girl clenches her jaw in anger, stomps her feet, then she storms off while Ming orders as if nothing just happens.

Yim and Lemon glance at each other wondering if they should laugh or not.

"Okay...that was random..."

"Let's go Ley before he spots us."

"What is the worst that could happen?" Lemon asks her with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up! Don't jinx us!" Yim tells her, trying to make herself appear smaller.

As if summoned by their not so discreet conversation, Ming's attention rests upon them watching with amusement the girls bickering. With a smirk, he fishes for his cell phone, keeping an eye on the girls who are still bickering. He then goes to sit not far, but enough to not be detected by them while he sends a message.

A few seconds later, a small vibration from his phone indicates he received a text message. He taps on the screen and his smile grows broader as he reads what is displayed on it.

_'This is going to be a better day than I thought.'_ Ming chuckles darkly when Daniel confirms he is on his way.

* * * *

"Oh! I can't believe they made us come back to school on a Sunday! This is so unfair! I feel like dying!"

"It's fine Aim, it is only for two hours and after that, we are free to do whatever we want. Plus, this is about the school trip."

"Karin is right Aim. We can go to watch a movie or go to Siam Paragon. I need to look for a present." Pring says distractedly looking through her school bag. "Why so worried? Do you have something planned like a date with a certain someone?"

"Date? With who?" Aim asks her tilting her head to the side like a curious kitten.

"Euh...Park. Are you not dating him?" Karin inquires with the same expression on her face.

"No, we are not dating, but we are still good friends. Park is a very funny guy. He is quite different from most guys that I know."

"How many do you?" Pring wonders now curious.

"Well except for your brother, Kit, Beam..." Aim starts enumerating.

"Okay, okay! It is just that...you seem close to him."

"Yeah! We are close friends!" Aim smiles sweetly.

"Aw Aim...you are so innocent and cute." Pring gushes as she hugs her friend in a bear-hug.

By then they are standing in front of their high school. Several girls are going inside, saluting their friends, acquaintances or teachers who are standing in attendance.

"Oh! Is that Nate?" Karin asks showing a girl from afar walking on the other side of the sidewalk.

"Yes." Pring shrugs not finding the matter interesting.

"She is nice Pring." Aim tells her, knowing how her friend could be harsh towards strangers. "Too bad, she is not coming on the school trip. I don't understand though..."

"About what?"

"Her uncle and aunt earn a lot of money from their businesses. My father told me they own five seven-elevens across town...and still they didn't want to pay for her stuff. Is it weird?" Aim asks her friend with a concerned frown.

"They have money, she is getting a scholarship, and my mother is backing her knowing this?" Pring is displeased by that knowledge. "She is taking someone else's place who might need it."

"I don't know Pring. I went to the seven-eleven where she works...and it was weird...you know how my little brother can be a baby sometimes, but he was actually well-behaved that day. Kenshiro asked her where to find the nut-free snack bites with chocolate chips, and Nate was really nice to him, even joking with us about how she feels shocked just by looking at nut snacks. Then it was weird because her uncle came asking us to stop bothering his niece...that was really odd. We weren't even doing anything bad." Karin concludes.

"When was it?" Pring asks with a concerned frown.

"Two or three years ago, I never went back there after that. I don't know, but I got bad vibes from this man...the way he was standing close to Nate and looking at her." Karin shudders at the memory, remembering how scared and guarded Nate had appeared. "I spoke about it with my parents, they forbid us to shop there."

"What do you think he is doing? Do you think he is beating her or something?" Aim whispers.

By then, Nate has crossed the road walking towards the high school her gaze is fixed on her shoes. Pring watches how the girl is dressed in a beige cardigan with a grey shirt complete with brown shorts which reach under her knees and white well-used trainers.

Pring glances at her friends' attire, wearing a cute baby blue sundress with yellow pineapples for Aim, and a red tank top with a black skater skirt for Karin. Pring is wearing a red tartan pinafore skirt with a white sleeveless shirt. The three of them had decided to wear their hair in a high bun, while Nate's long black hair is hanging freely like a veil.

Something clicks inside Pring's head, and she wants to slap herself for not noticing all the signs all those years.

_'We are not close, but still...this is at Phana's idiocy level.'_ She chastises herself.

"Her uncle is doing far worse Aim. I need to make some calls, in the meantime, go make friends with her."

"Who are you going to call and for what?" Karin asks her.

"My bank and she is coming with us on the school trip," Pring says with a determined tone.

Aim and Karin watch their friend making her call, at the same time Nate is walking passed them.

"Oh! Nate!" They call her.

The young girl turns hesitant towards them.

"Are you speaking to me?" She wonders why two of the most popular girls in their high school are speaking to her.

"Yes! Let's go together inside!" Aim chirps excitedly.

"To class?"

"Yes to class and spend the rest of the day together." Karin supplies.

"Hum...I was going to spend the day...studying." Nate says with hesitation.

"Let's have a study group! You are good in English right? Which major are you applying for?"

"How do you know I am applying for...Pring's mother told you?" Nate is feeling a bit betrayed, but more scared than angry.

_'What did she tell them? How did Khru Kuvitra know about..?'_ These are the questions going through her head.

"My mom didn't say anything about it. I just happened to see the list of the students applying for a scholarship, and your name was on it. I know my mother, she will never help someone without a good reason, but she won't divulge the reason behind her decision." Pring explains as she terminates her call.

"...and you suddenly decided to be friends with me because you had a revelation?"

"Not really the four of us are going to Kantaphat University, so it makes sense that we should at least be friendly. There is nothing wrong with being friendly you know."

Nate stays silent while looking at each one of them, mulling the words over, then she nods minutely.

"...but...I have to go home as soon as I return this dictionary."

Only then the girls notice the huge messenger bag hanging over her shoulder, a clear outline of a dictionary is visible.

"Good! We can do a study session there." Pring says.

"Wait...you don't understand...I...I can't...I mean I am not allowed to invite people in without warning my family beforehand..."

Seeing how agitated Nate is starting to become, Pring glances at her friends who are looking at Nate worriedly.

"Alright then let's go to Aim's house."

"Yes, I don't live too far from your house I think."

"...but..."

"Just tell your family that the high school was looking for people to help around, so you were held back for the rest of the day." Pring supplies for her.

Nate hesitates for a long moment, during which the trio is scared she will refuse, but to their surprise, she nods quickly.

"Awesome! Let's go to the library then come with us to the school trip information meeting."

"...but I can't, it is only for students who are going on the school trip." Nate protests.

"Of course it is..." Karin starts.

"More reason for you to come!" Aim finishes the sentence with a grin.

"What?" Nate asks them with wide eyes.

"Hush, Nate. Don't think too much about it, just roll with it." Pring reassures her with a kind smile.

* * * *

Nate tried to reason with her homeroom teacher when the latter gives her the list of the things she has to bring for the school trip. She is staring at her with round eyes when the teacher tells her, "Everything has been paid for already, and the school trip is in less than three weeks, so we can't give a refund. If you choose not to come, it will be your lose mainly. It will be the last time you will see all your classmates before moving to university. This trip is the best way to build memories that will last a lifetime. When you are older, you will take a look at the past and be grateful to have such amazing memories. I will forever remember my own school trip..."

Nate stops listening to her homeroom teacher to stare at a seemingly innocent, yet proud with herself, Pring.

"It is you right?"

"Me? I am not that wealthy. Sure my father is a surgeon, my future step-father a successful school headmaster, and my mother is the head of her department, but I am not that wealthy. Did you see how expensive the school trip is? More reason for you to come, it will be a waste of money. Money that could be used to feed thousands..."

"Alright, I get it! It is not you, no need to pull a Can move on me." Nate interrupts her.

"Great then let's go to Aim's house for the study group." Karin says excitedly.

"So we can have some homemade snacks."

Thirty minutes later with a worried-looking Nate in tow, the small group arrives Aim's house which has a bakery and confectionery cake shop at the front of it. The front of the shop displays the name Chiffon Cake.

"Your family is working at Chiffon Cake?" Nate asks incredulously.

"Of course they are, they are the owners." Aim answers genuinely. "Why? Do you want some cake to take home? My parents are always glad to give away leftovers."

"What?" Nate manages to croak under the revelation.

"I will ask Mae!" Before Nate could refuse the kind offer, Aim is already entering the shop greeting one of the employees.

"Don't sweat it. Sure, Chiffon Cake is a more than a successful company, but Aim's parents are down to earth, and their cakes are to die for!" Karin reassures her with amusement. "Come on, let's greet them, they are nice."

"Come on, let's go before the sun burns us to the ground." Pring pushes the baffled girl gently towards the entrance.

Inside Aim is talking with two adults who smiled kindly at the three girls. As they are greeting each other, a young boy barrels inside followed by another.

"Kenshiro?" Karin says, staring in disbelief as her younger brother.

"Onee-chan? Aren't you supposed to be at school or something?"

"Yes, I was and we are going to study. What about you? Aren't you supposed to have soccer training or something?" She asks him with the same tone.

Everyone could see both boys are dressed in soccer attire.

"It was cancelled so Kamon and I decided to spend the day here."

"Did you call Mae and Oto-san?"

"Hum...no?" Kenshiro says hesitantly.

"Are you asking me? Call them!" Karin orders him with a disapproval pout.

"Fine, hang on a sec Kamon."

Kamon nods while he is looking at the older girls curiously.

"Don't worry Karin, I am sure your parents won't mind since they will be warned, which we would have also appreciated Kamon had done the same for us." The father says, sending his son a meaningful glance.

"We came straight here Dad!"

"Still, we live in a safe neighbourhood, but you never know who you might meet. Next time, don't forget to call us." His mother explains, then she addresses the girls. "Why don't you all go upstairs, and I will bring you something to eat? What kind of cake do you like with some iced tea, Nate?"

"Cake...hum" She looks helplessly at the other girls to convey that she wants to refuse, but they are busy drooling over the mouthwatering cakes on display. "I don't like sweet..." Nate says poorly.

"Oh don't worry dear! Our cakes are low in sugar since our son is a type 1 diabetic ...and because I am quite shallow myself, so I am limiting my sugar consumption." Aim's mother says with a conspiratorial wink.

"Oh...well..." Nate trails off finally allowing herself to look at the displayed cakes, her eyes resting on a black forest cake slice. "This one?"

"Great!" The mother beams then she ushers them upstairs, promising she will bring the cake slices shortly.

They climb up the stairs of a well-decorated and cosy house. Family portraits hang over the stairs, showing smiling faces taking ridiculous poses. On the upper level of the stairs is a different set of doors label by the owner of the room or what is inside.

On one of them is written Aim's bedroom, nicely crocheted, surrounded by a lot of frilly lace and small porcelain teddy bears.

"That's cute." Nate says out loud.

"Thank you! My grandma made it for me when I was five...it is a bit babyish, but I like it!" Aim chirps happily.

"Oh! Nothing wrong with that, I like cute things too. I always wanted to learn how to sew..."

Pring and Karin exchange a glance catching the meaning behind the girl's unsaid words.

"Let's go inside." Karin proposes, receiving a nod from the girls.

Inside the bedroom, there is even more girly stuff like a mountain of teddy bears wearing traditional outfits from different places around the world. The colours dominating the bedroom are a pastel tone. A small bookcase filled with books, mostly shojo mangas and young adult novels. Over Aim's desk, on the wall, are several pictures of her family and her best friends hanging out.

Nate, who is the closest to the desk, watches the pictures when her gaze stops on one of them.

"Is that...Park?" She asks hesitating.

"Yes, we took it yesterday!" Aim says while pulling her books out of her school bag. "Since Park likes the bento I make, I invited him home, and my parents were happy to meet him, so we took this photo!"

"Ah, that's great to have such accepting parents to meet your boy..." Nate glances towards Pring and Karin who are shaking their heads quickly. Catching the meaning, she stutters. "I...I mean friend, a boy who is a friend nothing romantic of course."

"Yes, Park and I are really good friends. He is cute and has a particular sense of humour, sometimes I wonder if I am not imagining it, but nope. I am happy to know that I will see him more often next year!" Aim says genuinely with a bright smile.

"That's good, but I really thought there was something more between you though," Karin confesses with a pout. "You would make such a cute couple, right Pring?"

"Yeah, such a cute couple." The latter parrots with a pained smile.

_'Sometimes I wonder why my two best friends are so oblivious to guys like Park and Kit.'_

"By the way, Nate what are you going to study next year?" Pring asks instead.

"I got a scholarship to study foreign languages...I want to become a teacher."

"Nice! My baby step-brother is going to be in the same class as you." Pring says proudly.

"Ah okay...and what are the three of you going to study?"

"Medicine." They answer in unison, chuckling awkwardly afterwards.

"I want to become a surgeon."

"A paediatrician."

"I want to attend the art department, majoring in dance." Aim says.

"Wow, that's great! My mom was a nurse."

The cheery atmosphere depletes as soon as the words come out of her mouth. The other girls glanced worriedly among themselves when Nate remains silent, her gaze is void of the previous joy which shone in her eyes.

A small knock on the door follows, then an entrance permission alleviates the uneasy atmosphere.

"Here it is girls, enjoy!" Aim's mother lowers the tray littered with tasty cakes and an iced tea pitcher. "So, black forest cake for Nate, oreo lava cake for Karin, red velvet cheesecake for Pring and a strawberry cake for you sweetie! Nate, are you staying for dinner?"

"No, I can't...but thank you for the cake, it looks great."

"They don't just look great, they taste amazing! Even my own mother can't bake like this." Karin says before taking a bite and squealing at how heavenly the cake tastes.

"Except Pha, no one can bake, so this is the place for good cakes!" Pring affirms.

"You girls are my favourite customers." Aim's mother giggles as she watches her daughter's friends having their fill. "Is it to your liking dear?"

Nate only nods as she is savouring the cake before she swallows the bite.

"Thank you ma'am! This is the best cake I have ever taste."

_'Or the only cake I have eaten in years.'_

"Aw! Thank you Nate." Then addressing her daughter. "Aim, you should invite your friend more often. Not that I am not happy with you two." She says to Karin and Pring who giggle. "Anyway, Nate you are always welcome here."

"Hum...thanks ma'am."

"Good, good luck with your revisions." She good-heartedly wishes them before closing the door behind her.

"Your mother is nice." Nate praises Aim.

"Thank you Nate!"

They study for two hours, discovering their common interests in books and tv shows. It is night time when Nate thanks them gratefully for the day then she goes home lighter than ever. Even her aunt's perpetual scowl and her uncle's inquisitive gaze don't dampen her good mood.

* * * *

Daniel doesn't know if he should shoot himself or Ming for the feat of bad luck he is experiencing.

Instead of spending the day reading his Sherlock Holmes novel, he is sitting at a pricey coffee shop with his best friends which is good so far, an unknown girl, an annoying bratty girl and the cherry on top, his older sister.

Said older sister is gushing about how _delighted_ she is to finally meet Max's awfully cute little sister.

_'Delighted...more like you want to collect dirt on P'Max, you witch!'_ Daniel disses her.

As if hearing his thoughts, his older sister fixes her piercing gaze on him before giving her undivided attention back to Yim and Lemon.

"This is your fault Ai'Ming!" He accuses, accompanied by a kick under the table.

"Ouch...what? If it wasn't for me, you would be still held up in your bedroom."

"Ming is right Dan. Nothing like breathing some air." Yo says while sipping his pink milkshake, the whipped cream has long been devoured.

"Yeah because it is not like there is no air inside." Daniel snides, earning himself a smack over his head. "Ouch! What was that for Mathilda?"

"Be nice to your friend and those girls. I am leaving, so enjoy your time, but don't come home too late." Mathilda stands up, raising her hand with authority to a passing waiter.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Send me the bill when they are done." She tells him then facing her little brother. "I am meeting with my agent, later in the evening we will go to eat at a shabu shabu restaurant. Do you want me to bring you something?"

Feeling the gaze of the others on his face, Daniel nods sheepishly making his older sister chuckled.

"Thank you Phi." He mutters with a blushing face.

"Aw if only you could always be cute like this." She teases him.

"Shut up!" Her little brother snaps, glancing at a laughing Yim.

_'Fine she wins this round.'_ Daniel concedes, trying to ignore how much cuter she looks when she is smiling instead of yelling at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> I am a bit tired so I might have made some typo mistakes.
> 
> See you soon.
> 
> 💋💖🌹😘


	19. Entrance Exams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi beautiful people, thank you for your patience.
> 
> Thank you for reading my other stories.
> 
> Music: The Funeral by Band of Horses.
> 
> Warning: Swearing.
> 
> Now on the story.
> 
> Enjoy!

** General Pov. **

Pring is bored...and when she is bored it bodes nothing good for her favourite victim: her beloved twin brother, Phana Kongthanin.

The latter is eating his breakfast while distractingly petting their house cat Oreo.

Pring takes her place next to her mother, a satisfied smirk on her face. Feeling watched her brother glances up, then his attention goes back to his breakfast, not before glaring at his sister.

"Are you sure you both don't want me to drop you off?" Their mother asks them for the umpteenth time since last night.

Both teenagers growl a _no_ making her smile slightly.

"Alright, I'll stop asking! I am so happy to see my babies growing up so well!" She gushes, not seeing how her _babies_ wince in discomfort at her words. "You are both going to the same university and going to attend the same faculty!"

Pha glares at his sister who has the decency to avoid his gaze. He stands up to put his empty plate in the kitchen.

"I am going!" He announces, dodging his mother's attempts to give him good luck kisses and hugs.

"Same for me!" Pring shouts, grabbing her small backpack. "See you later Mae!"

_'Ah! They grow up so fast.'' She_ thinks with nostalgia.

Pha is walking a few steps ahead of his sister while staying resolutely silent.

"Come on, you are not mad at me because I didn't tell you I was going to the same university as you." She teases him, but deep down she wonders if maybe she pushed him too far this time.

Pha startles her by stopping suddenly, then he faces her with his poker face. His dark eyes staring at her intensely for a long moment before the young boy turns around and he continues his way down to the bus stop. Frowning, Pring follows him unsatisfied by her twin's treatment towards her.

She is pouting for a solid five minutes before she heaves a frustrated sigh and faces him petulantly.

"Alright! You win, I am sorry I should have told you..."

"I already knew," Pha says quietly.

"What? How? Since when?"

"The mail, you seem to forget we live in the same house, and we have the same name."

"Then why are you mad?" She asks confused.

"I am not, frankly, I am happy for you," Pha answers truthfully before he smirks at her. "It is so rare to see you squirm like this. I just have to keep silent, and you did all the work for me."

"Shut up Phana!" She shouts then a pout fell on her full lips.

"Stop pouting or you will turn ugly...take a pocky instead, you will still be beautiful even if you are fat." He says thrusting a chocolate stick towards her.

"Tch! Whatever." She grumbles as she takes one and shoves it into her mouth.

_'No wonder he is still single as heck.'_

Their bus slows down then stops, and the siblings climb the stairs. As they validate their student card, someone calls to them from the back of the empty bus.

"Hey! I booked places for you!" Kit shouted excitedly as his best friend and Pring come closer.

"Thank you Kit..?" Pring starts, then blinks when the smaller boy puts his school bag forcefully on the empty seat next to him.

Pha also frowns at him raising an eyebrow.

"This seat is booked for Karin-chan!" He chirps with a faint blush. "...but you can sit there with Pring." He offers as an alternative.

The twins exchanged a glance, then they sigh at the same time. Pha pushes Kit's bag aside ignoring his friend's protests, while Pring sits in front of them busying herself with her phone.

"Hey!" Kit whines as his best friend sits next to him.

"Stop your whining or I am not helping you to pass your classes next year!" Pha threatens before he adds... "and I am not treating you to eat after the exams!"

Kit shuts his mouth, cursing inwardly Pha's ancestors.

_'I am sure he has ties with the mafia.'_

The bus drives for a while in silence broken only by the quiet munching of snacks, and Kit's complaining about how unfair his older brother was to forbid him to go to his first party a few days ago.

Then the telltale signs of the bus slowing down put a halt to the conversation. The bus stops and opens its front doors.

A short boy climbs up fast and submits his bus pass. Noticing them, his previously flustered face becomes sunny as he walks towards them and sits next to Pring.

"Beam? How are you?" The girl greets him with a pleased smile, even going so far as to pinch his cheeks when he sits next to her.

"Good. Sawadee khrup Pha, Kit." He wais at them.

"Where is Forth?" Kit asks curiously, trying to catch a glance at the still open door.

Kit isn't done asking before fuming Forth climbs up the stairs barely greeting the bus driver. He spots his best friend sitting next to Pring, and the tanned boy heaves a frustrated sigh.

"Beam! What the hell? I told you to wait for me!" An angry Forth scolds his best friend as he walked towards the back of the bus. He glares at Pring who shrugged before he nods his greeting in the direction of Pha and Kit. "Let's sit over there." He orders, showing the seats at the back of the bus.

"...but I want to sit next to Pring." Beam whines, his glance fixed on his lap.

Heaving another frustrated sigh, Forth grabs his wrist, but the movement is too forceful because at that same moment the bus driver steps on the brakes too hard, propelling Beam against Forth's body.

Letting out a small squeaky noise, the smaller boy grabs his best friend's neck to steady himself causing him to head-butt the taller boy by accident.

"Ouch!" They whine painfully in unison, glaring slightly at the bus driver who is apologizing profusely.

"Are you okay?" Pring worriedly asks, but she can only stare at Forth's right arm which is secured tightly around Beam's waist.

Beam rubs his head against his best friend's shoulder bemoaning under the dulled pain, while Forth is advising the driver to be more careful. Ignoring the fact he's still standing. Pring blinks multiple times to make sure her eyes are seeing things right.

...but the facts are the facts.

Forth is hugging Beam tightly with an arm against his body as if it were the most natural thing to do.

_'Forth is gay now?'_ She turns to see her twin brother who stares at the pair with a perplexed face.

"You guys better sit down before you hurt yourself again." Kit tells them, glancing at them worriedly. "It would be stupid to miss the entrance exams."

Forth nods moving his left arm from Beam's waist to his shoulders, then he drags the smaller boy to the back of the bus. He pushes Beam first towards the window, then he sits next to him.

"Did I miss something?" Pring asks her brother who shrugs, but the frown marring his face tells that he is already thinking about this new development.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kit inquires to his best friend.

"Nothing KitKat." Pring teases.

"Oy! Don't call me like that!"

"Then mind your own business, otherwise I won't put a good word in for you with Karin." She threatens playfully.

As soon as the girl's name is mentioned, Kit goes back to read his biology notes docilely.

_'Ah! I feel bad to give him false hope...but this couple will never work.'_

Beam is stubbornly leaning near the window, keeping an imaginary wall between his and Forth's body. His gaze is fixed on the empty seat in front of him in fear his eyes will go astray and get lost in Forth's worried ones.

It has been a full week since that night, and Beam has been questioning everything...

...and because of those unanswered questions, he is avoiding Forth.

Sadly, Forth isn't keen on letting his best friend off the hook that easily.

"...you are weird lately, and you barely listen to me or spend time with me!" Forth complains to the smaller boy who is reading his notes. "...and stop pretending to read, I know when you are faking Beam!"

"I am not faking anything!"

As if summoned by his words, memories from that night plague his mind.

Moaning in embarrassment, Beam puts his head between his hands in defeat.

"Beam?" The taller boy inquires worriedly. "Are you okay? Don't overdo it, your brain has limited room."

The aforementioned boy glances at him for a while, shaking his head to clear his mind.

_'On the upside, he doesn't remember so my embarrassment is only known by me.'_ Somehow the thought makes him angry, yet relieved in some way.

"Shut up! I am smarter than you! Just wait until I finish my year, then I will leave for the United Kingdom and you will be alone!" He threatens.

Hearing the badly veiled threat, Forth glares at him opening his mouth to give him a piece of his mind, but he is interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Baby Bean!"

Startled, both boys turn to see Suthee running towards them while dragging a mildly amused Noah.

"Suthee, Noah." The best friends greet them before both boys sit in front of a pissed off Pring.

Following behind them are other students from their high school and others. Among those familiar faces, Beam recognizes Pring's friends and a young junior.

"N'Yo?" He calls out when the younger boy comes to greet them.

"P'Forth, P'Beam!" He wais respectfully with a sweet smile.

"What are you doing here?" Beam asks with a grin.

"Oh! I came with P'Lam since I want to attend this university next year." He explains.

"Take a seat kids! We are moving!" The bus driver warns them.

"Sit here nong." Forth shows the empty seat occupied by his and Beam's bag.

"No need, he is sitting with me." Lam says behind his little brother. "He needs to finish his homework, and he is already distracted as it is!"

Wayo pouts looking dejectedly to be called out in front of everyone.

"Phi!" He whines.

"What? Instead of watching Netflix with your friends, you should have made sure you finish your homework first!" Lam scolds him.

"Come on Lam, cut your baby brother some slack." Forth intervenes, then he addresses Wayo. "What kind of homework do you have?"

"English."

"I can help you." Beam offers.

He is rewarded with a bright smile. Turning puppy eyes to his older brother, Lam accepts which makes Yo squeal happily, then he thanks Beam.

"Park! Come here and leave the girls alone!" Lam yells when he turns to see his best friend still standing next to a group of four girls talking animatedly with them.

Among them is Aim who is giggling at Park's antics.

"You should take a seat Park."

"Alright, see you later fairy goddess." The latter winks at the red-face girl, then he moves to the back where his friends are.

Aim watches him walk away until she becomes aware of the silence surrounding her. Glancing around her, she sees her friends are smirking at her knowingly, except for Nate who is busy reading her notes.

"Stop right here. We are not dating, we are just good friends."

"Friends? That's what they call it today?" Pring mocks her playfully as Karin and she wriggle their eyebrows exaggeratingly.

"Haha." Aim laughs dryly. "Park is a friendly guy, I am sure if you spend time with him, it would be the same."

"You cooked a bento..."

"So did you!" Aim protests.

"...for him every school day, you even made sandwiches." Karin continues, ignoring the interruption.

"I made sandwiches for you three...Oh! Before I forget." Aim rummages through her bag and pulls out two triangles. She turns to her neighbour. "This is for you Nate."

"For me?" The girl looks at the sandwich then at Aim, puzzled.

"Yes, this is a thank you gift for helping me tidy the classroom every time."

"Oh! I don't mind helping around, but thank you for the sandwiches." Nate says as she accepts the sandwiches grateful.

_'Especially since I didn't get the chance to eat this morning.'_

"You are welcome, I have coffee and some pastries if you want. I didn't have time to eat my breakfast this morning."

"Me neither."

"Same." Pring adds. "We should eat right now."

"What are you talking about Pring. I..." Her twin brother starts with a puzzled expression.

"Shut up Pha! If I wanted your opinion I would ask, which I don't want it, so mind your own business!" Pring cuts him while sending him a pointed glare.

Her twin brother rolls his eyes in irritation while he slaps a snickering Kit over his head.

The remaining trip to the university is uneventful. Beam glances at his best who is speaking with Lam and Park, glad to be left alone, but a part of him is uncomfortable and can't help but feel disheartened by Forth's lack of awareness.

"P'Beam? Are you okay?" Yo asks him when the older boy becomes silent right in the middle of an explanation.

"Hum? Yes, I am. Sorry N'Yo."

"I was surprised when you asked me to come to your house at that time, but I couldn't make it..."

"Don't worry N'Yo. I just wanted to hang out with you to get my mind off...some things..."

"Oh!" Yo throws a quick glance at Forth who is laughing at a joke Park told them. "You guys didn't fight?"

"What? No, we didn't. What makes you think we did?"

"Oh! No, nothing happened."

_'...and that's the problem..._

_...nothing happened..._

_...and I am confused now.'_ Beam wants to speak more with the younger boy who appears more mature than he looks, but at the same time he chooses not to.

"My friends and I have huge fights sometimes. Daniel is angry at Ming because we saw Yim, and he doesn't like her...so yeah they are ignoring each other. Well, it is mostly Daniel who is ignoring Ming because Ming doesn't really care about Daniel's anger."

"Tell you what N'Yo. I can spend the rest of the day with you today since my exams are in the morning. I will even buy you lunch."

"Yay! P'Beam, you are my all-time favourite senior!" The latter shouts excitedly making Pha turn in their direction, a frown creasing his brows, but a question from Karin makes him turns forwards.

Next to Beam, Forth is watching the exchange with a small smile that isn't reaching his eyes, but an exuberant Park stops him from saying anything.

"Yo! Thank Beam properly." Lam tells his little brother who obeys him immediately.

"It is fine Lam. While you guys will be taking the exams, I will spend time with him."

"Wow, thank you P'Beam!" The young boy squeals, hugging the senior with a bright grin.

"Good, now N'Yo why don't you spend some time with us while Beam rereads his notes?" Forth proposes to the young boy who nods reluctantly to leave Beam's side, but he complies anyway.

Beam for his part sends a grateful smile to his best friend, feeling relieved when Forth nods in understanding.

When they arrive at Kantaphat University, several students are already looking for classrooms where they will have their exams.

Beam locates his name and the number of his classroom on the long list. He turns to Forth who is also doing the same.

"Damn! Why are there so many future engineering students? I feel sick just looking at the names!" He complains under his breath.

"Shut up you big baby! You are the one who wanted to study engineering. There, your name is here!" Beam chuckles lightly.

"Oh! Thanks Beam. Now I have to wait four hours before my exams. I hope yours will be successful." His best friend wishes him genuinely.

"Same to you Forth." He smiles sincerely at his friend.

"Ah! Finally, you are looking at me in the eyes. I thought you were mad at me for some reason."

Beam gazes at him, wondering if now is the right moment to speak about what happened that night, but he decided against it.

"I was just wondering about some stuff concerning the wedding preparation don't sweat it, and you, what did you want to tell me?"

To his surprise, Forth blushes sputtering incomprehensible words before he stops himself, then he takes a deep breath.

"I will tell you at the end of the day, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Good luck even if I know you will kill the exam. You are a smart guy Beam!"

"Thank you Forth, and the same goes for you."

Both boys chuckle awkwardly at the now mushy atmosphere that settles between them.

Not far from them, Pha and Pring are watching them.

"So what was that about this morning?" Pring asks him.

"Don't know, don't care." Pha answers with a clipped tone as he is busy stealing glances at a mesmerized Yo.

"Pha! Beam is our little brother, how could you be so cavalier with his well-being?"

"Shut up, this is not our business if they are more than friends."

"I hope they are not. Beam should remain pure and cute for the rest of his life like Wayo."

_'If I don't have children, I will adopt them!'_

Pha glances at his sister to see her grinning at him with that Cheshire cat's smile. He glares at her, then the same smile blooms on his lips.

"Same goes for you, I have nothing against Noah, but the poor guy deserves better than you."

Pring's smile withers, and if her gaze could kill, her twin brother would drop dead in the following minutes.

"Careful Pha if you don't want me to cook tonight. After all, I would hate to lose one of my brothers." She says sweetly.

* * * *

Nate was organising her pens on her desk when her eraser fell off her desk. As she is reaching to grab it someone else is already bending to grab it.

"Here, I am Beam."

"Thanks, I know who you are. I am..."

"Nate."

Surprised, she stares at him speechless, he remembers her when most don't bother to.

"You help us during the play, I remember how you help Can. It's great to know someone will be attending the same course next year with me."

Won over by the boy's enthusiasm, Nate nods hesitantly with a shy smile.

"You are right Beam."

One of the teachers who is proctoring the exams asks the students to take a seat.

Beam and Nate finish at the same time, an hour and a half before the end of the exam. They gather their pens, then give their tests on their way out to the examiner.

"Ah, I am happy it is done!" Beam exhales as he stretches his stiff body.

"So am I. It wasn't that complicated despite what I thought it would be."

"True, let's meet the others at the engineering food hall, unless you have to go somewhere else."

Nate glances at her watch, then she shakes her head with a barely-there smile.

"No need, I have the day to myself today."

"Great, then let's meet the others."

They walk to the closest bus stop, and wait for a few minutes before they climb into the bus which drives them to the engineering food hall.

It didn't take long for Beam to find his best friend since the latter is sitting at the loudest table, even getting annoyed glares from nearby students.

As he is walking closer to them, Beam notices it that Pha, Kit, Noah, Suthee and the girls are nowhere to be seen.

_'Probably went to their exams.'_ He thinks absentmindedly.

That left most of Forth's group unsupervised and free to wreak havoc all over the place.

_'Pha is really the authority incarnate. Whenever he leaves them, chaos thrives.'_ Beam thinks amused when a female student wearing a blue jacket gathers her books angrily, and stalks out of the food hall, not before sending them a scathing glare.

"This is not good, they will get blacklisted before they even pass the exams." He mutters under his breath.

"Are your friends always this loud?" Nate asks, not sure if she should laugh or be worried by how rambunctious the boys are.

"It can get worse." He answers, wincing mentally at the memory of the school play. "We better stop them."

Nate nods minutely, following him closely. When they reach the table, Beam slaps his best friend over his head lightly.

"Oy! Beam?" Forth blinks when he sees him.

"Can you stop making noise? Your future seniors will make your future lives a nightmare, never heard of hazing or what?" His best friend scolds him with a deep scowl.

"It will be fine, come sit..." They both look around with Beam noticing that Yo is sitting between Forth and Lam while Park is sitting on his right. "Hum..."

"You can take my place, P'Beam." Yo proposes kindly with a cute grin, already closing his book.

Chuckling at the junior's proposal, Beam was about to speak when the words coming out of Forth's mouth makes Beam blinks in disbelief.

"No need nong. Beam can sit in front of us, right Beam?" Forth stares at his best friend with a wide grin.

A bit uneasy and slightly amused Beam accepts, followed closely by a silent Nate, he goes to sit in front of his best friend.

"Who is your _new_ friend?" Forth asks looking pointedly at Nate who is pulling a book out of her bag.

"This is Nate, Forth! She helped our school during school play." Beam explains feeling a bit exasperated. He sends a reassuring smile to the girl who is biting her lip feeling self-conscious.

"I only remember the hyenas who wanted to get into Pha's pants...and Park's girlfriend." Forth smirks at Park who was scribbling on his notes.

Hearing his name being mentioned, Park raises his head.

"Oy Beam! When did you come?"

"A while ago...are you okay Park?" Beam wonders genuinely, then he continues hesitantly. "Is everything all right with Aim?"

"Aim? Why are you asking?"

"...because..." The pale boy glances towards his best friend who is watching the exchange with rapt attention. "Aim and you are dating...did you guys break up?"

"We are not dating! How many times do I need to say it? The fairy goddess is a pure being made of kindness and magic!" Park explains so passionately that even Nate is staring at him with round eyes.

_'He is weirder than Can.'_ Nate observes with a strange fascination.

"Then why are you looking depressed?" Forth asks still with his unnerving smile.

"You know why you deviant! I can't believe you dared to do that to me! Me! Your friend! How dare you eat my slice of cake? It was a gift from the fairy goddess, and now it's gone!" By the end of his sentence, Park buries his head between his arms.

"Is he for real?" Nate asks with an expression of frozen awe.

"That's Park, only _he_ would cry over cake or something else." Forth explains between his snickerings.

"It's just cake, no need to cry about it." Beam says with a shrug.

"I don't know Beam. I've eaten these cakes before and they are really good. Aim's parents are also nice, they gave me leftovers...what?" Nate stops speaking when she realises that most of the boys are staring at her openly.

"Just that...it is the first time I've see you talk and smile so much." Beam says. "You have a nice smile, you should do it more often."

"Yeah! It is not as beautiful as the fairy goddess, but it is getting there. With more practice, you can become one of her first helper fairies." Park advises with a confidant nod.

While the other boys are also becoming friendlier with Nate, Yo glances at his older brother only to find him reading his notes, seemingly not caring about what was happening around them. ...but a deep frown is creasing Lam's eyebrows and his jaw was clenched tight.

"Phi?" His little brother wonders, blinking his innocent eyes up at Lam.

"Yes Yo? Are you hungry? Want some sushi?" As soon as the question is out of his mouth, Yo's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and he nods eagerly. "Go buy some with my card."

Lam fishes a master gold card from his wallet and he gives it to his little brother, while the others are staring at the pair in disbelief.

_'No need to rub in our faces you are wealthy Lam.'_

"I am going with you nong!" Forth announces as he stands up at the same time the young boy does.

"Huh?"

"You don't know the place, let me be your guide."

"Okay P'Forth!" Yo chirps.

Beam stares at them with a frown, trying to process what is unfolding in front of his eyes with a raised eyebrow.

_'Okay...that's weird.'_ He thinks lightly as his good mood plummets down.

* * * *

During the remaining hours of the afternoon spent with Beam, Nate notices how the boy has been down. He has managed to keep the facade of a good mood until his classmates went to their exams.

He then withdraws in himself and Nate isn't sure how to engage him in a conversation.

Certainly, Beam is an easy-going person to hang around, but she doesn't know anything about him...and Nate is still trying to process why Lam was giving her the cold shoulder.

_'We are not close either, but I would have thought that we were acquaintances at best...'_

"What is wrong here? We can mould a grey cloud with the sad energy coming from you two." Pring asks them as she sits in front of them.

"Where is Pha?"

"The dean wanted to meet with him, apparently my twin brother is smart..." She trails off. "Don't change the subject, baby brother. Spill the beans!"

"Nothing."

"Okay, and you Nate?"

"Hum...nothing..."

"Okay, who are the nothings who made you both miserable? I will make their lives a living hell! Please say it is Noah!" She begs them with joined hands.

"No, it is not him Pring, and really I am fine so don't worry." Beam tries but fails to reassure her.

Thankfully, the girl decides to drop the subject, only to put her full attention towards Nate.

"Seriously, I am fine Pring. Just a bit worried about the results...are they going to send them by postal services or something else."

"Postal services." Karin answers as she sits next to her friends followed by Aim and...Kit. "...but you can ask the admissions office to send it somewhere else."

"I can give you my address! My parents won't mind at all!" Aim offers helpfully.

"Hum...thanks Aim." Nate thanks her looking gratefully, and as if a heavyweight has been lifted from her shoulders.

"Why can't you have the letter sent to your home?" Kit asks curiously.

"Kitty? Where is Pha?" Pring interrupts him.

"Don't know...and stop calling me that! This is all your fault, Pring!"

"Me? What did I do?"

"You know! ...because of you, that weird kid is always making fun of me!"

"Wayo?" Pring asks in disbelief.

"No! His friend!"

"Daniel?" Beam supplies.

"Seriously, are you making fun of me Beam?" Kit growls angrily making the other boy shakes his head slowly. "Good!"

"Ah! Stop pouting Kitty, and don't threaten my cute little brother."

Throwing his hands up in the air, Kit gives up wondering why he decided to tag along with the girls, but as he watches Karin chuckling next to him, he can't help but think he made the right decision.

* * * *

When 5 pm strikes, the students climb onto the bus that drives them back. Nate and Aim wave at their friends before climbing down from the bus. Nate notices that Beam has spent most of the ride next to Forth, but he is speaking to Suthee, who is sitting next to him.

Lam never looks in her direction.

_'Well, I guess it was just once in a lifetime encounter...I would have liked to thank him though.'_ She thinks with a small note of regrets.

"Do you want to stop at my place?" Aim proposes as the bus drives off.

"Thank you for the offer, but I have to go home." Nate declines gently.

"Alright.. see you tomorrow?" The girl asks her hopefully.

"Yes, see you tomorrow Aim."

With an energetic wave from Aim, and a less restricted smile from Nate, they part ways.

Nate is walking on cloud nine when the sight of her house makes her heart skips a beat.

The lights in her bedroom are on.

With a sinking feeling, Nate runs towards the house.

Removing her shoes in hurry, the young girl climbs up the stairs, then she enters her bedroom only to stop dead at the entrance when she sees her aunt and her uncles going through her wardrobe. Throwing her clothes and books on the floor.

"What are you doing in my room?" She asks them with an angry frown.

"Ah! You are finally home! Finally done whoring yourself out?" Her aunt jeers with a sneer.

Nate is too shocked to answer the accusation.

"You think we would never find out! Thankfully, your uncle found out what you were up to when he followed you this morning to that bar!"

Nate glances at her uncle to see the latter is staring at her with a satisfied smile.

"I didn't do anything wrong...I went to university!"

"Really? Then what about those boys who always come to the shop? ...and I don't buy the fact, they are there for grocery shopping, that's a girl's job. I should kick you out of my house!"

The moment the threats leave her aunt's mouth, Nate feels like she forgets how to breathe properly.

"Come on Dear, Nate is your niece, you can't kick her outside like this. Think of what the neighbours will say." Her uncle says, his gaze resting too long for comfort on his niece's face. "Let me take care of her, I promise you she'll think twice before going after some wealthy boys."

Nate blinks at the last part, finding the situation comical. Her uncle is jealous of a boy who could care less about Nate.

It starts slowly until a hysterical laugh leaves her mouth. The day finally taking it's toll on the young girl.

...but a burning sensation on her cheek stops her promptly. Gingerly, Nate touches the reddish skin with disbelief.

"Don't you dare laugh at me you little bitch! You can kiss your freedom goodbye. You will be under the supervision of your uncle from now on!"

"Auntie please no! I prefer to be kicked out than to work with him more than necessary."

"Ungrateful little bitch! You are slutting your way around! I should have listened to people when they say you would be a problem in the end. What's next? When my back is turned you will try to steal my husband?" Her aunt yells as Nate pales under the implications behind those words.

"Stop it! Getting angry with her won't solve anything, and you know I love you." ...but as he speaks, his eyes are trained on his niece making her recoiled in disgust.

Without saying another word and a deathly looking face, Nate runs down the stairs, grabbed her bag, puts on her shoes clumsily, and she runs outside, ignoring the calls of her family.

Her feet bring her in front of a familiar house. Without hesitation Nate rings the bell, waiting with ragged breath for the door to open.

"Nate?"

Only then she sobs openly as Aim's mother ushers her inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da.
> 
> Finally! Nate is no longer in this house.
> 
> I listen to quite a lot of testimonials concerning abuse (especially with a certain Youtuber).
> 
> Yo just loves Beam like an over-affectionate kitten so chills, guys.
> 
> Will Kit be happy with Karin?
> 
> Tell me what you think?
> 
> See you soon.
> 
> 💖💋🌹❤😘


	20. Lost Opportunities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi beautiful people, I hope you are doing good! We are living difficult times so stay safe and if your family has been touched by the Coronavirus (or just going through a hard time), I can only wish you to remain strong even if it is difficult.
> 
> Now enjoy this chapter! 😘

** General Pov. **

Arthit is drinking his umpteenth cup of coffee for the day, ignoring the concerned glance from the headmaster. Reviewing the new admission forms for next year requires his full attention.

"Oh! Look at the time! Time for lunch. Come Arthit, it is on me!"

"...but Sir..."

"Tut-tut! I feel like you will faint anytime soon. You look tired, and you have bags under your eyes. Tell me, do you have too much work? In that case, I..."

"Woah! I am starving, let me treat you Sir." Arthit interrupts with false enthusiasm.

Declan stares at him for a long time, making the young man squirm uncomfortably. The headmaster is a handsome man, and friendly, but he can be intimidating when need be. Arthit looks up to him as some kind of older brother, but Declan's gaze is really intense.

It's as if the headmaster can see through his clothes and see the hickeys decorating his body.

At the thought, Arthit rearranges the collar of his shirt, hoping the older man doesn't catch a glimpse of the red marks on his collarbone.

_'If I find that guy, I will ki...run as far as possible! Staying in the same room as that weirdo will be the death of me.'_

Arthit physically shudders when his treacherous mind decides to recall the image of their passionate embrace.

He stops in front of a vending machine where he slams his head against the glass.

_'Stop thinking about it! This is not worth remembering, even if we were bedridden.'_

Arthit was mortified when he woke up next to a sleeping young man. Somehow he had managed to slip out of the hotel, then made a **_mad dash_** to the flat he is sharing with his cousins.

Mathilda had stared at him and had wordlessly given him a painkiller. Of course, his younger cousin Daniel had decided to be a snarky little brat...which had earned him a slap over his head by his older sister.

Arthit then kept to his bed, scolding himself for drinking and having a one-night stand in the raw.

_'Seriously! The first time I let loose unwillingly and this happened!'_

"Arthit?" The sound of his name brings him back to the present.

Turning around, he sees the English teacher.

"Khrū Kuvitra." He waiies respectfully.

"No need to call me Khrū Kuvitra when there are no students." Gale giggles, but stops short when she notices how preoccupied the young man is in front her. "I am sure being the school deputy is a stressful job, but I think you are doing a good job. You handled Park quite well. He keeps telling me he will miss you next year."

Arthit isn't sure how he should take it. Sure the student is...a handful, but his enthusiasm is admirable.

_'...but to live it on a daily basis will send me to an early grave.'_

"Well, I hope his entrance exam goes well...for his sake of course." He adds the last part a bit too fast for his own taste.

Not deaf to his poor attempt, Gale chuckles, understanding quite well what the young school deputy must feel.

"Don't sweat it Arthit. Everyone is aware of how troublesome Park can be, even if he is a good kid. Even Pha, who is patience incarnate had trouble sizing him up."

"Oh...Okay."

"...but it doesn't seem like Park is the problem that is bothering you...right?"

_'Seriously, she is perceptive! No wonder she and the headmaster make such a great couple.'_

"I don't know what is weighing on your mind...but talking about it can help." Gale tells him with a gentle smile. "Keeping things to yourself is not healthy, besides you are a young man, enjoy life!"

Arthit stares at her for a moment before he smiles, seeing the slightly smaller woman looking up at him with a trustworthy expression.

_'It must be nice to have a mother like her.'_

"It is fine Khrū..."

A glare stops him mid-sentence.

"I mean, P'Gale," Arthit says instead, earning himself a cheerful smile from the English teacher. "Just some wishful thinking, nothing big. I better go, I promised our dear headmaster I would buy him his favourite dish."

As she is speaking, the young man is walking in the direction of the closest staircase, intentionally ignoring Gale's attempts to make him talk to her.

"Wait, nong." However Arthit is already walking down the stairs. "Shoot! He ran away, I was going to tell him it's not necessary since I brought leftovers from yesterday."

Two arms pull her against a broad chest in a loving hug. Far from being afraid, Gale lets herself go in the tender embrace.

"Don't pout or I will have to kiss you." Is whispered next to her left ear before a small peck follows.

"Don't tease me Declan!" She chastises him, making the headmaster chuckle.

Gale could feel the tremors going through his body as Declan laughs at her poor attempt to slap his hand, like a parent correcting a naughty child.

"I thought we were supposed to find out what's wrong with N'Art!"

"N'Art, huh? Nickname now?" Declan asks playfully.

"Of course, he is like a lost duckling. Poor kid, I wonder what is on his mind to be so fidgety." She muses out loud.

"Don't know, but it seems to be serious...but I know from experience confronting him headon won't help."

"Beam again?"

Declan nods, turning thoughtfully. Gale moves to face him, posing a comforting hand on his jaw.

"Yes, he came back home right after the exam, then I told him about the joint dinner with the Jarmonhums. Normally, he would be overjoyed like a cute little puppy. Instead, he shrugs as if it is meaningless. I put it on the fact the exams were stressful, but it has been a full week now."

"Teenagers are moody, and it is hard to make them speak to us."

"It is frustrating because I kind of miss the days when Beam would tell me about the most meaningless things that happened to him." Declan says with a rueful smile. "I remember sometimes I'd wished he would actually keep things to himself."

"It is hard to be parents. Those kids have no ideas how hard life could be." Gale says as she is rearranging his tie before her arms are resting over his shoulders. " You remember when I had to cancel our date?"

"Yes, you were shaken and you told me you would explain in time." Declan tells her, remembering how she had paled when she took the call. "Was it him?"

"Ted? No, he is busy chasing skirts as always!" Gale scoffs, irritation and bitterness heavy in her voice. "Well, he remembered his children were having their entrance exam, so he actually went to spend some time with them!"

"Oh! How were Phana and Pring?"

"Well Pha went to see his father, and he told me they had a good time. Pring on the other hand, went with her friends."

A meaningful silence follows Gale's words. Knowing full well how bothered his future wife is, Declan hugs her closer. Thankfully, she gives him a grateful smile.

"And what happened?"

"Oh, well...Pring was the one who called me. It was about Nate...You remember I told you I have suspicions that she is being mistreated by her family."

"Yes."

"Nate ran away from home."

"What? Where is she now?"

"Easy now, it is under control...I mean for now at least. That night, she ran away because her aunt threatened her, so Nate went to Aim's house. Aim's parents have offered to house her."

"...and what about her aunt and her uncle?"

"I don't know, but the seven eleven they used to own is now closed...like most of their businesses."

"Will Nate press charges? Her aunt threatened her after all."

"I don't know. Pring has gone to see her, and Nate is hardly speaking about what happened. She helps around the bakery since she doesn't want to be housed free of charge..." Gale pauses for a moment. "...and I don't think her aunt had done most of the damage."

"I will call my brother-in-law so he can look into it. Better keep an eye on her missing relatives, just in case they want to hurt her."

"Good idea, I will give you all the information I have about this."

****

"Can you believe it? My Mark won't be around for two full months! He is going on manoeuvre with the army! This is unfair!"

"Yihwa please. If the make-up artist has to redo your make-up, I am going to snap."

"Sorry, P'Nan." Yihwa says to the makeup artist who is laughing at her antics. "Come on, P'Minta! Can you at least feel sorry for me? Thil, tell her how heartbroken I am!"

"Get over it Yihwa. Two months go by quite fast and that boyfriend of yours is too whipped to even look at any woman that is not you."

"Thank you Thily. Now, Yihwa, can I expect you to do your job?"

"Of course P'Minta."

"Ah! What a relief to hear this. Both of you behave while I go have a chat with a sponsor."

Through the mirror, Mathilda watches as their agent goes outside, her cell phone in hand.

"Can you close your eyes please?" Her make up artist asks her kindly.

With a nod, she closes them feeling how the make-up artist is delicately applying small gemstones on her eyelashes.

"So how did it go last time? Did you speak to him?" Yihwa asks Mathilda as her make-up artist applies a fake tattoo on the right side of her face while a hairdresser is braiding her hair in order to form a bun.

"He wasn't there...he couldn't make it. He was busy elsewhere." The only sign of irritation is the slight clenching of her jaw. "...and thankfully this is for the best. If I saw him again, I might not be responsible for my actions."

"Come on Thily, I know the break-up didn't go well, but sadly his company is sponsoring us somehow."

"Yes, well I went to see him about that! To make him withdraw his financial support."

"Are you crazy? If P'Min knows, you will be scolded!" Yihwa chastises her.

"Done." The make-up artists announces to both models who thank them warmly.

Still wearing their bathrobes, in order to protect their outfits, Yihwa and Mathilda step outside the make-up room, only to see their agent deep in conversation with a tall man wearing a beige suit with a white shirt underneath. Black sunglasses are perched over his short, dark brown hair. The jacket of his suit is thrown over his shoulder as the man stares at something Minta shows him on her tablet.

Mathilda's face turns pale as she recognises the man before an angry scowl disfigures her beautiful face. With angry steps she walks towards him, ignoring her friend's ushered calls.

"You!"

Startled by her tone, Minta and the unknown man turn to stare at them with different expressions. Minta raises a concerned eyebrow only to frown when Mathilda grabs the wrist of the smirking young man.

"Mathilda!"

"I'll be right back Phi. I need to have a word with _our dear generous sponsor_." Not waiting for her agent's agreement, she drags him away from prying eyes after she notices the curious glances thrown her way.

...but the model is willing to go through the humiliation.

Mathilda opens the door of an emergency exit, then she pushes him inside letting the door slam shut behind them.

"Thily..."

"Don't call me that Damian! We had an appointment and like always you bailed out!"

"You decided on the appointment on your own." Damian tells her with a nonchalant shrug.

Hearing his words, Mathilda glares at him, her red shiny lips pinched in a thin line.

"Listen, I am only here on business...if you want our past relationship to remain secret, then I won't say a word, but I won't withdraw my participation. A subdivision of my company wants to expand in South Asia, particularly Thailand, and your model agency will profit from it greatly." The man explains with a business-like tone. "Why can't we be friends during the time we spend working together?"

"Friends? That's rich!"

"Thily..."

"I told you to not use my nickname, only my friends deserve to call me that! You lost that privilege a long time ago."

" _I lost_...Mathilda! I am not the one who left. I went on a family holiday for a few days, and when I came back you were gone! I tried to call you, but you ignored me."

"Oh? Now I am the bad one!" Mathilda chuckles bitterly, blinking away small tears, and hoping her ex-boyfriend won't see. "Let's keep whatever is going on professional, and keep it as minimal as possible."

Then turning on her heels, the model opens the door and walks with wide steps outside, not sparing Damian another glance. The latter is watching her retreating form until the emergency door slams shut.

Damian heaves a shuddering sigh, his long fingers rake through his hair while glaring at the floor where Mathilda had stood.

"Still a spitfire." He whispers with a badly disguised fond smile.

Then smoothing down his facial expression, Damian opens the door and steps outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da!
> 
> Sorry I have been busy updating other stories (I have 26 drafts).
> 
> Next chapter, more Forth and Beam!
> 
> Phana and Pring's father will make an appearance soon so stay tuned. 😉
> 
> So far only the parents are lovey-dovey...maybe I should write the story about them lol I am kidding.
> 
> See you soon.
> 
> 💖❤❣🌹


	21. School Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi beautiful people,
> 
> Music: Merry-go-round by Joe Hisashi and Ok, All Right by David Archuleta.
> 
> I am like Beam when I am travelling, I am sleeping like the dead so I am rarely jet lag 😂
> 
> I need to proofread this chapter, don't hesitate to point out spelling mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

** General Pov: **

"You gotta be kidding me!" Pha growled under his breath as he was glaring at a familiar individual who was climbing down the stairs of the train station.

Their high school comrades were waiting for buses to drive them to the hotel where they were supposed to stay for the duration of the school trip.

Three weeks on the beaches of Pattaya to relax after the college exams and before their finals.

Three perfect weeks to refresh and rejuvenate oneself.

Three weeks away from trouble and earthly problems...

_'Away from_ ** _her_** _.'_ Pha thinks as his twin sister and her friends are making their way towards the buses lining up at the station exit.

Ignoring Kit, Pha walks in direction of his sister who has the decency to look a bit abashed.

Standing behind next to the bus, Beam watches as Forth is tipping excitedly on his phone.

They have already called their family members to assure them they arrived it safely at Pattaya. 

Those last few days have been strange in Beam's point of view and Forth was the strangest of them all.

His best friend was in a good mood, no longer mopping around or thinking about Sally...and yet, Beam can't help but feel bothered by Forth's newfound happiness...

Especially when the cause of it certainly means that his friend was in love.

Beam frowns at the course of his own thoughts not liking how selfish they sound.

_'If Forth is in love that's for the best...I should only wish the best for him and stop being weird about it.'_ But as soon as the thought crosses his mind another thought comes...a memory of how he had felt the following day after the school play. _'Ah! Enough, we were both mentally tired and drunk.'_ (check if they drink for consistency)

Feeling his face heating up and the main reason is not the sun, Beam glances shyly at Forth to see him joking with...Noah.

_'Noah? What is he doing here...wait if Noah is here then...'_

"Baby Bean!" Interrupts his thoughts as a teenage boy envelopes him in a crushing hug.

"Suthee!" He manages to growl as he is smothered by the other's over-enthusiastic behaviour. "Let go!"

"But Baby Bean! I missed you so much!" 

To make the matter worse, Suthee pulls him off his feet making Beam screams in the most unmanly voice he had ever heard himself done so far. Chuckling, the taller boy grabs the back of his knees then he hoists him up against his body while Beam fumbles to catch himself from falling by putting around Suthee's neck.

Coming face to face with a hilarious looking Suthee, red-faced Beam pulls on his hair to show how much he is sharing his _joy_.

"Oy! Oy! Baby Bean, don't pull!"

"Oy, _you_! Suthee, I told you not call me that, this is a stupid nickname!" Beam hates the fact that he sounds more whiny than threatening.

"But it is a cute nickname and it suits you just fine, Baby Bean! Plus, you are my Baby Bean."

"Oy! I am not your baby, Ai'Stupid!" Beam scolds as he tries to make the other boy releases him but to his dismay, Suthee's bulging muscles are no jokes against his almost inexistent.

As if to prove how strong he is, Suthee brings their bodies even closer by supporting Beam's weight with both arms under his bottom. Surprised by the unfamiliar touch, the fair boy tenses for a second. By reflex, he crosses his ankles behind Suthee's back to steady himself.

After heaving a sigh, Beam turns his full attention to his _attacker_ ready to scold him only to freeze how close their faces are to each other. With a playful smile and something else in his dark brown eyes, Suthee is staring at him.

It is lost in each other's gazes that a finely manicured hand is inserted between both boys' faces.

Blinking quickly and chasing the strange haze away, Beam follows the head to see Pring watching them with a dangerously sweet smile.

_'Uh oh! I smell trouble...and what is Pring doing here?'_

As if reading Beam's thoughts, Pha stands next to his twin sister clearly displeased by her presence:

"What are you doing here, Pring?"

"Me? I am on my school trip of course. What kind of question is that, Phana?" She shoots back at him with the same smile, still watching Beam and Suthee with a raised eyebrow. "Are you still going to carry my dear and sweet little brother, Suthee?"

"Uh? Well..."

"Tut tut tut! I won't allow it! You are friend with this annoying guy over there, right?" Pring shows behind her Noah and Forth staring at them.

"Yes but..."

"Then nope! Hands off my pure as snow little brother, you leech."

"Hey, Pring..." Beam starts wanting to defend Suthee.

_'Sure he can be annoying sometimes but Suthee is a nice guy.'_

"It's fine, Beam." She smiles at him. "I have this under control."

"Oy! Stop ignoring me, Pring!" Pha interjects, tired off being ignored by his sister.

"Phana, I am sorry to break it down to you but you are not the centre of the universe."

"Neither are you, Pring. You are closer to a black hole than the sun." Pha tells her smugly. "And you know what black holes do as they absorb matter?"

"I don't care!"

"They are growing fat." Her twin brother concludes with a smirk.

"Oy! I have enough with you, Phana!" Pring yells, her hand missing by thin air her brother's cheek.

"Or should I call you Pluto since your aim is very bad?"

"Just you wait we go home and I will cook!"

As they watch the siblings shouting at each other, Suthee has released Beam. Both of them are standing next to each other, staring as Pring can't seem to touch Pha's face to her growing anger. With an infuriated sigh, Pring decides to find an easier target in the person of Suthee who freezes the moment the girl put her eyes on him.

Standing straighter and holding his breath, Suthee waits for the girl to lash out at him. 

"You...I don't want you too close to my baby brother."

"Hey! I am the same age as you, Pring!" Said _baby brother_ whines loudly with a blushing face. "Why is everyone calling me a baby, damnit!"

Forth and Noah, who have started walking towards them when they noticed the Kongthanins fighting, stare at Beam taking in the pouting lips and crossed arms.

_'Yep! Definitely looks like a baby...'_ Them and several people think.

"But you are so cute and squishy, Baby Bean." Suthee tells him which makes the shorter boy glares at him.

_'Cute.'_ Suthee thinks his eyes taking in Beam's pouty lips.

"Oy, Suthee! Stop standing so close to my baby brother. I don't want him to catch jerk germs."

"How old are you?" Pha asks his sister with an incredulous expression on his face.

_'Damn, I forgot how childish Pring can be.'_ Beam sweatdrops when the girl glares at Suthee.

"Hey! I am a nice guy!" Suthee protests loudly.

"Maybe...but your best friend is a bad influence so step away from Beam."

Perplexed, Suthee glances at Noah who is watching them with a serene expression as if he wasn't branded a bad influence in the bustling front entrance of the train station. It only serves to infuriate Pring further who grabs Beam away from Suthee's grasp.

Beam turns begging eyes towards his best friend but Forth waves at him as if to wish him good luck.

_'Traitor! Just you wait, Forth! Tonight you'll regret to be born!'_ He vows as he is dragged further away from his best friend who chuckles at something Noah tells him.

Watching them closely, Beam stares at them for a moment a strange thought going through his mind at the sight.

_'Is...Forth in love with Noah?'_ But as much as he tries to wrap his mind around it, he ends up giggling at how weirdly assorted both teenagers will look like.

Not as bothered as he excepts he will be, following after Pha who rescues him from Pring who manages to take the promise he will sit next to her on their way back home.

Sitting on the bus next to Forth, Beam dozes off lulled by the quiet chatter of his classmates. The night before, Forth slept at his house and instead of sleeping, they spent the night talking about what they wish to do once in Pattaya. 

Until Beam's father had to yell at them to go to sleep. It has been hard with the excitement coursing through their bodies.

When Beam wakes from his fitful sleep, it is to see an amused Forth gazing down at him. Redder than a tomato, the shorter boy pulls away with his heart pounding loudly in his chest and his stomach doing annoying flip flops.

A chuckle from Forth distracts him from his predicament. To give himself some countenance, Beam glares at him then slaps him:

"Stop laughing! I am tired!" He mutters grumpily turning towards the window and showing his back to his best friend.

"Aw, little Beamie is cranky because he didn't get his proper sleep count." Forth says as he pocks the small of his back with his pointing finger.

"Stop it, Forth! You are annoying, I want to sleep..." He trails off as he closes his eyes with his forehead against the window appreciating the coolness of the AC.

Grinning, Forth waits for his best friend to finish but to his surprise Beam is snoring away.

"What the...Beam?" He calls him, shaking his shoulder gently only to have the latter swatting his hand off his shoulder. 

"What's going on with Beam? Didn't sleep enough last night?" Kit asks him, kneeling on the seat in front of Beam.

"Yeah...he kept speaking all night long."

"Oh! Something he has in common with Pha. That idiot's big head is killing my shoulder and..." Kit looks around him with an air of conspiracy, he leans forwards so he can only be heard by Forth. "Plus he speaks in his sleep."

"Seriously?" Forth asks giddily.

"Yup but it can't understand what that idiot is talking about."

Not that he isn't having the moment of his life but Beam is sleeping. Lam is busy listening to his favourite playlist while reading _The Seeker of Truth_ and Park...by some unknown miracle, Park has managed to charm the girls' teacher and at the moment, he is riding the bus with the girls.

_"Karin and Aim always have the best food! And at their age, girls want to keep in shape so I am helping them by eating the delicious food. That's what my mom does with my dad...It seems to work since my dad is the only one who gets fat!" Park had explained to them._

_'Maybe it is a good thing if Can didn't come.'_

Their buses were still one hour and a half from the hotel they have booked. 

"Hey, Kit how come Pha didn't see it coming his sister's high school was going to Pattaya?"

"Not sure but from what Karin told me, they were supposed to go to Phuket but someone made a mistake with the name of the hotel and the location so in the end, they didn't cancel their school trip." Kit explains as he rests his head over the headrest. "But I am sure Pring is involved somehow." He says with a high note of suspicion in his voice. "By the way, where are Can and Good?"

"The trip was a bit expensive for Can and he has already planned to work part-time...as for Good, I think he wasn't even aware there was a school trip planned so I think he will go with whatever Can will do during the three weeks break." 

"So the only crazy we will have to watch out is Park?"

"Yup but don't worry, Park has been tamed by Aim so we are good." 

For now, Forth wants to add but even he is unsure. He has rarely seen Park so smitten with a girl before or any of the girlfriends he had prior to meet Aim.

"Are you...bothered...by them dating?" Kit asks him cautiously.

"Wha...why would I be jealous? Park is one of my friends!" 

"I know but wasn't Aim the one who wrote that letter for you?"

"And?" 

"Well...you know...aren't you in love with the author of the letter?"

By now, Kit just wishes that Pha wakes up and saves him from the hole he has dug himself into. Especially when Forth is staring with those sharp eyes of him, making Kit feels like his time has come.

"Listen, Kit. Aim is great but she is not my type plus I like someone else now...and about that letter, Karin said it was just some letter to thank me for an act of kindness so nothing big to get hype up for."

"Ah okay...hum I suddenly feel tired, I guess I will take a nap. See you later, Forth." Kit says poorly in a bad attempt of a tactical retreat.

Without waiting for Forth to add anything, he slips back into his seat putting his headphones over his flaming red ears.

The tanned teenage boy stares at the seat in front of him unsightly before he heaves a sigh then following the other boy's example, he closes his eyes hoping sleep will take him into oblivion. All along unaware of Beam who has opened his eyes a while ago, listening to their conversation with attention and bated breath.

* *

They finally arrive at their hotels.

Groggily the students climb down the buses on unsteady legs, some barely fully awaken and some others fully regenerated.

One of the few chosen ones is Park who after thanking the girls for the good food, comes back more energetic than ever to his friends.

"This was amazing because we have sing-along even though I don't get the whole k-pop thingie. Then we watch a tv show with those guys who save the world from weird aliens..." Park drowns his friends under the unending flows of his words while some of them, including Pha, are trying to stop themselves from sleeping on the ground.

"Why is he always speaking? Can't he stop speaking for a moment! I feel like I am going to faint." Arthit grumbles.

The future school deputy has been sent in replacement of their English teacher who had to stay behind in order to organise her coming wedding. Reluctantly he had accepted playing on the fact that his travel expenses will be taken completely in charge by the school administration.

After several years, Arthit is finally on holidays...

Sure he is babysitting a bunch of teenagers with one of them being Park but it is good to be away from the flat he is sharing with his cousins.

_'And at least I am sure he won't find me here.'_

Sadly he has forgotten how loud and talkative Park can be and how it can endanger his peace of mind.   
Arthit turns his attention to the last students climbing down the buses, noting bypassing some were blinking owlishly at him before they go to retrieve their luggage. 

A young woman wearing casual clothes and an azure back bag comes towards him. She adjusts her glasses gratifying Arthit with a pleasant smile.

"You think we should round them up now so they can go rest. My girls give me the impression they will drop at any given moment." She shows him the female students who are sitting tiredly on their luggage with leaning on their friends' shoulders for support.

Arthit nods aware that nothing good comes out of bored teenagers, especially when they are on holidays. 

After collecting the keys from the hotel reception, the three school deputies and teachers gather their students in a conference room.

"Alright since everyone looks like they are about to drop at any moment, we have decided to make things quick." A teacher starts.

Behind him, several key cards were arranged over three numbers and a colour. 

"There are three different colours as you can see. It will be a way to identify each student when we will go sightseeing. Red and white colour for the girls." The female school deputy shows them a make-shift necklace made-of dyed wool strands, a tag with her name and a photo are hanging at the bottom part of it. 

"Green and yellow for you. Don't lose it." A man says to the group of boys Suthee and Noah are sitting with.

"And for us, it will be white and blue like our school flag. Those tags have to be worn if you want to leave the hotel premises. Don't put the key cards close to your phones or we will have to go to the reception." Arthit tells his students. "Now, for the bedrooms, we tried to respect your wishes but not everyone will be lucky. And before I hear...yes, Park?"

Beam turns to see Park standing with his hand raised as he looked at the school deputy with eager eyes. Arthit, on the other hand, is doing his best not to show how irritated by the teenage boy.

"Can the girls sleep in our room?"

"No!"

"Why?" Park asks looking like a kicked puppy.

If he had the energy, Beam will be laughing but he can only giggles weakly while Forth heaves a sigh and hides his hands not before he whispers to him:

"Feel sorry for Lam already but there is no way I am sharing my room with anyone else than you." Forth has buried his face against Beam's throat, with his breath sending shivers through the fair-skinned boy. "Cold?"

Not trusting himself for speaking Beam nods quickly, secretly enjoying how his body his tingling when Forth hugs him as if the smaller boy is his personal body pillow.

"Feel better?"

"Hum...thanks." Beam murmurs with a blushing face.

Sitting behind them, Pha is watching them with a raised eyebrow then he looks among the crowd for someone he knows isn't missing a bit.

_'Ah! Gotcha!'_

Pring is elbowing her friends, not so discreetly but the girls keep staring at Park explaining why sharing a room with girls is better than boys.

"Lam can't cook and every time we sleep together he kicks me out of the bed!"

Pha and Pring stare at each other, both of them wondering if they are hearing their schoolmate correctly.

_'What the heck is wrong with this guy?'_

"Wha...what?" Arthit stutters as his brain has just shortcut due to Park's very own logic.

"When he stays at my place, that idiot can't even stay still in his sleep so he always ends up on the floor. I will share a room with him if there are separated beds otherwise, I will book a room myself at Hilton Pattaya."

_'God! We get it, you are filthy rich, Lam!'_ Forth groans when he hears one of his friends speaking about the name of an expensive hotel. _'I wonder if I can crash in his room in case, Park wants to slip into my room...'_

"Your boyfriend is weird, Aim." Pring whispers to her friend who shrugs. "So you are not denying he is not your boyfriend?"

"Shut up, Pring! Or I will invite Noah to..."

"Gah! No need to be angry, I was just joking...chill."

Karin and Nate are snickering next to them. 

"Park, sit down and no you can't add something to explain why you want to sleep in the girls'rooms! I have nothing about girls being in the boys'rooms as long as we are informed and it is not the spend the night together." With a pout, Park flops down next to Lam with a huff, not before sending a forlorn glance in directions of the girls.

On the girls' side, Karin, Pring and Nate are doing their best not to giggle at the expanse of their friends. Aim is conscious of everyone' eyes on her and her face is crimson red.

The girls' school deputy clears a throat to bring quietness among the girls who have started to giggle and whisper amid themself.

"Most of you will be paired by two." She gathers several card keys with the corresponding name tags. One of the piles of card keys has four name tags, provoking more whispers among the girls. "Silence please, girls."

The excited whispers subsided a little bit as they eye this pile in particular under the bemused eyes of the boys. The teenage boys try to see if they will also benefit from the same advantages but their respective school deputies are staying purposely or not, in front of their piles.

Beam and Forth glance at each other before they shrug at the same time bringing an accomplice smile on their lips.

"So...for the room of four. I have to warn the ones who will have it, my room is next to yours and on the same floor of the girls, therefore, girls, can you keep the noise and talk down at night? You have my phone and I have yours if I am not around, you can always call the other teachers." A chorus of yes answer her questions then she takes the four card keys. " For room 3798, Pring, Aim, Karin and Nate."

"Yeah!"

"This is great!"

Pring and Aim shout, standing only to start jumping excitedly while their classmates let out disappointed sighs. 

"Breakfast is from 7 AM to 10 AM. Once you are installed in your room, rest and let's meet downstairs for diner at 7 PM until then you have free time and don't forget to wear your name tags." She reminds them before they go to bring their luggages upstairs.

"Yes, Khru Piat!" They chirp happily, Pring sends a satisfied smirk to her twin brother who rolls his eyes.

After the last girls are leaving the conference room and Arthit doesn't waste time to make a roll call with his own students to give them their key rooms.

"Forth and Beam, room 4028."

"Phana and Kit, room 4026."

"Lam and Park...room 4099."

Arthit announces, prompting the six boys to stand up with a reluctant Lam who sends Forth a dirty glare.

"What? You want to share a room with me? Last time, you kick me out because I supposedly stole the covers!" Forth reminds him. 

For answer, Lam scowls at him before he takes the car key from Arthit's hands.

* * * *

Beam and Forth enter the bedroom and the shorter boy feels relieved to see they will be sleeping in twin beds.

_'Why would they give us a one-bedroom anyway?'_ His mind supplies as he blushes at his treacherous heart.

"Which bed do you want?" Forth asks behind startling his best friend. "Hum?"

"Huh...hum...I will take the one close to the balcony."

"Good...Beam?"

"Yes?" He wonders as he wheels his suitcase next to his bed.

"Let's push our beds next to each other so it will make a bigger one!"

Not expecting the question, Beam drops his suitcase under the surprise then he becomes a stuttering mess as he tries to get his heart under control.

"Wha...wha...what?!"

"Why not?" Forth asks him with an uncaring shrug, unaware of how flustered Beam got thanks to his proposition. "We sleep together in my bed, in your bed. We are used to each other..."

Forth puts his suitcase at the feet of his bed before he lays down over Beam's bed with his legs and arms highlighting how small the bed is comparing to his larger frame. In his fall over the bed, Forth's shirt has ridden up showing his toned and muscular belly making Beam stares at it with his lips part. He knows, he is beet red and there is no way Forth can't hear how loud his heart is beating.

"I love to sleep feeling your body against mine and hugging you. You are so squishy...so do you want to sleep with me?" Forth raises his head to look deeply into Beam's eyes who he is staring at him as if headlights are directing towards his face.

_'I am sure you can cook eggs on my face.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da!
> 
> Next: a party, a bit of romance, family issues and drama!
> 
> This chapter should have longer but I think it is better to end it like this.
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting and voting.
> 
> I hope you are doing good.
> 
> Take care and see you soon.
> 
> ❣💖💋🌹✨🌹💋💖❣


End file.
